


Пыль незнакомых дорог

by irizka2



Series: Пыль незнакомых дорог [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, WTF Combat 2018, Изнасилование, Любовь/Ненависть, Мифические существа, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, ангст, драма, дружба, кинк, мистика, мужская беременность, насилие, омегаверс, романтика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 92,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:NC-17Жанры:Романтика, Ангст, Драма, Фэнтези, Мистика, Экшн (action), Hurt/comfort, Мифические существа, Омегаверс, Дружба, Любовь/НенавистьПредупреждения:Насилие, Изнасилование, Кинк, Мужская беременность, Смерть второстепенного персонажаРазмер:Макси, 240 страницыОписание:Лесные эльфы пали последними. Кровавый Император светлых завоевателем вошел в замок Зин-эйри, назначил наместника и соединил две правящие семьи династическим браком. Мнение наследного владыки Эльдер’Тан-Таласа, что стал младшим мужем, его не интересовало, так же как и мнение брата - Лин-Синг Риу. Эльдеру пришлось покинуть свою страну, где он был воином и будущим королем, и отправиться в чужой дом, где ему придется стать частью гарема, безвольным и не имеющим голоса.Работа написана по заявке:Навязанный мужской брак двух одинаково сильных личностей, воспитанных в разных культурах





	1. Chapter 1

**Посвящение:**  
Посвящается Кастаника. Спасибо, дорогая муза, за вдохновение, поддержку и помощь с работой!  
Спасибо Это Хорошо за клёвую заявку, над которой я чахла пару лет, спасибо за советы и верное направление :)  
Спасибо бете Fereht, самой лучшей бете на свете :)  
Спасибо Sacvina_Jane за вычитку для команды Кинков :*

 **Примечания автора:**  
На особую оригинальность не претендую, мне хотелось фэнтези и что-нибудь о любви. Любви тут будет мало, зато про войну :)  
Работа написано для WTF Кинки.  
**Предупреждения**  
Изнасилование без графического описания; групповой секс на заднем плане; мужская беременность, мужская лактация; инцест без подробностей; очень альтернативная анатомия, расчлененка, немного полиамории, ужасов, мистики и кровавых ритуалов.  
Дополнительная инфо тут http://irizka2.diary.ru/p215075931.htm  
Смерть второстепенных персонажей - списки на дайри.  
  
Омегаверс — это не слэш. Статус (пол) у мистических существ определяется первым соитием. Те, кто не проходит ритуал определения статуса примерно до 30, остаются бетами — бесполыми мужчинами. У людей/человеков есть женщины.

* * *

## Пролог. Свадьба

Лин остановился у серебряного кувшина с красивым чеканным рисунком, изображающим змеевидного Янга, обвивающего тело богини Луны. Два божества боролись друг с другом, так же, как и их дети. Пальцем погладил выпуклые знаки молитвы, в которой лесные эльфы превозносили луну и её чары. Такой кувшин в землях светлых эльфов вызовет множество пересудов. Но серебро можно переплавить и сделать новый.  
  
Лин взвесил кувшин в руке, передал его стоящему рядом телохранителю и двинулся дальше. Тот отдал сосуд слуге, чтобы трофей положили к другим, и поспешил за господином следом. Лин обошёл почти весь дворец столицы Зин-эйри, собирая драгоценности и произведения искусств. Красивый, крепко сбитый из деревьев-исполинов и частично утопленный в корни древнего древа дворец лесных эльфов всегда вызывал у него восхищение. Теперь судьба подарила ему шанс увидеть дворец воочию. И забрать всё, что понравится.  
  
Война с Феранией, страной лесных эльфов, была стремительной и закончилась быстро. Светлые эльфы магическим огнём прошлись по завоёванной территории, и через два месяца пала последняя застава. Но этого времени хватило, чтобы Лин устал от проливных дождей и болотистой земли. В отличие от дома, воздух Ферании – влажный и липкий, пах трясиной и гнилой листвой.  
  
Договор о сдаче подписали в первый день лета, и теперь Лин-Синг, цзедуши армии Хианга и младший брат императора Хонг-Ву Риу собирал в замке трофеи, чтобы было чем порадовать младших мужей.  
  
Хонг-Ву славился своей кровожадностью и, добившись власти, поставил себе целью поработить все разумные племена. После того как старый император погиб от неизвестной болезни, Хонг принял трон и стал готовиться к войне. Лин-Синг был прирождённым полководцем и получил должность цзедуши, их младший брат, Ши Сымин, стал чиновником и зарекомендовал себя опытным политиком. Трое альф Риу сделали войско светлых непобедимым. В течение трёх лет армия Хианга завоевала все земли, и последней в списке покорённых стала Ферания.  
  
Всего неделю назад императорская армия с триумфом вошла в захваченный город. Лин-Синг Риу на своём огромном боевом палласе следовал за императором и не смотрел по сторонам. После падения пограничных башен жители города сожгли свои дома, не желая оставлять их завоевателям. О былом величии лесной столицы могли рассказать только оставленные в Хианга тканые ковры и картины. Зин-эйри, растоптанный и грязный, представлял из себя жалкое зрелище.  
  
Только прекрасный древний дворец владыки остался нетронутым. Правящая семья Талас надеялась на снисходительность императора. Хонг-Ву Риу был готов подписать с ними союз, но Лин-Синг, изучавший историю и хорошо знавший повадки лесных эльфов, настоятельно рекомендовал лишить их власти. Старого владыку и его мужа казнили, сохранив жизнь лишь четверым детям.  
  
Лин вошёл в новую комнату, красиво обставленную и пока не разорённую. Откинув тяжёлые портьеры, он вышел на балкон. Серое небо мелкой моросью покрывало серые стены деревянного дворца. Вода ручейками стекала по резным водостокам и с шумом растекалась по мостовой. Ферания, грязная и мокрая, без устали поливала их дождём. Но дождь помог смыть следы завоевания – сейчас о падении Зин-эйри говорил лишь жёлто-зелёный флаг Хианга, развевающийся над дворцовыми крышами.  
  
В городе восстановили здания, улицы убрали, а тех, кто пытался перечить имперской воле, повесили за стенами. Зин-эйри вернулся к прежней жизни, забыв об огне и погибших. Но там, за скрывающими город деревьями, всё ещё горели пожары и лежали трупы, оставшиеся после сражений. Лин передёрнул плечами и вернулся в комнату – хотелось домой, в тёплую солнечную Хианга, где наступило лето, цвели цветы и пели птицы.  
  
Но уехать он пока не мог, только сегодня закончились переговоры, эльфы с трудом смогли прийти к соглашению. Лесные, лишились владыки, собрали военный совет и надеялись на благосклонность императора. Только Хонг-Ву никогда не был щедр и жёсткой рукой установил свои порядки. Императору и Ши Сымину было чем заняться, тем временем как Лин, мучаясь бездельем, собирал трофеи и проклинал нескончаемые дожди.  
  
По условиям мирного соглашения средний сын Таласов был назначен даругой императора – наместником. Саргер’Рэн-Талас – молодой и неопытный альфа, не знавший оружия и боя – не имел права наследования по законам лесных эльфов, но оказался сговорчивым и изворотливым как змея. Ши Сымин провёл с ним в зале переговоров несколько суток, и оба покинули его довольными.  
  
Старший сын, Эльдер’Тан-Талас, был омегой и по традициям Хианга не мог возглавлять страну. Чтобы укрепить мир между странами, его решили отдать под покровительство мужа. Брак стал одним из условий перемирия и дальнейших торговых отношений. Влияние Эльдера на селян и дворянство было велико, его прославляли как сильного бойца, яростного и бесстрашного, и за ним следовала армия. Будущий супруг, предотвращая возможность восстаний, был обязан гарантировать старшему сыну Таласов жизнь и сохранность.  
  
Саргер согласился на все условия и публично отдал своего брата захватчикам.  
  
Лину пришлось присутствовать на церемонии передачи власти. Огромный зал, холодный и мрачный, как и всё в этой стране, освещали лишь тусклые свечи и еле пробивающийся сквозь дождевые тучи солнечный свет. Коронация владыки проходила под тихое песнопение и восхваление богов. Мелодия, на взгляд Лина, была слишком быстрой и воинственной для обряда, а когда будущему владыке поднесли плетёную из золотых прутьев корону, зазвучали раздражающие барабаны, и Саргера стали поздравлять громкими выкриками его сторонники.  
  
Сразу после коронации троих оставшихся детей Таласа поставили на колени перед Саргером и заставили принести клятву верности. Эльдер’Тан-Талас выглядел крепче и выше новоиспечённого правителя, смотрел с ненавистью и не произнёс ни слова, хотя его сковали и копьями пытались развязать язык. Клятвы от Эльдера так и не дождались и волоком утащили в подвалы. Тогда же император объявил о своей милости и назначил Эльдер’Тан-Таласа в супруги Лин-Сингу Риу.  
  
Новость ошарашила, обрушилась на Лина лавиной неприятных воспоминаний и раздражения. Он даже толком не рассмотрел будущего супруга, и Эльдер показался ему негодным к предстоящему браку. На единственную попытку возразить, Хонг-Ву окатил брата гневным взглядом, и Лину пришлось подчиниться.  
  
Он не впервые брал в мужья подневольного омегу. Побеждённые племена заключали с Риу вынужденные союзы, и Лин получил двух мужей из захваченных стран. В этом не было ничего особенного, но будущий супруг казался опасным и неприятным приобретением. К бракосочетанию их подготовили в тот же день – Хонг не желал затягивать своё пребывание в Ферании и спешил домой. Лин тоже хотел вернуться в Хианга и оставить грязного, темнолицего жениха там, где его нашли – Эльдер со дня падения Зин-эйри находился в темнице.  
  
За несколько часов до бракосочетания Лин узнал, что Эльдер’Тан-Талас сражался у границы города, держал бой и своими руками сдерживал нападение врагов. Омега был воином, как и многие омеги Ферании. И своё право на выбор супруга они тоже доказывали в бою. Император же лишил Эльдера свободы выбора, и Лин жалел статного, сильного мужчину так же, как жалел и себя. Очередной нелюбимый супруг. Порабощённый, но не сломленный. Как с таким справляться?  
  
Церемонию проводили в священном храме Лика Луны, древнем, как сами боги. Храм по преданиям был воздвигнут после великой битвы между светом и тьмой, забытая война сплотила все расы против общего врага и разобщила пуще прежнего исходом. Спустя тысячелетия лишь оставленные богами артефакты напоминали о былом. В каменных стенах храма Луны запечатали частичку бога тьмы Йё. Другие его части оказались раскиданы по всему миру, и император светлых эльфов также носил на своих запястьях осколок тёмного бога – семейные браслеты Риу из поколения в поколение передавались от отца к сыну и хранили власть над разумом.  
  
В храм почти не проникал свет, и в тёмном, мрачном зале на брачующихся смотрели боги лесных эльфов. Своего бога, Ясноокого Янга, Лин оставил дома. Для императора подготовили огромный трон, выложили на нём рисунки из листьев и цветов, установили зеркала, чтобы отражённое солнце всегда было подле императора. Для молодожёнов тут же, в храме, поставили традиционное ложе, где закончится ритуал. Лин с содроганием сердца смотрел на расстеленные покрывала, вспоминал, как год назад точно так же соединился браком с омегой из рода килантов. Год назад это было насилие, никак не связанное с ритуалом любви. Без ласк и искренних признаний, как завещал Ясноокий Янг. Сегодня всё повторится.  
  
Отказаться от подаренной братом чести значит оскорбить императора. Лин не желал принимать в свой дом врагов: не любимых младших, что должны дарить ему радость и успокоение каждую ночь, а принуждённых к союзу, ненавидящих и ненавистных. Но и противиться воле правителя не мог.  
  
Эльдер’Тан-Таласа ввели в храм связанным. Алые свадебные одеяния смялись, он прихрамывал, так и не оправившись от ран, полученных в бою, а на плечах и спине проступали кровавые отметины после тюремной плети. Серебряные волосы скрутили в пучок, но они выбились и неровными прядями лежали на лбу, боевые рисунки, что омеги Ферании наносили особой краской, частично сохранились и придавали его лицу демоническое выражение. И этого израненного, озверевшего от отвращения и злобы мужчину, одного с ним роста, с широкими плечами и тяжёлыми ладонями, Лину придётся уложить на свадебное ложе и взять на глазах у императора.  
  
Когда Эльдер’Тан-Таласа подвели к будущему супругу, он извернулся в руках стражи и, обнажив проступившие в ярости клыки, прокричал Лину в лицо:  
  
— Проклинаю ваш род, пусть священная Луна станет свидетелем моего унижения и накажет...  
  
Договорить он не успел, рот омеге заткнули кляпом и, ударив по ногам, поставили на колени.  
  
— Я так не могу... — одними губами произнёс Лин, ловя недовольный взгляд императора.  
  
Брат лишь рукой повёл, выказывая своё желание, и Лин опустился рядом с омегой.  
  
От его кожи коротило разрядами, пальцы на руках почернели от неуправляемой магии, Лин откровенно боялся своего супруга, как не боялся ничего на свете. Лесные эльфы безумны, жестоки в своих проклятьях, и, возможно, боги услышали слова Эльдера. Их месть обрушится не только на него, но и на его дом. А там, дома, остался тот, к кому хотелось вернуться.  
  
Длинная молитва о чистоте помыслов и верности своим желаниям болью горела в груди. Лин с отвращением чувствовал, как вместе со страхом подкатывает тошнота. Вся церемония – фарс, обман. Врать себе не страшно, но император обманывал богов. Не найдёт свергнутый Эльдер’Тан-Талас любовь в доме завоевателя цзедуши Лин-Синг Риу.  
  
— И пусть Ясноокий Янг станет нам свидетелем, — закончил распорядитель. Лин аж зажмурился, ожидая кары. Но Янг протянул к ним свои лучи, коснулся браслетов на руках императора и осветил трон своим благословением. Зала храма наполнилась солнцем, и даже лесные эльфы, что пришли на церемонию бракосочетания опального принца, склонили головы.  
  
— Поднимитесь, дети мои, — произнёс император.  
  
Эльдера поднимала стража. Лин встал с трудом. Ноги дрожали, от ощущения приближающейся катастрофы сбивалось сердце. Лин был уверен, что ему не хватит мужских сил на очередное насилие, но распорядитель поднёс ему чашу с густым напитком возбуждения. Эльдеру тоже пытались его предложить, но омега стал поливать грязью семью Риу, стоило открыть ему рот, и на него вновь надели кляп.  
  
Дальнейшее смешалось в отвращении и похоти возбуждающего зелья. Ложе, укрытое красными цветочными лепестками и освещённое солнцем, в темноте храма казалось залитым кровью. Эльдер выл и извивался, как взбешённый паллас. Даже связанный, он был опасен. Раны омеги вскрылись, багряным пропитались алые одежды. А насильственное соитие окропило кровью светло-коричневую кожу лесного эльфа. Гордого и несломленного до последнего вздоха.  
  
Вязка и клеймо на шее Эльдер’Тан-Таласа превратили сильного воина и будущего владыку в одного из четырёх младших мужей в гареме Лин-Синг Риу.  
  
_________________  
Памятка:  
Хонг-Ву Риу — император Хианга. Лин-Синг Риу — цзедуши/полководец. Ши Сымин Риу — младший брат в семье Риу.  
Саргер’Рэн-Талас — новый владыка Ферании, альфа. Эльдер’Тан-Талас — старший сын Таласов, омега

## Часть 1. Глава 1. Золотые пути Хианга

Император отбыл в столицу Чуньцю уже на следующий день.  
  
Его сопровождали лишь приближённые телохранители и личный специально подготовленный отряд. Император уехал налегке, в то время как на Лина легла ответственность за всю остальную армию. Светлые эльфы собрали с собой сундуки, наполненные золотом, мешки с провиантом, несколько сотен сильных, молодых маралов и повозки с шерстью и шкурами. Война окупила потраченное время и загубленные жизни.  
  
Тысячелетиями лесные и светлые эльфы приходили на земли друг друга, чтобы убивать. В этом веке победа была за Хианга. Кровавый Император Хонг-Ву Риу покорил не только эльфов, под его натиском пали все разумные расы. Отныне на его гербе будут вышиты знаки всех стран Поднебесного Мира.  
  
По решению Лин-Синга в Ферании, недалеко от столицы, был размещён небольшой отряд светлых эльфов, возглавляемым дувэем Цою-Ю Гои – доверенным полководцем Ши Сымина. Воины Империи должны были следить за порядком и переправлять в Хианга ежегодную дань. По договору Саргер’Рэн-Талас был обязан содержать их и ни в чём не отказывать, но Лин настойчиво намекнул Цою-Ю придержать своих воинов и не усердствовать.  
  
Хонг велел поддержать мир двойным союзом, и подле Саргера’Рэн-Таласа остался его племянник. Молодого красивого омегу обязали стать супругом нового владыки по традициям Ферании. Ему даже позволили взять оружие и сразиться со своим будущим мужем, но омеги империи не умели обращаться с мечом, и церемония сделала из юноши посмешище в глазах лесных эльфов. Хонг-Ву даже не присутствовал на церемонии – союз был заключён, и дальнейшая судьба племянника не интересовала императора.  
  
Лин-Синг Риу решил направиться на родину в конце недели. Со дня его бракосочетания прошло три дня, и всё это время он ни разу не пересёкся с новым младшим мужем. Эльдер продолжал его пугать, и в мыслях Лин надеялся, что омега погибнет от ран. За пленником ухаживали два его соплеменника, присягнувшие завоевателям – Арго и Берд, рослые и сильные альфы. Светлые были поражены количеству альф в прислуге. В Хианга большую часть работ выполняли рабы, евнухи или омеги. В Зин-эйри рабы после вторжения разбежались, и за дворцом следили лишь крепкие, но не обученные воинскому мастерству альфы.  
  
Арго и Берд много лет служили Таласам, с детства заботились об Эльдере и в предстоящей поездке могли быть очень полезны. Лин видел их стремление помочь скованному в подземелье омеге, но к пленнику их не отпускал. Вместо этого, не стесняясь, расспрашивал о городе и традициях лесных эльфов. Требовал проводить экскурсии и знакомить с местными обычаями. Он всегда интересовался историей, а теперь в свой дом ему предстояло увезти лесного эльфа.  
  
Дувэй личной охраны Тен-Шу Май распорядился о дополнительных сопровождающих для цзедуши, Тен не доверял слугам и делал всё, чтобы защитить Лин-Синга. Так что Лин гулял по городу с вооруженным сопровождением, пугая и без того зажатых местных жителей.  
  
Деревянный Зин-эйри разительно отличался от каменного Чуньцю. Без ярких красок и золотых росписей, погружённый в тень от деревьев-великанов, он выглядел блеклым и мрачным. Но после нескольких прогулок, взглянув на вычищенный и подсушенный редким солнцем зелёный город, Лин заметил и величие зодчества, и красоту росписей, и тонкую работу мастеров. Лин забирал приглянувшиеся вещи. Как завоеватель он мог взять всё, что пожелает.  
  
За несколько часов до отбытия Лину пришлось направиться в темницу, чтобы вытащить супруга и погрузить его вместе с остальными трофеями. Телохранители спустились следом, но почтительно отстали на пару шагов, давая Лину возможность для личных разговоров, но не выпуская его из виду, всегда готовые защищать.  
  
Лесные эльфы не строили настоящих подземелий, и их тюрьмы напоминали выгребные ямы. Эльдер, всё также связанный, выглядел и пах отвратительно. Со дня церемонии его даже не переодели, и от запаха испражнений защипало в носу.  
  
— Мы покидаем Зин-эйри, — обратился Лин к супругу на всеобщем, хотя тот неплохо проклинал всех и на ханьюи – наречии светлых эльфов. — Если ты не хочешь уехать с родины запакованным в мешок, как коровий навоз, тебе придётся признать наш брак и моё право распоряжаться твоей жизнью.  
  
Эльдер хмыкнул и приподнял голову. Кляп с него так и не сняли, но он разжевал тряпку, и она грязными окровавленными лоскутами облепила его лицо. Тёмно-зелёные глаза эльфа светились гневными всполохами, но там больше не горел огонь священный Луны, и омега выглядел не опасным, а жалким. Тёмная, почти коричневая кожа посерела от пыли, покрылась грязью и кровавыми разводами, а тонкая ткань свадебного наряда изорвалась и висела половой тряпкой.  
  
— Ни один альфа Ферании не может распоряжаться омегой!  
  
— В Хианга другие законы. После того как омега обретает мужа, он лишается всех прав, — Лин говорил спокойно и старался держаться высокомерно. Но рядом с Эльдером, связанным и изнасилованным, в глазах которого полыхали несгибаемая воля и ярость, он чувствовал стыд.  
  
— Что, даже посрать у них права нет? — усмехнулся омега, и из разбитой губы потекла кровь.  
  
— Следи за языком, младший, — сдерживая раздражение, сказал Лин, — я пытаюсь быть с тобой обходительным, но ты вынуждаешь применить к тебе наказания.  
  
— Тебе сил не хватит подчинить меня! — прорычал Эльдер, а Лин устало закатил глаза.  
  
— Выбора у тебя немного. Ритуал завершён, и отныне ты мой супруг.  
  
— Завершён по вашим обычаям, но для меня ничего не изменилось!  
  
— Ты можешь перечить мне, сколько пожелаешь, за что я буду пороть тебя и ставить у позорного столба, но если ты умрёшь, твой народ поднимет восстание, императору придётся вернуться в Зин-эйри и успокоить непокорных огнём. Я знаю, ты предан своему народу и не подвергнешь их опасности, поэтому поднимайся и веди себя достойно положению!  
  
Эльдер скрипнул зубами, снова полоснул ядовитым взглядом и неуклюже дёрнулся, пытаясь подняться на колени. Лин предложил ему помощь, но омега клацнул зубами рядом с его рукой, и Лин отступил. После недолгой возни Эльдер поднялся, встал на ноги, пошатываясь, а потом гордо вздёрнул подбородок и направился к выходу.  
  
Лин-Синг не стал его останавливать и предлагать развязать руки. Освобождённый лесной эльф мог быть опасен.  
  
Они поднялись на свет, выбрались из подземных ям. Там их ждал элитный отряд охраны, что всюду следовал за своим цзедуши. Обменявшись с телохранителями взглядами, они встали подле Лина, закрывая его от возможной опасности. Эльдер шёл с ровной спиной, стараясь вырваться из круга светлых эльфов, никому не показывая своего состояния, и слуги дворца оборачивались, смотрели на него с восхищением. Лин чувствовал эти взгляды. Как прислуга ненавидит пришлых и поддерживает своего правителя! И он им сочувствовал.  
  
В сам дворец они вошли через вход для черни. Привлекать к Эльдеру лишнего внимания не хотелось. По полуподземным узким переходам они добрались до выделенных завоевателям покоев. Раньше в этих комнатах почивали главы семьи Талас. Эльдер задержался рядом с низким проходом, ведущим в спальню отца, раздражённо дёрнул головой и вошёл в указанное помещение. Арго и Берд ждали его с едой и тёплым вином. Рядом с дверью замерла охрана, стерегущая опального принца и его прислугу.  
  
— Приведите его в порядок, — приказал Лин слугам, — и обработайте раны.  
  
Когда дверь за альфой закрылась, Эльдер позволил себе расслабиться и с тихим стоном опустился на колени. От боли дрожали ноги, а голова кружилась. Рана на плече воспалилась и невыносимо ныла, но всё это казалось мелочным и глупым по сравнению с положением младшего супруга. Он знал о законах и традициях светлых, знал, как обходятся в империи с омегами, и ещё на стене, сражаясь за свой народ и родных, был готов покончить с собой, но не сдаться врагу.  
  
Ему не позволили. Отец увёл его до того, как войска светлых огненной волной перешли последний рубеж, а потом переговоры, прибытие императора и предательство Саргера. Вспомнив о брате, Эльдер зашипел. Хотелось оправдать его, найти причину поступкам. Саргер ведь не виноват, что император казнил их родителей, и не виноват, что честолюбивый Хонг-Ву Риу решил покорить весь мир и прославить своё имя.  
  
Покорил. Прославил.  
  
Два года назад войска светлых эльфов ворвались в столицу людей. Ещё через год пали острова килантов. Тогда же отец предложил направить к императору гонца и договориться о мире. Но не вышло. Хонг-Ву Риу требовал слишком многого, жаждал крови и не желал останавливаться. Владыка Ралонэ’Тан-Талас отказался отдавать свои земли и старшего сына в залог. Тогда император пришёл сам и забрал всё силой.  
  
Светлые эльфы – с тонкими чертами лица, узкими лицами и бледными губами – не выглядели сильными воинами. Даже генерал Лин-Синг Риу, что имел наглость называть себя его мужем, пусть был крупным и рослым, напоминал изнеженного подростка с гладкой кожей, смоляными волосами и мягким взглядом. Светлые эльфы физически слабее лесных. Но захватчики превосходили числом и были одарены сильной магией.  
  
Эльдер был уверен, что в бою один на один легко бы убил Лин-Синга.  
  
Для омеги приготовили ванну, и он со скрипом погрузился в тёплую воду, не обращая внимания на наблюдающую охрану. За время плена тело покрылось пылью и грязью, а после свадьбы между ног саднило так, что шевельнуться было страшно. Но сколько бы ни страдало тело, душа болела сильнее. За свой народ, за свою страну, за сломанные надежды. Теперь обесчещенного чужим клеймом Эльдера не примет ни один альфа. А восстановить разорённые земли и былое величие их страны будет очень сложно.  
  
Лин вернулся в комнату младшего мужа, когда слуги закончили с перевязкой. Арго и Берд всеми силами пытались угодить своему бывшему принцу, но тот даже не смотрел в их сторону. Эльдер, всё такой же мрачный, раздражённый, но теперь, по крайней мере, не вонючий, стал похож на эльфа, хоть и выглядел очень измученным. Нахмурившись, Лин недовольно осмотрел почти раздетого мужчину: следы от плети потемнели, старые раны некрасиво горели бордовым, а родовая щель плотно замкнулась*. Эльдер выглядел больным. Покачав головой, Лин велел принести полагающиеся омеге наряды.  
  
— Я не стану носить эти балахоны! — раздражённо произнёс Эльдер, рассматривая свободные шаровары и мягкую тунику. — Даже человеческие шлюхи одеваются менее вульгарно!  
  
— Все мои мужья носят подобное, — стараясь не выходить из себя, ответил Лин, — и ты либо наденешь это, либо пойдёшь нагишом!  
  
— Выходя на поединок за своё право, омега надевает лишь набедренную повязку, и если ты надеялся унизить или испугать меня этим, то – нет! Я предпочту выйти голым!  
  
— В таком случае мне придётся снова тебя связать!  
  
— И тащить за собой силой? Может, ты, как и обещал, погрузишь меня в мешок с навозом?  
  
— Мнение твоего народа тебя уже не тревожит? — вновь прибегнул к грязным приёмам Лин, и Эльдер только дёрнул ноздрями, а потом, вырвав у альфы из рук тряпьё, натянул на себя, чуть не порвав тонкую дорогую ткань.  
  
Тёмная, с лёгким отливом ночного неба кожа лесного эльфа при солнечном свете казалась немного лиловой и сквозь лёгкую ткань хорошо просматривалась. Лин недовольно скривился, понимая, что для этого младшего придётся заказывать что-то особенное. Эльдер смотрел на него с такой же перекошенной линией губ. Лицо его, широкое и волевое, напоминало камень. Глаза светились отблеском зелени, а за спиной лежали светлые, словно блики луны, волосы. Эльдер, пусть и не идеал красоты, цеплял взгляд и привлекал внимание.  
  
— Чадру сверху, — добавил Лин, бросая ему под ноги тяжёлое покрывало.  
  
— Через мой труп.  
  
— Меня это тоже устроит!  
  
Эльдер сложил руки на груди, взгляд снова полыхал ненавистью, а под пальцами трещали разряды. Лин не хотел знать силу его магии и устал от споров с младшим мужем, которому по положению не положено было подавать голос без разрешения старшего. Махнув на Эльдера рукой, он вышел из комнаты.  
  
Огромный многоместный паланкин, что возили рабы-ноки, уже подготовили к отъезду. Личная охрана приветственно склонила головы. Тен-Шу Май коротко отчитался о приготовлениях. Боевой паллас – вычищенный и накормленный – топтался рядом. Зверь при появлении цзедуши качнул головой, потянулся к рукам. За столько лет рядом он научился чувствовать, когда хозяину нехорошо. А Лину действительно было дурно – приходилось возиться с омегой, а за стенами Зин-эйри многотысячная армия ждала генерала, чтобы отправиться домой с награбленными трофеями и дарами для императора. Подозвав слугу, он отдал распоряжение:  
  
— Свяжите моего супруга, облачите в чадру, а если будет кричать, заткните рот. И поспешите – мы вскоре отбываем.  
  
Лин-Синг Риу не смотрел на город, когда победителем въезжал в его разрушенные стены. И не смотрел на него сейчас, потому что рядом с окном паланкина пришлось посадить связанного супруга, и Лин не желал даже голову поворачивать в его сторону.  
  
_________________  
* Очень альтернативная анатомия будет пояснена позже  
Страна лесных эльфов — Ферания, столица Зин-эйри. Маралы — ездовые олени лесных эльфов  
Страна светлых эльфов — Хианга, столица Чуньцю. Палласы — ездовые тигры (от палласов кот) светлых эльфов  
Тен-Шу Май – дувэй (начальник) личной охраны Лин-Синга Риу  
Арго и Берд – слуги Эльдера

## Глава 2. Шпили последней заставы

На полях Ферании их провожали взглядами. Эльфы вышли посмотреть на старшего сына Таласа, и Лин был рад, что они его не видят. Эльдер снова полыхал гневом, дёргался, стараясь избавиться от пут, и матерился сквозь кляп на всеобщем. Альфа с трудом сносил его выходки, отвратительное, недостойное супруга поведение, мерзкие замашки и воинственный взгляд. Зачем лесные делают из своих омег воинов? Зачем позволяют тем, кому предназначено греть ложе и радовать взгляды, уродовать свои тела боевыми знаками и шрамами?  
  
Эльдер был некрасив. Крупный, рослый, с хорошо развитой мускулатурой, он казался слишком большим и неуклюжим. Даже присущая лесным грация и ловкость не спасали его тело от иллюзорной нескладности. Сухое лицо, узкие скулы и выступающий подбородок с длинным, пересекающим нижнюю губу шрамом. Острый нос и густые дуги бровей. Лин видел молодых лесных, тех, кто ещё не выбрал свою суть – юные эльфы как один напоминали изнеженных красавцев светлой империи. Подрастая, омеги могли бы сохранить свою красоту, но они предпочитали сражаться.  
  
Мнимое равноправие. Лин не верил, что кто-то способен подчиниться желанию омеги. Что омеге позволят выбирать, а тем более самим указывать. Конечно, в крестьянских семьях, где альфа не мог обеспечить мужа, омеги грубели и наглели. Некоторые даже пытались прорваться в имперскую армию, но Лин не допускал подобного неуважения к войне. Да и Хонг-Ву Риу легко бы казнил оплошавшего дувэя.  
  
У последней заставы отряд остановился, Лин приоткрыл завес, чтобы узнать у слуг о причине задержки.  
  
— Господин, народ Ферании хочет попрощаться со старшим сыном Таласа.  
  
Лин поднялся на подставленную лесенку и осмотрел некогда огромное укрепление рядом с границей столицы. Сейчас серая сожжённая земля пестрела зеленью одежд. Эльфов собралось много, но не настолько, чтобы тревожиться – за спиной Лина двигалась многотысячная армия.  
  
— Ты слышал? — Лин заглянул в паланкин. — Вытащить тебя связанным, или ты наконец успокоишься и примешь статус младшего?  
  
Эльдер неопределённо дёрнул ушами и, сузив глаза, посмотрел с презрением. Лин невольно содрогнулся, – от взгляда лесного эльфа кожа покрывалась холодными мурашками.  
  
— Я не муж тебе, а пленник, — проскрипел он.  
  
— Если ты прекратишь ёрничать, я буду относиться к тебе подобающе.  
  
Эльдер не ответил, только плечи напряглись, словно он пытался порвать удерживающие его путы.  
  
— Хорошо, — холодно произнёс Лин, продолжая с гневом смотреть на супруга. — Слуги, вынесите его, пусть прощается так!  
  
— Нет! — резко дёрнулся Эльдер. — Я не стану делать глупостей, — произнёс он смиренно, — только прошу, не в этой одежде...  
  
— Мне нечего тебе предложить.  
  
— Твой халат?  
  
— Это шеньи цзедуши! — возмутился Лин.  
  
— Я тоже был генералом у своего народа!  
  
Лин ещё раз взглянул на супруга, осмотрел паланкин в поисках другой одежды и шепнул распоряжения слугам, ничего не обнаружив. Через пару минут вернулся с длинным, тяжёлым халатом грубого покроя. Скорее всего, снял с солдата, но для Эльдера это лучше, чем похожая на мешок, унижающая его достоинство чадра. Его и так унизили дальше некуда, падать ниже в глазах лесных эльфов он больше не мог. Лин помог ему подняться, снял ненавистную одежду и распустил верёвки. Сделал всё сам, не подпуская к озлобленному омеге слуг и телохранителей.  
  
— Если ты нападёшь на меня, моя армия превратит Феранию в выжженную пустыню, а твой народ канет в лету! — предупредил он, протягивая супругу халат.  
  
— Не дурак, понимаю, — пробурчал Эльдер.  
  
Лин сопроводил мужа до собравшейся толпы, встал в окружении охраны за его спиной и положил руку на меч. Он прекрасно знал, как одним словом можно воспламенить собравшихся и подтолкнуть их к восстанию. И в случае атаки был готов защищаться.  
  
— Народ Ферании, братья, — Эльдер говорил тихо, но его голос далеко разносился над головами собравшихся эльфов, и все притихли, слушая его слова, — владыка Саргер’Рэн-Талас пришёл к соглашению с Кровавым Императором Хонг-Ву Риу. Армия светлых эльфов покинет наши земли, но вместе с ними в залог мира должен уйти и я. Это вынужденная мера, но она породнит наши расы, успокоит вражду, и, как бы тяжело нам ни было, мы должны принять эту жертву, — он опустил голову, а потом, резко вскинувшись, заговорил громче. — Ничто не сможет сломить ваши дух и веру, любите и чтите своего владыку, помните своих предков, молитесь великому Лику Луны, и рано или поздно мы обретём свободу. Свергнем захватчиков...  
  
Лин схватил мужа за руку и дёрнул на себя, толпа всколыхнулась, и Эльдер попытался отмахнуться от альфы, снова выйти вперёд. Он смотрел на них с отчаянием, невольно осознав, что отныне будет жить в другом месте, среди совершенно чужих и незнакомых существ. И за эту последнюю возможность он цеплялся как за нить своей жизни.  
  
— Замолчи, или мои люди скрутят тебя и высекут перед всеми! — яростно шепнул ему Лин, и Эльдер окаменел. По указу цзедуши омегу окружили и стали оттеснять от толпы.  
  
— Я не прощаюсь с вами, — выкрикнул он, бледный и подавленный. Слуги уводили его в сторону паланкина, но тот продолжал орать: — Я уезжаю на время и обязательно вернусь!  
  
— Ты не вернёшься! — рыкнул Лин. Он затолкнул мужа внутрь и отгородил ото всех плотным пологом. — Сиди тихо и наслаждайся видами своей страны! У тебя есть последний шанс!  
  
Ехать вместе с супругом не было сил, и Лин, оседлав своего палласа, присоединился к ведущим отряды дувэям. Старшего по званию встретили склонёнными головами, но ему всё равно казалось, что над ним потешаются. Над ним, над его вынужденным положением и неугомонным младшим мужем.  
  
Для ночлега Лин выбирал места подальше от поселений и городов. Эльдер ночевал в паланкине под охраной и снова в путах. Лину не нравилось связывать омегу, но он его боялся, по-настоящему боялся и предпочёл бы оставить в Ферании. Но не знал, как ослушаться приказа императора. И спасаясь от гневного взгляда младшего мужа, Лин старался свести их общение к минимуму.  
  
Через две недели они подъехали к границе, за спиной остались густые, непроходимые чащи и деревья-исполины, в Хианга леса были суше и реже. Светлее и просторнее. И запах стоял лёгкий, цветочный, а не затхлый и болотистый. Между Феранией и Хианга простиралась Бескрайняя пустыня Манман, в барханах которой прятались неуправляемый Синдикат и дикие огры – порождённые тьмой дети Йё скрывались под песчаными барханами и пожирали неудачливых путников. С первыми можно было поторговаться, против вторых не действовало оружие, и теперь на ночное дежурство выставляли магов.  
  
Эльдер в дороге устал. Ему не доводилось так много путешествовать, и за время, проведённое в неподвижной позе, он задеревенел. Тело плохо слушалось и казалось сухим и ломким, исчезли былая гибкость и лёгкость, хотелось размяться. Но из паланкина его не выпускали, не давали даже нормально вытянуть ноги. Рядом с границей Ферании его вновь охватило отчаяние. Родной дом остался далеко позади, а за песками его ждала недружелюбная чужбина. Он не желал покидать свою страну. Боялся оставлять свой народ, не доверял Саргеру и ещё меньше доверял договору с империей.  
  
Эта ночь, последняя на родной земле, стала самой тяжёлой, ослепляющей ужасом и отчаянием. Спать он не мог. Казалось, стоило закрыть глаза, и он потеряет связь с Феранией навсегда. Под утро, измученный верёвками и бессонницей, он разрыдался. Безнадёжность положения и осознание своей участи надломили сильный дух.  
  
К нему заглянул один из охранников, привлечённый его стонами, подошёл слишком близко, наклонился, отодвигая ненавистную чадру с лица. Все дальнейшие действия для Эльдера шли на автомате. Он резко дёрнулся, обвил охранника ногами, заваливая на пол, и с огромной силой ударил его головой между бровей. Тот даже охнуть не успел – отрубился и обмяк.  
  
Эльдер тяжело дышал, приходил в себя, а потом мысли стали крутиться и захватили в водоворот. Он вытащил из-за пояса мужчины кинжал, снял с себя верёвки и скинул чадру. Чуть отодвинув полог, выглянул на улицу – лагерь ещё спал, а его охрана стояла чуть поодаль и переговаривалась.  
  
Эльдер понял, что должен бежать. Он просто не мог покинуть Феранию, оставить страну разворованной и завоёванной. Он собирался отыскать своих сторонников, освободить Зин-эйри и занять полагающийся ему трон. А потом уже ударить в ответ – покорить, сломить светлых эльфов и сделать их альф своими рабами. С этими безумными мыслями он выбрался из своего укрытия и короткими перебежками двинулся через лагерь.  
  
На полпути он остановился, заметив шатёр – богатый, тёплый, наверняка принадлежащий генералу Лин-Синг Риу. Если убить его, армия потеряет лидера. Или... Эльдер знал, что идёт по тонкому краю, и решил не рисковать. Он оставил Лина на будущее, уверенный, что отомстит ему позже. Обогнув шатёр, он двинулся дальше, но эта небольшая задержка дорого ему обошлась.  
  
Его заметили. Кто-то из охраны Лина прикрикнул на лесного, поднял своих товарищей, и Эльдер в панике метнулся к первому попавшемуся тенту. Побег сорвался, последняя возможность уйти провалилась. Даже если сейчас он бросится со всех ног, его всё равно отловят как дичь и вернут ненавистному альфе.  
  
Эльдер прорезал ткань тента с противоположной от входа стороны и выглянул из своего ненадёжного укрытия – рядом находились несколько палласов предводителей, и не было видно ни одного охранника, но голоса за спиной приближались. Яростно матерясь, он выбежал к палласам, размышляя, сможет ли управлять им, или зверь скинет его со спины через пару шагов. Дёргано осмотрелся, выбирая, и тогда обратил внимание на одного боевого зверя. Того самого, с яркой пегой раскраской, что привлёк его ещё на поле боя. Эльдер помнил, что Лин-Синг вёл свою армию, восседая на этом палласе, смотрел, как светлые эльфы вырезают лесных, и только за эти воспоминания хотелось сделать ему больно.  
  
Эльдер приблизился к коту, подошёл почти вплотную. Паллас не препятствовал. Как и все ездовые животные, он был покорным и подпустил к себе близко. Именно в этот момент сквозь тент прорвались преследователи. Эльдер метнул в них короткий злой взгляд, запустил пальцы в густую шерсть зверя, провёл по широкой шее, а потом, приставив клинок к горлу, резко вогнал в него нож. Паллас рыкнул, дёрнул огромными лапами и стал падать на землю, за его спиной закричала охрана. Эльдер попытался удержать огромного кота, не дать свалиться, но не рассчитал силы, и паллас придавил его своим мёртвым телом.  
  
— Хватайте его, вяжите! — закричали совсем рядом, и Эльдер стал судорожно выбираться из-под дохлой туши.  
  
Когда он поднялся на ноги, его окружили. С десяток хорошо вооружённых светлых воинов смотрели на него с опаской, не решаясь напасть. Эльдер мог этим воспользоваться, прорваться и выбраться из лагеря, и бежать, пока хватит сил.  
  
— Разойдитесь! — От знакомого голоса цзедуши по спине побежали мурашки. Разумных мыслей не осталось, не было желания прогибаться даже ради своего народа. Эльдер хотел ради них воевать и убивать, а не ублажать ненавистного мужчину на брачном ложе.  
  
Лин вышел вперёд. Без доспехов, без оружия. Шум поднял его с постели, а на новость, что младший муж сбежал, он лишь поморщился. Эльдер обнаружился рядом с его шатром, а когда стража расступилась, он сразу заметил тело погибшего палласа. Верный зверь служил ему много лет, спасал из тяжёлых ситуаций и принимал на себя удары. А теперь так бесславно погиб от руки какого-то омеги. Гнев застилал глаза, Лин с трудом себя сдерживал.  
  
— Ты всё равно меня не укротишь! — выкрикнул Эльдер.  
  
Омега выглядел безумно – исхудавший, измученный дорогой и своим положением, весь в крови, с грязными, распущенными волосами и яростным сиянием в глазах. Воины от него шарахались, не рискуя без дозволения тронуть чужого взбешённого омегу, но Лина не остановил его вид. В жажде наказать за смерть друга, за непокорность, Лин себя не контролировал.  
  
В руках вспыхнула огненная плеть, Лин не целился, ударил наотмашь. Лесной эльф не ожидал этого, даже магический блок поставить не успел, и хлыст ожёг ему руки. Вскрикнув, он выронил нож, закрыл лицо, спасаясь от пламени, и Лин ударил снова. Огненное оружие опоясало Эльдера, оплело его по рукам и ногам, и он только кричал, извиваясь в обжигающих путах. На него бросились воины, начали скручивать, но Эльдер решил отбиваться, кусаясь, как дикий паллас. И тогда его стали бить.  
  
И Лин тоже бил, не думая о том, что перед ним омега и его младший муж. Бил, выплёскивая гнев и ненависть. За свой страх перед непокорным, за долгую, затянувшуюся войну, и за то, что дома всё это время, в одиночестве и тоске, его ждал другой – любимый омега...  
  
— Приковать к столбу, — приказал Лин, оставляя избитое тело на руках стражи, — И сто плетей ему!  
  
_________________  
Лин https://i.imgur.com/eX6iUmT.jpg  
Эльдер https://i.imgur.com/W14QJ9G.jpg

## Глава 3. Молитвы чужим богам

Лин пожалел о приказе уже на рассвете.  
  
Эльдер кричал от боли, пока палач исполнял наказание. А потом его разодранное плетью тело стояло посреди лагеря, и светлые с неприязнью огибали его. Из-за этого войска Хианга задержались на земле лесных эльфов ещё на несколько дней. Лин не мог двинуться, ожидая, пока истечёт время наказания.  
  
На третий день он приказал снять Эльдера с позорного столба, и скрепя сердце отправился к мужу. Омегу уложили в телеге, из-за ран на него ничего не надевали, лишь прикрыли бёдра тонкой тканью. Спина Эльдера выглядела ужасно, сам он с трудом дышал, но, заметив подошедшего к нему альфу, попытался подняться, зарычал, опираясь на руки, и снова упал, обессиленный.  
  
— Не дёргайся, сейчас ты не в том положении, чтобы воевать.  
  
Лин присел рядом. Он принёс лечебный порошок. За время войны у лекарей ничего не осталось, но кое-что сохранилось в личных запасах. Присыпав вспоротую ударами кожу, Лин подул на порошок синим пламенем и смахнул рукой жар. Эльдер напрягся, когда огонь охватил его тело, но быстро успокоился и выдохнул, избавляясь от боли.  
  
— Я прошу прощения за столь жестокое обращение, Эльдер’Тан-Талас Риу, — произнёс альфа. — Смерть моего палласа лишила меня разума.  
  
— Понимаю, — Эльдер повернул к нему истощённое лицо, — если бы кто-то убил моего марала, я бы его обезглавил!  
  
— К сожалению, сделать этого я не могу, — с лёгкой иронией ответил Лин, и Эльдер неожиданно улыбнулся.  
  
— Выходит, мы оба связаны нежеланием быть рядом.  
  
— Выходит, так.  
  
Лин ждал, что Эльдер также извинится. Если не за свой побег, то хотя бы за убийство зверя. Но тот промолчал.  
  
— Я принёс тебе фрукты, — со вздохом продолжил Лин. — Будет некрасиво, если ты умрёшь от голода.  
  
— Лесные предпочитают мясо, — буркнул он, но с жадностью набросился на еду.  
  
— Светлые не охотятся и не пожирают теплокровных.  
  
— О да, вы питаетесь пыльцой, а теплокровных используете в качестве рабов, — огрызнулся Эльдер.  
  
— Лесные держат людей в рабстве уже несколько тысячелетий, не упрекай нас тем, чем грешишь сам!  
  
Омега на это не нашёл, что ответить. Из-за долгой голодовки он ел слишком быстро, а потом почти сразу уснул. Лин заглянул в мешочек – омеге не помешала бы ещё порция порошка, но тот был пуст. Оставалось надеяться, что сильный организм лесного эльфа справится с ранами. Задерживаться в Ферании больше не хотелось.  
  
Лин-Синг Риу распорядился, чтобы Арго и Берд привели Эльдера в порядок и переместили в паланкин. И, перебарывая своё раздражение, решил ехать с ним. В конце концов, император и новый владыка смогли договориться. Что ему, великому цзедуши, стоит договориться с каким-то омегой – его младшим мужем?  
  
Лин пересел к Эльдеру, когда процессия покинула земли лесных эльфов. За спиной остались сырая земля и бессонные ночи сражений. Впереди его ждали дом и тёплая постель. Ещё две недели пути, и всё это закончится. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока Хонг-Ву Риу не решит воевать вновь.  
  
Эльдер, закутанный в тяжёлое покрывало, с мрачным лицом смотрел в окошко на исчезающие на горизонте лесные массивы. Он не оделся, как положено, и не прикрыл голову. Но Лин даже не стал с ним спорить – на это уже не осталось сил.  
  
— Как спина? — вежливо поинтересовался он и получил гневный взгляд в ответ. — Если ты будешь молчать, то я оставлю тебя в одиночестве.  
  
— Я бы предпочёл не видеть тебя вовсе, так что можешь ступать, куда хочешь!  
  
— Ты забываешь, что это мой транспорт. Моего личного палласа ты прикончил, и я на другого не сяду.  
  
— Иди пешком как безродный нок, повесели свою свору! — хохотнул омега и добавил несколько ругательств на латенском – своём родном наречии.  
  
— Прикуси язык, младший, или я вновь тебя высеку! — сквозь зубы прошипел Лин.  
  
— Стоит тебе снять с меня это, — Эльдер громыхнул кандалами, скрепляющими его руки и ноги, — и я сбегу! Ты больше меня не удержишь!  
  
Лин устало покачал головой. За что брат так поступил с ним? Сначала килант, ненавидящий его за смерть своего любимого, теперь лесной эльф, готовый убить его взглядом. Разве он не заслужил за долгие годы верности и преданности хоть немного любви и уважения?  
  
— Я не могу позволить тебе бежать, — произнёс он примирительно. — Ни сейчас, ни после. Как бы мне ни хотелось избавиться от тебя, ты мой муж, и я отвечаю за тебя и твои поступки перед Яснооким Янгом.  
  
— Твой бог бессилен передо мной! — гордо вскинул Эльдер голову и тут же болезненно скривился.  
  
— А твой остался далеко. Мы идём по пустыне, где прячутся слуги Йё, и потому я взываю к твоему разуму...  
  
Эльдер не дал ему договорить, дёрнулся в его сторону, гремя кандалами и оскалившись боевой ухмылкой.  
  
— Я сбегу, подниму народ и вернусь в Хианга, чтобы уничтожить Риу!  
  
Рука Лина невольно легла на пояс с клинком. Даже связанный, сдерживаемый оковами, Эльдер’Тан-Талас вызывал у него неконтролируемый страх. Может, будь они на поле боя, сражаясь на равных, всё было бы иначе. Но Эльдер – его муж, и ответить на угрозу он просто не мог. И, смотря в пылающие гневом глаза омеги, Лин отчётливо понимал, что бессилен против этой машины для убийств. А Эльдер рано или поздно найдёт способ его прикончить.  
  
— Твой предок сто лет назад захватил наши земли и оставил нас ни с чем. В этом столетии император Хонг-Ву пошёл войной на Феранию. Это порочный круг, который не мешало бы разорвать.  
  
— Мой предок пришёл явно не для того, чтобы забрать себе в младшие мужья имперского омегу!  
  
— Ты плохо знаешь историю, — отрезал Лин. — Именно ради понравившегося юноши он и явился. Сразился с ним, победил и, оседлав, сделал альфой. А потом увёз в свои земли в кандалах.  
  
Эльдер притих. Неожиданно для Лин-Синга замолчал и до вечера не отрывал взгляда от окна, где зелёные пейзажи сменились пустынными. Ночь провели между барханами – там ветер был не таким сильным, зато холод сковывал, пробирал до костей, и под утро Лин с трудом оторвался от постели.  
  
Ещё один день в гробовом молчании и ещё одна ледяная ночь. Утром на них напали огры, но отряд был настороже, и с десятком демонических тварей маги справились легко. Зато проводник, ведущий их через пески, напугал приближающейся бурей и уверил, что нападения огров продолжатся. Днём пришлось остановиться, расставить и закрепить шатры, спрятаться от бушующего ветра. Дома, в Хианга, штормов не случалось, погода там всегда спокойная, мирная. Боги хранили своих детей, и Ясноокий Янг заботился о них. На чужбине о них заботиться было некому.  
  
Лин в самый разгар бури почему-то подорвался и выбрался из надёжного шатра. Направился к паланкину, где он оставил младшего мужа. Забрался внутрь и с силой заправил полог, прячась от песка. Внутри было темно, окошечко закрыто, и даже тусклый дневной свет не проникал. Взмахнув кистью, Лин зажёг пламя в ладони и резко отпрянул, увидев стоявшего вплотную к нему Эльдера.  
  
Лесной эльф освободился от оков, как-то смог вскрыть замки и теперь ждал подходящего момента, чтобы снова сбежать. В его глазах отражалось пламя, а крепкое тело, несмотря на наказания и плохое питание, напряглось как пружина.  
  
— Я бы мог тебя сейчас легко убить, — прошипел он, надвигаясь.  
  
Лин ловко вытащил меч, выставил перед собой, и клинок упёрся Эльдеру в грудь. Он не остановился, усмехнулся косой улыбкой и шагнул ближе.  
  
— Я понял твою слабость, старший муж, — статус альфы он выделил с презрением, — ты спешишь домой и ненавидишь лесных. Если я умру, мой народ поднимет восстание, и начнётся новая война. И ты задержишься в Ферании не на один год!  
  
Ещё один шаг, и из раны толчком хлынула кровь. Лин нервно отдёрнул руку, упёрся локтями в стену паланкина. Он не желал Эльдеру смерти. И не только из-за страха снова завязнуть в бесконечном кровопролитии. Эльдер, как бы сильно ни пугал, не вызывал отторжения и раздражения – являлся его младшим мужем, за которого он принял ответственность перед богами.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — Оружие пришлось опустить. Теперь между ними осталось лишь колдовское пламя в его ладони.  
  
— Вернуться домой!  
  
— Нет. И ты повторяешься, младший муж! — он старался говорить твёрдо, но огонь в руке выдавал его эмоции.  
  
— Я уйду. И ты не сможешь мне помешать!  
  
— Тебе помешает погода. Там буря, и дальше моего лагеря тебе не продвинуться.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, на что я способен! — Глаза у омеги вспыхнули, Лин отступил, вдавливаясь в стену.  
  
— Твой дом теперь в Хианга, — медленно произнёс он, — а в Зин-эйри тебя уже не ждут. Саргер’Рэн-Талас потратил много сил, отдал слишком многое, чтобы твои братья, твой народ, все лесные жители смогли существовать в мире. Не разрушай то, что было создано с таким трудом. Ни мне, ни твоей семье не принесут ничего хорошего этот побег и попытки возобновить войну.  
  
Услышав о брате, Эльдер побледнел, сощурил глаза до узеньких щелок и, призадумавшись, отступил.  
  
— Ты должен поехать со мной, младший муж. — добавил Лин, надеясь на его проснувшееся благоразумие.  
  
— Я пленник, а не муж! — вместо подчинения, Эльдер рыкнул это яростно и сделал шаг навстречу, нависая угрожающе и скалясь. Лин снова сжал эфес меча.  
  
— Ты сам себя в этом убедил. Ты мой муж, я и моя семья будем о тебе заботиться и поддерживать. Я даже позволю тебе навестить брата. Возможно, через пару лет мы посетим твою родину, — он говорил слишком быстро и торопливо. Успокаивал сбивчиво и с опаской, но Эльдер его понял.  
  
Отступил в тень, поджимая губы и усмиряя свой гнев. Маленькая ставня на окне приоткрылась, впуская в паланкин песчаный ветер. Эльдер тяжело глотнул сухой воздух и снова захлопнул окно.  
  
— Поклянись, что больше меня не свяжешь!  
  
— Всё зависит от твоего поведения...  
  
— Поклянись! Я отправлюсь с тобой в твой дом, в твою страну, только если буду свободен и прилично одет!  
  
— Чадра скрывает красоту младшего от чужих глаз... — попытался объяснить их традиции Лин, но Эльдер резко шагнул ближе и грозно улыбнулся, показывая клыки и свои шрамы.  
  
— Мою красоту? Омеги Ферании привлекают к себе силой и выносливостью. И нет стыда выставлять напоказ свои умения. Я воин, Лин-Синг Риу! Я чувствую себя раздетым без меча и униженным в этом халате.  
  
— Ты опозоришь меня, если выйдешь на улицу в неподобающем виде!  
  
— Мы в походе, тупой альфа, и движемся по пустыне. А ты – генерал! И глупые слова твоих подчинённых не должны тебя тревожить!  
  
Лин недовольно покрутил головой, убрал мечи в ножны. Плечи опустились в знак согласия – несмотря на свою твёрдость, перед омегами он отступал. И Лин прекрасно понимал Эльдера, его недовольство и гнев. В отличие от воинственного омеги, он хорошо знал историю, как некрасиво поступали с друг другом их предки. Возможно, будь они более лояльны к традициям своих врагов, войны бы уже давно закончились.  
  
— Возьми моё слово, — вышло слишком обречённо.  
  
— Ты очень мягкий тут, — произнёс Эльдер, касаясь его груди, — и совершенно непробиваемый тут, — пальцем ткнул Лина в лоб. — Почему ты не прикончишь меня и не избавишься ото всех проблем?  
  
— Ты и сам уже понял. — Лин потёр кожу, чувствуя раздражение от его прикосновений. — Я дам тебе свои одежды. Но после того как мы приедем в город, ты облачишься в чадру и из садов омег будешь выходить лишь в ней.  
  
— Но в этих садах я смогу носить, что пожелаю? — с прищуром спросил Эльдер.  
  
— Да. Там никто тебя не будет ограничивать.  
  
Омега довольно кивнул. Опустился с шумом на сиденье и вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу.  
  
— Но ты должен относиться ко мне с уважением, — напомнил Лин, — прекратить все попытки сбежать и не убивать моих подданных. Договорились?  
  
— Возможно, — ответил тот с мерзкой ухмылкой.

## Глава 4. Гармония в семье

Эльдер проснулся от криков.  
Он скинул одеяло и тут же сжался от пронизывающего до костей холода. Погода в проклятой пустыне казалась более суровой, чем в лесных чащах зимой. Стоило вспомнить о доме, как изнутри вновь поднялись раздражение и боль.  
  
Эти чувства преследовали его всю дорогу, и справиться с ними не получалось. Не выходило принять свой новый статус и смириться с предательством брата. Даже если Саргер сделал это ради страны, себя он чувствовал преданным. Проданным за спокойную жизнь и шаткий мир. Но Эльдер верил, что стоит большего!  
  
Лин-Синг Риу, его новоиспечённый муженёк, такая же подневольная птаха. С ним, оказалось, можно договориться. И Эльдер мог бы пожать ему руку и встать на его сторону, но Лин заполучил его связанного, увёл из дома в кандалах и продолжал цепляться за свои ископаемые традиции. Желание альфы наладить отношения бесило до дрожи, а его страх, что ощущался каждой клеточкой кожи, вытягивал на поверхность инстинкты. Эльдеру хотелось его убить.  
  
Осторожно приоткрыв полог паланкина, он выглянул на улицу. Солнце ещё не взошло, но чувствительные глаза лесного эльфа отлично видели и в полной темноте. В восточной части лагеря вспыхивали одинокими разрядами магические огни. Мелькали крупные, непохожие на эльфов тени и разносились крики вперемешку со звоном оружия. В сторону побоища стянулись многие – даже его охрана оставила пост.  
  
Эльдер хмыкнул и снова зашторил проход в своё убежище. Вмешиваться в чужие проблемы не было ни малейшего желания. И он бы даже лёг спать дальше, если бы не невыносимый холод. А ещё под пальцами горели разряды – хотелось драться. Хотелось снова почувствовать себя Омегой. Воином. Тем, кто наследует трон Ферании. А не безмолвной подстилкой завоевателя. Осмотрев свой куцый наряд – Лин принёс ему свою старую рубаху и шёлковые шаровары до колен – Эльдер выбрался наружу.  
  
Неспешно направился в сторону сражения. По дороге разминал затёкшие ноги, приседал, подпрыгивал, чувствуя, как кровь начинает бежать быстрее. И как с теплом тело наполняется азартом. Постепенно он ускорял шаг. Клокочущее внутри раздражение вырывалось изо рта рыком. С рук непроизвольно срывались молнии, и к месту побоища он примчался как электрическое торнадо.  
  
Десятка два огромных огров разрывали мелких эльфов на части, не обращая внимания, как другие остроухие лупят их бесполезным оружием. Где-то в стороне, куда оттеснили группу магов, раздавались отчаянные крики – огры задавили их массой и теперь пировали, пожирая свою добычу. Рядом валялись тела погибших тварей, но огров потери не тревожили. Крупные гиганты с уродливыми плоскими носами и острыми как бритва зубами, огры, дети Йё, пожирали детей света, набираясь сил.  
  
Невольно на лице расплылась улыбка. Эльдеру не приходилось сталкиваться с ограми – они не забредали на лесные территории. Но рассказов о них наслушался с детства и подсознательно мечтал об этой встрече. Предвкушение вырвалось длинным электрическим копьём. Даже не целясь, Эльдер швырнул своё оружие в ближайшего противника и бросился дальше.  
  
Отец верил, что сила магии держится на силе души. Но Эльдер призывал молнии чаще всего в бою. Там, где его вела не душа, а гнев. Ненависть. Злость. Ярость. Негативные эмоции сейчас переполняли через край. Вспыхнувшие в ладонях электрические ножи легко распороли брюхо ещё одному огру. Следующий захрипел, когда нож вошёл ему в горло.  
  
Эль тряхнул ладонью, призывая новый клинок, и с разбегу запрыгнул на разрывающего добычу здоровяка. Взбодрившиеся его появлением светлые добивали раненых и поставили блок, не подпуская к себе голодных огров. Подозвали новых магов – рядом то и дело вспыхивали огненные всполохи. Светлым благоволил огонь.  
  
Эльдер боролся остервенело, выплёскивая накопившиеся раздражение и ненависть и срываясь на магических тварях. Хотя убивать хотелось совсем других. Лин-Синг добежал до поля боя, когда Эльдер уже убил шесть огров и с варварской жестокостью добивал седьмого. Измазанный в густой тёмно-синей крови противника, с безумной улыбкой и сиянием в глазах, Эльдер казался не менее страшным чудовищем, чем напавшие на лагерь огры.  
  
Когда последний из врагов пал, светлые стали в страхе отступать от разбушевавшегося омеги. Эльдер месил огров, уже давно мёртвых, потрошил их и вырывал из уродливых пастей клыки. Одного из стоящих рядом с Лином солдата вырвало, зрелище действительно было неприглядное. А Эльдер, очевидно, этим наслаждался.  
  
— Остановись! — Лин подошёл к нему ближе, но замер на безопасном расстоянии. — Они уже мертвы!  
  
— И? — Эльдер оторвался от своего отвратительного действа, и от его яростного взгляда по спине пробежали мурашки. — Я убил их и хочу собрать свои трофеи!  
  
— Мы не поступаем так. — С поднятыми руками, пытаясь успокоить омегу, Лин двинулся чуть ближе.  
  
— Вы! — выкрикнул омега. — Именно вы! А не я! Моё племя берёт трофеи со своих врагов. И когда лесные эльфы придут в дома светлых, расправятся с вами и распотрошат так же, как я сейчас потрошу этих уродов, мы вырвем клыки из ваших мелких пастей и нанижем их на бусы!  
  
Ошарашенные вояки, повидавшие немало на своём веку, зашептались за их спинами. Лин и сам был готов поддаться ужасу, что наводил на него этот безумный, чудовищный омега. Но Эльдер вдруг откинул испачканную в крови голову и заржал.  
  
— Шутка, придурки! — выкрикнул он, окатывая воинов великой армии императора таким презрением, что даже Лину стало стыдно.  
  
— Ты! — выкрикнул альфа, теряя терпение. — Ты омега, мой младший муж, и тебе не положено сражаться, выходить с голыми ногами из паланкина и открывать лицо! Ты! Вернёшься сейчас же в мою палатку и получишь должное наказание!  
  
— Ха! — Эльдер выпрямился, повернулся к нему и медленно направился в его сторону, угрожающе опуская голову. — Заставь меня! Заставь, слабый альфа! Или ты только со своими шавками способен подчинить омегу? Светлые не могут уложить парня к себе в постель и придумали глупые традиции, запрещающие омегам говорить и сражаться? Но я не они! Я могу за себя постоять, и, пока не покоришь меня, как принято у нашего народа, ты не заставишь меня подчиняться!  
  
Эльдер говорил это яростно, по пути он подобрал кем-то обронённый меч и теперь поигрывал им, словно деревянной тростинкой. Его широкая, массивная ладонь легко удерживала двуручник, и одним сильным махом он мог бы разрубить вставшего у него на пути светлого.  
  
Омега был настроен серьёзно, и Лин осознавал, что выбора у него нет. Либо он сразится с ним и победит, либо до конца своих дней будет мучиться с непокорным, безумным чудовищем.  
  
— Что ж, я принимаю твой вызов!  
  
Альфа отбросил свой меч, показывая, что драться они будут магическим оружием. Эльдер на это только презрительно хмыкнул – магию можно было отклонить, сдержать. И любая смертельная рана от магического клинка точно так же магией восстанавливалась. Повреждения от обычного оружия лечились намного сложнее.  
  
В руках омеги из синих молний сложились два ксифоса, и выглядели они огромными. Лин легко призвал два хлыста – идеальное магическое оружие. Ими можно и удержать, и сбить с ног. А потом добить клинком. Но, видя настрой Эльдера, он пожалел о своём выборе – не дадут ему удержать, бить придётся сразу, и насмерть.  
  
Омега двигался быстро, нападал решительно. Лесные эльфы мало отличались от светлых телосложением, но Эльдер был настоящим гигантом: одного роста с Лином, с мощным разворотом плеч и широкой спиной. В нём не было омежьей грации, и даже ловкость эльфов пряталась под массивными мышцами. За время долгого перехода из-за ран и неправильного питания он серьёзно отощал, но ни в его действиях, ни в пылающем взгляде это не ощущалось. Казалось, лесной даже не знает о незаживших от плети ударах, не нуждается в еде и сне. Он, как и созданное им оружие, напоминал неукротимую молнию.  
  
Лин сражался с ним на пределе возможностей. Понимал, что, если проиграет, Эльдер никогда не воспримет его всерьёз. А собственное воинство будет потешаться до конца его дней. И уже в который раз, несмотря на статус младшего мужа, Лин не видел в своём противнике омегу.  
  
Стараясь не подпускать его близко, Лин постоянно раскручивал один из хлыстов. Оружие в руках действовало быстро, раскаляло утренний ледяной воздух и плавило песок. От Эльдера разлетались искры. Не обращая внимания на выставленную защиту, он то и дело приближался на расстояние удара, и лишь благодаря удаче Лину удавалось уходить от его выпадов.  
  
Несколько раз ему повезло сбить омегу с ног. Но тот подскакивал в то же мгновение, выпрямлялся и снова атаковал. Только чем дольше длился бой, тем заметнее становилась его усталость. Как бы Эльдер ни храбрился, длительное истощение и стычка с ограми давали о себе знать, и Лин решил этим воспользоваться: вымотать омегу, лишить его сил и победить. Нечестный метод, но проигрыш обесчестил бы сильнее.  
  
Вокруг дуэлянтов образовался круг. Эльфы изо всех уголков их огромного лагеря пришли посмотреть, как укрощает своего младшего мужа великий цзедуши. Вскоре воины стояли таким плотным кольцом, что сложно было развернуться. И невольно круг становился всё меньше, сближая противников.  
  
Лину пришлось действовать агрессивнее, он то и дело отпускал хлысты, превращал их в огненные ядра и швырял в Эльдера. Сразу призывал новый и бил наотмашь, стараясь держать его на расстоянии, но омега всё равно к нему подбирался. Несколько коротких ударов клинками сбили дыхание, молнии обжигали не хуже огня и сковывали тело. Лин чувствовал, что достаточно малейшей ошибки или оплошности и он проиграет. Лин не мог проиграть. Не омеге. Но Эльдер шёл напролом.  
  
В какой-то момент Лину показалось, что справиться с безумным лесным эльфом у него не получится, но внезапно Эльдер стал отступать, сбиваться с шага и задыхаться при каждом движении. Его силы закончились, и Лин тут же сменил тактику – хлыст то и дело бил по ногам, заставляя Эльдера двигаться быстрее, подпрыгивать или падать. Омега взмок, разводы синей крови смешались с потом и налипшим песком, стекали бесформенными комками. Он хрипло выдыхал, мечи подрагивали голубыми искрами и стали значительно короче. И, подловив момент, Лин оплёл его тело точным ударом хлыста.  
  
Эльдер зарычал, пытаясь порвать путы, отпустил молнии и сплёл пальцами защиту, скидывая с себя хлыст, но Лин ударил снова, заваливая его на землю. Омега не удержал крика боли, выгнулся в огненном кольце и снова попытался сломать заклинание.  
  
— Не дёргайся, ты проиграл! — крикнул ему Лин, совершенно не веря, что тот послушается.  
  
Но внезапно Эльдер затих, расслабился и прикрыл глаза. Эльдер’Тан-Талас сдался на милость победившему его альфе.  
  
_________________  
Ксифос — прямой обоюдоострый меч длиной около 60 см. Острие ярко выраженное, клинок листообразный.

## Глава 5. Забытая история

Весь день Эльдер провёл в повозке со слугами. Ожоги, истощение, старые раны – всё сыграло с ним дурную шутку, и омега после битвы не смог подняться на ноги. Арго и Берд обмывали его травяными растворами, пытались унять жар, и, хотя Эльдер был крепок здоровьем, его плачевное состояние не оставляло Лина равнодушным. Ведь, так или иначе, захворал младший муж по его вине.  
  
Потому, несмотря на статус Эльдера, Лин решил привести к нему сильного мага – того, кто сможет подлечить омегу. В его отряде было много магически одарённых, но позволить взглянуть на тело своего младшего мужа он мог лишь кровному родственнику.  
  
Омега выглядел паршиво, дышал надрывно, но при появлении гостей сел на постели и властным жестом выгнал слуг. Лин проводил альф недовольным взглядом – ему не нравилось, что Эльдер указывает им, что делать. Пусть даже они лесные эльфы – омегам не положена подобная власть.  
  
— Ю-Сун, — представился маг. Он был молод, не по-альфьи худощав, с острыми чертами лица и светлыми, почти прозрачными глазами.  
  
— Эльдер’Тан-Талас, — протянул ему руку омега, и Лин сердито ударил его по кисти.  
  
— Твоё родовое имя после замужества – Риу, — напомнил он. — Другим альфам не положено тебя касаться!  
  
— А мне их трогать тоже нельзя? — ехидно скривил лицо Эльдер.  
  
— Нет! — резко ответил Лин и повернулся к юноше. — Прости моего младшего за неподобающее поведение.  
  
— Всё хорошо, дядя, меня это не оскорбляет. — Маг растянул тонкие губы в приветливой улыбке и обратился к Эльдеру: — Прошу лечь на живот, подними рубашку. Твой муж дозволил мне произвести осмотр и лечение.  
  
— Не надо меня лечить, — хмуро отмахнулся Эльдер. — Мои шрамы – моя история. Это то, что я не хочу забывать.  
  
— Ты почти месяц ничего не ешь и после сражения не стоишь на ногах! Я не хочу привезти домой твой полуживой труп! — сердито вмешался Лин. Он ждал, что Эльдер снова начнёт перечить, но тот лишь недовольно сжал губы и, задрав на спине рубашку, лёг на постель.  
  
Старые рубцы почти зажили, даже следы от плети выровнялись – лесные легко справлялись с ранами. Но вот ожог, что прошёл вдоль спины и живота, а также оставил чёрные пятна на предплечьях, выглядел отвратительно. Даже Ю, которому приходилось лечить тяжёлые повреждения, с которыми магический порошок не справлялся, отшатнулся.  
  
— Сможешь с этим справиться?  
  
— Да, — Ю-Сун быстро закивал, — твои отпечатки мне хорошо знакомы.  
  
Лин не стал комментировать, подтолкнул парня к постели и отступил в сторону, наблюдая. В ладонях Ю медленно разгорелся голубой огонь, выглядел он тёплым и послушным, но Эльдер всё равно смотрел с недоверием и вздрогнул, когда Ю его коснулся. Только пламя не обжигало, а легко сняло боль, избавило от ожога и позволило спокойно дышать. Эльдер, сам того не ожидая, с облегчением выдохнул, избавившись от мучений, и сел, больше не чувствуя боли после каждого движения.  
  
— Ты лучше прикройся, омега, — с мягкой улыбкой сказал юноша, но Эльдера это задело.  
  
— Я уж думал, все желающие насмотрелись, — съязвил он в ответ, — и у позорного столба, и в храме на свадебной церемонии.  
  
Ю на такие слова густо покраснел, словно он не взрослый мужчина, не воин императорской армии, а совсем ещё ребёнок.  
  
— Ты ведь сильный маг, — продолжил цепляться Эльдер, — почему ты не участвовал этой ночью в битве с ограми?  
  
— Не моя смена дежурила, и я слишком крепко сплю, — промямлил Ю и, низко поклонившись Лину, сбежал.  
  
Эльдеру стало немного стыдно, что он обидел юношу, в то время как тот помог, подлечил и вообще ничего дурного не желал. Но его положение не изменилось – он по-прежнему пленник в руках врага и проявлять своё великодушие не собирался.  
  
— Ты позоришь меня каждым словом, — произнёс Лин-Синг. Без злости, а с обречённой усталостью. — Ю хороший мальчик, незаконный сын императора и невероятно сильно одарён магически. Многие дувэйи уверяют, что он сильнейший за последнее столетие.  
  
— Незаконный сын – это как? — без особого интереса спросил Эльдер.  
  
— Он был рождён от наложника, но, прежде чем император успел заключить с омегой брак, тот умер. Ю-Сун никогда не сможет носить нашу фамилию. Он мой племянник и воспитанник, но получит право наследования, только если вся имперская семья погибнет.  
  
— А при каких обстоятельствах может наследовать младший муж? — встрепенулся Эльдер, и в глазах его сверкнул огонь.  
  
— Ни при каких. — Лин отодвинулся в сторону, напрягся. Страх альфы раздражал лесного и вызывал нездоровые желания.  
  
— Передай ему мою благодарность. За лечение.  
  
— Поблагодаришь его сам, когда мы доберёмся до дворца.  
  
На ночлег остановились лишь поздней ночью. Все до единого в их огромной процессии не жалели ног, спешили поскорее добраться домой, где солдат ждали мягкая постель и любимые мужья. Лину не спалось, он не мог дождаться возвращения, и ему казалось, что он ощущает запах свежей травы, цветущих садов и ароматы фруктов. Сквозь медные облака замечал лазурное небо, песок стал твёрже и постепенно исчезал, преображаясь в засушливые равнины. Где-то совсем рядом был его дом.  
  
Тень в его шатёр проскользнула незаметно. Лин обнаружил Эльдера, когда тот замер прямо напротив его постели. Как он обошёл свою охрану и обманул телохранителей цзедуши – думать не хотелось. Рука метнулась к изголовью, где под подушками Лин прятал меч. Но омега не нападал – если бы Эльдер желал ему смерти, давно бы прикончил, воспользовавшись своей бесшумностью и идеальным зрением.  
  
— Что ты тут забыл? — Лин всё же сжал эфес и держал его под покрывалом, стараясь не показать омеге своего страха.  
  
— Пришёл, — выдал он очевидное и скинул с плеч бурку. Под ней омега был наг, обнажённое крепкое тело в слабом свете луны казалось каменным изваянием – крепким, жилистым, с ярко выраженными мышцами и широкой костью. — Я попросил твою стражу отвести меня к тебе, и они всё сразу поняли. — В глазах Эльдера читалась решимость, и Лин догадался, что он пришёл торговаться – своё тело или послушание в обмен. Только что этот чудовищный омега мог попросить?  
  
— Тебе не нужно этого делать, — попытался остановить его Лин, но Эльдер уже метнулся под покрывало и замер на спине, поблёскивая глазами, как дикий паллас.  
  
— Я проиграл тебе, муж, — произнёс он с вызовом. — Ты можешь получить, что желаешь!  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я этого желаю? Что я вообще хоть немного желал тебя в свою постель? — в лоб спросил Лин, и омега почему-то обиделся, сел к нему спиной и недовольно рыкнул. — Я не собираюсь ни к чему тебя принуждать. По законам альфа должен приглашать мужей в свою постель три раза в неделю, распорядитель Мао следит за этим со строжайшей ответственностью, но у меня есть и другие омеги. А ещё в покоях старшего мужа необязательно делать то, что причинит нам обоим неудобства.  
  
— То есть трахать ты меня не собираешься? — с вызовом вскинул Эльдер подбородок.  
  
— Эль, — по-свойски и вместе с тем покровительственно обратился к нему альфа, — я знаю, что нежеланен для тебя. И ты мне не приглянулся. В наши совместные вечера я не притронусь к тебе, позволю просто отдыхать в моей комнате. И не буду настаивать ни на чём.  
  
— Вот как... — Эльдер поднялся, сверкнув более светлой кожей на крепких ягодицах. — Что ж, меня это устраивает, — омега произнёс это тише и с явным разочарованием.  
  
Очевидно, так же, как и Лин, он, подчиняясь традициям, хотел отдаться альфе, победившему его в бою. Но Лин не чувствовал себя победителем. Как бы Эльдер ни был силён, он всего лишь омега, и в тот момент был изнурён прошлым боем, ослаблен ранами. Победа была нечестной.  
  
— Мы можем договориться, Эль, — попросил альфа, смотря, как тот кутается в покрывало. — Я понял, что с тобой имеет смысл договариваться. Я не буду настаивать на соитии, ты же пообещаешь не убивать моих домашних и родных. Всё очень просто, Эльдер.  
  
Эльдер вскинул голову и коротко рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты так боишься, что я прикончу твоих изнеженных омежек? Это не в моих правилах! — вспыхнул он. — Как бы ни сложились обстоятельства, я прекрасно понимаю, на что похожи твои домашние – это не воины, а подневольные рабы, и наказывать их за глупые традиции вашего народа я не собираюсь.  
  
— Договор касается не только моих мужей...  
  
— Прикончить альфу исподтишка – низко! — перебил его Эльдер.  
  
— А убить моего палласа, беспомощного и привязанного, значит, не низко?! — вспылил Лин.  
  
— Я разозлился на тебя! — омега ненадолго замолчал. — Это был глупый поступок, я поддался импульсу. Нужно было прирезать твою стражу.  
  
Как бы некрасиво это ни звучало, Лин понял, что его грубый и невоспитанный омега таким странным образом извинился.  
  
— Для этого тебе не хватило бы навыков.  
  
— Спорим? — Эльдер тут же нагло усмехнулся, но Лин даже не стал продолжать разговор, поднял ладони, показывая, что не затронет больше эту тему, и младший муж тоже успокоился. — Ладно, я понимаю, что ваши традиции не позволят мне прогуливаться по городу в удобной одежде, махать мечом на турнирах, охотиться... чего ещё ты меня лишишь?  
  
Лин с подозрением посмотрел на принявшего своё положение Эльдера. В его покорность он не верил, понимал, что опальный принц пусть не идеальный стратег и не искусный манипулятор, но всё же воспитывался при дворе и знает тонкости политики. Подобные вопросы – просто очередной шахматный ход.  
  
— У тебя будет огромный дом, зал для тренировок...  
  
— Фехтования?  
  
— Танцам! Ты будешь обеспечен хорошей одеждой, отлично питаться, отдыхать во дворе, общаться с другими мужьями и наложниками.  
  
— То есть бездельничать и обжираться?  
  
Лин закатил глаза, не зная, как ещё втолковать глупому лесному эльфу, что омеги в его стране – нежные и милые создания, предназначенные для любви и радости. Он прекрасно понимал, что Эльдер никак не впишется в компанию наложников императора, что общество светлых омег быстро ему наскучит, и тогда тот возьмётся за оружие, снова начнёт брыкаться, и закончится всё его казнью.  
  
— Ты должен смириться и жить так, как уготовила тебе судьба. Ничего уже не изменить – ты не вернёшься домой, не займёшь трон и не будешь управлять страной.  
  
— Это ты так считаешь, — прошипел Эльдер. — Рано или поздно я отправлюсь домой, свергну Саргер’Рэна и восстановлю былые традиции! Феранией должен править омега!  
  
— Ты, как и остальные лесные эльфы, совсем не ценишь историю, — Лин говорил спокойно, как с ребёнком, хотя омега напротив него полыхал гневом. — Вы прогибаетесь, подстраиваетесь в зависимости от условий и меняете свои традиции из поколения в поколения. Двести лет назад альфы в Ферании находились в более низшем положении, чем наши омеги. А ещё за столетие до этого вашим владыкой был альфа. И вот новый виток, теперь Феранией снова правят альфы.  
  
— Если бы не Хонг-Ву, Саргер никогда бы не получил власть!  
  
— Лесные эльфы не раз приходили на наши земли и пытались поставить во главе страны своего наместника. Но ни один омега из наших не сел на трон, даже если бы у него не осталось иного выбора. Омеги почитают альф и не стремятся занять их место. Твой же брат сам предложил сделку.  
  
— А что ему оставалось, если ты прикончил моих родителей и сжёг наши дома? — сжав кулаки, выкрикнул Эльдер.  
  
— Ты сейчас пытаешься оправдать своего брата в моих или своих глазах? — осторожно спросил Лин, и омега, вздрогнув, опустил руки.  
  
— Я не пытаюсь его оправдать, — почти шёпотом ответил он. — Я так сильно его ненавижу за то, как он поступил со мной и моим народом, что готов закрыть глаза на то, как с нами поступил ты!

## Глава 6. Встреча Ясноокого Янга

Эльдер постоянно думал. Он так много не думал со времён, когда строгие учителя гоняли его по двору, заставляя учить арифметику и тренироваться с мечом. Побег или убийство мужа – бесполезная трата своих ресурсов. Эльдер не был силён в тонкостях интриг и не лез в политику, но отлично понимал, чем грозит конфликт с Лин-Синг Риу.  
  
Старший муж его устраивал – мягкий к омегам и сильный в бою Лин-Синг вызывал уважение у своей армии и не бесил навязанным положением. Эльдер на полном серьёзе планировал устранить императора, посадить на трон Лина и вернуться домой, воспользовавшись его армией, чтобы свергнуть Саргера. Да, Саргер встал костью в горле, заставляя игнорировать всё остальное. Все планы мести не имели под собой никакой основы – ослеплённый своей злостью Эльдер просто хотел домой.  
  
Там, в прохладе лесной чащи, прорываясь сквозь ветви на стремительном марале, он был счастлив. Любил родных. И был любим в ответ. Мечтал и строил планы. Воевал и сражался. И не боялся смерти. А теперь...  
  
В нём не осталось достоинства. Скованный, изнасилованный, отвергнутый страной Эльдер пытался найти оправдание для брата, но не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Саргер его предал и заключил с врагом сделку лишь ради личной выгоды.  
  
Эльдер его ненавидел.  
  
И намеревался осуществить свой безумный план.  
  
Осталось только придумать, как убить императора и не лишиться при этом головы.  
  
Приближаясь к чужой стране, Эльдер постоянно смотрел в узкое окошко их паланкина. Пейзажи менялись каждый час, от песчаной пустыни не осталось и следа, вдоль дороги раскинулись бескрайние изумрудные поля, на которых выращивались злаки и овощи. Деревья, небольшие, с тонкими стволами, цвели розовым и плодоносили красным. Небо казалось высоким и бесконечно далёким, со светлыми перьевыми облаками. От пестроты рябило в глазах, но Эльдер не мог оторвать взгляда.  
  
Они входили в город под гул толпы. Жители Чуньцю встречали своего генерала и поздравляли армию с победой. Эльдер с любопытством разглядывал неприступную стену, окружившую город, и сияющий в своём великолепии огромный дворец на центральной площади. Лин не позволил ему рассмотреть убранство столицы, закрыл окошко и велел не высовываться.  
  
— На улицах много недоброжелателей. Тебя могут убить за то, что ты лесной эльф. Или за то, что ты мой младший муж.  
  
— Пусть попробуют! — оскалился Эльдер, собираясь поскандалить, раз не позволяют смотреть в окно, но Лин только закатил глаза и махнул на него рукой, словно перед ним не равный по силе и магии мужчина, а необразованный, глупый ребёнок.  
  
Разозлившись, Эльдер отвернулся и молчал до конца пути. Отправляясь подневольно в дорогу, он не собирался вести себя как образцовый пленник и терпеть своё положение, но и идиотом прослыть не желал. Потому умерил пыл – для исполнения задуманного требовалось действовать осторожно и не проявлять агрессии. К покорным и стражу не приставят.  
  
Паланкин остановился на площади. Мраморные дорожки и фонтаны сияли в отблесках солнца. Лин вышел на улицу, с облегчением вдыхая свежий воздух, и помог выйти Эльдеру. Со всех сторон их тут же обступила охрана, закрывая от шума и внимания толпы. Тен-шу, отдавая короткие распоряжения, подозвал всех своих подчинённых и в плотном кольце довёл генерала и его мужа до входа во дворец. В то же мгновение Лин понял, что наконец-то можно расслабиться. Вздохнуть спокойно и просто отдохнуть. Он передал Эльдера слугам и приказал нескольким стражам сопроводить их, всё ещё не доверяя младшему. А сам направился в свои покои.  
  
Но стоило опустить голову на подушку, как в его комнату постучались, и к нему вошёл распорядитель Мао – старший хранитель гарема и книги младших мужей. За ним ввалились два чиновника и наперебой, стараясь первыми донести новость, сообщили, что двое наложников императора ожидают ребёнка.  
  
— Прекрасно. — Лин потёр виски и посмотрел на Мао. — Я привёз нового мужа, проследи, чтобы он был всем обеспечен.  
  
— Я как раз по этому вопросу, — улыбнулся Мао, — он потребовал убрать из своей комнаты мягкую постель, что мы приготовили для четвёртого младшего мужа цзедуши Лин-Синг Риу по указу императора Хонг-Ву Риу, и оставить ему лишь один матрац!  
  
— Сделай, как он просит.  
  
— Но, цзедуши, прислуживающие кланы будут недовольны.  
  
— Просто сделай. — Лин откинулся на постели. Вместо покоя его ждали разборки с непокорным омегой и императорские дела.  
  
Собравшись с силами, Лин направился в императорское крыло. Брат встречал его в хорошем расположении духа – во дворец он вернулся больше недели назад. Ведь его не задерживали огромная армия и брыкающийся младший муж. Подле императора сидели два юноши, и Лин догадался, что они как раз и осчастливлены семенем Риу. Если роды пройдут хорошо, они займут место подле императора, став его новыми младшими мужьями.  
  
— Рад видеть тебя, брат.  
  
Хонг-Ву махнул рукавом своего халата, чуть приоткрывая древние артефакты и позволил Лину сесть. Широкие браслеты из чёрного железа подтверждали неоспоримость его прав на трон.  
  
— Казначеи порадовали меня приблизительными подсчётами привезённого добра. Я устрою пир в конце дашу в честь моих завоеваний. Надеюсь, ты представишь своего нового младшего не в кандалах? — Император хитро улыбнулся и закинул в рот спелую ягоду.  
  
— Я стараюсь с ним договориться.  
  
— Глупо договариваться с омегами, тем более с варварами. Тебе нужно его пороть и держать на голодном пайке. Через пару месяцев он станет как шёлковый.  
  
— В дороге я именно этим и занимался. — Склонив голову ниже, Лин не желал показывать своего недовольства. — Что говорят маги о твоих плодах любви? — перевёл он тему разговора.  
  
— Мне не нужны маги. Мао проверил всё по своим записям – оба ребёнка появятся в середине зимы. Тогда же сыграем свадьбу. А когда ты осчастливишь свой народ наследниками?  
  
— Возможно, в скором будущем. — Ещё ниже опустил Лин голову. Ему не хватало бы слов объяснить императору, что киланты неспособны понести от эльфов. А тратить время на наложников у него давно не было желания.  
  
После брата Лин всё же заглянул к Эльдеру. Решил сам посмотреть, как тот устроился, и немного объяснить порядки. Доверить подобное Мао или прислуживающим кланам он не мог – Эльдер бы просто не стал их слушать. Или ещё хуже – кому-нибудь навредил.  
  
Рядом с покоями младшего стояла охрана. Тен-шу верно выполнил его указ, и, пока Эльдер не освоится, оставлять без надзора его не будут. Напротив устроились привезённые слуги Арго и Берд, на них все смотрели с подозрением – лесным эльфам, альфам, прислуживающим омегам, никто не доверял.  
  
В комнате омега сидел на татами, поджав губы, смотрел на пустую стену, но что уже хорошо – ни с кем не дрался и не пытался убить. Его облачили в платье плотного покроя, украшенное драгоценными камнями и вышивкой, голову прикрыли платком, и лесной эльф в этих одеяниях выглядел смехотворно.  
  
— Ни слова, — шикнул он, почувствовав приближение мужа. — Я позволил натянуть на себя это, лишь потому что обещал не убивать твоих слуг.  
  
— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — соврал Лин. — Поднимайся, я проведу тебя по дворцу.  
  
— В этом наряде? — Лицо омеги перекосилось.  
  
— Когда мы перейдём в крыло омег, ты сможешь снять всё, что тебе не нравится, — пообещал Лин, и Эльдер, раздувая ноздри, зашагал следом.  
  
В крыло императора Лин его не повёл – чувствовал, что пока не стоит. Зато показал палаты чиновников и министров, прошёл мимо библиотеки и музейных стендов. Хонг-Ву любил трофеи, и ему было чем похвастаться: драгоценные безделушки северных народов, костяные статуэтки южных туземцев, искусные коралловые поделки подводного мира и огромный скелет дракона, привезённый из деревни килантов.  
  
Императорский дворец было невозможно обойти и за неделю, но Лин показывал лишь самое важное и к ужину направился в прилегающее к его покоям крыло.  
  
— Тут живут мужья императора и его братьев. Их комнаты расположены так, чтобы омеги никогда не пересекались друг с другом и легко могли пройти в спальню своего старшего мужа. В следующем, омежьем крыле, обитают наложники правящей семьи, а также их слуги и охрана – мужчины, не принявшие статус. Они входят в прислуживающие семейные кланы, заботящиеся об омегах и юношах, предназначенных Риу.  
  
— Целые кланы? — усмехнулся Эльдер.  
  
— Это престижная должность – их присутствие в гареме упомянуто в божественных писаниях, они выполняют наказ богов и уполномочены нести их волю. Прислуживающие кланы подчиняются лишь Ясноокому Янгу и императору! Они полностью обслуживают, заботятся и обучают омег, набирают новых мальчиков в гарем и готовят их к статусу младшего мужа. В гарем может попасть любой красивый юноша независимо от своего положения. В обязанности прислуживающих кланов также входит всеми способами ублажать желания официальных мужей.  
  
— Прям так всеми? — снова сострил Эльдер, но на его грубость Лин уже не обращал внимания, лишь временами тяжело вздыхал.  
  
Первым делом он повёл Эльдера к своему первому мужу. Вэй-Дун Риу – вдовствующий родитель богатой семьи, на чью поддержку рассчитывал в своей войне император. Чтобы закрепить заключённый договор, император велел Лин-Сингу сочетаться с Вэй браком. Это был его первый муж по расчёту, и они ни разу после свадебной церемонии не делили ложе. Вэй оказался умным, воспитанным и интересным собеседником. Лин предпочитал проводить с ним ужины и шахматные партии.  
  
— Ему по меньшей мере сотня лет, — поражённо заметил Эльдер, после того как они покинули покои первого мужа.  
  
— Чуть больше. Вэй-Дун хорошо выглядит для своего возраста, — согласился Лин. — Советую приглядеться к нему и пообщаться. Вэй прекрасно знает историю и невероятно начитан. Вам будет о чём поговорить.  
  
Лин остановился рядом с комнатой второго мужа. Кивнул слугам, чтобы те сообщили о его появлении, и дождался, когда полог в комнату приоткроют. Эльдер, увидев того, кто ожидал их в покоях, изумлённо замер.  
  
— Познакомься. — Лин подтолкнул его внутрь. — Мой младший муж Фатима.  
  
— Человеческая женщина? — не удержавшись, воскликнул Эльдер.  
  
— Император подписал договор с Респуликой Самозваного Короля Адаманта, и они вручили нам подарок.  
  
— Женщина! — снова на повышенных тонах повторил Эльдер. — Только не говори, что ты засовывал в её щёлку свой нефритовый жезл. Меня стошнит, клянусь!  
  
Дородная красотка повела густой, чёрной как смоль бровью и прищурила узкие тёмные глаза. Выглядела она не моложе Вэй-Дуна, но люди жили значительно меньше, а значит, ей было не больше сорока. Возраст и ветер сделали её кожу почти такой же тёмной, как у лесного эльфа, а размеренная жизнь в гареме превратила некогда стройную фигуру в тучную и грузную. Сморщенную кожу вокруг рта, как и у человеческих мужчин, покрывала негустая растительность. Женщина казалась уродливой, и Эльдер показательно кривился.  
  
— Замолчи! — Лин побагровел. — Она прекрасно понимает всеобщий, а также ханьюи и латенский. А ещё говорит на скандии и, конечно, людском. Я не разбираюсь в их языках, но она знает несколько из них.  
  
— Прошу меня простить, — с явным сарказмом произнёс Эльдер.  
  
— Ничего страшного. — Голос у женщины был грубым, низким. Она говорила с сильным акцентом. — Лесные славятся своей хамоватостью и невежеством.  
  
— Пойдём. — Эльдер дёрнул альфу за рукав, вмиг помрачнев. — Показывай своего третьего.  
  
Лин не хотел его вести к Лейфису. Вообще не хотел знакомить лесного эльфа с килантом. Но ему не терпелось встретиться с ним, и ноги сами привели к покоям третьего мужа. Лейфи услышал их приближение – слух килантов ещё чувствительнее, чем у эльфов, и выскочил из комнаты, приветственно склонив голову.  
  
Килант был ниже эльфов почти на голову, узкое, стройное телосложение красиво подчёркивали широкий пояс и вырезы на бёдрах. Омега не носил обуви – ноги киланта украшали небольшие копытца. Не носил он и платка – на голове крупными завитками лежали рога, а за ними висели длинные подвижные уши. Волосы, густые, светлые и мягкие, вились объёмными кудрями, делая его похожим на барашка. Лицом килант почти не отличался от эльфов, только нос короче и губы темнее. Светлая кожа казалась почти прозрачной, чуть прикрытая лёгким, серебристым пушком. Но особое внимание привлекали глаза – словно два бездонных колодца с переливами звёзд и радужных бликов. Огромные, влажные, они притягивали взгляд, гипнотизировали, заставляя отмечать в Лейфисе невероятную красоту.  
  
Эльдер тоже замер, рассматривая белоснежное создание, на этот раз обошёлся без грубостей и шуток. Поклонился при знакомстве и уставился на мягкую белую кисть, которую притянул к своим губам Лин-Синг для поцелуя.  
  
— Теперь понятно, куда ты так спешил, — пробормотал он, покинув комнату Лейфи.  
  
— Его судьба сложилась куда хуже, чем твоя, — мрачно заметил Лин. Эльдер только хмыкнул, уверенный, что хуже, чем ему, быть не может, и сменил тему.  
  
— Твои мужья сутки напролёт просиживают в своих покоях?  
  
— Нет. Но сегодня их старший муж вернулся домой, и они готовятся к возможной встрече. Я не сообщил Мао, кого именно позову на ночь, поэтому они все ждут моего приглашения.  
  
— Звучит так, словно это великая честь попасть в твою постель!  
  
— Прекрати грубить! Это действительно так. Семья того омеги, кто принесёт мне ребёнка, будет обеспечена на несколько поколений вперёд, а сам муж получит привилегированный статус. Если же ребёнка родит омега из гарема, то получит статус супруга.  
  
— Ясно, показывай уже этот гарем.  
  
— Мы сейчас направляемся в сады, где в это время отдыхают наложники. Залы для занятий ты сможешь посетить завтра, гардеробные и столовые открыты в любое время суток.  
  
Лин утомился от общества этого омеги. Хотелось поскорее закончить с Эльдером и вернуться в покои, чтобы пригласить Лейфи к себе на ночь. Лин слишком сильно скучал и безумно устал за эти месяцы от одиночества и холодных ночей. Даже если Лейфис не желает его по-настоящему, он прекрасно играет навязанную обстоятельствами роль.  
  
— В это крыло запрещено входить альфам, и только семья Риу имеет на это дозволение, — продолжил он экскурсию. — Там живут лишь омеги и прислуживающие кланы – евнухи, те, кто не принял статус и служит императорской семье и богам.  
  
— Мы таких зовём бетами. Отказаться от поединка на своё совершеннолетие могут лишь служители храма и больные или слабые, неспособные драться. Но им не положен статус – их потомство никому не нужно.  
  
— Жестоко.  
  
— Это лучший способ воспитать силу в нации. Лесные эльфы не знают слабостей, их с детства растят как воинов.  
  
— Тогда почему же вы так легко проиграли? — внезапно резко оборвал его Лин. — У вас не было организованного командования, эльфы нападали разрозненно, выскакивали из леса с дикими криками и нарывались на выставленные копья. Я видел твоих сильных бойцов, как яростно они сражаются, и с отвращением смотрел на оставленные за спиной тела. Если бы лесные эльфы хоть немного знали о дисциплине и имели сильного лидера, вы бы не сдались за пару месяцев борьбы!  
  
Эльдер с размаху залепил ему пощёчину.  
  
Глупцу повезло, что они перешли в крыло омег, и телохранители остались за стенами, а охранники-евнухи ждали их у входа в сады. Повезло, что Лин заметил его движение и сумел шагнуть в сторону, так что рука лесного эльфа лишь немного коснулась лица. Выхватив кинжал из-за пояса, он с силой толкнул Эльдера к стене и надавил лезвием на шею. Тот яростно полыхал глазами и скалился.  
  
— Ты оскорбил моего отца-омегу! Ты оскорбил мой народ, что сражался без страха, защищая свои земли! Ты оскорбил меня, простоявшего две недели на заставе Зин-эйри без сна и еды ради спасения родины!  
  
— Эльдер’Тан-Талас Риу, — медленно произнёс Лин, — если ты ещё раз поднимешь на меня руку, я казню тебя, и плевать на последствия, гражданское восстание и новую войну!  
  
_________________  
Памятка:  
Младшие мужья Лин-Синга: Вэй-Дун Риу — пожилой светлый эльф, Фатима — человеческая женщина, Лейфис — килант (киланты — жители островов, сатиры), Эльдер’Тан-Талас  
Ноки — рабы светлых эльфов, орки.

## Глава 7. Там, где воздух пахнет морем

Лин сказал Мао, что слишком устал, чтобы приглашать к себе мужей, но с наступлением темноты послал записку со слугой к Лейфису. Килант принял приглашение, как обычно, забрался в его спальню через окно – их комнаты связывал узкий черепичный откос, и Лейфи предпочитал передвигаться по крышам, а не входить в дверь. Тен-шу услышал вторжение, мгновенно появился рядом, но Лин подал знак, успокоил, и тот вернулся на своё место у входа в спальню.  
  
Лейфис беззвучно прошёл по коврам до постели, остановился напротив альфы, не сдержав тяжёлого вздоха. Лин поднялся, встал рядом и позволил себе короткие объятия. Лейфи пах лесными орехами, тёплой землёй и солнечным утром, от его запаха в груди расцветали камелии.  
  
— Почему ты не послал мне официальное приглашение? — тихо спросил Лейфи.  
  
— Мао сердится, что я не приглашаю других мужей.  
  
— Почему ты не приглашаешь других?  
  
Дурацкий вопрос. Дурацкий – потому что Лейфи прекрасно знает об отношении к нему. Лин говорил о своих чувствах, дарил подарки и желал в своей постели лишь его. Эта странная болезнь поразила сердце с того самого момента, как император провозгласил их парой. Красота киланта, его необычный запах, светлая кожа и мягкий пух по всему телу буквально сводили с ума. Лин грезил наяву, мечтал о каждой ночи, забыл обо всех остальных омегах в доме и закрывал глаза на недовольство распорядителя и даже императора.  
  
Ради Лейфиса он был готов закрыть глаза на всё. Но только не на то, что килант никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах не полюбит его в ответ.  
  
— Позволишь мне самому раздеть тебя?  
  
Лейфи неопределённо тряхнул головой. Опустил руки. Опустил плечи. Каждый раз, укладывая его в свою постель, Лин чувствовал себя насильником. Но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Не мог отказаться от своего влечения и не мог отпустить Лейфи к морю, без которого килант с каждой декадой сох всё сильнее.  
  
Широкий пояс с шуршанием скользнул на пол, Лин распахнул халат и медленно скинул его следом, за ними упала плотная рубашка. Альфа ладонями провёл по узкой спине, на которой остались неровные отметины от плети. Киланты восстанавливались очень быстро, и шрамов на них не оставалось. Если только они не желали обратного. Лейфи сохранил свои шрамы, доставшиеся ему после неудачного побега. Тогда император приказал высечь беглеца, и Лину пришлось безмолвно смотреть. Он понимал, что так правильно, что омег за проступки необходимо наказывать, но только Лейфи он был готов простить всё. Даже желание бежать.  
  
Омега тихо всхлипнул или, может, неровно вздохнул. Лин скользнул руками ниже, пробрался под тесёмку штанов и провёл ладонями по ягодицам. Небольшой хвостик дёрнулся от этих прикосновений, Лейфи сжался, но Лин себя уже не контролировал. Пальцы спешно развязали тесёмку, стянули мешающие одежды, и Лин чуть не захлебнулся воздухом: от восторга, от восхищения, от безудержного желания.  
  
Лейфи, обнажённый и прекрасный, стоял совсем рядом и мелко подрагивал от прохлады ночного воздуха, врывающегося в распахнутое окно.  
  
Лин вновь прижал его к себе. Теперь страстно. Стал покрывать поцелуями тонкую пушистую шею, целовать и ласкать своё клеймо. Руками он коротко огладил пах, но, наткнувшись на неровный шрам в промежности, скользнул глубже, пальцы коснулись сухого гладкого входа. Мягкая дырочка нервно сжалась, когда Лин попытался проникнуть в неё, и Лейфи снова всхлипнул.  
  
— Ложись, — попросил или приказал Лин. Он раздевался дергано и поспешно. Дорогие одежды неровной кучей устлали пол. Рядом с Лейфи под одеялом сразу стало невыносимо жарко. А когда омега застонал под ним, жар опалил огнём застоявшуюся кровь. И Лин застонал в ответ.  
  
Утром постель его была пуста. Лейфи ускользнул в окно так же, как и пришёл. И возможно, ушёл ещё до того, как поднялось солнце. Но его запах и его крошечные волоски, оставшиеся на постели, давили на грудь запоздалым сожалением.  
  
***  
  
Эльдер проснулся от тянущей головной боли. Кажется, он переспал. В его небольшой комнате не было окна, и слабый свет еле проникал от противоположной стены, но двери из плотной ткани хорошо его сдерживали, и Эльдер пропустил восход солнца.  
  
Недовольный, он тряхнул головой, поднялся, разминая затекшее тело. Отодвинул полог, ведущий в узкий коридорчик с широким окном вдоль стены, и тут же комната наполнилась отраженным от белых стен ярким светом. В одно мгновение его тюрьма осветилась, превращаясь из мрачных каземат в милую худжру. Эльдер аж поморщился. Выбрался из покоев и наткнулся на изумлённые взгляды охраны.  
  
— Вам нельзя выходить в таком виде, — испуганно забормотали стражи, — мы позовём слуг.  
  
Эльдера снова запихали в комнату, а через мгновение к нему пришли двое пожилых мужчин, не принявших статус, в странных оранжевых балахонах с огромным тёмно-зелёным знаком на спине. Они принесли одеяния – всё те же лёгкие, не мешающие движениям шаровары и длинную рубашку; вместо чадры – большая накидка с поясом. Как ему сразу пояснили, в подобной накидке можно передвигаться по дворцу и легко снять её на входе в омежье крыло. Когда с одеждой было покончено, в его покои заглянул супруг.  
  
Лин-Синг выглядел невыспавшимся, и Эльдер не смог удержать усмешку – их комнаты располагались очень близко, и полночи Эльдер слышал стоны из покоев мужа. Кто гостил у него этой ночью, тоже не было секретом – альфа даже не пытался скрыть чужой запах.  
  
— Ты долго спал, — вместо приветствия сказал Лин.  
  
— А ты, похоже, нет, — хмыкнул Эль.  
  
— По утрам император собирает министров, я также обязан присутствовать, — не обратил внимания на его тон альфа. — Это Ли и Чун, — представил он слуг, и те поклонились. — Они будут заботиться о тебе и помогать освоиться во дворце. Постарайся не обижать их, — добавил альфа небрежно.  
  
— А что с Арго и Бердом?  
  
— Альфам не положено находиться в омежьем крыле, и входить в твою комнату тоже. Только евнухам из прислуживающих кланов позволено жить во дворце. Потому твоих собратьев я отправил на скотный двор. Там от них будет хоть какой-то толк.  
  
Муж даже не скрывал пренебрежения в своём голосе – лесные эльфы портили благородный вид мраморных покоев, и слуги-альфы в их стране имелись лишь среди охраны. Но Арго и Берд не являлись воинами, зато были отличными помощниками в домашних делах.  
  
— Нет, прошу, позволь им остаться! — Мольба в собственном голосе раздражала Эльдера, но он не хотел лишиться последней связи со своим народом. — Я ведь могу выходить в город? Пусть они будут моими сопровождающими во время прогулки!  
  
Лин задумчиво посмотрел на младшего мужа и без особой радости согласился.  
  
— Чем мне заниматься весь день? — поинтересовался Эльдер, прежде чем Лин снова сбежал по своим очень важным имперским делам.  
  
— Чем пожелаешь – в саду полно развлечений. Но не вздумай тренироваться и использовать оружие. Это запрещено!  
  
До сада его сопровождала охрана, у перехода в омежье крыло с ним остались лишь Ли и Чун – мужчины помогли избавиться от покрывала, распустили волосы и выпустили на свободу. В первое мгновение Эльдер действительно так подумал – огромный сад во внутреннем дворе просто ошеломлял своей красотой и простором. Запахи свежей травы, спелых плодов и цветущих деревьев смешались с густым ароматом праздности и безделья. По саду гуляли омеги и юноши, ещё не получившие статус. Их сопровождали мужчины в рыжих одеяниях. Их было так много, что у Эльдера зарябило в глазах.  
  
— Сколько всего народу живёт в омежьем крыле? — поинтересовался он у своих слуг.  
  
— Точно не знаем, господин. Около четырёх тысяч.  
  
— Четыре тысячи! — изумлённо повторил Эль. Такая толпа могла бы захватить страну. Свергнуть императора и избавиться от диких традиций. У Эльдера загорелись глаза – вот она, неподготовленная армия сопротивления. Прибавив шаг, он пошёл вдоль густого кустарника, то и дело заглядывая в небольшие палаты у ограждающей стены. Комнаты, просторные и светлые, нередко без крыши, были устелены тёплыми покрывалами и подушками, на которых сидели и лежали омеги всех возрастов. Внутри комнат стояли фонтанчики с питьевой водой и столы с бесконечным выбором яств. У Эльдера при виде этого разнообразия аж слюнки потекли. Красивые и ладные омеги, расположившись на покрывалах, кушали фрукты, пили вино и смеялись. В некоторых комнатах, прикрытых тонкими занавесами, омеги валялись голышом, ласкались друг с другом и курили кальян.  
  
Неподалёку крутились вооружённые евнухи-охранники. Более крепкие и напоминающие по телосложению местных альф, они грозно посматривали по сторонам, следили за порядком и не позволяли разыгравшимся омегам лупить друг друга.  
  
— Покажите мне мужей императора, — попросил Эль, желая поскорее освоиться и начать свою программу деморализации.  
  
— Конечно, господин. Для официальных мужей в западной части сада стоят отдельные постройки.  
  
Эльдера провели мимо густого цветущего лабиринта, открытых купален и огромного бассейна, они прошли также пруд с фонтаном и золотыми статуэтками и остановились у трёх красивых павильонов. Ли указал на правый из них, поясняя, что шесть мужей императора отдыхают там, но войти они не успели.  
  
Под вторым строением, расположенным чуть ближе к стене сада, толпилась группа охранников, они громко и грозно что-то кричали сидящему на крыше омеге. Эльдер его узнал – светлый и пушистый килант смотрел куда-то вдаль, за горизонт, а на толпящихся внизу евнухов не обращал ни малейшего внимания.  
  
— Спускайся! Или тебя ждёт новое наказание! Император не простит тебе новый побег! Сейчас же слезай! — вразнобой кричали они.  
  
Эльдер огляделся, выбирая более простой способ забраться на крышу – присмотрел расположенные в ряд осветительные окна и, выпустив из пальцев цепь молний, легко взобрался на стену. В последнем рывке он не рассчитал движение и чуть не сорвался с конька крыши, но смог удержаться и, переведя дыхание, сел рядом с килантом.  
  
Изящный и стройный, килант казался слабым и беспомощным, но Эльдер встречался с их племенем и знал, что в бою они невероятно проворны и мощны. Островных жителей не любили за дикий нрав и непокорность, также про них ходило множество историй, что взгляд киланта способен соблазнить любого, что от их запаха и очарования теряют головы даже самые преданные мужья. И похоже, светлоэльфийский цзедуши стал жертвой этих сказок.  
  
— Эй, — Эль окликнул омегу, забыв, как его зовут, — тебе надо спуститься, или евнухи возьмутся за гарпуны!  
  
Килант перевёл на него взгляд, полоснул обжигающе синим цветом, словно небесные своды, и Эльдер онемел на мгновение, зачарованный этими глазами.  
  
— Здесь воздух пахнет морем, — бесстрастно произнёс омега и снова повернул лицо к ветру, прикрывая свои небесные глаза. Он казался отрешённым, потерянным, с блаженной улыбкой на лице и окаменевшей мимикой – не живой, мраморный. Как и всё в этом дворце.  
  
Эльдер перевёл дыхание, приходя в себя, словно выплывая из дрёмы. Килант действительно зачаровывал, но его красота не действовала на евнухов, они уже притащили лестницу и грозили расправой.  
  
— Спускайся, — попросил Эльдер, — сейчас тебе не удастся сбежать. Но, если ты хочешь, я тебе помогу, — добавил он тихо.  
  
— Мне некуда бежать, — без эмоций ответил омега, — если только в море. — И он неопределённо кивнул головой в сторону солнца.  
  
— Я никогда не видел моря, — признался Эльдер. Килант снова распахнул глаза и изумлённо посмотрел на эльфа.  
  
— Тогда я обязательно тебе его покажу!  
  
И, больше ничего не объясняя, он легко спустился по отвесной стене. Его тонкие и острые копытца помогали удерживаться за малейшую неровность, а пальцами он замедлял свои движения и сохранял равновесие. Евнухи, смотря, как он спускается, замолкли, а потом снова стали кричать на Эльдера.  
  
Эль пренебрежительно фыркнул и спрыгнул с крыши, смягчив приземление молнией. На него тут же бросились с палками, он даже сообразить ничего не успел, как получил пару раз по голове. Но его неожиданно защитили Ли и Чун.  
  
— Он новенький и незнаком с правилами, — объяснили они охранникам.  
  
— Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не используй магию! — успокоившись, пояснил Эльдеру один из стражей. — Одарённых вообще не делают омегами. Но ты – лесной, — прозвучало как оскорбление. Лесных эльфов местные не просто не любили – их презирали, и негативное отношение к своей персоне Эльдер прекрасно понимал, потому как чувства были взаимны. — Запомни, за магию тебя побьют, возьмёшь в руки оружие – и тебе отрубят руки, навредишь кому-то оружием – лишишься головы!

## Глава 8. Несбыточные мечты

Вечером в его комнату заглянул Мао и официально пригласил в покои мужа. Эльдер напрягся, он помнил об обещании и не знал, зачем понадобился Лину этой ночью. Но позволил слугам себя переодеть, нацепить кучу безделушек и даже нанести лёгкий макияж. Когда всё было сделано, ему поднесли зеркало, и Эльдер криво усмехнулся уродливому раскрашенному лесному эльфу в отражении. Слуги одобрительно закивали, подбадривая и желая услышать похвалу. Но Эльдер себе не понравился и вряд ли в таком виде мог понравиться мужу.  
  
Лин встретил его тихим смешком. Эльдер яростно стянул с себя покрывало и украшения. Растёр на лице краску и вытер всё своей одеждой.  
  
— Зачем я тут? — спросил он с вызовом.  
  
— Тсс! — Лин приложил палец к губам с просьбой не шуметь и потянул в свою спальню. Там, на огромной круглой постели, полулежал килант, томно прикрыв поразительные глаза. — Лейфи хочет показать тебе море, — шёпотом сообщил Лин с нескрываемым восторгом в голосе.  
  
— Хорошо. — Эльдер занял указанное место, заодно осмотрел покои мужа, отмечая сундуки с одеждой, стенды с оружием и вездесущих евнухов в оранжевых одеяниях. Они стояли по обеим сторонам от постели и медленно обмахивали веерами отдыхающего киланта. Их постоянное присутствие и навязчивая помощь порядочно надоела. У Эльдера сложилось впечатление, что они не покидают покоев цзедуши даже во время его близости с омегами.  
  
Лин сел рядом с килантом, положил руку на плечо, и Лейфи чуть заметно дрогнул ресницами.  
  
— Он скоро начнёт, — сообщил Лин, пересаживаясь ближе к лесному.  
  
На альфе ничего, кроме лёгких штанов, не было, и при каждом движении Эльдер мог рассмотреть, что скрывает полупрозрачная ткань. Увиденное невольно вогнало в краску, хотя прежде Эльдер не стеснялся обнажённых мужчин и их естества. Когда альфа придвинулся ближе, почти касаясь своим плечом его руки, Эльдер пересел чуть в сторону – от этих прикосновений стало неловко.  
  
Лейфис достал из складок одежды небольшой кристалл, приложил его ко лбу и тихо замурлыкал песню, напоминающую шорох песка и звуки волн. Киланты пользовались силами духов, их магия подчинялась внутреннему взору, но Эльдер никогда не видел эту магию воочию. И когда над постелью образовалось облачко, наполненное нечёткими видениями, он невольно вскрикнул.  
  
Облако расползалось, ширилось, закрывая собою всё, и, проникнув в разум, переместило их в другой мир – тот, в котором жил килант.  
  
Сине-зелёная громадина моря колыхалась под порывами ветра. Густая, словно молоко, она обволакивала скалистый берег. Брызгами выпрыгивала на песок и камни, лизала волнами ноги, солью проникала в вены. Эльдер видел, как стоит по колено в воде, и море, холодное, жгучее, успокаивает и манит в свои глубины.  
  
— Потрясающее зрелище!  
  
Эльдер перевёл взгляд на говорившего. Лин точно так же стоял с ним рядом, приподнимался от движения волн и смотрел куда-то вдаль.  
  
— Лейфи любит показывать море, но в последнее время он делает это всё реже. Я рад, что он решил поделиться им с тобой.  
  
— Я сказал ему, что раньше не видел моря.  
  
— Ты ему приглянулся. Прежде он никогда не проявлял к кому-либо подобного расположения. — Лин печально улыбнулся. — Островной народ почти не покидает своих земель. Говорят, там их любят и поддерживают духи. Они верят в перерождение и судьбу, живут по законам сердца. Лейфис вдали от родины теряет связь с предками, и ему от этого больно.  
  
— Тогда отпусти...  
  
— Разве это возможно? — Лин говорил с отчаянным сожалением. — Однажды из жалости я разрешил ему уйти, сообщил о своём решении императору и хоть не получил его поддержку, но был услышан. Лейфи вернули прислуживающие кланы, они не позволили ему покинуть Хианга. За первый побег Лейфи посадили на несколько дней в подземелье, а мне император поставил в укор то, что я нарушил традиции. Мы не отпускаем своих омег, не прогоняем их даже за непристойное поведение. Янг соединил нас на брачном ложе, и я должен заботиться и быть рядом до конца его дней.  
  
— Или твоих, — зачем-то добавил Эльдер.  
  
— Лейфис не успокоился, пытался уйти снова. Не просто сбегал, он прощался со мной, обещал вернуться, но каждый раз его ловили. Он трижды уходил из Чуньцю, и в последний раз его наказали плетьми. Император лично присутствовал во время порки, вместе с мужьями и приближёнными наложниками. Я тоже был рядом... Нет ничего страшнее наказания любимого мужа за то, что он не в силах справиться со своим духом.  
  
Лин подавленно вздохнул, а Эльдер отвёл от него взгляд. Стало не по себе. Словно море, не настоящее, а лишь то, что сохранилось в памяти киланта, вымораживало его изнутри. Слова Лина напрямую касались и лесного эльфа, может, неосознанно, но альфа намекал, что не желает Эльдеру зла, не хочет применять к нему жестоких мер, а значит, омеге следует сдерживать свою натуру. Но Эльдер не совершит подобных ошибок, не позволит себе сбежать и попасться. Если он уйдёт из замка, то победителем и со своей армией. Если нет, то заберёт с собой в темноту ночи всю семью Риу.  
  
Море стало тревожным, волны потемнели и пытались сбить с ног. Они поднимались всё выше, но Эльдер не чувствовал опасности. Внезапно сильная волна накрыла его с головой, но он только задержал дыхание и снова вдохнул, когда море схлынуло. Эти чувства, эмоции киланта, поглощённого своими воспоминаниями, жалили в самое сердце. У Эльдера тоже было много прекрасных событий в жизни, которыми он мог поделиться. Но, к сожалению, не умел. Ни мысленно, как делали это киланты, ни даже на словах. Эльдер не умел рассказывать.  
  
— Почему ты сказал, что его судьба сложилась хуже, чем моя? — спросил он у напряжённого, замершего с мрачным лицом Лина.  
  
— Ты, покидая свой дом, не оставил там сына и мужа. — Лин коснулся его руки, словно ища поддержки, и Эльдер позволил ему это. — Возможно, ты знаешь, что киланты находят свою пару один раз и навсегда. Они называют мужей наречёнными и видят в них равных партнёров. Киланты любят лишь однажды и чаще всего уходят из жизни вдвоём. Хонг-Ву вошёл в Скандию через горный перевал и не встретил с стороны килантов серьёзного отпора – они не сражаются, а бьются на дуэлях. Правитель островного народа предложил дуэль за свои земли и сокровища. Он выдвинул свою кандидатуру в качестве бойца, но Хонг-Ву Риу по нашим законам не мог принять бой, и противником пришлось выступить мне. Я не слишком хорошо владею мечом, по сравнению с килантом, но силён в магии, которой у противника не было. Я победил, пусть и не совсем честно, и убил своего оппонента. Островной народ присягнул императору, поклялся в верности, признавая его победителем. У проигравшего остались младший муж и сын. Омега достался мне, а ребёнка убили, дабы в будущем избежать его мести. Так Лейфис стал моим супругом, потеряв своего единственного любимого и сына.  
  
— Он сказал, ему некуда больше бежать, — вспомнил Эльдер.  
  
— Ты лишился своего гордого статуса правителя, Лейфис же лишился своего сердца, — продолжил Лин с горечью. — Килант остался в моём доме, доме своего врага, отпустив боль и страхи, в ожидании свободы или смерти. Лейфи уже давно не живёт, он существует, принимая жестокость судьбы как наказание за ошибки в прошлой жизни. Но я не знаю, что он мог такого сотворить, чтобы боги наказали его столь жестоко... — Сжав губы, Лин выглядел отчаявшимся и полным сожалений.  
  
Эльдер хотел себя одёрнуть – ни к чему проявлять сочувствие к врагу, Лин-Синг сам виноват в своём положении. Но он всё равно сжал державшую его руку, выразил неслышную поддержку, и Лин ответил тем же...  
  
Эльдер понял, что засиделся, когда Лин уже, наверное, в десятый раз пожелал ему спокойной ночи. Альфе не терпелось остаться с килантом наедине, но уходить желания не было. Там, в комнате, Эльдера ждали одиночество и холод, а тут, пусть и не с близкими, но всё же связанными с ним браком существами, он чувствовал себя спокойнее. Эльдер попытался задержаться, просил Лейфи рассказать об островном народе, просил снова показать море, но Лин, устав от его назойливости, подталкивая, вывел к дверям.  
  
— Скажи Мао, что соитие состоялось, но я не одарил тебя своим семенем.  
  
— Ему обязательно это знать? — поморщился Эль.  
  
— Да, Мао записывает каждую встречу и следит за моей мужской силой.  
  
— Брр! — Передёрнув плечами, Эльдер сочувственно глянул на мужа. — А Лейфиса он не спрашивает?  
  
— Килант не может понести от эльфа, — мрачно ответил Лин, — а ты можешь.  
  
Последнее было совсем лишним, потому что Эльдера обидели слова альфы. Он вышел, передал Мао, что требовалось, но остался стоять рядом с охраной, вслушиваясь в тихие стоны, доносившиеся из спальни мужа. Ему было обидно за Лейфиса, который оказывался под нелюбимым альфой каждую ночь, и неприятно поведение Лин-Синга, что пользовался своим положением. Конечно, он был в своём праве, да и килант не проявлял сопротивления. Казалось, Лейфи в этих отношениях пытался укрыться от своей боли. Наслаждение и чужая любовь смывали тоску. И в какой-то момент Эльдер отчётливо понял, что завидует. Ему тоже хотелось чужой любви. Чтобы она смыла его тоску по дому.  
  
Он ушёл, оставив любовников в покое. Охрана проводила его до покоев. Но даже на расстоянии звуки страсти эхом разносились по пустым коридорам. Эльдер со вздохом зашторил двери в своих покоях, сорвал с головы осточертевший платок и стащил чадру. Он был так раздражён своими чувствами, чужими признаниями и затронутыми воспоминаниями, что не сразу почувствовал постороннее присутствие.  
  
В комнате царила почти кромешная тьма, и незваный гость двигался неслышно как тень, но чуткое зрение лесного эльфа уловило блеск клинка, он отпрянул в сторону, накинул на противника чадру, что держал в руках, и отпрыгнул к дальней стене.  
  
Незнакомец снова двинулся, теперь быстрее, стремительно преодолевая небольшое расстояние между ними, Эльдер вывернулся, перехватил руку с оружием и боевым приёмом отшвырнул его к стене. Нападающий тоненько вскрикнул от боли, этот писк, да и возню боя невозможно было не услышать, но стражи-альфы не имели права входить в покои младшего мужа Риу.  
  
Противник мгновенно поднялся и снова ринулся вперёд, теперь двигаясь осторожно, чтобы не угодить в захват, при этом резко размахивал мечом, пытаясь достать Эльдера. Уйти от его атак было невозможно, поэтому Эль вызвал молнии, швырнул одну нападающему под ноги, сбивая ему шаг, второй отразил удар. Противник, очевидно, знал, что лесной эльф может воспользоваться магией, и не сбавил хода. Дрался он хорошо, отлично просчитывал удары и держал темп. Несколько раз клинок полоснул по одежде, попал по широкому поясу, охватывающему торс и сковывающему движения. Эльдер ненавидел эту часть своего костюма не меньше чадры, но на этот раз пояс отклонил клинок.  
  
Бой ожесточился. Было очевидно, что нападавший не пытался просто припугнуть или преподать урок. Он целился в живот и грудь, стараясь нанести смертельный удар, а так просто умирать не хотелось. Эльдер уже вовсю швырялся молниями, одна из них сорвала с противника плащ – под ним скрывался молодой человеческий мужчина. Невысокий, но очень гибкий и подвижный, он двигался наравне с эльфом и против магии использовал амулеты. Остановить его не получалось, выбить оружие – тоже. Эльдер рычал и плевался искрами во все стороны. Свернувшись в шар, одна из молний пробила стену, и островок битвы осветила луна.  
  
Под взглядом своих богов Эльдер собрался, стал действовать чётче, успокоил мешающие эмоции и, подловив выпад, перехватил противника, захватывая клинок в его руках. Человек не успел увернуться, он был слишком уверен в себе, потому не ожидал подобного удара, и Эльдер его же собственным оружием перерезал напавшему горло.  
  
С трудом переводя дыхание, Эльдер шлёпнулся на крошки штукатурки и камня, подставляя затылок лунному свету. Даже понимая, что он находится в доме врага, Эль никак не ожидал атаки в своих покоях. Вся эта охрана, мнимая расслабленность Лин-Синга, глупые придирки евнухов – всё казалось несерьёзным. А ещё два месяца без тренировок, голодный паёк во время путешествия и тяжёлые раны. Он забыл, что такое настоящий бой. Пора было возвращать себе форму.  
  
От широкой постели он избавился именно затем, чтобы по утрам немного разминаться, но враг опередил – не дал времени подготовиться, и теперь выжатый как лимон Эльдер с трудом сдерживал хриплое дыхание.  
  
К тому моменту, как сердце перестало бухать в груди, явилась, наконец, подмога.  
  
Лин-Синг Риу вместе с Тен-шу, которого цзедуши чуть ли не за локоть вволок в покои младшего, ворвался, размахивая мечом и магическим хлыстом. На альфе ничего, кроме тонких панталон, не было, и Эльдер не смог удержаться от смеха, понимая, что тот задержался из-за любовных игр. Пока Эльдера пытались убить, его дражайший супруг предавался страсти.  
  
— Что здесь смешного? Что? — Нервное напряжение и неподдельная тревога в голосе Лина снова вызвали у Эльдера улыбку.  
  
— Ты опоздал.  
  
— Кто это был? И кто его убил? — Лин яростно вращал глазами, готовый убивать и защищать, и это тоже веселило.  
  
— Я. Или ты забыл, что взял в мужья воина?  
  
Тен-шу испуганно вскрикнул и отступил. Лин напряжённо сжал хлыст, перевёл взгляд с омеги на своего охранника и, быстро подхватив с пола чадру, силой облачил мужа в подобающие одежды.  
  
— Тен, ты провожал моего младшего мужа до покоев и, откинув полог, заметил нападающего. Спасибо, что защитил моего супруга, пусть тебе ради этого пришлось проникнуть в его комнату.  
  
— Да, мой господин, я рад вам услужить, — поклонился телохранитель.  
  
— Правильно, сделаем вид, что я тут ни при чём! — разозлился Эльдер. После горячки боя думалось плохо.  
  
— Омегам запрещено брать оружие! — рыкнул на него муж. — Ни магическое, ни железное. Омеги созданы для ублажения и любви, и наказание за ослушание божественного предначертания – смерть! Я не хочу, чтобы тебя казнили! Ты своими выходками позоришь меня перед охраной! Прошу прощения, Тен-шу, за отвратительное поведение моего омеги.  
  
— Вам не нужно просить прощения. — Телохранитель понимающе склонил голову. — Все знают, что лесные – необразованные и некультурные варвары. Ваши слуги не осуждают и верят, что рано или поздно, кнутом или пряником, вы сломаете его и подчините.  
  
— Да плевать на ваши правила и традиции, я не позволю прирезать себя как скот! — взбешённый и с той же интонацией, что и муж, рыкнул в ответ Эльдер. — Зато теперь в моей комнате будет окно! — И, махнув рукой на оставленную после боя дыру, он попытался выбраться из покоев.  
  
Конечно, Лин ему это не позволил. Перехватил и как ребёнка сдал на руки евнухам, попросил обмыть и уложить в крыле для омег. Вернувшись в развороченную спальню, он внимательно осмотрел тело. А Тен проверил одежду и меч человека.  
  
— Это наёмник, — заметил телохранитель, открывая знак на затылке.  
  
— Человек из Синдиката, — кивнул Лин. — Его мог подослать кто угодно. Приставь к моим младшим мужьям по охраннику-евнуху, чтобы те ночевали в их комнатах. А для Эльдера усиль охрану и выбери самых доверенных!  
  
— Возможно, ваш младший супруг не угодил наложникам, что рвались на его место, а может, кто-то из прислуги посчитал, что лесному эльфу не место при дворце, — задумчиво произнёс Тен-шу.  
  
— Возможно, — кивнул Лин, — но, скорее всего, наёмнику заплатил тот, кому никаких денег не жалко. Проникнуть во дворец императора, напасть на младшего мужа – за подобное преступление человека ждала бы пожизненная пытка. И заплатили ему запредельные деньги.  
  
— Думаете, это кто-то из чиновников? — не понял его мысль Тен.  
  
— Возможно, — повторил Лин, не решаясь озвучивать свои настоящие подозрения. Никому из чиновников не мешал лесной эльф, да и риск того не стоил. А вот тот, кто в случае возвращения Эльдера домой падёт с самых высот на дно, мог позволить себе подобную глупость.

## Глава 9. Праздник в честь победы

Дворец готовился к пиршеству.  
  
Со всех сторон Хианга съезжались гости – князья и богатые семьи, родственники чиновников и министров. Родственники родственников императора. Лин не любил наплыв посторонних – дворец начинал гудеть как разозлённый пчелиный улей. Сплетники носились со своими важными новостями из конца в конец, сбивали с ног мельтешащие между подолами халата дети, смущали флёр насыщенных духов придворных мужей и вездесущие евнухи. Лин, когда дела позволяли уединиться, отдыхал в своих покоях – общался с Вэй, спорил с Эльдером, наслаждался Лейфисом.  
  
После нападения на Эльдера Лин приказал Тен-шу усилить охрану мужей. Если бы убийца выжил, он мог бы попросить Лейфи проникнуть в его голову и собрать нужную информацию, но Эльдер, как всегда, решил всё силой.  
  
Для лесного эльфа Тен подобрал огромного, почти великанского роста евнуха-охранника. Мужчина казался просто колоссальным, рядом с ним Эльдер перестал выглядеть слишком громоздко. Назначенного телохранителя по имени Ноду-Ок младший муж принял с неожиданным великодушием. Это должно было обрадовать Лина, но он только сильнее насторожился.  
  
Его тревожили повадки лесного эльфа, он не мог отделаться от мысли, что его сговорчивость и смирение – лишь игра на публику. И стоит уменьшить контроль, как Эльдер примется за старое. Лесной эльф понемногу осваивался. Не приручался, но находил способы выплеснуть свою энергию – Лейфи следил за ним, Эльдер чем-то его привлёк, и килант с любопытством наблюдал и с воодушевлением рассказывал, передавая всё, что увидел, Лину. Четвёртый младший муж по несколько раз на дню тренировался в своих покоях, а потом, весь взмокший, отмокал в омежьих купальнях. В своё окно, что выходило в сады, Лин наблюдал, как тот сильными и резкими гребками преодолевает расстояния в бассейне. Болотистая Ферания пестрела озёрами и реками, и все лесные отлично плавали, в то время как светлоэльфийские омеги в этом бассейне просто плескались.  
  
Евнухи, недовольные поведением Эльдера, пытались его угомонить – ругались, что тот пугает расслабленных мальчиков своими грубыми движениями, стращали имперской карой за то, что огромный эльф разгоняет невинных омежек своим чудовищным видом, да и просто придирались по мелочам, пытаясь сплавить из сада подальше. Эльдер показательно их игнорировал, ловил взгляд Лина в окошке и скалился острыми клыками. Этим клыкам требовалось мясо.  
  
Лейфи рассказал старшему мужу, что Эльдер жалуется на неподходящую пищу, Лин попросил слуг принести из стойл фарш, приготовленный для палласов, и запечь его в хлеб. Смотреть, как младший муж глотает свежие лепёшки, почти не жуя, стало его маленьким развлечением. Эльдера привлекло не только мясо, но и кухонные рабы. Ноки, выносливые и крепкие, заинтересовали лесного. И Лин не сомневался почему.  
  
Ноки обслуживали кухни и стойла, убирали комнаты и чистили стены дворца. Крупные, со светло-зелёной кожей, маленькими жёлтыми глазами, сильными трёхпалыми руками, тяжеловесные, но неповоротливые, они выглядели отличными бойцами. Только ноки никогда бы не пошли против хозяев, они относились к светлым эльфам как к божествам. Почитали, молились, строили им храмы. И даже порабощение не изменило их отношения. Эльфы с белоснежной перламутровой кожей, владеющие огнём и контролирующие разум, исцеляющие больных и сражающиеся с драконами, украшали святыни и выбивались в камнях.  
  
Эльдер попытался привлечь рабов к своей провокационной борьбе, но те не отличались высоким интеллектом, смотрели на темнокожего омегу с недоверием, а своих господ восхваляли и готовы были целовать им ноги. Так что лесной эльф быстро оставил бесплодные попытки.  
  
Лин угощал мясом Эльдера в своей комнате, и тот после плотной трапезы становился мягким, разморённым и даже немного покорным. Но Лин знал, что приручить лесного эльфа едой не удастся, и Эльдер, своими скрытными тренировками быстро восстанавливая форму, готовился не к размеренной жизни младшего мужа.  
  
— Император желает видеть тебя на празднике в подобающем наряде и с должным поведением, – сообщил Лин, пригласив его в свои покои за несколько дней до торжества.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я склонил голову, пошаркал ножкой и изобразил безграничную преданность? — зло рассмеялся тот.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ладно, и что ты предложишь мне взамен? — незамедлительно отозвался Эльдер.  
  
— Я отвезу тебя на охоту! — ответил Лин. Он знал, чем соблазнить младшего мужа, и по изменившемуся блеску в глазах понял, что не ошибся. Эльдер даже губы облизал от волнения, а потом как-то смазано закивал, словно боясь упустить шанс вырваться из дворца. — У меня есть имение в восточной провинции, мы возьмём с собой самых преданных слуг. Я позволю тебе снять чадру, взять оружие и погонять зверюшек по лесу. А Лейфи отвезу к заливу, может там ему хоть немного станет легче.  
  
— Спасибо! — выпалил Эльдер, не в состоянии сдержать довольной улыбки, и его счастливое лицо заставило Лина улыбнуться в ответ. Он впервые видел его таким – словно ребёнком, восторженным и возбуждённым. Если бы не шрамы на подбородке и грубые черты, его можно было бы даже назвать красивым.  
  
***  
  
Император любил устраивать праздники. События во дворце всегда заканчивались смотринами новых наложников и передачей их из одной семьи в другую. Желающих отдать своё чадо под покровительство главы Хианга было много, и юные прекрасные эльфы выстраивались в строй, дожидаясь возможности поприветствовать Хонг-Ву Риу.  
  
Лин смотрины не любил. Ещё с детства, будучи третьим ребёнком, он знал, что останется служить при дворце. Так и случилось. Хонг-Ву, как самый старший, после совершеннолетия и гибели отца занял трон, второй ребёнок был отдан богатому князю в качестве младшего мужа, стал омегой; Ши, самый младший, получил сан чиновника, а Лин – должность цзедуши. И всё, что от него требовалось, – это быть мечом императора и вести его воинов в бой.  
  
Младшие мужья Риу восседали по правую сторону от правителя, и мужья Лина выделялись из общей массы. Вэй-Дун слишком стар для гарема, килант слишком пушист, лесной эльф плечист, а Фатима и вовсе – женщина. Лину было неловко, потому что на них глазели и оговаривали. Хотелось увести мужей в комнаты и спокойно провести вечер в тишине и покое, под мерные разговоры с Вэй, тёплое сопение Лейфи и мрачные взгляды Эльдера.  
  
После общей церемонии, поздравительных речей гостей и вкушения яств присутствующим было позволено покинуть выделенные места. Мужья Лина смешались с толпой наложников, и цзедуши вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
— Ты неплохо выдрессировал своего нового младшего, — шепнул ему на ухо Ши Сымин. — Но, если бы попросил нашего властвующего брата воздействовать на него магией семейных браслетов, он бы подчинялся каждому твоему слову!  
  
— Прекрати, Ши! — вмешался император. — Я много раз тебе повторял, что древние артефакты не игрушка.  
  
— Знаю, знаю, – Ши с лёгкой усмешкой склонил голову, — я просто шучу. — И, повернувшись к Лину, продолжил: — Ты всегда можешь передать младшего мужа прислуживающим кланам, в их руках он быстро образумится. Как и твой килант.  
  
Неприятная улыбка младшего брата словно ножом кольнула внутренности. Лин уважал свою семью, но их ненависть и нетерпимость к другим расам заставляли сомневаться в своих чувствах и преданности.  
  
— Метод кнута и пряника всегда был действенен, и я нашёл способ усмирить Эльдера, — тщательно подбирая слова, ответил Лин брату.  
  
— И что в этот раз принесло больше пользы? — поинтересовался Хонг.  
  
— Оба. — Лин почтительно улыбнулся, не позволяя себе высказаться.  
  
Негодования со временем стихли, и Лин смирился, что каждый его муж попал во дворец невольником. Омегам несвойственно выбирать – жестокие традиции и божественные писания ставили их на уровень ниже рабов. Их насильно укладывали в постель, подавляли желания, ломали кости и видели в них лишь безмолвное продолжение рода. И молодые юноши, что сейчас ждали своей участи, не решали свою судьбу – за них решали родители. Но Лин был альфой, а император не позволил выбора и ему.  
  
Эльдер осторожно лавировал между гостями, приветственно склонялся каждому мало-мальски дорого одетому альфе, стараясь выполнить свою часть сделки. Но всё это скучнейшее веселье порядочно утомило, злость на светлых копилась так долго, что уже не хватало сил её сдерживать, а планы по захвату Хианга не сдвинулись ни на шаг – омеги не желали говорить с ним о свободе и возможности изменить своё положение, евнухи на попытки заговорить и вовсе злились, начинали махать палками, а рабы оказались слишком глупы. Единственными союзниками его пламенных речей были Вэй-Дун, Лейфис и Ноду-Ок. Но пожилой омега понимал неправильность своей жизни в силу большого опыта, килант воспитывался в других условиях, а грузный, огромный телохранитель просто выполнял приказ и не мог никуда уйти.  
  
Время уходило, убегало сквозь пальцы, бесполезные дни тянулись всё дольше. Требовалось придумать что-то новое, разработать другую стратегию, но Эльдер никогда не занимался политикой, не поднимал народ на восстания. Он держал оружие и бросался на врага, тренировался и охотился, сражался за своё право и побеждал. Он воспитывался вождём, но не полководцем – тактика и изворотливость были ему незнакомы. Лин был прав, ругая лесных за отсутствие грамотных военачальников: даже армия владыки не имела общего подчинения, там каждый действовал по собственному разумению. Ему было чему научиться у светлых. А ещё он бы очень хотел научить их омег думать своей головой.  
  
Блуждая между гостями, он случайно наткнулся на знакомого – молодой маг, что в пути излечил его раны, стоял чуть поодаль, словно стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, и Эль поспешил к нему.  
  
— Приветствую. — Эльдер встал прямо перед его лицом, так что Ю-Сун невольно отпрянул. — Я Эльдер’Тан-Талас, — напомнил он своё имя, — Риу, — добавил с опозданием, — хотел выразить тебе благодарность, что вылечил меня после дуэли с Лин-Сингом.  
  
— Я... конечно... — Бедняга стал заикаться и отводить взгляд. — Не стоит благодарности, ведь вы супруг цзедуши, это честь для меня. И прошу, не говорите об этом прилюдно, — добавил он тише.  
  
— Стесняешься своих умений или что видел меня полуголым? — Эльдер с довольной ухмылкой, скрытой от других платком, смотрел, как краснеет и мнётся парнишка. Неуверенность Ю могла быть объяснена неопытностью, но Эльдер чувствовал, что причина кроется в чём-то ещё.  
  
— Дело не в этом... Дело не в этом... — окончательно смутившись, пробормотал Ю и, не попрощавшись, сбежал.  
  
— Зачем ты обижаешь бастарда императора? — рыкнул рядом Ноду-Ок.  
  
— Тебя забыл спросить, — отмахнулся от его навязчивости Эльдер.  
  
Он недовольно осмотрел огромный зал с бесконечно высокими колоннами, подпирающими мозаичный потолок. Хотелось уйти в свои покои, но Эльдер не знал, совпадёт ли это с требованиями вести себя подобающе. Выцепив взглядом своего мужа, Эльдер уже собирался пойти на разборки, когда на другом конце зала кто-то стал кричать и все собравшиеся гости завопили один за другим. Эльдер хотел было направиться в сторону непорядков, но Ноду положил на плечо свою огромную ручищу и недовольно качнул головой в сторону выхода.  
  
— Если что-то неприятное случилось в зале, мне лучше тебя увести.  
  
— А я бы предпочёл взглянуть!  
  
— Лин-Синг будет недоволен! — чуть ли не по слогам злым шёпотом произнёс евнух.  
  
— Да он всегда недоволен, — отмахнулся Эльдер и твёрдым шагом направился в сторону вопящей толпы.  
  
Эльфы стали разбегаться, ринулись Эльдеру навстречу, мешая приблизиться и рассмотреть, что же произошло. Его едва не сбили с ног, но Ноду успел подпереть широким плечом. Пользуясь своим ростом, Эльдер взглянул в сторону Риу – но императора и его братьев, прикрывая своими телами и оружием, из зала выводила стража. Это заставило собраться. Меж складками огромного балахона, что прятало его тело, мелькнули короткие молнии – магия неуправляемым потоком лилась по венам. Удерживать её в узде, насильно сжимать под контролем изводило лесного не меньше, чем физическое заточение. Эльдер бросился сквозь толпу, оставляя телохранителя за спиной.  
  
Эльфы толкали его со всех сторон, они бежали в панике, и это разжигало любопытство – Эльдер был не из трусливых, уверенный в своей силе. Он и не заметил, как преодолел преграду из живых тел. Сам того не ожидая, внезапно оказался на открытом пространстве, недалеко от императорского трона. Между колоннами и выставленными столиками на полу лежали тела трёх молодых юношей, а за их спиной, сжимая шею четвёртого, стояла безликая тень.  
  
Эльдер замер, обомлев. Мысли, словно застывшие, не позволяли хоть что-то понять. Он вообще не мог думать. Просто смотрел на оживший ужас ночи и медленно пятился. Длинные, тёмные щупальца, извиваясь, расползались по залу, протянулись чёрными лентами зияющих провалов, и было страшно сделать шаг. Хриплое дыхание разрастающейся тени прожигало чернотой в мраморных стенах дыры. В них была видна преисподняя. Мрачная, отталкивающая, словно зыбкое болото, затягивающая в свои отвратительные глубины. Эльдер перестал мигать. Наверное, он и дышать перестал.  
  
За его спиной раздался пронзительный тонкий визг, и кто-то схватил его за плечи. Этого было достаточно, чтобы в панике развернуться и броситься со всех ног прочь. За ним, продолжая визжать, бежал его телохранитель. Тень, оставив жертву, двинулась в их сторону.  
  
Эльдер не понимал, где он, не мог осознать, почему огромный зал вдруг стал таким маленьким, и он врезался в стену, теряя рассудок от ужаса. Откидывая мебель со своего пути, к ним неспешно приближалось порождение ночи Йё – древнее, как сам мир. Чудовищное, огромное, заполонившее собой оставшийся свет во всём Хианга. Словно само солнце отказывалось появляться рядом с ним.  
  
Рядом истошно кричал Ноду-Ок. Бился в истерике незнакомый эльф. Несколько охранников, побросав оружие, побежали прочь. Тень беззвучно проскользнула мимо, прошла, оставляя за своей спиной перепуганных насмерть эльфов, и направилась в сторону сбежавших Риу. Но даже осознание того, что тварь их не тронула, не избавляло от панического ужаса, навеянного её видом.  
  
Эльдер с трепетом смотрел на порождение ночи, не в силах даже вздохнуть. Его собственное проклятье, что он в сердцах и полный ненависти направил на этот дом, обернулось против него самого. Ведь в день свадьбы он совсем не подумал, что сам станет жителем императорского дворца.

## Глава 10. Традиции, основополагающие любви

Весть о том, что проклятье лесных эльфов поразило дом самого императора, в одно мгновение разлетелась по всей Хианга. Эльдер ждал, что за ним явится стража, отведёт в казематы и начнёт требовать снять проклятье. Но никто не пришёл, и даже Лин-Синг не спросил отчёта.  
  
Покинув имперский зал, порождение ночи пропало, но за своё короткое появление успело задушить четверых наложников императора. И двое из них, по случайному совпадению или по указке судьбы, носили императорских наследников. Теперь, в случае внезапной кончины Хонг-Ву, его дети не займут трон. Император в своих походах и завоеваниях совсем не озаботился потомством, и, кроме Ю-Суна, непризнанного бастарда, других детей у него не было.  
  
Через пару дней было объявлено, что в гибели наложников виноваты наёмные убийцы и невнимательная охрана. Трёх эльфов отправили на эшафот, а о проклятии перестали говорить.  
  
Глупые светлые эльфы не верили в жестокость тёмных богов. Но Эльдер знал, что от проклятия несколькими жертвами не избавишься.  
  
Лето подходило к концу, и цветущий сад наполнился ароматом спелых фруктов. Над тюфяками и расшитыми подстилками гроздьями висел виноград, тёплые, нагретые на солнце сливы падали прямо в руки, а пушистые персики усыпали ветки ярко-рыжим одеялом.  
  
Эльдер никогда не любил сладости, но в этом тёплом раю, где даже природа пропагандировала праздность, он с удовольствием пил хмельной мёд и поглощал халву. От его острого взгляда не ускользнул и обратный, спрятанный мир этих красот – каждый мальчик, что жил в гареме и готовился занять ложе подле императора, дрессировался и воспитывался как покорный слуга. Их обучали грамоте. Только читать было позволено лишь Янг-цзы – священные писания, восхваляющие древние порочные традиции. Придерживаясь описанных в них норм красоты, юные воздушные создания старались следовать тысячелетней моде и заузить свои плечи. Юношам перевязывали руки, сдавливали грудную клетку, заставляли носить корсеты. После нескольких лет в таких одеяниях омега не мог поднять ничего тяжелее чашки чая, ключицы смещались, а недоразвитые мышцы нещадно болели, родовая щель сжималась и очень часто омеги умирали в родах.  
  
Красота требовала жертв. Только жертв совершенно непонятных и непостижимых. Подобные ухищрения, на взгляд просвещённого лесного эльфа, требовались лишь для одной цели – превратить омегу в безвольного, бессильного раба. Даже ноки в Хианга имели больше прав, чем счастливые, прекрасные цветы любви, как называли омег евнухи.  
  
Напугав себя своим же проклятьем, Эльдер сторожил сад и его беспомощных обитателей. Строгим взглядом осматривал периметр и контролировал передвижения. Конечно, за всем бесконечно огромным гаремом ему было не уследить. Но основные цели – мужья Лин-Синга – всегда были на виду. Вэй и Фатима большую часть дня проводили в павильоне. Килант скакал по крышам или со стеклянными глазами таращился на небо. Подопечные не были проблемными, но Эльдер всё равно держался неподалёку.  
  
Сосредоточенный, он сразу заметил, как из-за стены залетел огромный ворон. Прикрыв на мгновение своим крылом от Эльдера солнце, он сел прямо над его головой на ветку дерева. Распахнул огромный жёлтый клюв и беззвучно выгнулся. Эльдер вскочил на ноги, принимая оборонительную позицию. Рядом тут же зашевелился лениво дремлющий Ноду.  
  
— Куда? — буркнул телохранитель, удобнее устраиваясь на подушках.  
  
— Не твоё... — начал было Эльдер, но тут ворон спикировал вниз, пролетел, чуть коснувшись крылом. И Эльдер рванул в сторону, выпуская из ладони клинок.  
  
Ворон приземлился чуть поодаль, снова разинул клюв в беззвучном карканье и, изрыгнув на песок небольшой свёрток, забил крылом, покидая сад. Эльдер неуверенно шагнул ближе, пытаясь рассмотреть, что же принесла птица, но со всех сторон на него набросились евнухи. С палками и криками они требовали избавиться от магии и принять наказание.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — попытался перекричать их Эльдер, сбросил с руки нож, и молния ушла в землю.  
  
Только его уже не слушали. Продолжали лупить. Несколько сильных ударов пришлись по голове, и он, разозлившись, оттолкнул наглеца, что посмел его ударить. Сделал это на автомате, не успел даже подумать, что не прав, но за толчок его стали бить ещё сильнее.  
  
— Ляг на землю! — кричал рядом Ноду и испуганно бегал из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Послание! — указал ему Эльдер на оставленный птицей камешек, стараясь перекричать взбесившихся евнухов.  
  
Телохранитель сообразил, подобрал странный предмет и спрятал его в полах своей одежды. Эльдер расслабился, даже попытался подчиниться и лечь, но резкая, пронзительная боль в шее заставила его закричать.  
  
— Нет, нет! — замахал руками Ноду. — Он не опасен, он просто играл с вороной!  
  
— Лесной эльф – постоянная угроза этому дому! — прозвучал властный голос. К ним направлялся Мао – старший хранитель гарема и книги младших мужей. В его взгляде сквозило презрение – присутствие чужеземца в гареме не радовало, и в его словах омега чётко услышал желание избавиться от проблемы любым путём.  
  
Эльдер не мог шевельнуться, не мог ответить. Что-то с силой обхватило горло и не позволяло дышать. Перед глазами плыло, он замер на коленях, не в силах даже головы повернуть, и сквозь уплывающее сознание слышал, как Мао отчитывает его за надуманные провинности и требует приучить к покорности.  
  
— Омеги не имеют права на магию! — закончил он. — Но, раз уж боги оказались к тебе столь немилосердны, мы знаем способы, как усмирить омежий нрав и успокоить их внутреннюю борьбу. Отведите его в храм! — приказал он своим помощникам. — Мы избавим разум лесного от альфьих замашек!  
  
Эльдера потащили. Он не мог толком идти. Ошейник, что стянул ему шею, сковывал болью и не позволял шевелиться. Ноду взволнованно посмотрел вслед, а потом, взмахнув огромными руками, неуклюже побежал из сада. Эльдер надеялся, что за помощью. Но только станет ли ему кто-то помогать? Уже наслушавшись историй, как Лин-Синг присутствовал при экзекуции Лейфиса, он не верил, что старший муж за него вступится. Когда дело касалось традиций, Лин поддерживал безумие евнухов и их расправу.  
  
Мао вёл его в дальнюю часть сада. Тут, укрытый от солнца густой листвой, стоял храм Нюй-ва – бога хранителя невинности, младшего мужа Янга. Эльдер не любил тут появляться, не желая слушать трепетный восторг светлых эльфов о том, как прекрасен и чист целомудренный Нюй-ва. Учитывая, что по их же священным писаниям у богов была сотня детей, а сам Нюй-ва как-то да обрёл статус омеги, над его невинностью хотелось посмеяться.  
  
Евнухи затащили его в темноту храма. Наказания Эльдер не боялся – снова поколотят или заставят слушать их песнопения. Хотелось только избавиться от боли в шее и обрести контроль над телом. Через молельную его провели в дальние кельи. Там, сквозь запахи цветов и зелени, чётко пробивался запах боли и страха. Эльдер запаниковал, как-то бессознательно почувствовал, что ничего хорошего его тут не ждёт. Попытался взбрыкнуть, выгнулся в чужих руках с хриплым стоном и снова замер истуканом.  
  
— Раздевайте! — приказал Мао, и с Эльдера начали стаскивать одежду – более плотную и грубую, чем носили обычные обитатели сада. Эльдеру не нравились прозрачные ткани.  
  
Стало нестерпимо холодно. Ледяной пол морозил ступни, в спрятанном от солнца храме воздух почти не прогревался, и Эльдера затрясло. Евнухи в шесть рук подхватили его и разложили на одном из столов. Коснувшись ледяного камня спиной, Эльдер непроизвольно застучал зубами. Руки и ноги обхватили ремни, его растянули и сковали. Паника подступила к самому горлу, он хрипло закричал, даже не понимая, что именно происходит, просто от нахлынувшего ужаса и своей беспомощности. Последнее убивало. Лишало рассудка. Даже связанный, приговорённый к браку с врагом, он не чувствовал себя столь ущемлённым.  
  
— Инструмент! — холодный голос Мао резанул по нервам.  
  
Евнухи суетливо приподняли лесному эльфу член и яйца, обвязали их тонким шнурком, и Мао приложил к паху небольшое устройство с зажимами.  
  
Осознание, что с ним делают, вспыхнуло яркими пятнами перед глазами. Эльдер закричал ещё громче. Выгнулся, сколько было сил, но ошейник не позволял ему двигаться. От отчаяния он дёргался, беспомощно сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Член уложили в прибор, скрепили и закрыли. Ещё одно движение, и Эльдер лишится своей гордости. Лицо заливало слезами, а в мыслях – оглушающая пустота. Всё неправильно. Так не должно быть! Только не с ним!  
  
— Мао! — с громким криком в келью ворвался Лин-Синг. — Не смей!  
  
Он подлетел к распорядителю, гневно оттолкнул его от младшего мужа. За ним, задыхаясь от бега, ввалился огромный Ноду-Ок и, с трудом преодолев последние шаги, стал помогать цзедуши снимать с омеги путы.  
  
Эльдер, бледный, почти неживой, с прокушенными до крови губами, напоминал мертвеца. Магический ошейник, обращающий магию носителя против него самого, сдавил горло до синевы.  
  
— Не смейте трогать моих младших мужей! Не смейте! — на грани истерики кричал Лин. Он выпутал Эльдера, снял с него ошейник и помог спуститься со стола. Лесного не держали ноги, он опирался ему на плечо и как рыба беззвучно хлопал ртом, глотая воздух.  
  
— Наша задача следить, чтобы омеги не вредили ни себе, ни другим. И император мне дал дозволение любыми способами сделать ваших мужей покорными... — доносилось в спину.  
  
Лин объяснений не слушал, вёл спотыкающегося Эльдера и пытался успокоить собственные эмоции. Не такой жизни он желал своим младшим, и совсем не этого ждал лесной эльф, покидая свой дом. Перед выходом из омежьего крыла Ноду помог закутать Эльдера в чадру, тот почти ни на что не реагировал, всхлипывал жалко и отчаянно, кажется так и не придя в себя после магического ошейника. До комнат цзедуши омегу несли Ли и Чун. Но после того как Эльдера уложили на постель, Лин всех прогнал. Даже свою охрану.  
  
— Выпей, должно помочь. — Он протянул омеге бутылек с крепкой настойкой. Тот покрутил головой. — Давай слушайся, – добавил он зло. Эльдер дрожащей рукой схватился за горлышко, запрокинул голову и с усилием проглотил алкоголь.  
  
— Чёртовы традиции... — пробормотал он. Наконец хоть что-то сказал.  
  
— Зачем ты использовал магию в саду? — без давления стал расспрашивать Лин. — Наши омеги не владеют магией, а прислуживающие кланы только и ищут повода, чтобы избавиться от тебя и киланта! В гаремах раньше не держали иноземцев, и ваше присутствие – как бельмо на глазу у Мао...  
  
Лин всеми силами старался держать евнухов подальше от своих мужей. Но испокон веков, подчиняясь традициям, прислуживающие кланы заботились и стерегли гаремы – словно пастухи своих овец, они оберегали и наказывали. Только раньше им в руки не попадали враги, над которыми издеваться хотелось по любому поводу.  
  
— На меня напал чёрный ворон... — пробормотал Эльдер. — Он принёс послание, попроси у Ноду... Я думал, это снова проклятье...  
  
— Ноду-Ок передал мне это. — Лин протянул мужу грязный кусочек кожи, и тот сразу развернул его, стал быстро читать.  
  
Лицо омеги по мере чтения мрачнело, а учитывая, что он и без того казался серым, Лин снова протянул ему настойку. Но Эльдер отказался, подобрался, справляясь с отступившим приступом паники. Сел ровнее.  
  
— Саргер’Рэн-Талас казнил Хаккар’Тан-Таласа, обвинив его в измене и попытке свержения власти. Наш младший брат – омега – хотел вернуть прежние устои. Но Саргер не позволил... А самого младшего... — Эльдер не договорил, обессиленно опустил руки. — Я ненавижу Хианга, ненавижу ваш уклад жизни и издевательства над омегами. Я мечтал вернуться домой, хотел всё исправить. Хотя бы там. Но теперь Саргер заставил нашего младшего двадцатитрехлетнего брата – Маннор-Таласа – овладеть омегой и принять статус альфы. Маннор’Рэн-Талас получит должность князя северных провинций и покинет Зин-эйри, чтобы не мешаться под ногами...  
  
— Кто прислал тебе послание? — после затянувшейся паузы спросил Лин.  
  
— Мой учитель – Самиан’Тан. Он занимался со мной и моим другом с младенчества. Самиан и Маннор – единственные оставшиеся близкие для меня эльфы в Ферании.  
  
— А твой друг?  
  
— Мой первый альфа – с ним я дрался за статус, победил и, подчиняя, принял в себя... Он погиб на войне, защищая город. — Эльдер тяжело выдохнул и откинулся на постель. Бледное лицо казалось серым, глаза провалились, и он вновь выглядел измученным, как тогда, в пустыне.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне плохо, — тихо начал Лин, — но ошейник против магии заказал я. Не мог тебе доверять. И до сих пор не могу. Но я не думал, что Мао попытается тебе обрезать... Я бы никогда... — Лин запнулся, отвернулся от младшего и с тоской посмотрел в окно.  
  
— Ты меня вытащил.  
  
— Но не успел вытащить Лейфиса! — с отчаянием прошептал он.  
  
Эльдер отобрал у мужа бутыль с алкоголем и, присосавшись к горлышку, сделал ещё несколько глотков. От крепкого напитка голова прочищалась, и думать получалось лучше.  
  
— Давно?  
  
— Когда его только привезли.  
  
— И всё это время он живёт в твоём гареме таким? — Эльдер содрогнулся, невольно коснулся рукой гениталий, проверяя, что он действительно их не лишился.  
  
— У килантов нет гаремов, у них нет младших мужей. Лейфис живёт своим духом и морем, жаждет очищения для своей души. Он почти мёртв, почти ничего не чувствует и не понимает. Подчиняясь зову своего народа, ищет свободы. Ты похож на него, но, в отличие от Лейфи, действуешь разумнее и пытаешься скрыть свою тягу.  
  
Эльдер хмыкнул на завуалированный комплимент. Он допил бутылку, и после перенесённых потрясений его развезло. Хотелось прилечь и уснуть. И ещё чтобы Лин-Синг побыл рядом. После случившегося Эльдер подсознательно ждал от него защиты.  
  
— Многие из жителей гарема кастрированы?  
  
— Семьи, что придерживаются традиций, передают в гарем уже обрезанных юношей. Считается, что при получении статуса такой омега будет более страстным и любить будет беззаветно. В нём не будет альфьего начала, и всё, чего он будет желать, – это продолжить род и ублажить господина.  
  
— Отвратительно, — поёжился Эльдер. Ему всё ещё было холодно, и он забрался под покрывало. Постель Лина, пусть и перестеленная, пахла Лейфисом и страстью. А ещё очень приятно и успокаивающе пахла мужем. — Вы калечите омег, превращая в домашний скот – без права выбора, покорных и слабых... да ещё и без членов!  
  
— В кастрированных омегах есть некая доля шарма, — пояснил тот, но, заметив яростный взгляд, тут же сменил тему. — Эта традиция перешла к нам из Ферании. С десяток поколений назад, когда в вашей стране снова наступило время правления омег, во время битвы за свой статус победитель – тот, кто седлал своего противника, – обрезал после соития член. Так он доказывал, что не поддастся голосу страсти, будет действовать разумом. У нас же традиция прижилась, потому что альфам не нравилось смотреть на вялые невозбуждённые члены своих наложников. Они не умели доставлять им удовольствие и резали, списав всё на традиции. — Лин мрачно хмыкнул. Выглядел альфа таким же бледным и подавленным, что и Эльдер. Возможно, переживал за лесного эльфа, а может, воспоминания о случившемся с Лейфисом растревожили старую рану.  
  
— Если ты знаешь, что всё неправильно, если понимаешь, как можно исправить – почему ничего не делаешь?  
  
— Что я могу исправить? — Лин недовольно свёл брови.  
  
— Если императора не станет, ты займёшь трон и сможешь изменить законы, — гневно прошептал Эльдер.  
  
— Не произноси эту ересь вслух! — шикнул Лин. — Я никогда не желал стать императором. И передо мной наследуют ещё двое – сын нашего брата-омеги и наш дядя – младший брат отца-императора. Он недавно достиг совершеннолетия и в случае смерти Хонг-Ву станет первым претендентом.  
  
— А Ю?  
  
— Я уже говорил, что он не может претендовать на трон. Ю вообще не должен был стать альфой, его держали в храме и готовили к браку с каким-нибудь чиновником. Воспитывали как омегу, заставляли перетягивать плечи и носить корсет. Он учил Янг-цзы и занимался вышивкой. Но три года назад в нём пробудилась магия, император в срочном порядке подложил под него омегу и заставил овладеть им. Ю пришлось избавляться от старых привычек, тренироваться держать меч, ездить в седле. Как только он узнал основы, его отправили на войну.  
  
— Но он до сих пор чувствует себя омегой, — заметил Эльдер.  
  
Лин вздохнул, поднялся, качая головой. Эльдеру не хотелось, чтобы он уходил, появилась какая-то детская нужда чувствовать его рядом, чтобы он хоть немного поддержал и не бросал. Но Лин оставил его в постели и направился к выходу.  
  
— Спасибо... — бросил ему вслед омега.  
  
— За что ты меня благодаришь? — резко обернувшись, вспылил Лин. — За то, что я разворовал и сжёг твой город? За то, что изнасиловал и связанного увёз на чужбину? Или за то, что, подчиняясь нашим традициям, евнухи пытались тебя покалечить?  
  
Эльдер не ответил, отвернулся, уткнулся носом в подушку. Но за то, что альфа понимал неправильность своих поступков и несовершенство светлоэльфийских обычаев, он тоже был благодарен.

## Примечание к части

Жестокие традиции Китая http://marinni.livejournal.com/547908.html

## Глава 11. Торнадо в бассейне

После того дня всё внезапно изменилось.  
  
Эльдер четыре месяца жил в гареме, сходил с ума, коротая дни за тренировками и попытками с кем-то поговорить. Но после нападения евнухов Лин стал всюду водить его за собой. Пусть в парандже и завёрнутый в ткани, но Эльдер следил за жизнью светлых эльфов и целой империи, а не бессмысленно тратил свою.  
  
В середине осени Лин-Синг исполнил обещание – нашёл время, чтобы уехать из города, и отвёз двух младших мужей в восточную провинцию. Эльдер и Лейфис покидали город в закрытом паланкине. Лин добирался на новом палласе. Молодой и необученный зверь был норовист и непокорен, несколько раз цапнул Тена за руку, когда тот пытался его оседлать. Зато отлично ладил с лесным эльфом, и телохранитель уверил всех, что это не к добру.  
  
До личного дома цзедуши добирались почти сутки, на ночь остановились в светлой роще, разбили палатки и разложили костры. Омег и слуг разместили отдельно. Лейфи, счастливый, преобразившийся за стенами города, тихонько насвистывал, как весёлая птичка, и крутил по сторонам головой. Ли и Чун с улыбками подносили им еду и напитки, они тоже были рады сменить обстановку. Четверо телохранителей собрались у огня, с ними сели Арго и Берд, и даже цзедуши одарил своим присутствием. Альфы смеялись и шутили, Лин подбадривал их улыбками. Всё это напомнило Эльдеру дом и детские походы с отцом.  
  
Он выбрался из шатра и присел у костра, но цзедуши, заметив младшего мужа в кругу охраны, мгновенно переменился в лице, схватил хлыст для палласов, что носил на поясе, и стукнул его по коленкам.  
  
— Куда вышел без должного одеяния?! — закричал он на младшего.  
  
Эльдер вяло отмахнулся и прикрыл голые икры пледом. Но этого для сердитого мужа, строго следящего за поведением младших, оказалось недостаточно, он снова стукнул его, теперь по шее, и Эльдер недовольно фыркнул, потирая саднящее место.  
  
— Марш в палатку!  
  
— Да сидим же нормально. — Эльдер недовольно свёл брови, и кто-то из охраны, не выдержав, рассмеялся. Остальные тут же подхватили, и омега довольно растянул губы, показывая клыки. Только Лин ещё сильнее разозлился, схватил Эльдера за руку и потащил прочь от костра.  
  
— Ты позоришь меня перед моими слугами! — рыкнул он на омегу, отойдя от других. — Если ты не будешь подчиняться, то я никогда тебя больше никуда не вывезу!  
  
Эльдер поджал губы, зло прищурился, так что Лину стало немного страшно. Но омега не стал нападать, передёрнул плечами и покорно кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо, — с облегчением произнёс Лин.  
  
— Ты всё понимаешь здесь, — рука омеги коснулась его груди, — но почему упрямишься тут? — Эль ткнул Лина в лоб, и с его пальцев слетела короткая молния.  
  
Лин потёр обожжённую кожу и строго шлёпнул омегу по рукам. Только лицо у Эльдера было такое, что Лин почувствовал себя нашкодившим мальчишкой, которому учитель за дело раздаёт щелбаны. Даже слуги смеялись рядом с этим омегой, а Лин-Сингу не хватало духу переступить законы и правила. Вбитые с детства обычаи не позволяли Лину принять Эльдера как равного.  
  
— Иди спать, — примирительно попросил он, — завтра ты весь день сможешь посвятить охоте. С тобой пойдут Ли, Чун и Ноду-Ок. Я прикажу им ни в чём тебе не препятствовать. Но на случай твоего побега у Ли будет магический ошейник.  
  
— Я не собираюсь бежать! — вскинул омега голову. — Я, наследный владыка Ферании, не бегу с поля боя. Я сражаюсь, и, поверь, рано или поздно победа будет за мной!  
  
Лин напряжённо всматривался в его глаза, пытаясь понять, насколько тот серьёзен, а Эльдер снова рассмеялся. Словно дразнил. Или предупреждал.  
  
Утром их роща осветилась золотом – солнце озарило тонкие жёлтые листочки и подсохшую траву. Восход был прекрасен, и Эльдер напросился идти пешком – тяжёлое дорожное платье имело разрезы на бёдрах и не мешало движению. Красота чужого края радовала сердце, лесной эльф несдержанно подпрыгивал, ловил листочки, сбивал низкие ветки и напоминал мальчишку, свободного, сильного и непокорного.  
  
Они доставили паланкин до имения, расположенного в низине между рекой и горным хребтом. После завтрака Эльдера снарядили для охоты и проводили до леса. Остальные направились к заливу моря Донг*, сопровождая цзедуши и киланта.  
  
Деревья в Хианга – тонкие и нежные, как и светлые эльфы – не могли выдержать вес сильного омеги. Эльдер цеплялся пальцами за стволы, но сразу отпускал, не желая их ломать. На ладонях оставались липкая смола и остатки тонкой, как пергамент, коры. Листва трепетала от каждого порыва ветра, скрывая звуки и запахи дичи. Охота в этом лесу была совсем не такой, как дома. Но Эльдера ничего не смущало. Он просто носился по полям, рассекая телом высокую траву, перепрыгивал через узкие ручейки, врывался в цветущий сиреневым и бордовым кустарник, купался в рыжих и золотых листьях. Хианга, словно радуга, смешалась в ярких красках и невероятных цветах. Столь бурного разнообразия Эльдер даже представить не мог.  
  
Это было по-настоящему красиво.  
  
Набегавшись, он расставил силки и к вечеру добыл двух тетеревов. Также загнал толстого кабанчика и с наслаждением пожарил его для себя на разведённом костре. К слугам он вернулся счастливый и довольный, с расцарапанными в кровь руками и перепачканным в саже лицом. Евнухи поохали, повздыхали и, завернув в чадру, отвели домой.  
  
— Где мой муж? — поинтересовался Эльдер, даже не переодевшись. Хотелось похвастаться добычей, адреналин играл в крови, а лицо растягивалось в некрасивой улыбке.  
  
— В купальнях. — Охранник указал на пристройки рядом с основным зданием.  
  
Планы изменились. Эльдер, наспех стащив с себя все одеяния и вытерев грязь, закутался в плотное покрывало и попросил проводить в купальни. Что двигало им, он и сам не понимал. Но едва переступил порог небольшой, светлой комнаты с красивой голубой мозаикой на стенах и потолке, как сердце стало сбиваться с ритма, а мысли в голове наполнились красным и липким.  
  
Лин-Синг, обнажённый и расслабленный, полулежал в неглубокой круглой ванне. Арго намыливал ему плечи, но Эльдер рыкнул на слугу, и тот сразу сбежал. Лин приоткрыл глаза, рассматривая нарушителя спокойствия, и сердце забилось ещё быстрее. Эль шагнул ближе, сбросил покрывало с плеч, открывая своё тело. Он был крепче и мощнее всех омег гарема, выше и шире в плечах, чем многие светлые эльфы в армии императора. В Ферании Эльдер был уверен в своей неотразимости, тут же чувствовал себя неловко.  
  
— Что ты хочешь? — хрипло спросил Лин. Он напрягся и насторожился, и это Эльдера разозлило.  
  
— Переиграть дуэль! — с вызовом произнёс омега. — Я проиграл тебе, потому что был ослаблен, но теперь мои силы вернулись, и я хочу сразиться снова!  
  
— Разве на твоей родине такое позволено?  
  
— Если омега хочет покинуть альфу, который его завоевал, он может потребовать повторную дуэль и в случае победы уйти!  
  
— Ты собрался уходить?  
  
Эльдер тряхнул головой. Он совсем не поэтому просил о бое. Но, если бы Лин спросил, зачем именно он хочет сразиться, ответа бы не нашлось. За четыре месяца, проведённых подле этого альфы, он уже свыкся с мыслью, что они мужья. Но для полноценного замужества требовалось нечто большее. И Эльдер устал от своего целибата.  
  
— Ты примешь мой вызов? — тише спросил Эльдер, входя в тёплую воду.  
  
От близости Лин-Синга мысли сбивались. Он старался смотреть мужу в глаза, но взгляд то и дело сползал ниже – по ровной жемчужной коже, почти безволосому паху, туда, где скрытый водой покоился член. От собственного возбуждения краской залило лицо и хотелось, чтобы Лин сделал уже что-нибудь. И сделал правильно. Но альфа отодвинул его от себя и направился к выходу.  
  
— Мы приехали отдыхать, я не хочу играть в твои игры, — бросил он и, подхватив халат, покинул купальни.  
  
От раздражения Эльдер зарычал. Его снова отвергли! Собственный муж отказался выполнять своё назначение, хотелось швырнуть молнию ему в спину, обозвать зло и некрасиво. Вместо этого Эльдер выплеснул всю скопившуюся внутри него энергию в бассейн.  
  
Молнии всколыхнули поверхность воды, подняли вверх пар и волны. Подчиняясь воле стихии, всё содержимое бассейна скрутилось в невысокое торнадо и тяжёлым потоком обрушилось на Эльдера. Омегу толкнуло на бортик, окатило кипятком, и, отплёвываясь, он с трудом выбрался из бассейна.  
  
— Проклятье! — рыкнул он, злясь на всё на свете. На себя, на красавчика-мужа, на своё не подчиняющееся либидо. Отправляясь с Лин-Сингом в путь, Эльдер бы никогда не подумал, что будет выпрашивать ласки, как подзаборная шлюха. Теперь же за эту попытку сблизиться ему стало стыдно.  
  
Эльдер вернулся в дом, в свою комнату, приготовленную для него и Лейфи. Но киланта не было – он ушёл к цзедуши. И это тоже злило. Завернувшись в покрывало, Эльдер попытался уснуть, только сладкие стоны и чужая любовь раздражали бессонницей. Он был уверен, что не заснёт, и не заметил, как провалился в дремоту. А проснулся от тихих, но отчаянных всхлипов.  
  
Рядом с ним лежал, свернувшись в калачик, Лейфис, его узкие плечи сотрясались от рыданий. Эльдер передвинулся ближе, чуть толкнул киланта, привлекая его внимание. Лейфи поднял заплаканные глаза – потемневшие от горя, но всё такие же яркие, напоминающие в ночи звёздное небо.  
  
— Он тебя обидел? — ласково спросил Эльдер, готовый подняться и надавать бессердечному цзедуши за всё, что он сделал.  
  
Лейфи не ответил, прижался всем телом и снова всхлипнул. И Эль пожалел о своём вопросе. Обидел. Конечно, обидел и сам рассказал об этом. Но разве теперь что-то можно исправить?  
  
Лейфи искал у него тепла, обнимал очень сильно и вжимался так крепко, что дышать получалось с трудом. Эльдер просто гладил его по спине, успокаивающе целовал в высокий лоб и чувствовал, как, расслабляясь, Лейфи отвечает ему совсем иначе – порывами, дергано. И страстно.  
  
Когда его губы прошлись по шее и чуть прикусили кожу, Эльдер его отстранил, удивлённо посмотрел, пытаясь понять, чего килант добивается.  
  
— Сделай мне хорошо... — сбивающимся шёпотом попросил Лейфи.  
  
— Но мы оба омеги...  
  
— И что? В Хианга это приветствуется – омеги учат друг друга страсти и целомудрию, — процитировал он со смешком Янг-цзы.  
  
— А в Ферании это не принято!  
  
— А в Скандии никому нет дела, что творится в чужой постели! — с вызовом произнёс Лейфи и с силой поцеловал.  
  
Несмотря на узкое и гибкое тело, килант был очень силён. В первое мгновение Эльдер не смог вырваться, а потом уже и не хотел. Лейфи пах сладко и приятно, а его губы пропитались запахом Лин-Синга, и это по-настоящему возбуждало. Словно Лейфис стал той нечёткой связью, что делала двух разных мужчин ближе.  
  
Эльдер поддался своему желанию, навалился сверху, подминая пушистого и податливого киланта. Отдался страсти, целуя и лаская длинную шею, покрытую мягким белым пухом, вдыхая аромат его страсти с другим мужчиной. Килант послушно раздвинул ноги, прижимаясь ближе своим пахом. Отсутствие у него члена немного сбивало с мысли, его гладкий лобок пугал фантомной болью и переживаниями. Но между ног у Лейфи было мокро, и запах Лина стал ещё ярче.  
  
Эльдер никогда не задумывался, почему они все рождаются абсолютно одинаковыми, если для размножения они должны быть разными. Зачем боги подарили им способность выбрать себе роль, если это стало камнем преткновения и методом давления? И альфы и омеги могли бы быть едины, не отличаться ничем, кроме запаха и ролью в деторождении. Но вместо этого эльфы стали возвышать одних и принижать других.  
  
В Ферании за статус сражались на дуэли, победитель выбирал роль омеги, седлал своего противника, принимал в себя его член, и его тело наполнялось силой создавать жизнь. В Хианга, имея власть и деньги, статус можно было купить. Среди населения почитались альфы. Мужчины покрывали омег, входили в них, и их тела наполнялись силой вкладывать жизнь. Статус стал важнее роли, сама цель всего их существования зависела от первого соития.  
  
Эльдер с рождения воспитывался полным желания когда-нибудь родить ребёнка, взрастить его в своём теле и принимать в себя чужую плоть. Но сейчас, впервые в своей жизни и только рядом с Лейфисом, ему нравилось чувствовать себя немного альфой – тем, кто проникает.  
  
Лейфи уснул в его объятиях, истекающий смазкой и смесью семени Лин-Синга и Эльдер’Тана. И было в этом что-то особенно постыдное и приятное.  
  
Под утро цзедуши сам пришёл в комнату омег. Эльдер проснулся при его появлении. Прижал к себе Лейфи плотнее, то ли надеясь, что этим вызовет ревность у своего мужа, то ли боясь его кары. Но Лин присел рядом, нежно посмотрел на спящего киланта и с улыбкой спросил:  
  
— Ему было хорошо?  
  
Эльдер только фыркнул, не желая ничего рассказывать. Им обоим было хорошо. И неправильно. Но неправильность тоже может быть прекрасной.  
  
Лейфис проснулся от их голосов. Подёргал длинными ушками и придвинулся ближе к рукам альфы. Лин послушно погладил его, провёл пальцами по лбу, и килант прижал к себе его ладонь. Комната сразу наполнилась густой дымкой, над головами дрогнула светлая туча.  
  
— Не надо, Лейфи, — испуганно попросил Лин.  
  
В дыму стали образовываться картинки, мелькающие листья, цветы и чужой смех. Лин попытался убрать руку, боясь, что килант показывает другим его личные фантазии. Но картинки стали чётче: прорисовались горные хребты, выплывали хвойные карлики, цепляющиеся корнями за скалы, и два счастливых киланта, прижимающих друг друга в страстном танце. Смех. Слёзы. Светлый малыш с завиточками рогов на макушке.  
  
— Не надо, Лейфи, — повторил Лин. Килант плакал, а картинки его счастливой жизни наполняли комнату, заползали в сознание и пропитывались его слезами.  
  
Эльдер сбежал, не выдержав этого зрелища. В горле стоял комок чужого раздирающего счастья. Не проглотить, не выплюнуть. И не забыть. Его счастье тоже осталось где-то далеко, но он как-то научился с этим жить. Приспособился. Как Лин-Синг и говорил – лесные эльфы быстро приспосабливаются. Учатся жить по новым порядкам и привыкают.  
  
Эльдер не желал привыкать.  
  
_________________  
Донг – восточное море

## Глава 12. Подарок для измученной души

Утром Эльдер боялся неловкости в общении с килантом, но тот, напротив, был весел, цеплялся за руки и толкался рогом в плечо. От его касаний на душе становилось светлее, а брошенные мельком взгляды Лина заставляли довольно скалиться – килант к альфе так не лип, и Эльдер чувствовал себя особенным. Важным. Победителем.  
  
От Лейфиса внутри всё смягчалось. Становилось как-то теплее. И Лин не бесил своей строгостью и страхами. Эльдер даже попытался угостить его своей добычей, но светлый эльф брезгливо поморщился на свежее, залитое собственным соком жаркое из куропатки. А вот килант с радостью отведал. После завтрака они спокойно отдыхали в общей зале – слуг выгнали, и никто не заставлял младших мужей облачаться в тяжёлые балахоны. Ли и Чун в уголке пиликали на хуцинях, Ли ещё при этом что-то жалобно подвывал, но настроение они не портили.  
  
Эльдер словно впал в давно забытое детство, играл с Лейфисом – они гонялись друг за другом по комнате, прыгали через солнечные пятна и кувыркались на перинах. Лейфи, счастливый, даже смеялся, и смех его, как хрустальный ручеёк, был такой же красивый, как и всё в этом потрясающем омеге.  
  
Лин, вяло посматривая на них, делал вид, что занят бумагами. В игру не вмешивался, но изредка подзывал к себе киланта и целовал ему пыльные ладошки. От этих нежностей сводило скулы, Эльдер с радостью швырнулся бы чем-нибудь в Лин-Синга. Мягкой подушкой или подставкой для обеда. Лишь бы зацепить его, вывести из дрёмы. Просто привлечь.  
  
Лейфи подстраивался под игру, притягивал, запрыгивал на спину с наскоку. У него всё выходило естественно. Немного не от мира сего, Лейфи застрял в своих фантазиях и ярких воспоминаниях, и они, прорываясь из его сознания, наполняли комнату иллюзиями – горными ландшафтами и запахом солёного моря. Эльдеру с ним было легко – киланта можно было швырнуть и повалять. Он мгновенно подскакивал, стучал копытцами и снова тянулся за объятиями. И за всем этим весельем Эльдер даже не сразу заметил изменившегося настроения: Лейфи тёрся об него, лип совсем откровенно, и даже Лин навострил уши. Отложил бумаги и стал смотреть с нескрываемой жадностью.  
  
Лесной понял, что от него хотят, когда килант, обхватив ногами торс, стал настойчиво целоваться. Утянул на пол и впился в губы так, что дышать стало сложно. Эльдер чуть прижал его, придавил собой, и Лейфис томно застонал. В то же мгновение пиликанье вдруг стало раздражать, взгляды Лина мешали сосредоточиться, а собственная одежда душила теснотой.  
  
— Выйдите! — словно услышав его мысли, приказал Лин. — И ты, Эль.  
  
А этого допустить он не мог, прижал к себе киланта и зло глянул на альфу, защищая своё.  
  
— Не выйду! — произнёс он упрямо.  
  
— Я хочу побыть с Лейфи...  
  
— И я хочу!  
  
Эльдер боялся, что Лин начнёт снова приказывать, махать плёткой и выгонит, но тот покорно замер, уставился мутным взглядом и задышал глубже. Не прогнал, позволил остаться и смотрел, как Эльдер целует, ласкает, а потом берёт страстного и очень горячего киланта. Когда, с трудом переводя дыхание, удовлетворённый Эльдер отодвинулся в сторону, Лин притянул Лейфи к себе. И теперь Эльдер смотрел. Без прежней зависти и ревности, просто любовался, вяло замечая, что Лейфи потрясающе прекрасен. И его муж тоже. Привлекательный, красивый, сильный в движениях и горячий в страсти. И тяга к нему, противоестественная страсть, что стала смешиваться с прежним раздражением, только усилилась.  
  
Обедали они на берегу залива. Лин приказал вынести еду и столики. Запруженный, покрытый тиной и почти пресный залив ничем не напоминал море из воспоминаний киланта. Но Лейфи всё равно выглядел счастливым, улыбался искренне и жмурил глаза, с наслаждением вдыхая горький запах загнивших водорослей.  
  
Во второй половине дня пришлось собираться домой – Лин-Синга ждал император и его важные дела. Но уезжать не хотелось. Эльдер с тоской смотрел, как слуги тушат и чистят очаг, как спускают воду из купален и закрывают ставни. Прекрасное семейное гнёздышко превращалось в запертую опустевшую крепость.  
  
— Мы ведь приедем сюда снова? Отдохнуть, поохотиться? — жалобно попросил Эльдер Лина, забираясь в паланкин. — Пообещай, что приедем.  
  
— Обещаю!  
  
Возвращение в сад – в старую тюрьму – далось с большим трудом. Эльдеру казалось, что стоит перешагнуть порог, как больше возврата не будет. Всё это – обман, глупая иллюзия, и бесконечно огромные сады стали маленькими и сухими, озеро обрывалось у стены, небо ограничено чёткими линиями. Никаких вольностей, никакого праздника для души. А там, в лесу, можно было бежать сломя голову, вдыхать воздух, словно свободу, и не бояться врезаться в чужую спину.  
  
Эльдер не выдержал. Он больше так не мог. Вернувшись в общее крыло, он запахнул на себе чадру и неровным шагом, с перебежками, бросился в комнаты цзедуши. Пусть Лин высмеет, пусть будет ворчать, но находиться в клетке Эльдер больше не мог.  
  
У входа его остановил Тен-шу, попытался вразумить, что господин никого не ожидает. Эльдер просто оттолкнул его, и, прежде чем охранник преградил дорогу, следом тараном прошёл Ноду-Ок. Тен лишь недовольно вздохнул, но хватать омегу своего повелителя не стал. Всей толпой они ворвались в комнаты Лин-Синга. Там, на мягких покрывалах, отдыхал килант, и от этого стало завидно. Остро завидно. И вместо просьб о приюте, возможности нового путешествия Эльдер встал в недовольную позу и рыкнул зло:  
  
— Либо я остаюсь тут, либо ухожу из Чуньцю. Пусть даже с боем!  
  
Лин удивлённо перевёл на него взгляд, посмотрел на встревоженную охрану и кивком отпустил её. Потом со вздохом приглашающе махнул рукой Эльдеру, и тот, как мальчишка, со счастливой улыбкой скинул с себя покрывала, платок и тяжёлый пояс, забрался к Лейфису под бок и с каким-то смешным облегчением выдохнул.  
  
— Не могу я там... — пробормотал омега уже гораздо спокойнее. — Сад большой, но я взаперти. Прекрасно теперь понимаю, почему Лейфи бежит – я родился свободным и хочу свободным жить. А в твоём гареме я – раб!  
  
Лин, тяжело вздохнув, сел рядом, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Справляясь с эмоциями, со сложными решениями. Со всем, что навязывало ему с детства окружение.  
  
— Вот бы переехать в тот дом у залива! — добил Лейфи.  
  
— Я бы с тобой хоть на край света, — притянул к себе киланта Лин.  
  
— И меня возьмите, — обиделся и сразу огрубел Эльдер. — Не буду вам мешать, клянусь! Даже свои планы по свержению власти и искоренению Риу забуду. Только не в сад...  
  
Лин нервно рассмеялся, посмотрел на Эльдера с сожалением.  
  
— И что ты там?.. Со мной и Лейфи?..  
  
— Ну и что? Ну, с тобой и с Лейфи. Чем плохо-то? Я бы и под тебя лёг, если бы ты захотел.  
  
Лин напряжённо отвернулся, снова пряча эмоции.  
  
— Ты меня не ненавидишь? — наконец спросил он осторожно.  
  
— Благодаря Лейфи – намного меньше, — признался Эльдер. — И я, в конце концов, половозрелый омега, мне нужен альфа, пусть даже вражий командир!  
  
Лин-Синг рассмеялся, тряхнул головой, словно избавляясь от тревожащих его мыслей, и, перегнувшись через киланта, потянулся к лесному.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — позвал он с непривычной и лёгкой улыбкой. Эльдер такой в свою сторону никогда не замечал. И потому, не раздумывая, придвинулся к его рукам. Лейфи между ними хихикнул, пряча зубы за ладошкой, но это лишь сильнее раззадорило, толкнуло вперёд.  
  
Лин мягко коснулся его губ, огладил так нежно, что дыхание сбилось. Эльдер всегда брал сам. И с силой. А теперь – эта ласка, чужое дыхание у лица, сладкий запах возбуждения. Щёки засияли красным, он смущённо, как мальчишка, и неловко, неумело попытался ответить на поцелуй. Сам потянулся навстречу.  
  
Но их прервали громкие крики за дверью.  
  
Эльдер резко выпрямился, навострил уши и уставился на закрывающий проём полог. Лейфи тоже встрепенулся и напрягся. А Лин-Синг подобрал свой меч, вызвал огненный кнут. Но только воспользоваться ничем не смог.  
  
Через тонкую ткань полога стала просачиваться тьма, густые тёмные щупальца заползали в комнату, впуская следом мрачное существо ночи. Альфа выронил оружие, грохнулся задницей на пол и попятился, нервно открывая рот. Эльдер вжался в стену, схватил и прижал к себе Лейфи, так сдавил, что тот забрыкался, запищал, стараясь вырваться из нервной хватки. Порождение тьмы надвигалось, приблизилось к Лину, и длинное щупальце обхватило его за шею. Вскинуло на ноги. Подняло выше. Лин беспомощно дёргал узкими ботинками, пока проклятье душило его, заползало чернотой в приоткрытый рот, окутывало тело...  
  
— Лин! — слабо пискнул Лейфи и, наконец, вырвался из рук Эльдера.  
  
Килант бросился на проклятье. Боднул рогами, нисколько не боясь. Эльдер был уверен, что он провалится в его всепоглощающую тьму. Но нет, килант отбросил проклятье к стене, и Лин свалился мешком на пол, заходясь кашлем и растирая пережатую шею.  
  
— Бежим! Ну же! — закричал Лейфис, выводя всех из оцепенения.  
  
Килант ловко выскочил в окно, застучал копытцами по черепицам. Следом выпрыгнули два евнуха-слуги, что оказались ближе всех к окну. Эльдер за ними, и, продолжая откашливаться и хрипеть, последним выбрался Лин-Синг. За ним, почти по пятам, появилась тьма. Тёмная, громоздкая, она скользила по черепице, ломала её на осколки, и они с грохотом скользили вниз. Евнухи кричали, метались из стороны в сторону, норовя свалиться и сломать себе шею. Они забрались в ближайшее открытое окошко, за ними хотели полезть остальные, но Лейфис позвал за собой, и Эльдер с Лином побежали по крышам дальше.  
  
Килант двигался легко и быстро, перескакивал через коньки и сливы, перебирался с одной крыши на другую, подгонял эльфов. Проклятье перемещалось с отставанием, словно узкие черепичные скаты не могли удержать его вес, но от своей жертвы не отставало.  
  
Между крышами на их пути попался зазор. Шириной в три эльфийских роста между различными крыльями дворца. Лейфи легко его преодолел. Запрыгнул на балкончик и махнул рукой следовать за собой. Эльдер успел разбежаться, перепрыгнул ровно так, чтобы приземлиться рядом с килантом, а вот Лин, всё ещё мучаясь удушьем, чуть не свалился, грохнулся животом на парапет и, скуля, стал сползать вниз. Эльдер с трудом успел его подхватить. Одной рукой дёрнул на себя и свалился с ним вместе на пол балкона.  
  
Проклятье неспешно подошло к краю. Остановилось, смотря на них чернотой ночи, но прыгать не стало. Лейфи бесстрашно его разглядывал, а Лин с Эльдером на карачках отползали прочь, не в силах даже взглянуть в сторону ожившей ночи. Подхватив их, Лейфис затолкнул обоих в открытые ставни. Свалившись, словно они бежали несколько дней кряду, эльфы выглядели жалко – испуганные, оглушённые, до конца не понимающие, что случилось.  
  
— Это палаты императора... — наконец, чуть придя в себя, сказал Лин-Синг. — Как мы сюда попали?  
  
— Через окно, — непринуждённо махнул рукой Лейфи.  
  
— За это могут казнить... — пробормотал Лин, нетвёрдо поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
На шум прибежала охрана, явился и сам Хонг-Ву Риу. Цзедуши и его омеги упали перед императором на колени, не желая оскорбить ещё больше. Внимательно осмотрев присутствующих, император, гневно блеснув глазами, грозно потребовал отчёта.  
  
— На нас напало... — запинаясь, начал Лин-Синг, но тут же взял себя в руки и произнёс чётко: — В мои покои ворвалось нечто, окутанное тьмой. Оно пыталось меня убить.  
  
Император, прищурившись, посмотрел на брата, коротко кивнул.  
  
— Омег отправьте в сад! — приказал он, и Эльдер отчаянно закрутил головой.  
  
— Не надо... там... проклятье, — забормотал он, всё ещё не в силах справиться со своими кошмарами.  
  
— Я буду рядом, — тихо шепнул килант, и Эльдер сразу успокоился.  
  
Когда омег увели, император жестом позвал цзедуши за собой. Провёл по длинным коридорам до кабинета и выгнал всех, кроме личных телохранителей.  
  
— Опиши мне точно, что ты видел, — потребовал он.  
  
— Нечто чёрное и огромное, — стоило вспомнить преследующий его ужас, как язык начинал заплетаться, и рот пересыхал. Лин нервно сглотнул и попытался говорить твёрже, — словно кусок ночного неба... пугающее, необъятное и заполняющее собой всё. Оно вцепилось мне в шею, и я чувствовал, как приближается смерть. Но не мог и шелохнуться.  
  
Император грубо приподнял Лина за подбородок, рассматривая оставленные отпечатки, и помрачнел ещё сильнее.  
  
— Тень, преследующая тебя, не может быть порождением ночи. Родовые браслеты, что я никогда не снимаю, отпугивают Тьму. — Хонг чуть сдвинул рукава, показывая древние артефакты, и со вздохом продолжил: — В северном храме Бейфанг воспитанники изучают особую магию, она влияет не на тело, а на разум, но бьёт так же сильно. Ещё до похода они изготовили мне амулет, способный защитить меня от нападения врага. Посмотри на него внимательно.  
  
Император коснулся висящей на шее броши и быстро её перевернул. Лин успел лишь заметить нечёткий рисунок, а потом из амулета к нему вырвались огромные змеи. Быстрые, стремительные, с раскрытыми капюшонами и огромными клыками, они нацелились ему в лицо, и Лин-Синг, не контролируя свой страх, отпрянул так резко, что упал с тюфяка, и, оказавшись на спине, попытался отползти дальше.  
  
Император снова спрятал амулет, и страх отступил. Не глубоко, оставив после себя неприятный след, но Лин больше не чувствовал необходимости бежать от Хонг-Ву прочь.  
  
— Сравнимы ли ощущения? — вкрадчиво спросил император.  
  
— Да, тот же неуправляемый ужас! — подтвердил Лин-Синг.  
  
— Служители храма способны создать предметы, лишающие возможности сопротивляться, запугивающие до беспамятства или погружающие в иллюзию. Тот, кто убил моих наложников и напал на тебя, владеет подобным предметом.  
  
— Значит, нужно наведаться в храм Бейфанг и расспросить их.  
  
Теперь стало ясно, почему Лейфи совсем не испугался – на разум килантов воздействовать намного сложнее.  
  
— Нужно. Но позже. Сейчас ты соберёшь вещи, возьмёшь с собой лишь доверенных слуг и отправишься к нашему брату-омеге. Сегодня я получил известие, что его сын, наш с тобой племянник и первый наследник престола в случае моей кончины, погиб от рук бандитов. Я хочу знать, кто его убил, кто охотится на нашу семью. И хочу, чтобы убийцу наказали!

## Глава 13. Цена непоправимых ошибок

Лин-Синг уехал из Чуньцю, не сообщив ничего даже младшим мужьям.  
  
Эльдер сходил с ума в саду, злился на евнухов, рычал на мелькающих рядом омег. Он бы с радостью перегрыз им всем горло. Потому что сидеть взаперти не для него. Словно пойманный дикий зверь, он метался без дела, пытался что-то планировать, но был слишком зол, не мог сосредоточиться ни на одной дельной мысли.  
  
В ненавистном саду он провёл уже больше сотни дней, и ничего не изменилось. Если только ненависть к мужу поутихла и сменилась похотью напополам с жестокой жаждой расправы. Эльдеру хотелось взять меч, прорваться в покои императора и порубить его на отбивные. Следом расправиться и с остальной семьёй Риу – прикончить младшего брата, Ши Сымин Риу, и своего мужа. А потом грязно надругаться над ним, получив альфу в своё распоряжение. Или, возможно, в другом порядке, но это уже детали.  
  
Переваривая свои страшные мысли мести, он отдыхал в павильоне, смотрел на своё отражение в небольшом фонтанчике и старался не бросаться на проходящих мимо служителей. Лейфи подсел со спины, напугав своим внезапным появлением, и Эльдер вздрогнул.  
  
— Что ты там высматриваешь? — спросил килант, и лесной эльф провёл рукой по воде, разбивая своё отражение. — Думаешь, ты некрасивый?  
  
— Разве это имеет значение, если я могу получить всё, что пожелаю, своими навыками в бою? — грубо ответил Эль.  
  
— Здесь твои навыки – ничто, — усмехнулся Лейфис, но потом примирительно погладил мягкой ладошкой по недовольно сведённым бровям.  
  
— Все киланты такие? — неопределённо махнул перед ним пальцем Эльдер. — Словно ненастоящие?  
  
— Не знаю. — Лейфи задумчиво прикусил тёмную губу маленькими ровными зубами. — У нас есть одна притча. Говорят, однажды родился очень уродливый килант, он был так страшен, что его отец потерял сознание, впервые его увидев. Жители островов боялись с ним говорить, они отворачивались и в ужасе убегали. Когда он встретил своего наречённого, то спросил: «Что со мной не так, почему все от меня отворачиваются?» И наречённый ответил: «Потому что ты очень уродлив».  
  
— Дурак, — фыркнул Эльдер. — Если ваши наречённые связаны вечной любовью, то почему он ему просто не соврал?  
  
— Чтобы тот до конца своих дней оставался в неведении? Не понимал истины и прослыл идиотом? — возмутился Лейфи.  
  
— И в чём тогда мораль? В чём смысл твоей глупой притчи?  
  
— В том, что, несмотря ни на что, уродливого киланта всё равно полюбили!  
  
Эльдер насупился, раздражённо шевельнул губами, показывая клыки, и снова уставился на фонтан.  
  
— Я устал от заточения. Жизнь в тюрьме не для меня. И Лин избегает, словно я прокажённый. Дома я мог получить любого альфу, ни в чём себе не отказывал. А тут словно бесполый бета!  
  
— Лин боится тебя.  
  
— Именно! Его трусость бесит до дрожи, я хочу его трахнуть или просто прикончить!  
  
— Он боится твоих желаний его убить и своей неспособности ответить тем же. Он принял тебя как своего младшего мужа, несмотря на то, что вы враги.  
  
Эльдер недовольно отвернулся. Даже после нескольких месяцев совместной жизни он не желал прогибаться. И чем дальше – тем сильнее. На подчинение не осталось силы воли – Эльдер израсходовал терпение, и теперь его злость выплёскивалась через край. Уже не тревожила казнь за расправу над Риу. Эльдер был уверен, что ему хватит сил прорваться сквозь императорскую стражу и прикончить захватчика, изуродовавшего ему жизнь. А потом, когда Лин-Синг станет новым императором, он вернётся домой и свергнет Саргера.  
  
— Прошлое осталось в другой жизни, — пробормотал он, теряя нить своих воображаемых побед. — Я не могу думать о несбыточном. Потому хочу просто уйти.  
  
— Тебя поймают и вернут. — Лейфи дёрнул головой, и пушистые ушки смешно разлетелись в разные стороны.  
  
— Я умнее!  
  
— Я никогда не планировал побег, уходил по велению сердца. — Килант опустил ресницы, но в его огромных глазах мелькнула глубокая тоска. Вид у него сразу стал очень несчастным, и Эльдер притянул его к себе на колени, просто чтобы утешить. Килант сразу прильнул, прижался с поцелуем. Горячий и страстный, он искал забытье в бесконечных любовных играх. Но Эльдер не для того становился омегой, чтобы баловаться с другим омежками. Ему хотелось оседлать альфу, почувствовать внутри его мужскую силу.  
  
— Лин вернётся и порадует тебя, — попытался он остановить киланта.  
  
— Ты тоже можешь, — страстно шепнул ему Лейфи.  
  
«Могу, но не хочу», — мелькнуло где-то в подсознании и застряло на языке. Рядом с Лейфисом Эльдеру нравилось быть другим.  
  
Килант потянул его за собой – под полог в отдалённом углу павильона, где взгляды внимательного Вэй и назойливой Фатимы не будут мешать удовольствию. Эльдер легко подхватил Лейфи на руки, и тот обвил руками и ногами, прижался носом к скуле, щекоча своим дыханием. От киланта всегда пахло чем-то сладким и лёгким, воздушным, успокаивающим. Или, напротив, будоражащим до дрожи, волнительным. Эльдер уложил его на перины, задвинул полог, растянул поясок на тунике и стащил штаны. Лейфи податливо крутился, приподнял ножки, помогая избавиться от одежды, его пальчики бегло прошлись по рубашке Эльдера, расстёгивая пуговки и расплетая тесёмки. Каждое прикосновение заводило – руки у киланта словно ручейки, гибкие, подвижные, с короткими овальными прозрачными ноготками и тёплыми чувствительными подушечками, их нравилось целовать и чувствовать на своей коже.  
  
Эльдер развёл ему ноги, подвинул под себя за бёдра. Лейфи, уже возбуждённый и влажный, прикусил губу в ожидании, томно всхлипнул, подаваясь навстречу, и откинул голову, подставляя тонкую, покрытую мягким пухом шею для поцелуев. В эту шею хотелось впиться зубами, стереть клеймо Лин-Синга и оставить своё. Чтобы запах киланта остался на губах и чувствовался на языке.  
  
Чужое возбуждение отдавало слабой болью в пояснице – Эльдеру безумно хотелось ощутить в себе альфу, так что мышцы изнутри скручивало и спазмами стягивало желанием. Собственная смазка пачкала бёдра, а смазка Лейфи покрыла пах, и от смешанного амбре голова шла кругом. Эльдер чувствовал себя пьяным, раздражённым и горячим, и разрядка не помогла избавиться от собственного возбуждения.  
  
Килант, довольно улыбаясь, соскользнул с кровати и голышом выбрался в сад. После секса он любил окунуться в прохладу бассейна и полежать обнажённым под тёплым солнцем, любуясь небесными далями. Эльдер остался в павильоне, расслабленный, но неудовлетворённый. Он сердито покусывал губы, размышляя, где добыть альфу и как справиться с собственным либидо. Из-за Лина, его страхов и идиотских договорённостей Эльдер был лишён нормального секса.  
  
За окнами небольшой ветерок пригнал облака, скрывая райский сад от зноя. Прохлада подарила лёгкую передышку, но не избавила от желания. Эльдер дергано накинул на себя покрывало, прикрывая пах. Прежнее раздражение захватило вновь, и под пальцами то и дело вспыхивали короткие молнии.  
  
Лейфис вернулся мокрый и какой-то взбудораженный, загородил собой свет, в его влажных волосах отражалось золотом солнце. Словно Лейфи сиял изнутри. Холодные капли потекли Эльдеру на грудь, смочили шею, смывая ярость и удержанный рык. Он смахнул с лица киланта прилипшие локоны и попытался сосредоточиться.  
  
— Пойдём на крышу. Ветер переменился, и я слышу море...  
  
— Не сейчас.  
  
Лейфи скис, его игривое настроение сменилось, став мрачным и скрытным. И ушёл один. Эльдеру было лень, и он отмахнулся. А потом не раз жалел об этом.  
  
Килант, поддавшись эмоциям, сиганул через стену. Его позвало море, и он не смог себе отказать... Евнухи забили тревогу почти сразу – они заметили, как тот забрался на крышу и перепрыгнул на покатый козырёк стены, тогда Эльдер попытался его остановить, даже сам полез наверх, но Ноду-Ок с паникой в глазах заставил его спуститься. Ожидание возвращения Лейфи было нервным, Эльдер всё пытался понять и вспомнить, что именно подтолкнуло киланта на очередной побег. Возможно, разговор о наречённых и безвозмездной любви направил его вновь искать успокоения в море. Так или иначе, Эльдер понимал: это он проглядел киланта, пропустил момент, когда должен был его поддержать.  
  
Лейфи вернули через несколько часов, императору доложили о побеге, и он, не раздумывая, приказал прислуживающим кланам наказать беглеца. За четвёртый побег евнухи решили отрубить непокорному руку.  
  
Эльдер узнал об этом слишком поздно, он сидел в саду, нервно прогуливался по дорожкам и ждал появления Лейфи, но его не отправили в гарем, сразу повели к храму Нюй-ва, где в прохладной тени деревьев расположились кельи для монахов и амфитеатр для наказаний. Сопровождающая императора процессия прошла через внутренние залы в стене, не тревожа размеренную жизнь обитателей сада. Эльдеру о наказании сообщил Ноду-Ок. Но сообщил слишком поздно – император уже ждал кровавых развлечений, и отговорить его было невозможно. Зато можно было всё исправить силой!  
  
— Стой! — Телохранитель попытался его остановить, даже схватил за руку и тут же получил сильным разрядом по пальцам. — Остановись! — с нескрываемым ужасом, но тихо, чтобы не привлечь внимания прислуживающих евнухов бросил ему вдогонку Ноду.  
  
Поспеть за стремительным эльфом у него не было ни шанса. Но Эльдера рядом с небольшой площадью внутри храма перехватил Тен-шу. Выкрутил руки, прекрасно понимая, чем грозит нападение на младшего мужа господина, и утащил в темноту стоящих рядом деревьев. Тен позволил пойти себе против указов богов, чтобы и второй младший муж цзедуши не оказался наказан.  
  
— Пусти! Я не позволю... Лейфи!!!  
  
— Замолчи, безумный лесной! Разве ты не понимаешь, что навредишь и себе, и ему?!  
  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я промолчал, когда могу помочь?! — взревел Эльдер.  
  
— Ты не можешь помочь! Уже не можешь! — с отчаянием выкрикнул Тен. На его голос прибежал Ноду, запыхавшийся, обливающийся потом.  
  
— Пожалуйста, господин, пожалуйста! — Он дрожащими руками схватил Эльдера за плечи, попытался помочь Тен-шу – удержать или отвлечь.  
  
Эльдер рванулся в последний раз и беспомощно затих. Со стороны площади донёсся тонкий, отчаянный крик, и Эльдер ответил на него с таким же отчаянием. Тен его отпустил, отошёл в сторону, поднимая пальцы в молитвенном жесте, прося у богов прощения за прикосновения к чужому омеге. Ноду стирал со лба пот и тяжело вздыхал. Золотая клетка с внимательными хранителями стала капканом. И Эльдер, чувствуя себя загнанным зверем, был готов отгрызть себе лапу, лишь бы сбежать.  
  
— Он постоянно рвётся на волю, — зачем-то произнёс Эльдер вслух. Хотелось зажать уши и не слышать, как плачет от боли Лейфи. — Он не сбегает. Просто не может жить взаперти.  
  
— Тебе нужно смириться, лесной, — подал из тени голос Тен-шу.  
  
— Смириться с чем? — резко рванул к нему Эльдер и, схватив за грудки, тряхнул так, что у крепкого и крупного телохранителя голова дёрнулась. — Я смирился с тем, что Лин-Синг увёл меня из дома силой. Я смирился с тем, что мне не позволили сражаться со своим мужем за право выбора. Я бросил свой народ и страну, разорённую твоими соратниками и оставленную на попечение скользкого и изворотливого, как угорь, брата. Я живу в этом доме и терплю своё положение уже четыре месяца. С чем ещё мне смириться? С тем, что я не могу просто выйти из дворца и пойти, куда мне вздумается?! Смириться с тем, что в наказание за любую оплошность меня могут изуродовать? Скажи мне, сильный и смелый альфа, чем так не угодили вам омеги, что вы не позволяете им жить?!  
  
— Мой муж тихий и нежный. Он ласковый и прекрасный, как божественный цветок... — растерянно пробормотал телохранитель. — Он не нуждается в подобных глупостях.  
  
— Это потому что ты ни разу не позволил ему желать!  
  
Вернувшийся Лин-Синг рвал и метал. Кричал на евнухов, грозя расправой. Даже кричал на императора, взывая к его сердцу. Но ничего исправить уже было нельзя.

## Глава 14. Разрушая императорскую власть

Лейфи в сад больше не выходил. Днём сидел в своей комнате, а вечером появлялся в покоях Лина, лежал на подоконнике и смотрел на небо. По крышам бегать у него больше не получалось – может, рана ныла, а может, не мог балансировать. Но на стену он даже не лез. И это тоже тревожило. Лин был уверен, что килант ждёт мгновения, когда ослабнет контроль, и тогда снова попытается бежать.  
  
Лейфи никогда не рассказывал, что именно тянуло его туда, за стены. Он не пытался скрыться, не прятался от стражи, просто отправлялся куда-то к границам города. Словно слышал море, далёкое, укрытое дорогами и лесами. И, будь время поспокойнее, Лин непременно отвёз бы киланта к заливу и остался там, в маленькой усадьбе, скрываясь от лишних глаз и совсем не нужного гарема. Но смерти в семье Риу и потеря наложников обострили обстановку. Император напряжённо всматривался в отчёты, подозревал в каждом врага и казнил направо и налево.  
  
Расследование в доме брата не дало чётких результатов – на племянника напали наёмники, пробрались в его покои, перебив охрану, и прирезали подростка во сне. Тот даже испугаться толком не успел. А вот Хонг-Ву напугался порядочно. В его охране появились киланты – островитянам он не доверял, но они могли защитить его от магического воздействия кошмара.  
  
Прах племянника Лин привёз в запертом сундуке. В подвалах дворца находился старинный склеп, где испокон веков хоронили императоров и его семьи. Длинный ряд саркофагов и урн тянулся вдоль стен с высеченными табличками имён. Но среди них не было ни одного омеги. Лин установил прах племянника на выделенное место, и слуги выбили для него на плите дату рождения и смерти. Рядом, словно намекая, остались постаменты для живых Риу: Хонг-Ву, Лин-Синга, Ши Сымина и Ань-Лушаня – младшего брата отца. Дядя ещё не получил статус, и если Хонг отыщет убийцу, то юношу сделают омегой. Если же действующий император погибнет, Ань станет альфой. С изломанными ключицами, узкой талией и умением вышивать.  
  
«Если ты понимаешь, то почему ничего не делаешь?» Лин недовольно покрутил головой, отгоняя колкие слова Эльдера. Он не знал, как изменить древние традиции. Не знал, каково быть императором. И никогда этого не желал.  
  
Кроме расследования убийства племянника, Лин также пытался узнать, кто напал на его младшего мужа. Но поиски зашли в тупик. Лин посылал самых преданных эльфов, стараясь найти зацепки, вытрясти правду из Синдиката или подкупить их. Но наёмники хорошо прятали тайны, не сдавали своих и безбожно врали. После нескольких месяцев удалось найти лишь небольшую зацепку, и вела она во дворец. Подозрения, что наёмника подкупил Саргер’Рэн-Талас, не оправдались. Но кому во дворце могла понадобиться смерть лесного эльфа? Императора омега не тревожил, чиновники тоже с ним не пересекались, а у наложников не было таких денег.  
  
Возможно, чья-то богатая семья, рассчитывающая занять место младшего мужа цзедуши, решила избавиться от конкурента. Но почему они тогда не тронули киланта? Лин не скрывал, что Лейфи для него единственный привлекательный и важный омега. Найти нанимателя он так и не смог, но не решился потревожить императора своими подозрениями.  
  
Чтобы уберечь Эльдера от очередного нападения и остановить его от глупостей, Лин-Синг постоянно держал его рядом. Водил за собой, ставил на расстоянии руки. Так он был, по крайней мере, уверен, что на лесного эльфа никто не нападёт, да и сам Эльдер не начнёт убивать. После инцидента с Лейфи он стал совершенно неуправляемым и воинственно посматривал на стражу императора. Лин был уверен, что лесной эльф не причастен к убийству наложников императора или к смерти племянника. Эльдер сам был в ужасе и верил, что проклял дом императорской семьи. Но испуганный лесной эльф не менее страшное оружие, чем настоящая сила рассерженных богов. Эльдера нужно было контролировать.  
  
После похорон император собрал семейный совет, и Лин хоть и с неохотой, но взял Эльдера с собой.  
  
— Лейфис так и не выходит? — спросил омега, раздражённо наблюдая за слугами, что пытались облачить его в подобающий наряд.  
  
— Он переживает.  
  
— Ещё бы! — рыкнул Эльдер и вырвал из рук Чуна платок.  
  
— Лейфи сильно к тебе привязался, словно почувствовал родственную душу. Поддержи его, прошу...  
  
— А ты сам? — Эльдер гневно блеснул глазами и намотал тряпицу на голову. — Ты его трахаешь, вот и развлекай!  
  
— Лейфи на дух меня не переносит, — с нескрываемым разочарованием признался Лин. — Я убил его наречённого и сына. Он бы близко ко мне не подошёл, если бы не нуждался в общении и тепле. Киланты очень привязчивы, они не умеют жить в одиночестве. После твоего появления он от меня отдалился.  
  
Эльдер снова рыкнул. Под чадрой не было видно его выражения лица, но Лин был уверен, что лесной эльф опять злится.  
  
— Присмотри за ним, — снова попросил он, надеясь, что Эльдер хоть в этом ему не откажет.  
  
— Я пытался. И недосмотрел. — И, подойдя вплотную, чуть слышно добавил: — прости.  
  
Чувство вины и собственные ошибки расстроили и без того встревоженную душу. Лин сжал широкие плечи Эльдера и, заглядывая под плотную ткань в его глаза, высказал свои тревоги:  
  
— Лейфи продолжит убегать. Он не хочет боли и наказания. Но желает умереть, отправиться в море и встретить там своего альфу.  
  
— Не проще дать ему лодку?  
  
— В этой лодке он и погибнет. Мне больно думать, что я собственноручно отправлю его на смерть.  
  
— А тут ты собственноручно его душишь. Медленно и очень болезненно! — зло выдохнул Эльдер и, вырвавшись, толкнул Лина плечом, направился к выходу.  
  
За ним, причитая об ужасном поведении, потопал Ноду-Ок. Лин мог бы одёрнуть лесного, указать его место и наказать за подобные выходки, но прекрасно осознавал, что Эльдер прав. Лин держал Лейфи рядом только из эгоистичных порывов, не мог отпустить из-за собственных проснувшихся чувств и совсем не думал, каково киланту жить рядом с убийцей и насильником. Если бы не связь с духами и почти осязаемые воспоминания, килант бы просто сошёл с ума. Хотя, возможно, так оно и было. Лин устал от наказаний, от жестокости в собственных поступках, от традиций светлых эльфов, которые не позволяли дышать его мужьям, и понимал, что необходимо что-то менять. Но пока он был не готов.  
  
В кабинете императора младших мужей рассадили вдоль стен. Ши Сымин своего единственного мужа не взял, но привёл мальчика из гарема. Общими наложниками младший брат пользовался с удовольствием, но, так же как и старшим, ему не везло с потомством, и боги так и не одарили его детьми.  
  
— Ань-Лушаня необходимо перевести во дворец. Даже если он не является целью убийцы, мы должны его уберечь! — предложил Лин после доклада о погибшем племяннике.  
  
— Ань с рождения живёт в северном храме Бейфанг, и ему пора получить статус, — кивнул император, — а также в храме можно найти информацию о зачарованном предмете.  
  
— Каком предмете? — удивлённо поднял уши Ши, которого не ввели в курс дела.  
  
— На нас нападало вовсе не проклятье, — пояснил Лин. — Кто-то использует магию, чтобы напугать нас и лишить воли к сопротивлению. За этим предметом может скрываться самый слабый омега, а мы видим то, что рисует нам напуганный разум.  
  
— Вот как? — Младший брат задумчиво подпёр подбородок. — Если мы воспользуемся семейными браслетами, то сможем узнать наверняка. Монахи говорят, что достаточно одной неглубокой царапины, чтобы силы, хранящиеся в них, перешли их владельцу.  
  
— Это силы Йё, — мрачно заметил Хонг, — они надёжно запечатаны и не должны никогда явиться в свет.  
  
— Тогда как вы можете быть уверены, что дело в зачарованном предмете, а не в каком-нибудь заклятье лесных эльфов? — В голосе Ши промелькнуло раздражение.  
  
— Не уверены, — император рукой показал Лину замолчать, не позволяя делиться подозрениями, — но вопросы задать не помешает. Завтра утром ты, Лин, отправишься в храм.  
  
— К чему такая спешка? — Ши удивлённо перевёл взгляд с одного брата на другого. — Если убийца бродит в нашем доме, направлять в Храм Лина – смертоубийство! Нам лучше держаться вместе, под присмотром охраны!  
  
— Прятаться и ждать, когда нас убьют? — гневно возразил Хонг-Ву. — Нет, Лин отправится в северный храм, узнает, как можно противостоять этой магии, и привезёт Ань-Лушаня во дворец. Кроме того, у Лина отличная охрана, которая легко справится с сотней наёмников.  
  
— Да, император. — Лин поклонился брату, и тот всех отпустил.  
  
Но Лин не спешил уходить, он дождался, когда Ши выйдет из комнаты, и снова обратился к Хонг-Ву:  
  
— Брат, нападения во дворце были не только на семью Риу. Когда Эльдер только прибыл в Хианга, на него напал наёмник Синдиката, и мне удалось установить, что того нанял кто-то из высшей знати.  
  
— Эльдер стал членом семьи Риу, — вскинул подбородок император, а со стороны омеги донеслось неопределённое шипение. — И никто не будет жалеть, если это изменится, — добавил он тише.  
  
Лин отрицательно покачал головой, понимая, на что намекает император, но он не хотел избавляться от мужей. По крайней мере, не таким способом.  
  
— Тем не менее я уверен, что нападения друг с другом не связаны. И прошу позволения на допрос знати.  
  
— Что ж, усмирить пару зажравшихся чиновников – это неплохая идея, — с усмешкой согласился брат. — Можешь начать аресты. Но решение о судьбе провинившихся буду принимать я.  
  
Лин откланялся, жестом позвал за собой Эльдера, и тот, неловко путаясь в полах одеяния, поднялся с колен. Они направились к выходу, но им навстречу, сбивая с ног, ворвался Ши, со скулящим воплем пробежал до ближайшего окна и сиганул на улицу, словно забыв, что они на втором этаже и этого достаточно, чтобы переломать ноги. О том, кто появится в проходе следующим, Эльдер не сомневался. Он внимательно следил за ходом беседы, и если император не ошибся и проклятье всего лишь хорошо созданная магия, то достаточно на него не смотреть, чтобы избежать кошмаров.  
  
Он отступил за спину Лина, стянул с себя платок и чадру, прикрыл веки и напряжённо навострил уши. Прислушиваться получалось плохо – все находящиеся в зале стали кричать, вразнобой носиться, натыкаясь друг на друга, и кто-то сбил Эльдера с ног. Он замер на полу на коленях, стараясь сосредоточиться на движении воздуха, на тихой поступи, чужом дыхании...  
  
Его муж упал где-то рядом, забился в угол, и Эльдер протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его колена. Лин от этого затрясся ещё сильнее, схватил Эльдера и затащил на себя, прикрываясь им словно щитом. Его страхи вызвали нервный смешок, Эльдер попытался вырваться из его рук, но Лин судорожно цеплялся за его одежду и что-то испуганно бормотал.  
  
Внезапно кто-то вздёрнул его на ноги, Эльдер от неожиданности вскрикнул и чуть не раскрыл глаза. Вовремя спохватился, обернулся к противнику и успел только почувствовать острый и яркий, слишком знакомый запах альфы, когда крепкие ладони схватили его за шею и стали душить.  
  
Эльдер взмахнул руками, стараясь нащупать противника, но тот был крупнее и сильнее. Боль в шее и нехватка воздуха заставляли нервно дёргаться, беспомощно бить куда попало, пока пальцы не коснулись широкой груди, облачённой в плотный плащ. Эльдер ухватился за ткань, дёрнул с силой на себя, и одновременно с раздавшимся треском послышался рычащий голос:  
  
— Отпусти!  
  
— Берд! — Эльдер с ужасом понял, что не ошибся – под личиной проклятья скрывался его соплеменник.  
  
— Заткнись, — раздалось с неприкрытой ненавистью.  
  
Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Эльдер вырвался, освободился от душащих рук и рванул за собой оставшуюся в кулаке одежду. Раздался громкий треск, и разорванное полотно оказалось у Эльдера в руках.  
  
— Проклятье! — закричал Берд и попытался отобрать у него своё прикрытие, но омега уже раскрыл глаза и, отшвырнув плащ за спину, оттолкнул слугу от себя.  
  
— Всевидящая Луна, почему?!  
  
— А ты считаешь, у меня нет причин? — зарычал Берд и рванул вперёд, пытаясь сбить Эльдера с ног. Но, несмотря на крепкое телосложение, Берд не был воином – всего лишь слуга при дворце, он умел колоть дрова и носить воду, но понятия не имел, как правильно сражаться.  
  
Эльдер легко отклонил его удар, ушёл за спину и выхватил кинжал у него из-за пояса. Перехватив и заломив его руки, Эльдер прижал нож к горлу, надавил несильно, не собираясь пока убивать, но показывая своё превосходство.  
  
— Тогда почему ты пытался убить меня?  
  
— Потому что ты, светлоэльфийская подстилка, просто мешался под ногами! — произнёс Берд на одном дыхании и дёрнулся навстречу, насаживаясь на клинок.  
  
Кровь фонтаном брызнула вперёд, залила лицо сидящего перед ними цзедуши, испачкала Эльдеру руки и потекла ручьём на грудь Берда. Эльдер отпустил его тело, отступил и нерешительно осмотрелся. Зачарованный плащ лежал на полу, и попавшие под его влияние эльфы медленно приходили в себя. Омеги жались по стенам, Лин-Синг изумлённо моргал измазанными в крови ресницами, а чуть в стороне, запутавшись в своём халате, барахтался император.  
  
Беспомощный. Беззащитный.  
  
Стоило сделать лишь шаг, взмахнуть ножом и одним уверенным движением покончить с тем, кто изуродовал ему жизнь. Император, поймав его взгляд, замер испуганной мышью.  
  
Эльдер перехватил кинжал, вдохнул глубже, задерживая дыхание, и сделал шаг вперёд.  
  
— Эль... — позвал его Лин, и Эльдер повернул к нему голову. Теряя драгоценные мгновения. Теряя концентрацию. — Эль... — повторил тот, испуганно мотая головой, словно пытаясь его отговорить.  
  
За дверью послышались крики и торопливые шаги. Охранники и приставленные к императору наёмные киланты вбежали в покои. Момент был упущен.  
  
— Брось оружие, — шепнул ему Лин, и Эльдер послушно отшвырнул от себя нож.  
  
Стражи напряжённо осматривали представшую перед ними картину. Медленно зашевелился и поднялся император. Вскочил на ноги Лин-Синг и, перехватив Эльдера как ребёнка, прижал к своей груди, отводя в сторону.  
  
— Схватить его! — прохрипел Хонг-Ву, указывая дрожащим пальцем на лесного эльфа.  
  
— Мой император, — закричал Лин, задвигая Эльдера себе за спину, отгораживая его от охраны и своего брата, — Эльдер, несомненно, нарушил законы, но он спас вашу жизнь! Сделал то, что мы бы никогда не смогли и без его помощи сейчас бы оказались на месте этого убийцы!  
  
Император поднял ладонь, приказывая страже остановиться. Он был всё ещё напуган, но чувствовать себя трусом перед подчинёнными ему явно не нравилось, потому он медленно приблизился к Эльдеру и, смотря на него со злым прищуром, чётко произнёс:  
  
— Я благодарен тебе, омега, но совершённое тобой преступление не может быть оправдано ничем. Ты сам должен понимать, что я не в силах отменить существующие веками традиции – позволить одному совершить безнаказанно преступление, и тогда каждый пожелает для себя снисхождения. Ты проявил храбрость и показал не присущую нашему племени силу. Лишь твоё происхождение, — выделил император с неприкрытой неприязнью, — позволяет сделать тебе незначительную поблажку. Признаёшь ли ты свою вину и готов ли понести наказание за совершённое преступление?  
  
Эльдер нервно сглотнул, смотря на выстроившуюся в ряд охрану – будь у него меч, возможно, он бы справился с ними и смог сбежать. Но оружия у него не было. За то, что он взял в руки нож, по законам Хианга его лишат руки, а за убийство грозила смерть. Какую поблажку предлагает ему император?  
  
В глазах Хонг-Ву отражалось не просто недовольство или желание расправы – император не упустил из виду взгляды и желания Эльдера. Он заметил, что лесной эльф был готов его убить. И, предотвращая все возможные попытки, собирался сделать это первым. Будь на месте Эльдера любой другой, император одарил бы его своей милостью, но лесной эльф, враг и непокорный противник, или килант, слишком не похожий, чтобы принять – они оба были достойны лишь унижения. И мнимое великодушие – только способ причинить ещё больше боли. Оказаться в таком же положении, как и Лейфис, Эльдер не мог. Иногда проще умереть, чем смириться со своим поражением.  
  
— Я... — Эльдер не желал себе такой участи. И он бы предпочёл драться. Гордо вскинув голову, он гневно посмотрел на императора, намереваясь дать отпор, но в ситуацию вновь вмешался его вездесущий супруг.  
  
— Император, мой младший муж признаёт за собой вину, и я, отвечая за него, готов сам лично наказать за проступок.  
  
— Верное решение, мой брат...  
  
— Я публично высеку его! — прервал Лин императора, и Хонг-Ву недовольно сжал губы. — Моя огненная плеть научит лесного эльфа подчиняться нашим законам. Он получит сто ударов и потом попросит у вас прощения!  
  
— Что ж, — Хонг-Ву был явно не удовлетворён карой, но, прикинув, как сильно изломают сто плетей лесного эльфа, согласился, — готовься привести наказание в исполнение. И уберите тут всё!  
  
Эльдер мужественно выдержал первую половину порки, но огонь сжигал кожу, болью пронзал до костей, и под конец экзекуции он сорвал голос от криков. Лин был к нему милосерден – бил не в полную силу, и Эльдер отчётливо понимал, что его мужу происходящее не доставляет ни малейшего удовольствия. Когда лесного отвязывали от столба, вид у альфы был жалким: полный сострадания и ненависти к себе, Лин сам вызывал жалость. И Эльдер, неожиданно для себя, был ему благодарен – и за вмешательство, и за заботу. Он прекрасно осознавал, что, если бы не Лин, император придумал бы для него пытку, мучительную и долгую. Он слышал, как светлые эльфы сжигали заживо своих врагов, расчленяли на дыбе и скармливали диким животным. Магические побои – малая плата за сохранённую жизнь, и они закалили тело.  
  
Эльдер позволил к себе бережное отношение Лин-Синга, позволил поставить себя на колени и даже произнёс нашёптанные на ухо слова. На Лина он не злился. А вот желание убить императора усилилось во сто крат.  
  
Цзедуши приказал перенести Эльдера в свою спальню. Навыков, чтобы снять боль от ожогов, у Лина не было, но свою магию он мог немного усмирить. Дозваться Ю не удалось – император отправил его на северные границы, возможно опасаясь за его жизнь или просто убирая с глаз долой. Эльдер хрипло дышал, шипел при любом движении. После обработки спины магическим порошком положил голову Лину на колени – доверчиво, почти по-омежьи, и расслабился. Но Лин понимал, что это не попытка сблизиться, а своеобразная признательность.  
  
— Отдохни немного, через час я снова обработаю тебя порошком.  
  
— И так сойдёт, — хрипло выдохнул Эльдер, — твоя плеть – щадящая. Ты ко мне добр.  
  
Слова звучали как благодарность, но в голосе слышалась издёвка.  
  
— Ты – мой младший муж.  
  
— Я – твой главный враг. И ты дурак, что не боишься укладывать меня рядом.  
  
— Я видел, как ты смотрел на императора. Тебе не позволят его убить.  
  
— Возможно. — Эльдер передёрнул плечами. Поднялся со скрипом и голодным укусом ткнулся в губы. Лин даже отпрянуть не успел – так жёстко и неприятно его никогда не целовали. Но Эльдер выглядел довольным и снова лёг ему на колени.  
  
К ночи к ним присоединился килант. Они заснули втроём, без любовных прелюдий, просто устроившись рядом.  
  
Лин понимал, что этим двоим совсем не место в гареме. Не место в этом дворце и даже стране. И отчаянно пытался придумать, как вернуть их домой. Только такой возможности не было.  
  
А наутро они узнали, что император был убит в своих покоях.

## Глава 15. Дороги судьбы

День прошёл в безумной суматохе. Весь дворец словно перевернулся с ног на голову – придворные и слуги носились по залам, евнухи кричали, младшие мужья рыдали. По закону после смерти альфы мужья должны отправиться вслед за своим избранником, гарем же следовало распустить и обновить для нового властителя. Боясь изгнания, прекрасные создания засели в своих комнатах, надеясь, что новый император примет их к себе. Но прислуживающие кланы всеми способами пытались выдворить их из сада.  
  
Ши Сымин лично занялся расследованием гибели брата. Его профессиональные ищейки легко вышли на след Арго, и ещё до обеда Лин-Синг получил отчёт, что привезённый слуга прошлым вечером пробрался в покои Хонг-Ву и убил его. Арго и Берд действовали без чьей-либо помощи, и их цели были очевидны – отомстить семье Риу, убив всех её членов. Самого Арго этим утром нашли мёртвым в комнате для слуг – он повесился.  
  
Лин всеми способами пытался восстановить события прошлого дня, старался понять, как упустил из виду второго слугу. Если Берд был первым нападавшим, то казалось логичным, что Арго с ним заодно. Но после атаки Берда они все увлеклись наказанием Эльдера, а потом лечением его ран. Про Арго он просто забыл и не вспомнил бы вовсе, если бы не новое убийство.  
  
Лин старался принять информацию Ши как должное. Но сотни мелких, крошечных деталей не давали ему покоя. Откуда Берд получил столь дорогой и ценный зачарованный плащ? Почему Арго, прислуживая цзедуши при поездке в имение, не воспользовался шансом и не убил одного из Риу? Как вообще необученный, плохо подготовленный слуга мог добраться до покоев императора? Лин помнил, как образ проклятья остановился рядом с балконом, ведущим в императорские покои, потому что Берду не хватило сил и ловкости перепрыгнуть между крышами. А из рассказов Эльдера он знал, что Арго не обучен даже владению мечом, что уж говорить про убийство императора Хианга.  
  
Ответов не было, и ему пришлось на слово поверить Ши.  
  
Ближе к ночи Лин собрал охрану, велел слугам снарядить паланкин и, никому не сообщив, направился в северный храм Бейфанг. Необходимо было привезти дядю в город до того, как поднимется восстание или начнётся грызня за трон. Захочет ли Ань занять престол, пока неизвестно, но сам Лин не собирался участвовать в борьбе. Ши крепче и твёрже, яростнее в своих желаниях, мог бы стать отличным правителем. И если бы Ши попросил, Лин бы отступил без вопросов. Но Ши, взвинченный, встревоженный и столь непривычно нервный, казалось, и сам не готов к таким изменениям. Поэтому коронация Ань-Лушаня казалась самым верным решением.  
  
С собой Лин взял Эльдера. Младший муж спросонья даже не стал ворчать – оделся подобающе и молча покинул свою комнату. Его слуги, тревожно переглядываясь, семенили следом. И лишь у паланкина лесной эльф закрутил головой и поинтересовался:  
  
— А Лейфис с нами не поедет?  
  
— Ему пока не нужно покидать дворец. — Лин напряжённо сжал губы. — Стоит киланту оказаться за стенами, я уже не смогу его удержать.  
  
— Одному ему во дворце, когда весь гарем на ушах стоит, конечно, будет лучше!  
  
— Я оставил с ним Тен-шу. Он и его подчинённые позаботятся о Лейфисе и других моих мужьях.  
  
— А сам отправишься без охраны? — Эльдер злобно хохотнул. — Если кто-то охотится на семью Риу, тебе телохранители нужнее.  
  
— Я могу за себя постоять. А Лейфи сейчас ничего не может...  
  
Эльдер недовольно фыркнул, понимая, что альфа киланту просто не доверяет. И уже в дороге понял, что его взяли именно по той же причине. Лин не доверял ему, не хотел оставлять без присмотра и чувствовал исходящую от него угрозу.  
  
Ночь за узким окошком паланкина была серая и холодная. Летний сезон заканчивался, уступая приближающейся зиме, и над Хианга висели густые тучи, лили проливные дожди, а молнии вспышками освещали землю. Но даже непогода в Хианга была яркой, разноцветной и красивой. Эльдер не мог уснуть, рассматривал влажные лощины, укутанные синими туманами, золотые с красным рощи и покрытые плотным слоем опавших листьев мокрые дороги.  
  
Паланкин мерно раскачивался, четыре крупных нока, что всюду возили своего господина, размеренно топали босыми ногами по лужам, рядом следовали телохранители на палласах. Цзедуши тщательно охраняли, но Эльдер вдруг остро почувствовал, что ему тоже необходимо быть начеку. Кто бы ни убил императора и других наследников, он непременно попытается напасть и на Лина. А Лин-Синг – его последняя возможность завладеть армией Хианга и вернуться в Феранию, чтобы свергнуть брата.  
  
— Спи, — проворчал Лин, заметив, что лесной эльф подобрался и поигрывает молниями в ладонях. — Днём позволю тебе идти рядом с процессией. До храма около двух дней пути, но я надеюсь добраться к завтрашнему вечеру.  
  
— Позволишь мне сесть на палласа? — с заговорщической усмешкой спросил Эльдер.  
  
— У меня нет времени обучать тебя, как с ним управляться.  
  
— Посади к себе за спину, — предложил лесной эльф, и Лин смутился.  
  
— Посажу, — согласился он после небольшой паузы и, закутавшись в покрывало, прислонился к стенке паланкина, показывая, что разговор закончен.  
  
Но Эльдер так и не уснул. Он сторожил своего мужа и обдумывал, как избавиться от последнего мешающего наследника. Один маленький шажок, и он получит то, что так страстно желал последние месяцы, без малейших усилий. Судьба сама проложила ему тропу – Саргеру недолго осталось править. Эльдер довольно скалился и мечтал о том, как осуществит свои планы мести.  
  
Дорога утомила. В храм они прибыли с закатом. Но ответить на их вопросы никто не мог – наставники молитвенного пения ушли в горы в честь смены сезонов. К счастью, настоятель со старшими послушниками должны были вернуться как раз с рассветом.  
  
— Могу я встретиться с дядей? — попросил Лин.  
  
Монахи переглянулись и пригласили следовать за ними. Лин с Эльдером и парой телохранителей прошли в скальный монастырь, висящий над обрывом, спустились по длинным сырым коридорам в склеп. Монахи не хранили пепел своих послушников, а развеивали его над каньоном, но для императорской семьи сделали небольшой саркофаг, в котором держали пепел погибшего наследника.  
  
— Что с ним случилось? — мрачно спросил Лин.  
  
— Сорвался со скалы ещё год назад. Настоятель отправлял послание, но император Хонг-Ву Риу был в походе и сообщение принял секретарь Ши Сымин Риу, — произнёс монах с поклоном.  
  
— Ши... Он знал о смерти дяди. — Лин растерянно оглянулся на Эльдера, словно младший муж мог подсказать, почему брат не донёс эту весть до императора. Но тут же отбросил слабость – сейчас на него лёг груз ответственности за всю страну. Лин-Синг Риу стал первым наследником престола, и, пока он официально не откажется от трона, народ Хианга будет подчиняться и прислушиваться к каждому его слову.  
  
— Что прикажете делать с прахом? Отправить его в столицу?  
  
— Нет. Ань-Лушань рос монахом, развейте его прах, пусть покоится с братьями.  
  
Для важных гостей выделили лучшие комнаты. Просторная зала с мягкими перинами выходила окнами на каньон. Широкий балкон, на котором можно было бы легко расположить с десяток палласов, тяжёлыми колоннами упирался в скалу. Вдоль ограждения росли карликовые мандарины и стояли горшки с красными лотосами. Ночью цветы распустили огненные лепестки, и в свете луны казалось, что резная балюстрада объята пламенем.  
  
Лин вышел на балкон, взглянул на уходящую глубоко вниз расщелину и чуть не закричал, когда Эльдер положил ему руку на плечо.  
  
— Что будешь делать теперь, император? — спросил он с привычной колкой ухмылкой. Стража осталась за дверью, и омега избавился от дорожной чадры и платка.  
  
— Откажусь от власти. — Лин попытался оттолкнуть Эльдера от себя, но тот словно врос в камень и, злобно полыхая глазами, не позволял отойти.  
  
— Зачем? Оставишь трон Ши? А не думал, что он скрыл смерть Аня неспроста?  
  
— Думал. Много думал. Но тебя это не касается!  
  
— Меня это напрямую касается! Ты станешь императором и дашь мне армию! Я вернусь в Феранию и разберусь с Саргером.  
  
— И что потом? Станешь владыкой? Ты мой младший муж и должен быть со мной!  
  
— Где с тобой? В саду? Всю жизнь просидеть взаперти, изображая послушный цветок любви?  
  
— А, став владыкой, у тебя будет больше свободы?  
  
Эльдер замолчал, сжал губы до белизны, и Лин, надеясь, что тот теперь отстанет, оттолкнул его со своего пути, но Эльдер перехватил ему руки, притянул к себе и впился в губы жёстким поцелуем. Зло укусил, когда Лин попытался сопротивляться, и протолкнул в рот язык. Лин не знал, что делать с таким напором, не мог ответить, чувствуя, как полыхает в Эльдере желание. Потому что тот собирался его покорить, а Лин никогда не подчинялся омеге.  
  
— Хватит, Эль. — Он попытался успокоить его злость мягким прикосновением, но это ещё сильнее взбесило лесного эльфа.  
  
Эльдер резко отшвырнул от себя альфу так, что, не удержавшись на ногах, Лин поскользнулся и припал на колено, но тут же с рычанием подскочил на ноги, и взвившийся в его руках кнут ударил с нахлёстом по телу. Только Эльдер был готов, чувствовал, как магия разгорается в противнике, и поставил блок, сдерживая огонь.  
  
— Ты – омега! Мой младший муж! Когда ты усвоишь это?! — прокричал Лин.  
  
— Я требую переиграть дуэль, — с наигранным равнодушием произнёс Эльдер. — Здесь и сейчас! Мы будем сражаться за мои права!  
  
— У тебя нет прав! Ты принял меня в себя и подчинился моему желанию!  
  
— Подчинился твоему члену? — заржал Эльдер, намеренно дразня и выводя Лина из себя. — Я на десяток таких, как ты, садился, седлал и получал в своё лоно! И я не умею подчиняться!  
  
Лин снова зарычал, вызвал второй кнут и, вращая их вокруг себя, прыгнул на Эльдера. Омега выпустил две короткие молнии и, сбив огонь, проскользнул рядом с Лином, срезая на нём пояс с широким охотничьим ножом.  
  
— Я лучше, я сильнее! Признай это, альфа, — засмеялся он, поднимая клинок. — Сегодня я прирежу тебя, а потом и твоего братца, и буду править Хианга! И первым делом я прикажу прикончить всех евнухов и отрезать члены твоим чиновникам!  
  
Лин снова атаковал, взбешённый поведением Эльдера. Измученный переживаниями и сложными изменениями в жизни, он лишился контроля. Бил яростно, но бездумно, и Эльдер легко справлялся с его огнём, продолжал издеваться, дразнил, но и добраться до альфы не мог. Сколько бы он ни хвалился, Лин был сильным воином и особенно хорошо владел магией.  
  
Швыряясь огнём и молниями, они бегали по балкону, роняли лотосы в пропасть и били горшки. Уходя от очередного удара, Эльдер запрыгнул на балюстраду, и новый удар заставил его отклониться, зависнуть над обрывом без опоры. Лин в мгновение изменился в лице, бросился вперёд и схватил Эльдера за локоть, не позволяя ему упасть. Встал непростительно близко, и Эльдер вместо благодарности воспользовался его слабостью.  
  
Легко обошёл, заломил руку и повалил на пол. Лин попытался шевельнуться, но омега тут же сжал его сильнее, чуть не ломая кости. Сдавленный под ним, император Хианга замер, и Эльдер растянулся в улыбке. Резким движением перевернул Лина на спину и, придерживая рядом с его шеей раздобытый нож, стал свободной рукой стаскивать с него одежду: широкий пояс, плотный халат и мягкие штаны. Одежда мешала, лишала возможности тут же воспользоваться побеждённым противником. Именно потому в Ферании воины выходили на поединки в одних лишь набедренных повязках.  
  
Лин не препятствовал ему, тяжело дыша, откинул голову, чтобы избежать острого клинка. Эльдер наконец добрался до его члена и с наслаждением застонал, обнаружив, что старший муж возбуждён и готов к соитию. Времени стягивать свою одежду не было, и он просто порвал тонкие панталоны между своих ног. Направил мужа в себя и, размазывая густо выделившуюся смазку, хрипло выдохнул, принимая его сразу до самого конца.  
  
Горячая подрагивающая плоть заполнила его, заставила содрогнуться от наслаждения, и Эльдер откинулся, с трудом сдерживая распирающее в груди счастье.  
  
— Это месть за то, что я сделал с тобой на свадьбе? — хрипло подал голос Лин.  
  
— Что? — Эльдер снова посмотрел на мужа, на его мягкие длинные брови, идеальный прямой нос с узкими дугами и подвижные тонкие губы. Светлый эльф, словно картинка, идеально прекрасен, и Эльдер довольно улыбнулся, радуясь своей победе. — Плевать на то, что ты сделал. Мне почти даже понравилось, — заржал он и качнулся, наслаждаясь проникновением. — Я победил тебя, альфа! — произнёс он, подрагивая и уплывая. — Теперь ты мой...  
  
Лин не дослушал. Резким рывком подмял его под себя и, нависнув, с силой повёл бёдрами. Но кто сверху, было уже не важно. Эльдер улыбался, не стесняясь выплёскивающегося счастья, толкался ему навстречу и временами несдержанно смеялся. Император Хианга проиграл ему дуэль, и теперь Эльдер мог наслаждаться им, когда пожелает.  
  
Лин остановился, только когда поднимающееся солнце окрасило небо в огненно-золотой. Эльдер, удовлетворённый и довольный, раскинулся на полу и рассматривал гаснущие звёзды. Альфа поднялся и принёс им перину. Его обнажённые, крепкие ягодицы вызывали горячие пошлые фантазии, и Эльдер закусил губу, планируя следующую ночь.  
  
— Прикройся, — велел муж, бросая ему на пах покрывало, но Эльдер недовольно сдёрнул его с себя – воздух был тёплым, и после жаркого секса хотелось остудить кожу. На его движение Лин тяжело вздохнул и стал собирать свою одежду, разбросанную по балкону.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что трахать теперь я тебя буду, когда пожелаю?  
  
— Не ты меня, а я тебя, — буркнул Лин. — В Хианга омеги разводят ноги для своих альф.  
  
— А в Ферании омеги альф седлают!  
  
Лин устало потёр переносицу и сел к нему рядом. Запах мужа и тепло его кожи заставили снова улыбнуться. Эльдер довольно потянулся и положил голову Лину на колени.  
  
— Ты ведь меня хотел.  
  
— Ты мой младший муж, — словно оправдываясь, ответил Лин. — И ты яркий... красивый.  
  
Эльдер рассмеялся. Причины были не важны. А результатом он был более чем доволен.  
  
— Чего тогда ломался? Я же предлагал тебе перепихнуться!  
  
— Следи за языком. — Альфа поморщился. — И я обещал тебя не трогать...  
  
— Но я сам предложил, — фыркнул Эльдер, — из-за твоей правильности у меня всё там заржавело! Дома у меня было много любовников, как-то даже трахнул сразу двоих...  
  
— Я не желаю это знать!  
  
— И теперь не отказался бы попробовать с тобой и Лейфи, — добавил он хитро, и от взгляда не ускользнуло заинтересованное выражение лица Лина. Тот быстро подавил свои желания и помрачнел.  
  
— Я решил отпустить киланта.  
  
— Отпустить? — изумился Эльдер, но тут же понял, что имеет в виду альфа и тихо добавил: — Убить.  
  
— Я должен сделать это сам. Лейфи и так достаточно намучился...  
  
— Возможно. — Эльдер отвернулся. Он понимал правильность этого решения, но вместе с тем не хотел прощаться с красивым и мягким килантом. — А меня отпустишь?  
  
— Может быть. — Лин осторожно коснулся его волос, вроде хотел приласкать, но получилось плохо. — Я могу отправить тебя в Скандию при условии, что ты пообещаешь никогда не возвращаться домой.  
  
— В Скандию? Что я там забыл?  
  
— Я поеду с тобой. Построим домик на двоих и останемся там доживать свой век...  
  
— Серьёзно? — Эльдер рассмеялся и грубо оттолкнул Лина. — Если я с тобой трахнулся, это не значит, что готов делить с тобой свою жизнь! Я не тронулся умом, как Лейфис, у меня есть чувство собственного достоинства! Ты убил моих родителей и посадил Саргера на трон! И всё, что я от тебя хочу, — армия, чтобы исправить твои же ошибки!  
  
— Ясно. — Лин поднялся и ушёл, оставив Эльдера одного.  
  
Омега расслабленно откинулся на перину. Над ним медленно поднималось солнце и светлело небо. Будь у него армия, он бы расправился с вероломным Ши, прикончил скользкого Саргера. А потом оставил бы трон Маннор’Рэн-Таласу и, чтобы оставаться свободным, отправился бы на острова. Но только не с Лином. Муж у него вызывал раздражение.

## Глава 16. Последний глоток моря

!!!Предупреждение: насилие, смерть второстепенных персонажей (списки есть на дайри)  
  
Настоятель пригласил его к себе только после обеденной молитвы. Старцу давно перевалило за две сотни, и он походил на высушенную грушу. Морщинистое лицо утратило светлый цвет, и уши, сморщенные и усталые, неаккуратно свисали с лысой головы. Лин помнил его таким ещё со времён своего детства. Монах же не помнил ничего, и его забывчивость и слабость разума позволила превратить древний храм в сборище таких же чиновников, как и во дворце Чуньцю.  
  
Настоятель Синьхуа не мог ответить на вопросы новоявленного императора. С ним говорили наставники молитвенного пения.  
  
— Мы помним о плаще благочестия, — отвечали они с поклонами. — Около года назад плащ заказал ваш брат – Ши Сымин Риу, он считал, что на него готовится покушение, и просил о помощи. Настоятель Синьхуа лично вложил в него чары – всякий в его присутствии желал носителю добра.  
  
— Плащ вызывал неподдельный ужас и любого присутствующего обращал в бегство! — возразил Лин.  
  
— Возможно, — с улыбкой развёл монах руками, — могущество магии разума очень непредсказуемо.  
  
— Когда Ши приезжал за плащом?  
  
— Он не приезжал. Четыре месяца назад мы передали его через Ю-Суна – он заглянул проверить северную заставу и, возвращаясь во дворец, остановился у нас на постой. Ю-Сун ведь долго воспитывался в наших стенах...  
  
— Ю знал, что доставляет? Возможно, Ши и не получал посылку! — воскликнул Лин, наполняясь новыми подозрениями.  
  
— Ю не знал, что везёт, — прервал его монах. — Волшебный плащ был закреплён именной печатью. И спустя неделю мы получили благодарность от Ши Сымина.  
  
Лин покинул храм, окончательно запутавшись в своих предположениях. Ответ, казалось, лежал совсем рядом, на поверхности, но он никак не мог связать концы с концами. Как плащ Ши оказался у лесных эльфов? Защищённый печатью, он не мог кочевать из рук в руки без дозволения хозяина... Но это значило, что Ши сам...  
  
Его взволнованные мысли прервал запыхавшийся слуга.  
  
— Господин! Мы получили послание из дворца – войска Цою-Ю Гои вернулись в столицу и под командованием Ши Сымина атаковали дворец. Ваша армия сдалась ему, и Ши провозгласил себя императором...  
  
Лин опрометью бросился к паланкину, криками стал подгонять слуг и охрану, силой втолкнул внутрь расслабленного младшего мужа.  
  
В голове одна за другой стали выстраиваться картинки. Неприятные совпадения и ставшие очевидными факты. Лин не хотел верить, он слишком был предан семье. Но всё встало на свои места, и сейчас он понимал, что должен спешить домой. Потому что Ши, дорвавшись до власти, не оставит в живых чужих младших мужей.  
  
Альфа всю дорогу молчал. Сосредоточенный и мрачный, он нравился Эльдеру намного больше. Омега не лез к нему с расспросами – доверял, верил, что тот сможет распутать этот странный клубок. Сам Эльдер уже давно потерял нить событий. Ши, очевидно, виновник всех проблем. И планировал он это уже давно: смерть Аня и заказ плаща – всё это случилось ещё год назад. Только почему Ши столько ждал? Медлил со своими планами и не разобрался с императором ещё в походе? Эльдер, импульсивный и порывистый, не любил ждать и не понимал, чего ждал Ши.  
  
Они прибыли в город с рассветом. Изнеможённые ноки поставили паланкин на землю и повалились рядом, тяжело дыша. Город казался мёртвым – ни одного живого существа на улице, и только над каждой башенкой развевался личный флаг Ши Сымина. Нового императора. Младший брат не стал ждать, когда Лин откажется от власти, он забрал её силой. И вероятно, полагал, что Лин-Синг, предвидя такой исход, сбежал из Хианга. Это было бы логичным решением, Лину действительно стоило покинуть родину, и он бы это сделал, если бы не Лейфис – настоящая и единственная слабость цзедуши.  
  
Небольшой отряд во главе с Лин-Сингом прошёл вдоль стен сада. Лин не желал показываться во дворце, не хотел разборок с Ши и ссор со своими бывшими подчинёнными. Ему нужно было лишь забрать младших мужей и уехать. Как он и планировал, вместе с Лейфисом Лин покинет страну, оставив всё в распоряжении вероломного брата.  
  
Вдоль стен бродила хорошо вооружённая охрана, и кое-где виднелись брошенные тела – кто-то пытался сбежать или проникнуть на территорию гарема. Сейчас уже понять было невозможно.  
  
Лина сопровождали телохранители и слуги. Эльдера он несколько раз попросил остаться в безопасном паланкине, но когда лесной эльф его слушал? Чтобы не привлекать внимания, Лин провёл их к проходам евнухов, там охраны почти не было, и у Чуна нашлись ключи.  
  
Сад больше не был цветущим. Опустевший, холодный, словно закончилась сказка и пришла настоящая, жестокая реальность. До павильонов младших мужей они почти бежали. А рядом, у подступа к императорскому домику, стало страшно.  
  
Их встречали мертвецы. Красивые и разнеженные младшие мужья погибшего императора лежали истерзанные на тропинке, зарезанные, заколотые и изнасилованные. Их обнажённые тела выстилали красным ковром дорогу к павильонам. Где-то неподалёку обнаружилось тело Мао – хранитель младших мужей встал на их защиту и поплатился за это жизнью.  
  
Смотреть на покалеченных мальчиков не было сил. А там, впереди, с разбитыми окнами стоял домик мужей цзедуши. Лин бросился вперёд, хотя Эльдер пытался его опередить. Предчувствовал, что не стоит туда идти, но и оставаться на улице не мог. Рядом с павильоном лежали трупы альф. Напавшие носили знаки армии Ши. Телохранители и преданные своему военачальнику солдаты выделялись флажками Лин-Синга. Они защищали и пытались сохранить омег цзедуши. Но их было слишком мало. И они все погибли, пытаясь остановить разгулявшихся от вседозволенности захватчиков...  
  
В павильон ворвались одновременно. Небольшой зал на первом этаже, где Эльдер отдыхал после занятий в своей комнате, был залит кровью. В стороне лежала обезглавленная Фатима, рядом с ложами, проткнутый мечом, сидел Вэй-Дун. А в довершение всего, в самом центре между разбросанными покрывалами и подушками белым комком лежал Лейфис.  
  
Обнажённое стройное тело было покрыто ножевыми ранениями, а из живота торчал клинок.  
  
Лин с отчаянным криком бросился к нему, упал перед килантом на колени и схватил бледную руку. Лейфи слабо застонал. Он всё ещё был жив. Несмотря на раны, он держался, словно ждал появления Лин-Синга. Ресницы дрогнули, и Лейфи приоткрыл свои небесные глаза... Сейчас они казались мутными и пустыми, наполненными болью и темнотой.  
  
Эльдер боялся подойти ближе, стоял как истукан и отрешённо осматривался. У постели, где крови было особенно много, он заметил осколок рога. Маленький кусочек, отколовшийся от завитушек Лейфи. Его били. Так сильно били, что косточка откололась. И насиловали. Залитое кровью постельное бельё, густым комком свалявшаяся шерсть. Белая. Смешанная с красным. В стороне Эльдер заметил пушистый комок, и его затошнило. Маленький хвостик киланта кто-то жестоко отрубил.  
  
— Император... — Из тени выпала грязная, испачканная в песке и крови фигура Тен-шу. Телохранитель цзедуши, израненный, с трудом стоял на ногах, но всё же смог выжить. — Простите, мой император...  
  
— Что тут произошло? — хрипло спросил Эльдер, с трудом узнавая свой голос.  
  
— Вчера в город вошли войска Цою-Ю Гои, они присягнули Ши Сымин Риу и убили всех, кто пытался им препятствовать. Ши провозгласил себя новым императором, объявил, что все другие наследники мертвы, и он наследует Хианга по праву. Вечером он приказал разогнать наложников и закрыть младших мужей в павильонах. Наложников выгоняли солдаты, и со многими они обошлись не по чести. Вместе с моими подчинёнными я, нарушив запреты Ясноокого Янга, решил остаться в саду, укрылся, чтобы присмотреть за младшими, надеялся их защитить, но, когда за ними пришли, нам не хватило сил. Мы защищались, но эльфов Ши было больше. Меня ранили, и я лишился сознания из-за потери крови. Когда же пришёл в себя, всё было кончено. Простите, господин, я не смог... Простите...  
  
Тен-шу упал за спиной Лина на колени, но цзедуши не шевельнулся, он прижимал к себе слабую руку киланта и беззвучно плакал.  
  
— Господин, — в комнату вошёл запыхавшийся Ноду-Ок, — вас выследили, сюда идут войска Ши Сымина, нужно уходить!  
  
Лин снова не ответил. Казалось, он вообще ничего не видит и не слышит. Погруженный в своё горе, он смотрел в потускневшие глаза Лейфи. Килант подобрал валявшийся рядом кристаллик – уже не целый, а лишь осколок. Но магия была не в нём. Приложил его ко лбу, наполняя комнату видениями. Эльдер не хотел смотреть, он боялся увидеть, как Лейфи умирал – как жестоко и несправедливо обошлись с ним другие альфы, и Лейфи, покалеченный, с одной рукой, не мог даже толком сопротивляться. Но сквозь густую дымку на них обрушилось море. Сильное, спокойное, с тихим шуршанием оно ласкало ноги, убаюкивало, утягивало за собой.  
  
Море раскинулось и укрыло собой мёртвые тела, захлестнуло солёным сады и поникшие деревья, поглотило тихого, маленького киланта.  
  
— Я прощаю тебя, — прошептало море и беззвучно отошло, унося с собой Лейфиса.  
  
— Лейфи! — Лин-Синг рыдал, сжимая его за руку.  
  
Эльдер не мог вдохнуть. На губах солью скопилась морская вода, так тяжко не было даже после смерти родителей. Лейфи же был ему почти как младший муж, о котором он заботился и пытался утешить, помогал забыть, всеми способами помогал, и планировал проститься, когда Лин решит его отпустить. Красиво проститься, тепло, и так, чтобы Лейфи мог отправиться в свое море без сожалений.  
  
И без боли.  
  
Тяжесть в груди сменилась раздражением. Поднялась волной горячего гнева. Эльдер больше не собирался стоять в стороне. Никогда в жизни.  
  
— Нам надо уходить! — напомнил Ноду.  
  
За стенами уже слышался топот ног приближающихся врагов. Настоящих врагов, тех, кого следовало убить, и Эльдер выхватил у Тен-шу второй меч.  
  
— Ты омега! — возразил тот с ужасом.  
  
Сопровождающие Лина телохранители зашептались, стали переглядываться, сжимая своё оружие. Омега с мечом в их глазах казался более страшным противником, ведь цветок любви, подобравший меч, шёл против законов самого Ясноокого Янга.  
  
— Я воин! — ответил Эльдер, но его реплика ничего не дала.  
  
Он сжал оружие, выставил его перед собой, готовый сражаться, но Тен вырвал у него клинок. Посмотрел грозно и пальцем отправил в сторону. Только лесной эльф не собирался никуда уходить. Раздражённо оскалившись, он выпустил из ладоней магические ксифосы. Разбираться с ним уже никто не стал – на это просто не осталось времени. Рядом встал Лин. Поднялся с мрачным, обескровленным лицом, словно собирался на свою последнюю битву, не отступая и не желая сдаваться. Лин-Синг желал убить тех, кто причинил боль его любимому.  
  
На улице закипел бой – телохранители и слуги пытались сдержать нападавших. Но продолжалось это недолго, уступающие в числе эльфы Лин-Синга быстро отправились к праотцам, и на пути к законному императору остались лишь не умеющие сражаться Ли и Чун, вооружённый коротким мечом Ноду-Ок, раненый Тен-шу и недостойный оружия Эльдер.  
  
Через узкий проход павильона вооружённые эльфы проникали по двое и трое. Их встречали оружие слуг, магия Эльдера и безумие нового императора. Лин бился отчаянно, бросался навстречу, разрубая и калеча, не замечая ничего вокруг и не чувствуя ран. Его задели. Несколько порезов сильно кровоточили, но он продолжал сражаться. Эльдер держался рядом, пытался прикрыть и отразить смертельные выпады, но Лин слишком сильно рвался вперёд.  
  
Меч вошёл императору точно в грудь. Эльдеру даже показалось, что Лин сам прыгнул на острие, стремясь дотянуться до врага. Мощным рывком сбив противника, Эльдер уложил альфу на пол и утянул его глубже в комнату. Кровь била из раны толчками, пришлось зажать её тканью, но через несколько секунд тряпка пропитывалась насквозь, и требовалась новая повязка.  
  
Оставшиеся у входа Ноду и Тен медленно отступали, они не могли сдержать наплыв врагов. Эльдер, грязно выругавшись, разорвал у Лина на груди одежду, раздвинул края кожи и, примерившись, пустил в него короткую молнию. Лин вздрогнул, хрипло вскрикнул, но кровь остановилась. Рану удалось прижечь.  
  
Подобрав его меч, Эльдер встал рядом с евнухами и телохранителем. Оттолкнул новую волну прорывающихся эльфов. Яростно. С криками разрубая их в мясо. Выиграл всем небольшую передышку.  
  
— Вам нужно уходить, — хрипя и прикрывая свои раны, сказал Тен-Шу. — Мы их задержим, насколько сможем.  
  
— Уноси императора, — подтвердил Ноду.  
  
— Хорошо. — Эльдер и сам понимал, что, если останется, его и Лина просто прикончат. А так – за стенами их ждёт паланкин, и они смогут сбежать. — Лесные эльфы не бегут, — проговорил он про себя.  
  
Лин-Синг оказался невероятно тяжёлым, Эльдер наспех завернул его в окровавленное покрывало и закинул на спину. С такой ношей забраться на крышу будет сложно. Но других путей к отступлению не осталось.  
  
— Выживи, Тен! — крикнул он телохранителю, цепляясь магическим крюком за балку у потолка. — Найди сторонников Лин-Синга, подготовь нам армию. Я отправляюсь домой и вернусь со своими солдатами. Мы объединим силы для свержения Ши Сымин Риу, чтобы законный император занял трон!  
  
Конец 1-й части.


	2. Chapter 2

## Часть 2. Глава 17. Побег из Хианга

Лин очнулся от режущей боли в груди. Он с тихим стоном попытался изменить позу, смягчить боль, но стало только хуже. Повязка под пальцами, казалось, пульсировала, жгла грудину и ослепляла разум. На его стоны полог паланкина приоткрылся, впуская холодный морозный воздух, и к нему заглянул младший муж.  
  
Без чадры, в короткой кожаной куртке и с распущенными волосами, он напоминал того воина, что встречал его молниями на заставе Зин-эйри.  
  
— Лейфи... — пробормотал Лин.  
  
Последние воспоминания об оставленном доме смывались колючей болью. Килант умер, Лин знал это, но очень надеялся, что это был дурной сон и Эльдер сейчас всё исправит.  
  
— Где Лейфи? — с отчаянием спросил он, всматриваясь в заострившиеся черты лица.  
  
Эльдер фыркнул, гневно дёрнул ушами. Опустился рядом, помог сесть и поднёс к губам кривую деревянную чашу с чем-то пахучим.  
  
— Пей, это снимет боль.  
  
Неприглядная реальность вернулась вместе с неприятным вязким вкусом незнакомого напитка: Ши Сымин захватил власть, вероятно убив остальных претендентов на трон, и избавился от младших мужей своих братьев. Во дворце остались прежняя жизнь и любимый омега. Альфа даже попрощаться с ним толком не успел, и любые воспоминания о мягком, светлом Лейфисе жалили сильнее, чем ноющая дыра в груди.  
  
Лин осторожно осмотрелся, стараясь лишний раз не тревожить рану. Его грязная лежанка располагалась в маленьком, грубо сбитом паланкине для простого народа. В таких путешествовали торговцы Синдиката, желая показать свой статус, но не имеющие средств на хорошую вещь.  
  
— Где мы?  
  
— Два дня назад пересекли границу земли ноков.  
  
— Что... — Лин дёрнулся в его руках, снова попытался встать, но, застонав от боли, откинулся на спину. — Сколько я был без сознания?  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы я заебался подтирать твоё дерьмо, — грубо буркнул Эльдер.  
  
Лин не стал ему ничего говорить – не было сил усмирять и ставить на место омегу. И сейчас это казалось лишним.  
  
После напитка снова потянуло в сон. Спать хотелось не только телу, но и душе. Потеряв любимого, Лин чувствовал себя разбитым. Раздавленным. Лишённым какого-либо смысла. Единственное, что держало на плаву, – это невыполненные обещания. Эльдер спас ему жизнь, вытащил из замка на своей спине, и Лин чувствовал себя обязанным.  
  
Что лесной эльф попросит взамен? Эльдер умел торговаться, умел ставить условия, и сейчас, в своём опустошении, Лин заочно был согласен с любой указанной ценой. Эльдер, несмотря на все прошлые беды, всё ещё оставался его мужем, последним, единственным живым существом, связанным с ним богами. Потерять эту последнюю связь он был не готов.  
  
Лин вновь пришёл в себя ближе к ночи. Через приоткрытый полог в паланкин проникал холодный воздух, и тело закоченело. Боль чувствовалась слабее, зато желудок сводило от голода, а горло пережало сухим спазмом. Рядом с ним сидел Эльдер, сгорбившись, что-то стругал, ругаясь под нос на латенском. Приглядевшись, Лин смог рассмотреть всю ту же уродливую кривую чашку.  
  
— Что смотришь? — Спиной почувствовал его взгляд лесной. — Не видел, как омеги работают?  
  
Он развернулся, и в тусклом лунном свете гневно блеснули его глаза.  
  
— Зачем делаешь... — Сил, чтобы продолжить свою мысль, не было. Лин только закашлялся, обдирая и без того сухое горло.  
  
— Затем. — Эльдер выглядел хмурым, говорил грубо. Злой, взвинченный, он отталкивал и казался чудовищным варваром из рассказов о жестоких лесных эльфах. — У нас нет средств купить посуду, а мне нужно как-то приносить тебе воду.  
  
— У меня... — Лин приподнял руку, коснулся груди и с удивлением обнаружил на себе непривычный наряд из грубой кожи.  
  
— У тебя были деньги, — с усмешкой понял его Эльдер, — но мне пришлось продать всё, чтобы купить новый паланкин и другую одежду. В старом мы привлекали слишком много внимания. А ещё твои рабы очень много едят. Ты знал, что ноки съедают в день в два раза больше, чем среднестатистический лесной эльф? — Он раздражённо рассмеялся и снова отвернулся к своему занятию.  
  
— Куда мы движемся? — сглотнув густую слюну, с трудом смог сказать Лин.  
  
— В Феранию. Мне пришлось сделать круг – через пустыню мы бы не прошли. Ты ранен, а ноки не владеют магией. К тому же Синдикат с радостью сдаст тебя первому светлоэльфийскому патрулю.  
  
— Зачем мне в Феранию?  
  
Эльдер снова повернулся, недовольно рыкнул, обнажая клыки, и придвинулся ближе.  
  
— Я договорюсь с Саргером, попрошу у него моих воинов, и мы вернёмся в Хианга, чтобы проучить твоего брата.  
  
— Кажется, ты то же самое говорил про своего – ты ведь хотел проучить Саргера, а теперь собрался с ним договариваться, — попытался пошутить Лин, но Эльдер на его реплику закричал:  
  
— Ты, твоя слабость, недальновидность и глупость лишили меня этой возможности! Чтобы справиться с Саргером, мне нужна твоя армия, а чтобы получить её, придётся воспользоваться милостью Саргера. Но услуга за услугу – ты не отвертишься от взаимной помощи!  
  
Лин не удержал смешка и тут же закашлялся от тупой боли. Эльдер – никудышный стратег и совершенно не разбирается в политике. Ему бы мечом махать и молниями швыряться, а не переговоры вести. В любом случае Лин был готов помочь ему найти верные решения и вернуть то, что по его вине омега потерял. Возможно, с армией Хианга, возможно, с помощью лесных эльфов, преданных своему истинному владыке. Лин знал, как управлять армией и вести войну, и его знания могли помочь. А после... Возможно, после Эльдер даст ему новую цель. Возможно...  
  
— Я не вернусь в Хианга, — наконец, ответил он, и Эльдер снова зарычал:  
  
— И оставишь всё как есть?! Спустишь с рук то, что Ши сделал с Лейфи?! Его смерть и мучения?!  
  
— В мучениях Лейфи виноват Хонг-Ву, а он уже умер от рук предателя – Арго или самого Ши. Так или иначе, старшего Риу уже кто-то убил.  
  
— Это повод опустить руки? Смириться с тем, как поступили с Лейфисом твои озверевшие солдаты?! — Лесной эльф снова перешёл на крик, заставляя морщиться от приступа боли.  
  
— Не опущу, — совсем тихо отозвался Лин. — И не стоит винить моих солдат в случившемся...  
  
— А кого? — Эльдер резко вскочил на ноги и стукнулся головой о низкую крышу. — Альфы Ферании никогда не поступили бы так с побеждёнными врагами. Мы не насилуем и не калечим своих пленных. Я столько раз говорил – альфы не контролируют свою жестокость, потому их не стоит допускать к власти, а нужно держать взаперти, у очага. Альфы Ферании любят своих мужей, заботятся о потомстве и ухаживают за домом, потому что не жаждут могущества. Они великодушны и послушны, они...  
  
— Они такие же рабы, как и наши омеги, — устало прервал его Лин. — И если бы солдаты не убили младших мужей императора, то по законам Хианга их бы всех сожгли на погребальном костре вместе со старшим мужем...  
  
— По-твоему, эти насильники проявили милосердие?! — крикнул Эль и, не дождавшись ответа, выскочил на улицу.  
  
В приоткрытую щель задул ветер, холодной позёмкой скользнул по полу и коснулся онемевшего тела. Лин, закряхтев, с трудом сел. Голова тут же закружилась, перед глазами заскакали белые пятна, и ему пришлось лечь, чтобы не потерять сознание. Но он не оставил попытки и вскоре смог выбраться из паланкина.  
  
Они остановились в небольшом ущелье рядом с маленьким поселением ноков. Ночью ноки спали, завернувшись в тяжёлые шкуры – на земле, рядом с потухшим огнём. Свободные племена неприхотливы, медлительны и недалёки. На свободе ноки вели себя как дикари – питались корнями, занимались собирательством и совершенно не могли противостоять армии Хианга. Но Лин-Синг впервые видел, как они живут за пределами городских стен.  
  
Эльдер нашёлся неподалёку – лесной эльф сидел на берегу небольшого ручья и продолжал яростно стругать свою кружку. Лин не смог подойти незаметно. Он кряхтел и постанывал при каждом движении, а когда всё же преодолел те несколько шагов, что их разделяли, с болезненным стоном упал на колени. Эльдер опустил нож и незавершённую поделку. Раскрыл сжатый кулак, показывая небольшой кружок на ладони. Лин с ужасом и нежностью потянулся к маленькому осколку от рога киланта. Но Эльдер не позволил его коснуться, сжал ладонь и сердито посмотрел на своего мужа. Глаза у него выглядели влажными, и у Лина сердце защемило от понимания, что Лейфи был дорог не только ему одному.  
  
— Мы отомстим. Обещаю, — произнёс он, осторожно касаясь плеча Эльдера.  
  
Лесной только сильнее разозлился. Подхватил его за шкирку и затащил в паланкин. Бросил на лежанку так, что Лин от боли вскрикнул, и грубыми движениями занялся раной: снял с него рубашку, кожаный жилет и распустил перевязку.  
  
— Почему она не заживает? Светлые вообще не лечатся?!  
  
— Наши тела не такие крепкие, как ваши... — жмурясь от невыносимой боли, прошептал Лин.  
  
— Слабые и бесполезные, — согласился Эльдер, всё так же грубо меняя повязку.  
  
Когда сильные руки приподняли Лина, обняли, обматывая свежей тканью, Лин невольно уткнулся Эльдеру в плечо и глубоко вдохнул ставший привычным запах. Лесной замер, напрягся так, что мышцы под рубашкой окаменели. Он весь был такой – каменный, словно скала, и колючий, как снег. Рядом с ним было неспокойно и хотелось держаться подальше. Но Лин так привык к этой неустойчивости, что почти не замечал. Эльдер по-отечески погладил его по волосам и уложил уже аккуратно, не причиняя лишней боли.  
  
— Временами ты становишься похож на обычного омегу, — произнёс тихо альфа.  
  
— На какого обычного? — вспылил Эльдер. — На светлоэльфийского?  
  
— Прекрати, — отмахнулся Лин, — я хочу отдохнуть. — Жестом он указал мужу на выход, но тот перехватил ему руку и дёрнул так, словно пытался сломать.  
  
— Не указывай мне!  
  
Эльдера это путешествие и свалившиеся обязанности злили так же, как и рабское замужество. Он бесился, огрызался и стал таким же дерзким, как и на пути в Хианга. Но тогда Лин был его хозяином, а теперь Эльдер тащит его на себе и в любой момент мог бросить.  
  
— Я не домашняя зверюшка! Не кухонный раб! Я – наследный владыка Ферании, и не тебе говорить мне, что и когда делать.  
  
— Дай мне поспать! — приказным тоном рыкнул Лин, но голос осип, и вышло неубедительно. Эльдер лишь усмехнулся, превращая улыбку в оскал. — Убирайся! — разозлился он на неповиновение омеги.  
  
— Думаешь, ты всё ещё можешь мной командовать, наследный император Хианга? — В глазах Эльдера сверкнул знакомый гнев. — Распоряжаться покорным и тихим мужем, как ты распоряжался мной во дворце?  
  
— Ты получал больше свободы, чем кто-либо другой, — тихо ответил Лин, отодвигаясь от рассвирепевшего омеги.  
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое свобода: свобода выбора, с кем спать, какой принять статус, с кем соединиться браком. Всю свою жизнь ты делал, что тебе указывали, но я не такой! Я желал и получал, чего добился своими силами! А сейчас я желаю потрахаться!  
  
Эльдер перекинул через его тело ногу, сел сверху, придавливая своим весом. Лин попытался его оттолкнуть, но в своём состоянии не мог даже сесть без помощи, и Эльдер прервал его сопротивление очередным грубым толчком. Удерживая одной рукой, второй он возился с завязками на штанах. С трудом справившись, омега раздражённо и резко стянул их, открывая член. Стащил свою одежду и холодными ягодицами прошёлся по бёдрам, прижимаясь колючим пахом к промежности. Лин отчаянно вскрикнул, не в силах от него избавиться, а лесной, как назло, ещё перехватил ему руки, полностью подавляя.  
  
— Прекрати... Что ты себе позволяешь?.. Разве тебе не претит?!  
  
— Что позволяю? — Эльдер зло рассмеялся. — А тебе не было противно трахать меня связанного? Или затащить в свою постель старика? Человеческую женщину? А каково было каждую ночь издеваться над искалеченным, изуродованным килантом? Тебе самому не претило? — закончил он с криком.  
  
Лин с ужасом посмотрел в его перекошенное от гнева лицо. Слова, слишком правдивые, чтобы спорить, вернули знакомое чувство стыда. Лин не хотел думать о себе плохо, но каждый его поступок по отношению к младшим мужьям превращал его в злодея. И то, как Эльдер собирался с ним поступить, – заслужено. Только омега не желал его – вялый член холодил неподвижностью кожу, Эльдер не искал близости, а намеренно хотел причинить боль. Ещё больше боли, словно Лин и без того не страдал.  
  
— Если ты так сильно меня ненавидишь, зачем спасал? Зачем вытащил из дворца и везёшь сейчас к себе домой?  
  
— Не знаю. — Эльдер качнул головой, отгоняя злое наваждение. Поднялся, поправляя на себе и Лине одежду. — Ты мой муж, я завоевал тебя и теперь в ответе. А ещё я тебе должен за ту незначительную помощь, что ты оказывал мне, пока я жил в твоём доме. Я просто возвращаю долг.  
  
Оправдания выглядели надуманными, но на дальнейшие расспросы не было ни сил, ни настроения. Лин смущённо поправил свои штаны и, кряхтя, лёг на бок, отворачиваясь от двери и своего непокорного мужа.  
  
— Спи, — приказал Эльдер, — тебе надо поскорее поправиться!

 

 

## Глава 18. Через пустыни и степи

Ноки поклонялись светлым эльфам и ненавидели пришлых. Но Эльдер не позволял никому увидеть раненного Лин-Синга. Они скрывались – любопытные ноки могли выдать их с головой. Эльдеру приходилось справляться своими силами: искать общий язык, договариваться с рабами и свободными народами, искать приют в негостеприимных степях.  
  
Незнакомые земли, сбитые дороги. Погода в конце осени неприветливо гнала их вперёд. Промозглая и влажная, она плохо сказывалась на состоянии Лина – рана не заживала, неприятно пахла и постоянно болела. Эльдер злился, теряя терпение, грозился бросить или убить, а потом, напротив, заботился как наседка, кормил с плохо сделанной ложки и подтирал сгорающему от стыда императору задницу.  
  
Ноки за передвижением маленького отряда смотрели с интересом – в неволе эти великаны учились читать и писать, неплохо овладевали языком и оружием, развивались и выполняли рутинную работу. В степях те немногие племена, что сохранились после набегов светлых эльфов, изъяснялись коротким рычанием и жестами, выглядели дикарями, мало отличающимися от животных. Лину было жаль этих несчастных существ, что веками поклонялись им и служили беспрекословно, в то время как эльфы обращались с ними хуже, чем со скотом.  
  
Через десять дней утомительной дороги они вышли к пустыне, разделяющей западные земли ноков, Хианга и земли Ферании. Эльдер обещал, что в песках они проведут лишь день – так меньше шансов, что они наткнутся на огров или человеческих охотников за головами, но даже один проведённый день на обжигающем воздухе, остром и жалящем, со всюду таившейся опасностью мог стать роковым.  
  
На ночь они остановились в скальной расселине с песчаными насыпями и ледяными стенами. Лину от вечного мороза и отсутствия нормальной еды становилось хуже с каждым днём. Вчера с голодухи он наелся простой травы, и потом его рвало зелёной жижей. Но есть мясо светлый эльф не мог, а к началу зимы ноки промышляли лишь охотой.  
  
— Не выбирайся лишний раз на улицу, — заметил Эльдер, — в твоём состоянии ноки не признают в тебе эльфа и могут забить как чужака.  
  
— Странно, что они тебя не прибили. Ноки не любят лесных.  
  
— Ошибаешься.  
  
Пояснять омега ничего не стал, хотя Лина мучило любопытство – о чём по ночам беседовал с великанами лесной эльф? Как они договаривались и находили общий язык? И почему так легко сошлись?  
  
Их сопровождающие наловили мышей, и Эльдер, сидя с ними у костра, посмеивался, вгрызаясь в подгоревшие тушки острыми зубами. Выглядел при этом довольным. Ярким, сильным, привлекательным. Лин корил себя за невнятные вздохи в сторону младшего мужа, потому что Эльдер, очевидно, его влечение не разделял. Проведённое вместе время стёрло старые обиды и недомолвки, сейчас Лин полностью зависел от омеги и с неким сожалением подмечал его силу, ловкость и стремительность, умение находить общий язык с другими и весёлый, местами беззаботный нрав. И сожалел, что не видел этого раньше и что при других обстоятельствах никогда бы и не увидел.  
  
— Я собрал тебе каких-то орехов и грибов. — Эльдер притащил ему мешок с грязью и вывалил его на пол. — Можно попробовать их запечь.  
  
— Это дикие жёлуди, от них будет только хуже. — Лин устало улыбнулся, он не винил Эльдера в том, что тот неспособен его прокормить, но лесной эльф всегда всё принимал на свой счёт.  
  
— Тебе ничем не угодишь! Не нравится – продолжай жрать траву!  
  
— Не кричи. Я тебя не корю.  
  
— А этого и не надо! Посмотри на себя – скоро копыта откинешь, кто тогда мне даст свою армию?! — Эльдер выскочил за полог, дёрнул его так, что чуть не перевернул паланкин. А Лин обречённо вздохнул – лесной эльф прав, жить ему осталось недолго, и, если ничего не изменится, возможно, он не дождётся прибытия в Зин-эйри.  
  
Утром альфе стало хуже. Роса холодным покрывалом смочила постель и тело, Лина било в лихорадке, и Эльдер нервно и грозно обещал прихлопнуть, если тот сейчас же не поправится. А потом протирал тёплой водой, держал голову на коленях и, покормив отваром из трав, сбежал на улицу, расстроенный.  
  
Они провели на стоянке ещё сутки, собирая для раненого коренья и заваривая ему настойки и пряный чай. Лин исправно всё пил, не жаловался на отвратительный вкус и уверял, что чувствует себя лучше. Но лучше ему не было.  
  
Утром они двинулись в путь. Ноки через пески шли тяжело. Эльдер в паланкин не залез, избавляя их от лишнего груза, но временами заглядывал к Лину и подбадривал, держал в сознании и обещал вкусную еду по прибытии в лес, тёплый можжевёловый чай и мягкую постель на хвойных ветках. Лин с улыбкой соглашался, только повязка под пальцами была мокрой от чего-то холодного и вонючего. Казалось, он гниёт изнутри, и первым погибло сердце.  
  
К ночи они не успели. Ноки продолжали идти – медленно и осторожно, но пустыня уже погрузилась во тьму, и Эльдер запрыгнул в паланкин, присел над Лин-Сингом с кружкой воды и попытался его напоить.  
  
— Пообещай, что отвезёшь мой прах в Хианга...  
  
— У нас не принято сжигать заживо, — усмехнулся Эльдер.  
  
— Просто пообещай, Эль, мой дух не успокоится на чужбине...  
  
— Прекрати.  
  
Эльдер наклонился ниже, коснулся своими губами замёрзших губ мужа. Лин с трудом поднял руку, пальцы осторожно прошли по мягкой, отросшей за время путешествия щетине и остановились у клейма на шее. Лесной эльф, связанный с ним браком, странными обязательствами и клятвами перед чужими богами, всё ещё был его омегой, и это Лину следовало заботиться, поддерживать и сопровождать в пути.  
  
— Прости...  
  
— Не время извиняться, сильный и смелый альфа. Сейчас ты проткнутый тут, — привычным движением ткнул его в грудь Эльдер, — и уязвимый тут, — палец прикоснулся ко лбу, — но это не должно ломать тебя, Лин-Синг Риу.  
  
Лин перехватил его руку, прижал к губам, вдыхая приятный, успокаивающий, знакомый запах. Аромат его мужа, родной и вместе с тем безгранично далёкий, сейчас был нужен как никогда.  
  
— Эль... — Лин хотел ещё что-то сказать, но Эльдер вырвался, похлопал по-свойски по плечу и набросил ещё одно покрывало.  
  
— Держись. Ребята обещали идти всю ночь. Пока не доберёмся до леса, не остановимся.  
  
— Ребята... — с удивлением повторил Лин, понимая, что омега сблизился с его рабами за пару дней сильнее, чем он сам за прошедшие годы.  
  
С наступлением ночи двигаться стало сложнее. Эльдер выбрался из паланкина и шёл впереди, проверяя путь – дороги в этом районе не было. Он надеялся, что огров, охочих до мяса неосторожных путешественников, вдалеке от пешего тракта они не встретят. Лесной массив проступал тёмной громадиной на горизонте и казался бесконечно далёким. Но они постепенно к нему приближались: местами, то тут, то там, появлялись небольшие твёрдые островки земли, усеянные сухой травой и кустарником. Если бы не тяжёлая ноша, Эльдер добрался бы до зелени в считанные минуты. Но приходилось удерживать себя, сжимать в кулак природную нетерпеливость. Ещё немного... Эль утешал себя этим – совсем немного, и он будет дома.  
  
Но всё рухнуло, когда между теми самыми островками они попали в низину и одного из ноков прямо из-под песка за ногу схватила огромная синяя рука. Вслед за ней на поверхность показалась уродливая лысая голова с мясистыми щеками и торчащими изо рта длинными клыками. Огр, рыча, вылез из песка и повалил нока на спину. Эльдер успел подскочить и магическим ножом пробить огру шею, прежде чем тот откусил несчастному голову. Но на рёв из-под ног полезли остальные – волей судьбы они наткнулись на лежанку огромного стада.  
  
Эльдер приказал нокам бежать. По песку. В темноте. Насколько это было возможно, он сам двигался следом, отбиваясь от выползающих из своего укрытия чудовищ. Ножи из молний трещали и искрили, светились в темноте, ослепляя и мешая выискивать цели. Он отстал, стараясь дать шанс паланкину убраться из проклятого места, и сам оказался в ловушке. Огры лезли изо всех щелей. Навалились массой, ревели и клацали зубами прямо перед лицом. Эльдер уже не пытался их убить – не было времени и сил, просто отбивался и отступал.  
  
Паланкин сбили почти у границы леса. Несколько тварей догнали ноков и повалили их, беспомощных, устраивая себе пиршество. Эльдер обернулся на крики, отвлёкся и отхватил когтями по лицу, не раздумывая бросился на помощь.  
  
Из расколотого паланкина выбрался Лин, пошатываясь, встал на ноги и швырнул несколько коротких огненных вспышек в ближайших противников. Но это лишь разозлило огров – оставив недоеденного нока и не обращая внимания на остальных рабов, два огра двинулись на раненого альфу. Эльдер рванул быстрее, утопая в песке и проклиная кровожадных тварей. Лин призвал огненный меч – короткий и тусклый, слабый в обессиленных руках.  
  
Но, чтобы справиться с врагом, сил ему хватило. Одним ударом Лин распорол брюхо ближайшему и повернулся ко второму. Тот попытался закрыться рукой от магического удара и потерял пол-ладони. Взревел оглушающе громко и второй рукой, уклоняясь и уходя от нового замаха светлого эльфа, схватил его за ногу.  
  
Вздёрнутый, в мгновение потеряв ориентацию, Лин беспомощно болтал руками. Эльдер молниями подгонял себя вперёд, но не успел – огр, обозлённый раной, просто вцепился зубами Лину в голень. Под мощными челюстями хрустнула кость, Лин выгнулся и истошно закричал от нестерпимой боли. Эльдер в прыжке пробил огру голову. Воткнул магический клинок по рукоять, и великан, пошатнувшись, свалился на окровавленный песок.  
  
Рабы подхватили Лина, уложили на настил, оставшийся целым после падения паланкина, используя его как носилки. К ним стремительно приближались остальные чудовища. Эльдер встал четвёртым вместо погибшего нока, но деревянный короб, даже его основа, оказался слишком тяжёлым: они не прошли и десятка шагов, как Эль просто не выдержал и выронил одно из полозьев. Носилки проскрипели по песку, теряя основания и рассыпаясь на глазах. Преследующие добычу огры, видя их задержку, радостно зарычали и прибавили шагу.  
  
— Уходите. Лес! — указал им один из ноков и повернулся к приближающимся врагам.  
  
— Вы не справитесь, — зачем-то произнёс Эльдер. Трое выживших ноков просто встали стеной, отгораживая их от опасности. Тратить время на разговоры не имело смысла – верные, никогда не знавшие свободы рабы собирались защищать своего господина до последнего дыхания.  
  
Эльдер закинул Лина на плечо. Альфа казался сухим и истлевшим. Когда они убегали из дворца, Эльдер с трудом мог его поднять, сейчас же Лин весил не больше Лейфиса. В полубессознательном состоянии он громко стонал, нога уродливыми ошмётками висела под разорванной штаниной. Эльдер старался не думать, насколько опасна и критична его рана. Лин не справлялся и с первой, а теперь ещё...  
  
Эльдер бежал, пока лёгкие не начало жечь. Деревья надёжно скрыли их от преследователей, привычно, по-домашнему, закрывая сизое небо густой листвой и обступая надёжным щитом. Эльдер скучал по дому, так сильно скучал, что хотелось упасть навзничь, целовать мягкую, покрытую многолетним слоем листвы землю и плакать от радости. Но приходилось двигаться, преследователи не отставали, и, по рассказам, огры могли декадами по запаху выслеживать свою добычу.  
  
Он остановился с рассветом, выбрав небольшую светлую поляну, уложил Лина на сухую траву и прикрыл еловыми ветками. Тот слабо застонал. Осмотрев его рану, Эльдер сделал тугую повязку и замотал остатками одежды.  
  
— Бесполезно, — прошептал альфа, не открывая глаз. — Проще добить.  
  
— Не болтай глупости! Нога не голова. Выживешь.  
  
— В Хианга калекам одна дорога – в каменоломни или бордели. Не хочу ни туда, ни туда.  
  
— Не ной! — выкрикнул Эльдер. — Ты уже не в Хианга!  
  
Лин с трудом приоткрыл глаза – выцветшие, словно у мертвеца, они неестественно блестели на бледном и впалом лице. Он скупо улыбнулся, привстал на локте и осторожно коснулся лица младшего мужа.  
  
— Ты справишься, знаю, ты со всем справишься в одиночку.  
  
— Ты мне должен! — с рычанием встряхнул его Эльдер. — Ты обязан мне жизнью, своим спасением! Всем! Ну же... — Эльдер ещё раз встряхнул его, потому что альфа в его руках стал отключаться. — Держись, Лин-Синг Риу! Если выживешь, когда всё закончится, я поеду с тобой в Скандию... Ну же, держись!

 

 

## Глава 19. Темные леса Ферании

Лин с трудом разлепил глаза. Язык пересох, и он с трудом смог им шевельнуть. Но даже от такого движения по телу прошла волна боли. Он коротко застонал, попытался повернуть голову и застонал ещё громче – вместе с сознанием вернулись жар, голод и терзающая пытка незаживающих ран. Хотелось снова провалиться в тёмное, спокойное небытие. И остаться там навсегда.  
  
— Пей! — В губы ткнулась деревянная чашка. Знакомая. Как и голос.  
  
Напиток был тёплый, избавляющий от сухости во рту и жжения в груди. Лин с жадностью выпил всё до капли и обессиленно опустил голову. Дыхание выравнивалось, боль отступала. Чем бы Эльдер его ни поил, оно помогало.  
  
— Коготь дьявола и куркума.  
  
— Где ты нашёл их цветы в конце осени?  
  
— Выменял, — коротко ответил Эльдер таким тоном, что Лин не посмел уточнять на что и как.  
  
Вскоре омега ушёл, или Лину это только показалось, но он провалился в дремоту и пришёл в себя, ощущая расслабленную усталость, но совсем не боль. Тело казалось лёгким, способным взлететь. Он приподнялся на локтях, смог сделать это без чужой помощи, хотя ещё пару дней назад не в состоянии был и рукой шевельнуть. Получилось осмотреться. Эль оставил его в небольшом шалаше из веток. Внутри, несмотря на позднюю осень, было тепло и сухо. Сквозь скрученные пожухлые листья слабо проникал свет. Стоял день.  
  
Тихо чирикали птахи, жужжали тучные мухи и шуршала листва. Лес казался мирным и тёплым. Приближение зимы не ощущалось даже в исходящем от земли тепле. Ферания, насквозь пропитанная влагой и лунными лучами, не знала холода. Это в Хианга сейчас местами шёл снег, а небо затягивало густыми тучами – в лесах погода за прошедшие месяцы нисколько не изменилась.  
  
Зашуршав ветками, в его убежище забрался Эльдер, принёс несколько пригоршней спелых сочных ягод, и Лин впервые за их долгое путешествие смог нормально поесть, не кривясь от отвращения и не сдерживая рвотные порывы.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, как только всё было съедено. О том, что не мешало бы оставить что-то младшему мужу, он подумал, только когда доел последнюю ягоду. — Как долго я спал?  
  
— Пару часов.  
  
Эльдер преобразился. Уже не такой бледный и мрачный – родная земля вернула ему уверенность и спокойствие. Он обзавёлся новой рубашкой приятного изумрудного оттенка и связал волосы в высокий хвост, отчего стал выглядеть значительно моложе.  
  
— Всё утро гонял огров по лесам, путая следы, зато нашёл небольшое поселение друидов. Они не любят эльфов, но в обмен на некоторые услуги согласились мне помочь.  
  
— Какие услуги? — подобрался Лин.  
  
— Коз постричь и помыть, — фыркнул Эльдер. — Я обратился к пожилому альфе на краю деревушки, помощь ему была необходима, и он не пожалел для меня трав и чистой одежды. Как только сможешь подняться, тебя тоже переодену.  
  
— Спасибо, — повторил Лин, успокаиваясь. — Ты всё ещё надеешься меня выходить? Зачем тебе альфа без ноги?  
  
— А что за проблема с ногой? — усмехнулся Эльдер и сверкнул в темноте клыками. — Член-то всё ещё работает, им я и без ноги воспользоваться смогу.  
  
Лин на такое заявление внезапно смутился и покраснел. Продолжать разговор не хотелось, да и говорить им было не о чем. К счастью, Эльдер это понял и ушёл. Лин остался один. После еды он снова уснул, а проснулся, когда в его шалаше стало темно. Он с трудом пошевелился, сел, задевая колючие ветки головой, и ощупал свою ногу. Добравшись до раны, что скрывалась под тугой повязкой, он застонал и откинулся на спину. Огр лишил его голени и ступни. Колено уцелело, но он не мог даже шевельнуть им. Возможно, из-за боли, а может, зверюга зубами сломала ему кости.  
  
Усталость и тяжесть в теле не отступали, но боль стала терпимой. Сон не шёл, потому, покрутившись на своём немного колючем ложе, Лин выполз из укрытия. Осмотрелся, разглядывая в лунном свете окружающие его широкие тёмные стволы, и устроился внутри шалаша головой к выходу так, что ему было видно далёкое небо.  
  
Тусклые звёзды, скрытые густой листвой и перьевыми облаками, грустно перемигивались с ним, напоминая о великом предназначении и что предки всё ещё следят за ним. Где-то там, среди звёзд, сиял Кровавый Император Хонг-Ву Риу.  
  
Прошлая жизнь осталась далеко, словно минули столетия, и яркий солнечный Чуньцю истлел в памяти серой пылью. Лин не мог вернуться домой, не сейчас, пока брат разыскивает его лишь с одной целью – избавиться от последнего живого претендента на престол. Возможно, жизнь на чужбине поможет собраться с мыслями, смириться с давящими воспоминаниями о Лейфи, с болезненной тягой к лесному эльфу... Лин сможет вновь встать на ноги, смастерить себе крепкий костыль, как-то договориться с союзниками и расправиться с Ши... Когда-нибудь, в далёком будущем...  
  
Лин не заметил, как задремал. Лесная прохлада и тепло земли убаюкивали. Он проснулся, когда солнце встало и лениво продиралось сквозь густые заросли зелени и низкие облака. При любом движении боль тут же давала о себе знать – действие обезболивающих трав прошло, а от голода сводило желудок. Лин огляделся в поисках младшего мужа, но тот так и не появился. Зато неподалёку, всего в нескольких шагах от него, лежало зелёное, чуть подгнившее яблоко.  
  
Преодолев боль в груди и тянущие ощущения в ноге, Лин заставил себя подняться на четвереньки и как трёхногий паллас добрался до заветного плода. То, что лежало под деревьями, оказалось совсем не яблоком, но незнакомый фрукт приятно пах, и, вернувшись к своему ложу, Лин пару раз его надкусил. На вкус он был сладкий, немного вяжущий, но белый сок щипал язык, и, с трудом проглотив половину, Лин выбросил его из палатки. Голод он не утолил, зато стал гореть рот, и захотелось пить, а буквально через пару минут желудок скрутило болезненным спазмом.  
  
Он попытался выбраться из палатки, исторгнуть из себя незнакомую пищу, но перед глазами плясали белые пятна, да и подняться не было сил. Лин слабо застонал сначала от нарастающей боли в желудке и словно заново воспалившейся раны в груди, потом испуганно закричал, понимая, что почти не может дышать. Он стал звать Эльдера, пытаясь выбраться из сломавшегося и обвалившегося от его метаний шалаша. Отчаянно отбивался от напавших на него веток и листьев, пока чьи-то знакомые руки не подхватили и не вынесли его на свет.  
  
— Что ты ел? Что? — Эльдер выглядел встревоженным, с силой открыл ему веки, вглядываясь в покрасневшие глаза. Лин болезненно щурился, стонал и из последних сил махнул рукой в сторону брошенного плода.  
  
— Манцинелла! — воскликнул Эль. — Где ты её нашёл?!  
  
Он подобрал остаток фрукта, покрутил и, найдя следы от когтей, грязно выругался. Похоже, какая-то глупая птица ухватила себе добычу у берегов моря Хьей и выбросила в лесу, когда сок манцинеллы стал обжигать ей лапы.  
  
Лин беспомощно свернулся в комок, подвывал и дрожал. Яд манцинеллы опасен, но несмертелен в таких количествах. Только Лин, ослабленный болезнью, голодом и потерей крови, вполне мог не справиться. Снова разразившись ругательствами, Эльдер подхватил его на руки и, как ребёнка придерживая у груди, понёс через лес.  
  
— Эль, — шептал Лин, цепляясь белыми пальцами за его одежду, — ты только меня не бросай. Я для тебя соберу самую огромную армию и императором стану только для тебя. И мы завоюем весь мир. Весь мир к твоим ногам...  
  
— Помолчи, глупый альфа, у тебя жар, и ты бредишь!  
  
— А потом мы завоюем Скандию, и все киланты станут нашими... нашими мужьями. Эль...  
  
— Я бы посмеялся, но, кажется, ты помираешь...  
  
Эльдер ускорил шаг, почти перешёл на бег. Прорываясь сквозь листву и проскакивая под огромными изогнутыми корнями, он углублялся в густую чащу. Деревня друидов на деревню вовсе не походила, но Эль несколько дней наблюдал за ними с высоты, прячась в ветвях тысячелетних деревьев. Он знал, где проходят сторожевые тропы и как попасть к старейшине кратчайшим путём. Потому намеренно вышел к стражам. Наткнувшийся на них патруль тут же начал трубить в рог, предупреждая жителей о вторжении.  
  
Эльдер уложил Лина на дорожку, присел рядом, показывая, что не собирается нападать. Узкую тропу, выложенную мелкими камешками, обступили огромные деревья с глубокими дуплами и развороченной корой. Странные причудливые формы ветвей и корней напоминали скованных в дереве живых существ. Лин же во все глаза уставился на замершего над ними друида – не человек, но и не животное. Крепкое мускулистое тело марала переходило в широкий безволосый торс и гуманоидное лицо. Голову друида венчали огромные развесистые рога, крепкие руки сжимали тяжёлую булаву, а острые копыта разбивали камешки на земле.  
  
— Малорны, — с трудом выдохнул Лин, — так вот кого ты называл друидами. Я был уверен, что они все исчезли.  
  
— Не исчезли, а спрятались, — спокойно пояснил Эльдер. — Друиды умеют скрываться, живут в гармонии с природой и деревьями. Выживают. — Он качнул головой в сторону скрученных стволов.  
  
— Ходят легенды, что малорны – предки лесных и светлых эльфов. Наши прародители. — Лин с любопытством крутил головой, забыв о яде и ранах. Его любознательность оказалась сильнее боли.  
  
— Возможно, — пожал плечами Эльдер. Он говорил спокойно, но при этом не отводил взгляда от стоящего рядом с ними стража. — С тех пор прошли тысячелетия, и друиды предпочли забыть о своих потомках. За то, как мы распорядились их магией, их дарами и землями, они нас ненавидят.  
  
В подтверждение его слов возвышающийся над ними полуолень-полуэльф раздул ноздри и по-звериному фыркнул. Поднял передние копыта, нависая гигантской массой над незваными гостями, и с грохотом опустился на землю. К нему вышли ещё двое – такие же огромные, с тяжёлыми крепкими рогами и пугающим острым оружием. Друиды коротко перебросились фразами на своём языке и замерли над эльфами, не позволяя им уйти, но и не нападая.  
  
— Чего они хотят? — Лин после небольшого просветления снова стал бредить, тихо что-то шептал, дёргался и горел, как раскалённая печь.  
  
— Вопрос, что хотим мы... — Эльдер нервно сжал губы в тонкую полоску. — Друиды могут помочь тебе, но взамен за лечение попросят свою цену. Возможно, придётся служить им, или они попросят отдать твою вторую ногу... — При этих словах Лин инстинктивно дёрнулся и поджал под себя целую стопу. — А может, потребуют жизнь...  
  
— Зачем мы сюда пришли?..  
  
— Я всё ещё надеюсь, что ты выживешь и выполнишь свои обещания. А платить в любом случае придётся тебе. — Эльдер нервно рассмеялся, он был напряжён и сосредоточен, но старался не подавать виду.  
  
Лин попытался кивнуть, но опустил подбородок и больше не смог поднять голову. Эльдер с тревогой дёрнул его, прижал ухо к груди, приподнимая легко, словно пушинку, и с отчаянием вскочил на ноги. Друиды тут же засуетились, схватились за оружие и выставили против него копья. Но, прежде чем они успели хоть что-то предпринять, из прогала между деревьями вышел невысокий и очень хрупкий друид – даже его рожки, короткие и пушистые, казались мягкими. Юный друид процокал копытцами до застывшей парочки, жестом велел положить Лина на землю и опустился над ним на колени: сложил сначала передние ноги, а потом задние.  
  
Пальцы с короткими зеленоватыми ноготками прошлись по груди, забрались под повязку, и светлое лицо друида сморщилось, почернело прожилками, серые глаза выцвели до белизны. Лин глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза, с нескрываемым испугом уставившись на лечащего его друида. А тот спустился вниз по животу, добрался до ноги и завозился с повязками на обрубке. Лин попытался ему помочь, но Эльдер отдёрнул, не позволяя прикоснуться к лесному созданию.  
  
— Он такой крошечный... — пробормотал Лин.  
  
— Омега, — чётко ответил Эльдер, словно друид и не стоял рядом с ним, — они не вырастают, как их альфы, но несут в себе древнюю магию. Статус друиды получают при рождении, как люди, а не после совершеннолетия, как мы. Потому многие верят, что друиды дали жизнь всем остальным расам, а не только эльфам. Но в отличие от остальных рас друиды после зачатия не держат детей в своём теле, а оставляют личинки в коре деревьев. Потому все деревья в округе раскуроченные – из них выросли друиды. Это место самое почитаемое, и, если бы я проявил непочтительность, меня бы убили.  
  
— Зачем говорить всё это вслух? — шёпотом, с опаской поглядывая на целителя, спросил Лин.  
  
— Они мысли читают, — усмехнулся Эльдер, — всё, что в душе и на языке, они видят и без слов.  
  
Друид пальцем провёл перед ртом Эльдера, заставляя замолчать, и стал руками исследовать лицо Лин-Синга, щипая, дёргая за щёки, как неживого, чуть не забрался ногтем в глазницу, а потом вздрогнул, распахнул светлые глаза и медленно отступил.  
  
— Лесной и светлый эльфы, связанные клятвами перед богами, обязательствами пред друг другом и общим будущим. Ваша трусость стала причиной возращения Йё. Ваша храбрость поможет усмирить тёмного бога. Ошибки будут стоить многих жизней, правильные решения сплотят ваши народы. — Голос у него, несмотря на хрупкое телосложение, был низким, с хрипотцой и чуть заметным акцентом. Лину показалось, что интонации ему знакомы, но не мог понять, где их слышал, пока друиды не ушли, оставив их одних на дорожке. И лишь тогда он осознал, что точно так же говорил Эльдер.  
  
— Он ничего у нас не взял, — заметил Лин, самостоятельно поднимаясь и опираясь рукой на тёплую и, казалось, живую кору дерева. После лечения тело словно переродилось – ничего, кроме лёгкости и слабости, он больше не чувствовал, — ушла пугающая сонливость, ушла раздражающая боль. Лин полностью исцелился.  
  
— Он получил предсказание. Видимо, посчитал это достаточной платой, — хмуро ответил Эльдер. — Пойдём, пока они не передумали и не прикончили нас за случайное осквернение их святынь.  
  
— А я как раз подумывал отлить, — пошутил Лин.  
  
— А я-то начал думать, что у тебя есть мозги, — без злобы шикнул на него Эльдер и, помогая опереться на своё плечо, повёл прочь из священной рощи.  
  
Дорогу продолжили тем же днём. Раны на теле Лина зажили, не оставив даже шрамов, лишь на груди рядом с сердцем остался небольшой ожог от молнии, и несуществующая ступня отдавала фантомной щекоткой. Эльдер сделал ему костыль и выбирал дорогу попроще, но Лин, стараясь не упасть в грязь лицом, спешно прыгал за ним следом, не позволяя о себе больше заботиться.  
  
Огибая пустыню, Эльдер сделал огромный крюк и, возможно, спас их жизни, но теперь им предстояло почти две декады добираться пешком до Зин-эйри. Лин это понимал и отчаянно пытался придумать, как сократить дорогу, найти провиант и раздобыть транспорт. Лин переложил на себя ответственность, старался вновь занять утерянные ведущие позиции, но в этих землях хозяином был Эльдер, и омега вёл, указывая направление.  
  
Ночь они провели в ветвях деревьев, куда Эльдер втащил Лина за шкирку. И на утро второго дня они прибыли в небольшую деревушку в холмистой местности. На очищенных от деревьев участках трудились лесные эльфы, гурьбой носились дети, блеял и мычал скот. Деревушка всего на пару сотен жителей разительно отличалась от того, к чему привык Лин-Синг. Маленькие поселения в Хианга строились на сваях, светлые тянулись к солнцу, лесные же ставили землянки, прижимаясь ближе к земле.  
  
При входе в деревню Эльдер накинул Лину тряпку на голову, скрывая его светлое лицо. Они прошли околицей, столкнувшись лишь с парой местных, что проводили их удивлёнными взглядами, а потом Эльдер остановился у одного из домиков, густо поросшего мхом и лишайником. Он коротко постучал по косяку, приоткрывая полог из выцветшей шкуры, и заглянул внутрь.  
  
Из домика на его стук вышел статный, жилистый омега преклонного возраста. Чуть моложе погибшего Вэй, хозяин лачуги был выше и крепче любого омеги Хианга. Свободный распахнутый халат открывал вид на крепкие сухие мышцы, покрытую седыми волосками грудь и растянутую беременностью родовую щель*. Ноги скрывали плотные кожаные штаны. В первое мгновение он взглянул на Эльдера с недоверием, а потом с силой сдавил его в своих железных объятиях. И лишь потом посмотрел на второго гостя, и глаза его потемнели от гнева.  
  
— Что привело тебя ко мне, Эльдер’Тан-Талас, муж завоевателя? — произнёс он холодно, скрипуче, отстраняясь от гостя.  
  
— Я вернулся домой, Самиан’Тан, — ответил Эльдер, вскидывая голову.  
  
— Вернулся, чтобы отвоевать то, что принадлежит тебе по праву? — спросил тот с прищуром.  
  
— Я... — Эльдер запнулся и явно сдулся от этого вопроса. — Не сейчас, позже. Пока я преследую другие цели.  
  
— Вот когда твоё потом наступит, тогда и стучись в мой дом, — резко ответил старик и, развернувшись на месте, хотел уйти.  
  
— Учитель! — с мольбой в голосе остановил его Эльдер. — Я знаю, что подвёл вас, подвёл всю свою страну. Но я выполню своё предназначение и верну трон Ферании законному наследнику. Клянусь своим именем и молниями Священной Луны...  
  
Самиан медленно обернулся, с презрением смерил взглядом Лин-Синга, оглядел ученика и тихо произнёс:  
  
— Я принимаю твою клятву!  
  
_________________  
* Очень альтернативная анатомия будет пояснена позже.  
Хьей – южное море

 

 

## Глава 20. Священная кость марала

— Что привело тебя в мой дом?  
  
— Лин-Синг... — Эльдер на мгновение запнулся, но тут же продолжил. — Лин, мой муж, потерял ногу.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я потратил на него свою кость священного марала?  
  
— Я верну тебе всё сполна, когда доберусь домой.  
  
— Когда! — важно подметил Самиан. — И я возьму в десятикратном размере.  
  
Эльдер кивнул, принимая сделку, лишь тогда пожилой омега позволил войти в дом. Снаружи землянка выглядела крохотной и грязной, но внутри оказалась просторной, с высоким пологим потолком, узкими черновыми оконцами и мощной, почерневшей от копоти печкой. В Хианга печи не ставили – светлые эльфы выстилали камнем место для очага, и в простых жилищах комнаты заполнялись гарью. В домике лесного эльфа печь упиралась в крышу трубой, снаружи та была замаскирована под пень и поросла любящим тепло лишайником. Лина усадили где-то в сторонке, а Эльдер занял место за столом рядом с кухонным углом. Самиан приготовил им чай и сел напротив ученика.  
  
— Я хочу знать твои планы. Тогда решу – стоит ли вообще это моих усилий.  
  
— Планы пока нечёткие... — как-то неуверенно произнёс Эльдер и обернулся корпусом, кидая взгляд на Лина, словно ища у него поддержки. Но у Лина тоже не было ясных ответов. Он не понимал и не поддерживал идею Эльдера вернуться в Зин-эйри за помощью к брату. Лин был уверен, что доносчики светлых эльфов всё ещё сторожат столицу лесных. Стоит лишь появиться на пороге Саргера, как про это узнает Ши и пошлёт за ним своих наёмников.  
  
Альфа коротко пожал плечами, и Эльдер недовольно отвернулся. Лин в любом случае был готов помочь, но не желал принимать помощь от омеги. Не хотел возвращаться и вмешиваться в оставленные за спиной проблемы. Он понимал, что необходимо наказать Ши Сымина за совершённые преступления. Только воевать с братом он планировал своими силами. В Хианга у него осталось много сторонников. Лин мог бы собрать войска, взять Чуньцю силой, казнить Ши за предательство и возможное убийство Хонг-Ву. Но что потом? Получить трон лишь ради того, чтобы Эльдер мог насладиться своей местью? Чтобы войска светлых эльфов вновь ворвались в Феранию и предали огню их столицу? Не так он хотел решать вопросы и налаживать отношения с младшим мужем.  
  
Невнятные объяснения Эльдера Самиан прервал гневным ударом по столу. Поднялся, заходил, смотря себе под ноги. Эльдер с тревогой следил за учителем, но больше не высказывался.  
  
— После падения Зин-эйри, — заговорил хозяин, — Саргер’Рэн-Талас собрал совет альф и постановил, что отныне каждый житель страны имеет право голоса. Он изменил систему наследования, и альфы теперь могут претендовать на имущество своего мужа в случае его кончины. Он также избавил их от рабского труда на каменоломнях в случае провинности. Я слушал его справедливые законы и удивлялся мудрости твоего младшего, по большей части бестолкового брата. Но вслед за подаренными альфам правами он стал отбирать у омег то, чем мы так долго дорожили, – возможность биться за свой выбор, возможность охотиться и служить в армии. Он не уравнивал альф и омег. Он возвышал первых и втаптывал в грязь вторых. Всего за полгода за неугодное поведение и неправильные слова на площади Зин-эйри было казнено около тысячи непокорных. Ты слышишь, Эль? Совсем недавно мы потеряли многих в войне с Хианга. Сражаясь со светлыми эльфами, омеги погибали в бою, теперь же их казнят лишь за желание сохранить свободу. Твои подданные, твой народ, лишённый своей привычной доли, пытался отстоять возможность быть если не лучшими, то хотя бы равными. Всё рухнуло, когда Саргер казнил Хаккар’Тан-Таласа и без дуэли велел Маннору стать альфой. — Самиан перевёл дух, поднял на Эльдера взгляд. — Мы столетие бились за возможность быть сильнее, омеги кровью добились этого права. А твой брат всё разрушил за пару месяцев!  
  
Эльдер, слушая учителя, мрачнел с каждым словом. Когда же Самиан замолк, Эль поднялся, исподлобья смотря на Лин-Синга, и тому показалось, что сейчас гнев и недовольство двух омег обрушатся именно на него.  
  
— Если альфы придут к власти, кто будет охранять наших детей и дома? — грозно спросил он, обращаясь почему-то к светлому эльфу. — Если омег лишат права брать оружие, кто будет охотиться и обеспечивать семью? В Ферании всё было сбалансировано и мирно, но явились вы и всё изуродовали!  
  
— Не моя вина, что твой брат оказался двуличной скотиной, — сжимая губы, ответил Лин.  
  
— А чья? — усмехнулся Эльдер. Глаза у него полыхнули яростью, он сжал и разжал кулаки, но быстро остыл и снова занял место за столом.  
  
В воцарившемся молчании стали слышны детские крики с улицы, мычание скота, который дети гнали на выпас, шелест листвы, густой и тяжёлой, закрывающей Феранию от обжигающих лучей солнца и защищающей её землю от холода. Эльдер повернулся к узкому оконцу, заслонённому промасленной бумагой, повёл носом, собирая запахи. Но в полуподземном домике пахло лишь копотью, пожилым омегой и влажной землёй.  
  
— Лин-Синг говорил мне, что всё идёт своим чередом, что несколько поколений назад нами правили альфы, — произнёс Эльдер и с вопросом посмотрел на учителя. — Почему ты рассказывал мне о воинской доблести, о том, как омеги сражаются и погибают на войне, но не говорил, как неустойчив и хрупок наш мир?  
  
— Считаешь, учитель по фехтованию должен был знакомить тебя с историей твоего народа? Лучше бы ты говорил с отцом, а не дрался со всеми подряд на дуэли и не кувыркался в постели с каждым побеждённым! — с раздражением прошипел в ответ Самиан.  
  
— Спорами дело не решить, — попытался успокоить их разгорающуюся ссору Лин, и два гневных взгляда обратились на него. — У нас нет чётких планов, уважаемый Самиан’Тан, — продолжил он, беря на себя ответственность, — но Эльдер видит своё будущее в войне. Освободительной или завоевательной, он собирается сместить Саргера и, как вам и обещал, занять свой трон.  
  
Эльдер на его высказывание недовольно поморщился, но поправлять не стал, Самиан же ответом удовлетворился и, сменив гнев на милость, повернулся к ученику.  
  
— Я помогу твоему альфе, сделаю новую ногу. Помогу разобраться с твоими внутренними разногласиями и выбрать правильный путь. Я всегда помогал тебе, Эль, — со вздохом произнёс он, — мне жаль твоего брата – он рос в зависти, обделённый любовью твоих родителей, мечтающий привлечь к себе внимание любой ценой. Саргер надеялся, что ты проиграешь дуэль, станешь альфой, и тогда дорога к трону откроется для него сама собой. Он даже был уверен, что Кеннет поддался тебе, уступил в последнее мгновение, отдавая тебе победу. А потом Саргер проиграл сам. Я наблюдал за ним, молчаливо пытался найти оправдание его злости, агрессии, его попыткам сломить Маннора и Хаккара. Но я не вмешивался, и, возможно, в этом есть и моя вина – когда Саргеру нужны были твёрдое слово и поддержка, я остался в стороне.  
  
— Здесь нет твоей вины. Саргер был избалован праздной жизнью во дворце. Он мало тренировался, не интересовался рассказами отца. И без сожаления заключил сделку с врагом, отдал меня победителям и позволил казнить родителей. — Эльдер тихо вздохнул, коротко глянул на Лина, а потом подошёл к учителю и обнял его. — Спасибо, что не отвернулся от меня.  
  
— Ты всегда был моим любимчиком, — улыбнулся Самиан. — Ты и Кеннет.  
  
— Жаль, что он погиб...  
  
— Кеннет выжил, — усмехнулся с недоумением пожилой омега, — его Яндер вытащил с заставы, спрятал и выходил.  
  
Новость ошарашила Эльдера, лицо в мгновение посветлело, преобразилось, взгляд засиял радостью. Он сжал Самиана за плечи, встряхнул его, расплываясь в улыбке, и, подхватив, закружил.  
  
— Это самая потрясающая новость! Нужно пригласить его сюда, пока Лин не поправится. С ним вместе мы придумаем, что делать!  
  
— Кеннет не оставит своего омегу, Яндер готовится к третьим родам, и Кеннет от него и на шаг не отойдёт.  
  
— Тогда пусть приедут все вместе! — твёрдо заявил Эльдер. — Отправь им весточку, я хочу видеть его рядом!  
  
— Кажется, моя спокойная жизнь закончилась, — пробурчал Самиан, но послушно пошёл выполнять поручение.  
  
К вечеру Эльдер устроил пирушку в честь встречи с учителем. Лин всё время ощущал себя лишним – калека, ослабленный болезнью, он только мешался под ногами. Эль, воодушевлённый возвращением на родину, сиял довольной улыбкой, травил байки про Хианга и вместе со старшим омегой заливал в себя страшно вонючее пойло. Рассказы о чужбине были приукрашены шутками, и в этих историях Лин выглядел идиотом, а не злодеем. Слова младшего мужа обижали, но Лин тем не менее был ему благодарен, что тот скрыл истину, притупил острые углы и даже последние события, предшествующие их побегу, представил как яростную битву, из которой Эльдер вышел победителем. Битву, а не жестокое побоище с изнасилованиями и изуродованными цветами любви.  
  
Лину выделили постель в углу комнаты, короткая кровать заставляла поджимать ноги и выглядела насмешкой над его увечьем. Но это была настоящая постель, с мягкой периной и пропахшим дымом тяжёлым покрывалом. В такой постели можно крепко уснуть и выспаться, забыв обо всех тревогах. Но Лину не спалось, он крутился на своём ложе и думал. Думал и вспоминал. О том, как пришёл в эти земли, ведомый старшим братом, как стоял рядом с плахой и без эмоций смотрел на казнь владыки Ралонэ’Тан-Таласа и его супруга Малфир’Рэн-Таласа. Вспоминал храм Луны, свадебную церемонию и холодный приказ Хонг-Ву овладеть связанным омегой.  
  
Эльдер и Самиан ещё долго шумели во дворе, хохотали и горланили весёлые песни. Лин вслушивался в басистый голос мужа, его шутливые интонации и через силу выдыхал копившееся раздражение. То, как Эль к нему относился, злило до звёздочек в глазах, бесило его всепрощение, равнодушное отмахивание. Словно Лин – пустое место, не требующее внимания. Эльдер не держал зла, он вообще не воспринимал случившееся всерьёз. Перешагнув через очередной этап своей жизни, он планировал месть, расправу, возвращение в столицу. Говорил о чём угодно, только не об оставленной чужой стране и укрывшемся в спальне альфе.  
  
Лин затаил дыхание, когда омеги вернулись в дом. Самиан завалился где-то за хлипкой занавеской, а Эльдер грузно свалился на расстеленный у печи матрац. Какое-то время Эльдер крутился, ворочался, а потом, поднявшись, пьяной, нетвёрдой походкой направился к Лину. Горячее, почти обжигающее тело скользнуло под одеяло, обтёрлось крепким бедром о пах и замерло. Лин неуверенно коснулся разметавшихся светлых волос, поправил их, открывая Эльдеру лицо.  
  
— Привык с тобой спать, — белозубо улыбнулся Эль, обдавая острым запахом алкоголя.  
  
— Я тоже... — Лин не успел договорить.  
  
Продолжая улыбаться, Эльдер потянулся ближе и обхватил, прижимая к своему телу. Всё внутри сжалось, напряглось от горячего предвкушения. Желание затопило разум. Но Лин чувствовал себя неполноценным, ослабленным и изуродованным. Не таким альфой, который должен привлекать сильного и яркого Эльдера. Он попытался высвободиться, оттолкнуть, но Эльдер перехватил ему руки, завёл за спину, игриво, как ребёнку, и многозначительно шикнул в лицо.  
  
— Тише, Самиана разбудишь. Я больно не сделаю, — добавил он с наглой ухмылкой.  
  
Ладонь омеги обхватила свой и его члены, грешно признаться, но у Лина стояло. И встало ещё в тот момент, пока он наблюдал, как его младший муж раздевается. Рука сжала два ствола, повела вверх и вниз. Эльдер сдержанно, но очень призывно застонал, закинул Лину свою ногу на бедро и подтолкнул руку Лина к своей промежности. Пальцы словно сами по себе проникли внутрь, прошлись по смазке и влажно захлюпали. Эльдер, выгибаясь рядом с ним, продолжал дрочить им обоим, закатывал глаза и неловко тыкался в губы.  
  
Кончив, он откинулся сытым котом и растянул рот в блаженной улыбке. Лин с трудом мог дышать, он спустил много раньше, кончил, как подросток, от лёгкой дрочки, и теперь его потряхивало от ощущения использованности. Эльдер хотел удовольствия и пришёл лишь за этим. Злость накатила на него с новой силой. Теперь ещё вместе с обидой.  
  
Эльдер уснул, удовлетворённый и пьяный, похрапывал в тон с Самианом. Широкая грудь мерно вздымалась, исчерченная шрамами кожа отливала синевой в лунном свете и притягивала, как магнит. Тянуло коснуться, вдохнуть терпкий аромат, погладить тёмные ореолы сосков, мягкую ткань родовой щели и выпирающие крепкие мышцы.  
  
Лин уснуть не мог. Смотрел на Эльдера и вспоминал киланта. Как мягкий и нежный Лейфис тянулся к сильному и совершенному лесному эльфу. Как цветок тянется к солнцу. Лин понимал его тягу, потому что сам не мог отвести взгляда. И его злость и раздражение, что мучили его уже давно, заставляли гнить уже зажившую рану, заставляли огрызаться и цепляться за своё положение альфы – всего лишь защитный рефлекс. Лин отчётливо понимал, что эти эмоции не имеют никакого отношения к тому, что он действительно чувствует.  
  
Влечение...  
  
Лин имел дурную привычку влюбляться в тех, кто никогда не ответит ему взаимностью. А влюблённость в лесного эльфа с каждым днём становилась всё болезненнее. И Эльдер не Лейфи – потерявший связь с реальностью и нуждающийся во внимании чужого альфы, потому что своего больше не было. Эльдер сильный, самодостаточный, жаждущий настоящей страсти и удовольствия. И Эльдер относился к нему, как к способу получить желаемое – секс, месть, власть.  
  
Утром Лин проснулся разбитым. Хотел прогуляться, чтобы размять атрофированные мышцы, но на улице шёл противный проливной дождь, дорожки размыло до скользкой жижи, и ему с одной ногой, даже опираясь на костыли, там толком не устоять. Эльдер, напротив, радуясь привычной погоде, тренировался – фехтовал с куклой, дубасил её деревянной палкой. Самиан возился в доме, искоса поглядывал на альфу, недовольно фыркал, когда Лин предлагал помощь. Для светлого эльфа накрыли на стол, поставили чашку с густой грибной похлёбкой, положили большой ломоть хлеба. После долгой голодовки от еды сразу потянуло в сон, но Самиан не позволил вернуться на лежанку.  
  
— Мне надо осмотреть твою ногу.  
  
Он велел вытащить обрубок, уложил его к себе на колени, долго изучал и мял ткани. Недовольно цокал языком и качал головой. Лин тоже был недоволен – ему не нравилось подобное внимание, и он не понимал, чего там смотреть.  
  
— Придётся вскрыть, проверить кость и затупить осколок. Нужно сделать это как можно скорее, пока рубец не затвердел. А потом я вживлю тебе кость марала, чтобы установить протез. Чертовски болезненная процедура, — добавил он с явно садистским удовольствием. — Пока она будет приживаться, вырежу тебе замену. Показывай вторую ногу, нужно снять мерки!  
  
Все эти процедуры немного отвлекли Лина от дурных мыслей и своей неполноценности. К вечеру Эльдер принёс охапку трав, разжёг печь и вскипятил воду – подготовил всё для операции. Приближение неизбежного пугало, Лин не любил бессмысленную боль и не понимал, зачем всё это нужно. Его потряхивало.  
  
Самиан прокипятил и разложил перед ним отталкивающие инструменты, позволил выпить обезболивающий настой. Но от страха травы не избавили, а объяснений ему так и не дали. Всё это походило на добровольные пытки. Лин подставился под двух кровожадных лесных эльфов, желающих отомстить за свою страну и изменившееся отношение к статусам. Эльдер держал его, пока Самиан вспарывал кожу и освобождал разбитую кость, вытаскивал осколки и отрезал лишнее мясо. Старший омега явно имел большой опыт врачевания, ловко справился и быстро затупил оголённую кость. Всё это Лин смог стерпеть, сжимая зубы до скрежета, кусая до крови губы. Вынес. Когда же Самиан занялся костью марала, терпеть стало невыносимо.  
  
Свёрток с выбранной костью тот принёс из погреба, развернул, с восторгом поглаживая, как самую огромную драгоценность, и показал Эльдеру. Кость немного светилась, выглядела магическим артефактом, но пробовать на себе незнакомую магию Лин не хотел.  
  
— Кость священного марала заменит тебе потерянную конечность! — твёрдо прервал его метания Эльдер. — Это великий дар, принимай с благодарностью!  
  
Когда кость стали вбивать в ногу, боль прошибала до кончиков волос. Она сжимала разум, выжигала собственной магией, оставляя на поверхности лишь оболочку. Лин кричал, отбивался, стараясь вырваться. Огонь бесконтрольно срывался с пальцев, исторгался изо рта, оставляя тёмные пятна на столе и потолке. Эльдер умело ставил блоки, не позволяя им мешать, направлял магию в сторону и продолжал удерживать. Когда кость плотно вошла в его собственную ногу, лесные эльфы отступили, оставили альфу лежащим на столе. Но боль не утихала. Нога пульсировала, разрывалась изнутри, словно встреченные в пустыне огры снова и снова впивались ему в плоть и отгрызали, кромсали его зубами, и так бесконечно...

 

 

## Глава 21. В ожидании будушего

Кажется, это вошло в дурную привычку – терять сознание и приходить в себя под внимательным взглядом Эльдера.  
  
Лин со вздохом попытался сесть, но омега придержал его, возвращая в лежачее положение.  
  
— Пока протез не будет готов, подниматься тебе не стоит.  
  
Лин и сам это понял, когда слегка задел торчащую из ноги волшебную кость. Ощущения были словно по расколотому зубу провели, по всему телу прошла болезненная вибрация. И любое случайное прикосновение вызывало такую реакцию. Самиан уложил его в постель, подвязал ногу, чтобы та не опускалась. В таком положении его и оставили. Эльдер с чем-то возился во дворе, Самиан в уголке дома стругал брусок и недовольно поглядывал в сторону альфы. От безделья и неподвижности хотелось выть, Лин искрутился, измучился. Он злился, погружался в безрадостные мысли, вспоминал о Лейфисе, о предателе-брате, о жестокости Хонга и равнодушии Эльдера. И чем дальше, тем мрачнее они становились.  
  
Младший муж к нему не приближался, болтал с Самианом и обходил альфу стороной. Не пояснял никак своего игнора, хоть и выглядел задумчивым, погруженным в себя. Через четыре дня Эльдер наконец соизволил приблизиться, поставил колоду рядом с его лежанкой и присел, рассматривая бывшего цзедуши как забавную зверюшку.  
  
— Чего уставился? — не выдержал его взгляда и своей накопившейся злости Лин.  
  
— Ты оброс и воняешь, — довольно оскалился лесной эльф в ответ. — Я хочу, чтобы ты поделился своими планами. Измышлениями. Ты же весь из себя великий стратег, командующий армией и генерал-завоеватель. А я в своих мыслях зашёл в тупик. Не могу же я в самом деле вернуться к Саргеру и попросить у него воинов? Тем более Самиан мне рассказал, что братец почти всю омежью армию распустил. Может, мне начать собирать своих ребят по подлеску? Здесь неподалёку есть Мраморная долина, где, по преданиям, когда-то ночевала сама Луна. Там хватит места для нескольких тысяч солдат... Ну, чего молчишь, я жду от тебя хоть какой-то помощи!  
  
— Мне нечего тебе предложить, — сквозь зубы ответил Лин, — ты сам всё это заварил, сам вытащил меня из Хианга, а теперь уложил на постель и обходишь стороной...  
  
— А мне нужно было тебя бросить во дворце? Оставить помирать там, рядом с твоим мужем-килантом? — разозлился Эльдер.  
  
— Да! Лучше бы ты оставил меня с Лейфи! — выкрикнул Лин, привстав на локтях, и тут же зажмурился от резкой боли – его проклятая нога задела держащую её ткань. — Я не задумывался о своём будущем, не планировал новую войну. И сейчас я вдали от дома, чужой среди своих врагов, и даже ты, мой младший муж, предпочитаешь держаться от меня подальше...  
  
— Понимаешь теперь, каково было мне? — шепнул змеёй ему Эльдер, поднялся резко, уронив колоду, и вышел из дома.  
  
На следующий день, измучив себя угрызениями совести, Лин окликнул Эльдера, когда тот спозаранку подскочил со своей лежанки и попытался снова сбежать. Потягиваясь и разминаясь, Эльдер с явной неохотой подошёл к альфе и, даже не здороваясь, вопросительно уставился на него.  
  
— Я хочу обсудить планы на будущее, — предложил Лин, но омега снова потянулся и махнул на него рукой. — И попросить прощения! — крикнул Лин ему в спину. — Я был не прав. Прости, Эльдер, мне следовало быть благодарным. Но неподвижность и потеря ноги сильно пошатнули моё спокойствие. Я готов тебе помочь, как и обещал, но мне тоже нужна помощь. — Эльдер наконец повернулся, и Лин закусил губу, готовый умолять. — Я не хочу быть калекой, это страшнее, чем жить на попечении омеги. Просто вытащи из меня эту кость, дай костыли, и я смогу работать и сражаться. Мне хватит устойчивости, чтобы драться даже с одной ногой!  
  
— Завтра Самиан закончит протез, и у тебя будет новая нога. Ты сможешь ходить. — Эльдер всё же подошёл, поставил так никем и не поднятую колоду, сел, подпирая кулаком подбородок. — Что ты собираешься мне предложить?  
  
— В Хианга моё имя имеет вес и влияние, большинство дувэев были преданы мне, а не императору...  
  
— Теперь ты – император, — усмехнулся Эль.  
  
— Без церемонии – нет... Но в любом случае я могу собрать в твоей Мраморной долине десять тысяч воинов за пару месяцев. Мне всего лишь нужны быстрый гонец и литианские чернила – их может увидеть лишь тот, кому адресовано письмо.  
  
— Самиан сказал, что его вороны отнесут письмо любому, если достаточно хорошо описать внешность получателя. А чернила я найду, подумай, что напишешь, и собирай войска. Своих я тоже подтяну, и через два месяца мы войдём в Зин-эйри победителями!  
  
— Эль, — Лин схватил его за руку, не позволяя подняться и сбежать, — я не хочу снова воевать. Не с твоим народом...  
  
— Это будет не война, а освобождение! Мы избавимся от моего брата и потом займёмся твоим. А если тебя устраивает ситуация и ты собираешься продолжить скучную жизнь овоща, то после моей победы мы просто разойдёмся...  
  
— Я устал от войны, — обречённо ответил Лин.  
  
— Это твоё дело, — отмахнулся омега, — а теперь мне просто необходимо отлить! — со смешком прервал он разговор.  
  
Остаток дня Лин пытался обдумать слова Эльдера. Он попросил бумагу и перо, занимался подготовкой писем, разработкой стратегии. Вспоминал всё, что знал о Зин-эйри, о его тайных ходах, слабых сторонах... Хотелось закончить это противостояние малой кровью, примирить оба народа, и чтобы Эльдер, получая трон владыки, мог принимать прибывшую в Феранию армию светлых эльфов как гостей.  
  
Вечером Самиан показал заготовку – поделка вышла красивая, точная копия живой ноги, даже пальцы старик не поленился вырезать, только выглядела эта деревяшка тяжёлой и неповоротливой, смысла в ней Лин особого не видел. Может, опираться будет проще, но в бою лишний груз только помешает, словно не опора, а колодка.  
  
Самиан предложил прикрепить заготовку утром, но Лин настоял сделать всё сразу.  
  
— Больно будет, орать начнёшь, распугаешь всю деревню, — покачал он головой.  
  
— Перетерплю! — твёрдо заявил Лин-Синг.  
  
Эльдер вновь приготовил обезболивающий отвар, пересадил альфу на стол, где света было больше и работать проще. Помог выпить жгучий напиток.  
  
— Надеюсь, новая нога вернёт тебе уверенность, — еле слышно произнёс он, — мне больно смотреть, каким ты стал. Сломанный и мягкий. Не хочется думать, что великий цзедуши Лин-Синг Риу всегда был таким. Когда я впервые тебя встретил, то был уверен, что ты никому не позволишь изнасиловать и покалечить своего любимого мужа. Я видел в тебе силу и огонь. А сейчас ты похож на огарок.  
  
— Я бы не позволил...  
  
— Ты бы прежний, возможно. — Эльдер гневно вырвал из его рук кружку. — Мне жаль Лейфи. Жаль свои воспоминания о нём. Я был готов к его смерти, к тому, что ты убьёшь его. Но ты сам оказался не готов, и вместо того, чтобы опереться на свою боль, выбраться из топи, держась за мысль о возможной мести, ты продолжаешь гнить!  
  
На колени Лину упал осколочек рога – Эльдер просто швырнул его. С отвращением к Лину и нескрываемой обидой. Альфа подобрал осколок, сжал в ладони и держал его, пока Самиан крепил ему протез.  
  
Боль действительно была страшная, но, сжимая крохотное напоминание о прошлой, почти счастливой жизни, Лин заставлял себя терпеть. Боль, как катализатор, прочистила мысли, вернула всё на свои места. Накопившееся разочарование, думы о своём увечье, долгая неподвижность, измучившая его скука – всё это заставляло скрипеть зубами, кусать губы до крови и вспоминать. Когда деревяшка окончательно села на вставленную кость, боль немного утихла. Лин неуверенно пошевелил коленом, попробовал опустить ногу на пол и чуть не вскрикнул, заметив, как неподвижное мёртвое дерево чуть изогнулось, повторяя движение настоящей стопы.  
  
— Не спеши. Пока полностью не заживёт, будет болеть, — попытался его остановить Эльдер, но Лину уже было плевать.  
  
Он мог стоять, мог ходить, и, хотя любое движение отдавало резкой, режущей болью, он отмахнулся от лесных эльфов и вышел из домика в чём был – тонкой провонявшей рубашке, хлопковых штанах и босой. Он сам не понял, куда понесли его ноги, просто хотелось размяться, он устал лежать, устал быть неподвижным чурбаном, отвергнутым мужем и лишённым свой жизни. Лин сначала просто шёл, а потом уже бежал. Нога обжигающе врезалась в мясо, стоило хоть немного на неё наступить, но он не обращал на это внимания. В груди клокотали раздражение, накопившаяся ненависть, злость, гнев. Всё это безумием выплёскивалось в магию, огненные всполохи проходили по плечам, вспыхивали свечой в небе, терялись в черноте низких туч.  
  
Лин жил слишком тихо, слишком спокойно, принимая поступки своих братьев как должное. Принимал жестокость Хонг-Ву Риу, мирился с его жаждой власти, подчинялся и брал в мужья покорённых врагов. Не обращал внимания на его презрение к другим расам, на прогрессирующий шовинизм, нацизм и паранойю. Хонг делал ему больно, намеренно унижал и упивался возможностью делать это безнаказанно. Смиряясь, опуская голову и принимая его принуждение как милость, Лин упустил из внимания Ши. Младший брат, притворяясь покорным и верным, все эти годы готовился к смене власти. И, подгадав момент, убил Хонга, избавился от племянника и, несомненно, посодействовал в смерти дяди.  
  
Лин же, как слепой болван, вновь позволил обойтись с собой как с бездомной собакой – его мужей жестоко убили, разогнали слуг и лишили дома. Теперь он, наследный император Хианга, мотается по скользким дорогам Ферании, обросший бородой и грязью, без планов на будущее и связей с родиной.  
  
Лин остановился посреди деревни, вспыхнувший огонь закрутился волчком рядом с ногами. Подхватив его, Лин пропустил пламя сквозь осколок рога киланта, огонь обжёг ладонь, поднялся в небо. Голос сорвался на крик, выплёскивая негодование, раздражение и старую затёртую боль потери любимого. Лин отдался магии. Огонь вихрем поднялся в небо, превратился в торнадо и опалил листья стоящих неподалёку деревьев. Взвился выше и схлынул, лишённый поддержки. Рог обратился в пепел, а злые мысли упорядочились в желания.  
  
К дому Лин еле дохромал. Спустив пар, он стал лучше ощущать искусственную ногу, и болела она нещадно. Эльдер встретил его на пороге, покачал головой, но комментировать его поступок не стал. Проводил на задний двор и помог обмыться колодезной водой. А ночью, когда Самиан уснул, скользнул к альфе под одеяло и позволил Лину вести.  
  
Утро впервые за последний месяц было добрым. Лин довольно потянулся, попытался встать, но приделанная нога адской болью наказала за вчерашнюю пробежку. Пришлось подниматься осторожно, рядом с дверью он нашёл палку и, опираясь на неё, прошёлся вокруг дома. В том месте, где он вчера призвал торнадо, любопытные детишки собирали оплавленные и похожие на стекло куски земли.  
  
— Не ходил бы... — буркнул, проходя мимо, Самиан.  
  
— Справлюсь. И спасибо за ценный подарок.  
  
— Срастётся плохо, будешь хромать, — продолжал ворчать старик, но без злости.  
  
Ходить действительно было тяжело, волшебный протез, как открытая рана, ныл и колол. Лин не жаловался, втихую, заворожённо рассматривал странное движение дерева, словно оно было живым и подчинялось его желаниям. Нет, пальцы растопырить он не мог, зато при необходимости легко поднимался на цыпочки, да и толчок у волшебной ноги был сильнее.  
  
Новая цель вернула к жизни. И пока он привыкал к обновке, нашлось спокойное дело – Эльдер раздобыл магические чернила, и Лин подготовил два десятка писем. Самиану он описал своих подданных и помог разослать весточки с приручёнными воронами. Пожилой лесной эльф со своими птицами говорил на загадочном языке, курлыкал, посвистывал, кивал головой и усиленно моргал. В другой ситуации Лин бы посмеялся, но сейчас он чувствовал уважение к необычным умениям.  
  
— Я обратился к своему доверенному помощнику, попросил прислать преданного эльфа, через него и будем вести дальнейшую переписку.  
  
— Не доверяешь воронам? — недовольно прищурился Самиан.  
  
— Они привлекут лишнее внимание. А юноша на быстром палласе, передающий извещение своему дувэйю – привычное зрелище.  
  
По расчётам Лин-Синга собрать и привести в боевую готовность армию займёт чуть больше декады, перевести их через пустыню, не привлекая внимания стражей лесных эльфов – ещё три. Позиционирование, распределение целей и общая подготовка – дней пятнадцать. Итого, через два месяца Эльдер вернёт себе законный трон. А потом, к концу зимы, когда армию можно будет провести через замёрзший залив, Лин ворвётся в Чуньцю, возьмёт Ши под стражу и устроит над ним суд.  
  
— Хороший план, — кивнул Эльдер на его изложение. — Я рад, что ты снова в строю.  
  
— Ты был прав, мне нужно разобраться с Ши Сымином, успокоить свою душу и похоронить Лейфи. Я хочу вернуться домой, не боясь повернуться к соседям спиной. — Он невольно вздохнул, понимая – как бы ни сложилась его жизнь, в итоге судьба всё равно разведёт его с Эльдером. — Когда я стану императором, поклянись, что заключишь со мной мир! Хианга и Ферания воевали слишком долго, пора поставить на этой войне крест.  
  
— Клянусь, — с нескрываемым удовольствием ответил омега и протянул ему открытую ладонь для рукопожатия. — Я тоже отправил весточки нескольким своим интендантам, они будут тут раньше, и, когда две армии встретятся, придётся многое им объяснять.  
  
— Проявишь своё ораторское мастерство владыки, — улыбнулся Лин.  
  
Эльдер раздражённо дёрнул головой и ничего не ответил. Лезть к нему за объяснениями Лин не стал – захочет, сам расскажет. Пока же можно было сосредоточиться на том, что есть. И научиться дожидаться Эльдера в своей постели. Лин осознавал, что ненормальная зависимость для него дурно кончится, но поделать ничего не мог. Эльдер остался его единственным близким живым существом, и Лин доверял ему неосмотрительно глупо, безоговорочно, потакая своей страсти и влюблённости, пытался угодить и показать себя с лучшей стороны.  
  
Через декаду нога полностью восстановилась, Лин много тренировался, показывал Эльдеру тайные семейные приёмы и слушал истории Самиана. Со старшим омегой было приятно пообщаться, но тот всё равно предвзято относился к светлому эльфу. Примерно тогда же стали приходить ответы на его письма – вороны возвращались с привязанным к лапе мешочком. Каждый, кто прислал весточку, был согласен встать под крыло бывшего военачальника. Только вот ответы Лин получил не ото всех. Поначалу это лишь немного смутило, но потом вызвало неприятную тревогу – если кто-то его предал, пересказал послание Ши, то все планы рухнут в одночасье, и преданных ему дувэйев схватят. Да и за Лин-Сингом явится отряд. Ши вряд ли оставит в живых прямого и активно действующего конкурента.  
  
В добавление ко всем его тревогам, в небольшую деревушку стали прибывать воины-омеги – все как на подбор здоровенные, плечистые, с боевыми татуировками и зверскими взглядами. Тогда же приехал Кеннет с мужем – старый друг Эльдера, напарник детства в тренировках и его первый альфа.

 

 

## Глава 22. Право первого

Гружёную повозку тащил за собой огромный тёмно-серый марал. Немолодое животное ветвистыми рогами задевало кроны деревьев. Полюбоваться на боевого зверя сбежалась вся местная детвора, да и взрослые высунули носы.  
  
Затормозив рядом с садиком у землянки Самиан’Тана, с повозки спрыгнул крепкий и очень беременный омега. На лёгкой кожаной курточке остался плохо стёртый знак армии владыки Таласа, а на поясе у него висел тяжёлый меч. Омега был настоящим воином. Стряхнув с себя усталость долгой поездки, он потянулся, расправляя затёкшие мышцы, и занялся маралом. Следом, держа в подмышках двух мальчишек, вышел альфа.  
  
Альфы в Ферании были лишь немного крупнее омег, но этот выглядел здоровяком. Едва взглянув на него, Лин понял, почему Саргер подозревал Эльдера в подлоге – не верилось, что омеге хватило сил одолеть такого великана.  
  
— Кеннет! — На гостя с радостным воплем бросился Эльдер.  
  
Альфа опустил малышню, обнял в ответ друга, похлопал его по плечу, а у Лина от подобного зрелища волосы на затылке дыбом встали – видеть, как другой альфа прикасается к его мужу, смотрит на его открытое лицо и говорит с ним без дозволения старшего, было невыносимо. Даже не поздоровавшись, он развернулся и, с трудом сдерживая негодование, ушёл в деревню.  
  
Эльдер проводил взглядом мрачного Лина, но окликать не стал – не маленький, сам разберётся. Зато товарищ детства, его первый альфа – тот, с кем он сражался на дуэли за статус – всегда был дорог сердцу. Он с восхищением рассматривал его лицо, гладил до боли знакомые скулы и губы, широкие плечи и крепкие руки.  
  
— Поверить не могу... — Голос Эльдера дрожал от волнения и восхищения. — Боялся, что уже никогда тебя не увижу. Когда часть сторожевой башни у заставы обрушилась на тебя, раненого и обожжённого, я был уверен, что ты уже не выберешься. Пока сидел в темнице, думал, что пропустил похороны...  
  
— Хрен тебе, — рыкнул беременный омега, — стану я добро на дороге бросать!  
  
— Яндер’Тан Аген, — с улыбкой повернулся к нему Эльдер, — вижу, богам в радость ваш союз, поздравляю.  
  
— Спасибо, Эльдер’Тан Талас, — с гордостью вздёрнул подбородок Яндер и положил руку на огромный живот.— Папка говорит, что будет двойня, смотри, как раздуло, мне даже не наклониться!  
  
— Тебе не стоит напрягаться, — начал ворковать рядом Кеннет, за что получил затрещину от мужа.  
  
— Не указывай мне, — огрызнувшись и поворчав, Яндер улыбнулся уголком губ. Чуть заметно, но всё же одобрив заботу. — А где твой бледноухий? Прости, что пропустили свадьбу, — с сарказмом добавил он.  
  
— Сбежал на тренировку, — отмахнулся Эльдер. — Да и свадьба была так себе, подраться не удалось, зато потрахался от души.  
  
Эльдер рассмеялся, его смех подхватила остальная компания, и лишь Самиан покачал головой, понимая, что его ученик бахвалится, скрывая свои настоящие чувства.  
  
Лин сначала просто шёл, не имея цели. В деревню он ни разу не выходил, обычно бродил по подлеску, встречался с прибывающими интендантами в Мраморной долине. Теперь же с удивлением рассматривал пеонов – они не бедствовали, но жили очень скромно. Всё, в чём эльфы нуждались, давал им лес, а излишки подарила цивилизация. Почти у каждой семьи имелись скот и куры, к полям шли оросительные каналы, и были вырыты колодцы. В центре деревни находился священный камень Лика Луны, неподалёку стояли скамьи для обучения молодёжи и каменные скрижали с древними знаками для изучения магии. За ними расположился утоптанный боевой ринг. Вера и традиции – для лесных эти вещи были неизменными из поколения в поколение. Кто бы ни приходил к власти, как бы ни относились они к статусам, возможность выбора и поклонение Луне единили их с предками.  
  
Лин прошёл почти всю деревеньку насквозь, потом выбрал открытое место у опушки, там подростки пасли коз, трава была ровная, аккуратно подстриженная. Можно посидеть в тишине, отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. Сейчас ему не хотелось возвращаться, видеть довольное лицо Эльдера и обнимающего его альфу. Но очень скоро на улице собрались деревенские – светлый эльф привлекал внимание не хуже боевого марала. О его присутствии в деревне все знали – подростки следили за домом Самиана, играли в следопытов. И только авторитет пожилого омеги удерживал любопытных в стороне. Сейчас, без своих покровителей, Лин стал объектом для насмешек. Лесные эльфы смотрели на светлокожего мужчину как на диковинку, шушукались, хихикали, и кто-то из ребятни даже попытался бросать в него камешки.  
  
Лин не злился, не обращал внимания на безграмотных деревенских, но и терпеть подобное отношение к своей царской персоне не привык. Потому, забросив нелепые попытки побыть наедине под пристальными взглядами посторонних, с неохотой поплёлся к дому Самиана.  
  
Рядом с землянкой его поджидал младший муж. Но с таким выражением лица, что швыряющиеся камнями деточки показались цветочками. Недовольство Эльдера сквозило в каждом жесте, в напряжённой позе и мимике губ.  
  
— Ко мне приехал мой боевой товарищ, а ты сделал вид, что мы незнакомы!  
  
— Твой боевой товарищ – альфа, и он имел наглость тебя... — Лин даже не договорил, от одной только всплывшей в мозгу картинки снова стало воротить. Эльдер в чужих руках, Эльдер, прижимающийся к другому крепким торсом.  
  
Лин тряхнул головой. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал ничего подобного, не мучился горящим отвращением и страхом. Словно горло выжигало, и слова не сказать. Лин не знал, что такое ревность, потому что его мужья были надёжно укрыты в саду, а гаремные мальчики были общими. Общие – не значит его.  
  
— Ты мой муж, — выдавил он с такой обречённостью, что недовольство на лице Эльдера сменилось удивлением.  
  
— Ты ревнуешь?  
  
Отвечать на это Лин не стал, толкнул в плечо, заходя в землянку, чуть не врезался в выбирающегося наружу Яндера, извинился, неловко склонив голову, и тут же вышел следом – в, казалось бы, просторной комнате больше не осталось свободного места. Самиан сидел в своём углу и старался не кривиться, Кеннет возился у печи, что-то помешивал в бурлящем котле. Двое мальчишек пытались доломать старую мышеловку. Вроде всего четверо, а показалось, что толпа.  
  
Эльдер уже ушёл к тренировочной кукле, стучал об неё деревянным мечом – очевидно, спускал пар. Яндер встал у колуна, вытащил тяжёлое полено и взялся за топор. Лин попытался сунуться с помощью и чуть не отхватил тем самым топором по шее.  
  
— Я безрукий, что ли? — с визгливыми интонациями спросил беременный омега и с размаху расколол брёвнышко на два.  
  
Вскоре к нему присоединился Самиан, стал складывать дрова в дровницу, оттеснил Лина, а потом и вовсе погнал прочь. Эльдер оставил меч, тоже занялся работой – возился с прутьями, плёл навес над повозкой, готовил там место для сна. У всех было дело, а Лин не мог придумать, куда себя деть. И это ощущение собственной бесполезности злило. Он ушёл в лес, тренировался с огненной магией, оттачивал владение мечом, пока одно из деревьев не наказало его – хлестнуло отрубленной веткой по лицу, так что в кровь разрезало бровь.  
  
Вернулся он, когда начало темнеть, казалось, никто и не заметил отсутствия светлого эльфа. Это злило, хотелось, чтобы на него обратили внимание. Хотелось, чтобы Эльдер обратил. Но в доме ему снова не нашлось места, а рядом с домом – занятия. И любая попытка помочь заканчивалась тем, что на него огрызались. Яндер так вообще, не скрываясь, прогонял. Лин временами был готов ответить тем же – оскорбить и поставить на место зарвавшегося омегу. Но у того живот на выкате, обижать такого – идти против воли богов.  
  
К ночи у дома соорудили уличный очаг, Эльдер принёс с охоты толстого, отъевшегося к зиме гурана, и Кеннет запёк цельную тушку в пахучих листьях. На запах стянулись местные омеги – здоровались, вежливо кланялись хозяину и выпрашивали кусочек, искренне благодарили и сбегали. Альфы к их костру не подходили, да и Кеннет сидел чуть в стороне – держал малышей на руках, играл с ними и улыбался на любые вопросы мужа.  
  
О том, что светлые эльфы мясо не едят, все дружно сделали вид, что забыли. Даже Эльдер. Попытался предложить Лину кусок, взглянул в его злые глаза с полным непониманием и отмахнулся, словно его и не существует. Оставив их веселиться, Лин ушёл в дом, занял свою лежанку и крутился, пытаясь увернуться от своих мыслей и шума со двора. Рядом также крутились двое непоседливых детишек, вроде спали, только очень неспокойно. Уже далеко за полночь пришёл спать Самиан, за ним Яндер. Оба устроились за занавесочкой на одноместной постели хозяина. Оба тихо переругивались, но вскоре уснули. Эльдер так и не появился.  
  
Лин ждал его почти до утра, дёргался, кусал губы. Потому что Эльдер остался во дворе вместе с Кеннетом, и от дурных мыслей пухла голова. Наверное, близился рассвет, когда Лин всё же поднялся с постели, так и не заснув. Он осторожно подошёл к Яндеру, коснулся жёсткого и крепкого плеча. Омега вздрогнул, поднял голову, переводя на него заспанный взгляд.  
  
— Твой муж так и не пришёл в дом.  
  
— Тут места нет, он спит в телеге, — отмахнулся Яндер и попытался снова уснуть.  
  
— А Эльдер?  
  
— А что Эльдер? — зло фыркнул омега. — Спит, наверное, рядом.  
  
— И тебя не смущает?.. — с трудом сдержав голос, спросил Лин.  
  
— Пусть мальчик развлечётся, от тебя-то явно никакого толку, бледноухий, — рыкнул зло Яндер. Рядом заворочался Самиан, всхлипнули во сне дети, и Лин свалил, пока все местные омеги не стали на него орать.  
  
Выскочил из дома и застыл, судорожно вдыхая ледяной воздух. Зима к ночи добиралась до согретой деревьями земли. Обволакивала кроны густым белым туманом и ложилась на прошлогодние листья тяжёлой изморозью. От вчерашнего пиршества у костра осталась висеть обглоданная тушка, и кости теперь пытались растащить грызуны. Вороны Самиана гоняли их, надеясь поживиться сами. Их редкое, но грозное карканье эхом разносилось по всей деревне.  
  
Повозка стояла чуть в стороне, рядом с временным самодельным стойлом для марала. Лин тихо подошёл, стараясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, отогнать непрошенную непривычную злость и заставить себя уйти спать. Но руки сами отодвинули полог в собранный шалаш, и Лин уставился на четыре переплетённые ноги.  
  
Дальнейшее воспринималось словно через дымку. Лин помнил, как стянул с уснувших тяжёлое покрывало, но не помнил, как с рычанием пустил по ним огненной волной. Эльдер вскочил в одно мгновение на ноги, сбил собранный шалаш и, ловко высвободив из него ветку, схватил её поудобнее. Кеннет тоже поднялся, но, разглядев недовольного соперника, подтянул к себе свою одежду, прикрывая пах и припухшую грудь над светлой родовой щелью*. У Лина перед глазами словно красная пелена – он не мог ни понять, ни рассмотреть, что происходило. Рычал что-то, хватая Эльдера за руки. Сжимая ему шею, ругался на ханьюи, швырялся магией.  
  
— Уймись, прекрати! — Эльдер пытался его остановить. — Прекрати меня позорить!  
  
— Это ты меня позоришь, развратная скотина! Мало того, что с чужим альфой весь день обжимался, так теперь ещё и лёг с ним в одну постель!  
  
— Кеннет – мой первый альфа, я имею на него право!  
  
— Ты мой омега, и ты вообще не имеешь прав!  
  
Эльдер разъярённо рыкнул и, накинув на плечи покрывало, сбежал в лес. Лин, бросив злой взгляд на смущённого Кеннета, побежал следом. Догнал, когда омега уже скрывался в зарослях, схватил за зацепившееся за куст одеяло и дёрнул на себя. Эльдер даже не пошатнулся, выпустил тряпку из рук и с разворота залепил Лину пощёчину. Чужая рука обожгла новой волной злости, Лин вскинул огненный хлыст, но тот наткнулся на магический блок и разбился на короткие всполохи. А Эльдер снова его ударил, теперь по-серьёзному, хорошо размахнувшись. Кулак раскроил губу, отшвырнул на пару шагов, и Лин замер, собираясь с обезумевшими мыслями.  
  
— Отправляйся домой, — сквозь зубы произнёс Эльдер, — уезжай в Хианга!  
  
— Я здесь не по своей воле, ты сам притащил меня...  
  
— А я не по своей воле стал твоим мужем! — прервал его с криком омега. — И теперь не собираюсь потакать твоим неуёмным комплексам и желанию всех подчинить. Ты больше не цзедуши империи и тем более не император!  
  
— Я и не пытаюсь подчинять. — Лин тряхнул головой, прогоняя раздражение. — Чем тебя не устраивает наш брак? Мы это уже столько раз обсуждали...  
  
— А что меня должно устраивать? — Эльдер же, напротив, потерял всякое терпение. — Моё многомесячное воздержание, потому что ты решил проявить благородство? Или необходимость заменять твой член для ебливого киланта, а может...  
  
Эльдер не договорил, что ещё ему не нравится, потому что Лин, задетый воспоминаниями о Лейфисе, бросился на него, вцепился пальцами в крепкую шею и с рычанием повалил на землю. За время, проведённое в доме Самиана, он неплохо восстановился, но всё ещё проигрывал Эльдеру в силе, и тот, воспользовавшись этим, крутанулся, перехватывая инициативу. Лин задёргался, зарычал, а омега вместо очередного удара впился ему в губы, целуя с уже привычной страстью, жёстким, болезненным напором.  
  
Руки сами обхватили Эльдера за спину, прижали ближе его горячее, обнажённое тело, омега подался навстречу, обвивая руками и ногами, заполняя рот жадным стоном и прожигающим лёгкие запахом желания. Лин попытался его перевернуть, занять верхнюю позицию, получить своего омегу. Снова завязалась борьба, но теперь от неё искрило похотью. Эльдер то отступал, то снова брал верх, а потом насадился на крепкий член мужа и отдался его воле. Лин впивался в тёмную кожу ногтями, глотал откровенные вздохи и вбивался с такой силой, словно пытался выбить любые желания к другим.  
  
Они задремали в корнях широкого дерева, завернувшись в притащенный омегой плед. От земли шло волшебное тепло, а ледяной воздух остужал разогретую кожу. Эльдер, став ненадолго покорным, положил альфе голову на плечо, и Лин чувствовал его дыхание у своего сердца.  
  
— Я не хочу командовать тобой, просто хочу, чтобы наш брак был настоящим, — прошептал он, вытягивая омегу из дрёмы.  
  
— Он и так настоящий, — лениво бросил Эльдер. — Чего ты накинулся на Кеннета? Думаешь, если мы уснули рядом, то он отдастся мне как дворовая человеческая шлюха? Альфы Ферании имеют достоинство и не ложатся под каждого встречного!  
  
— Ты не каждый, ты его первый. Сам заявил мне о правах... — пробормотал он, только теперь понимая, что это не Кеннет пытался соблазнить его мужа, а всё как раз наоборот.  
  
— Не тебе, а Кеннету, потому что он старательно делает вид, что ничего не было и не даёт мне!  
  
— Но ты бы хотел... — с горькой обидой заметил Лин.  
  
— Хотел, — согласился Эльдер, — но не стал настаивать. Дождался тебя. — Он приподнялся, заглянул Лину в глаза, в рассветных сумерках блеснули его зубы – Эльдер ухмыльнулся, намеренно словами делая Лину больно. — Тебе придётся попросить у Кеннета прощения. Он, знаешь ли, щепетилен в этом плане.  
  
— Яндер тоже подлил масла в огонь. — Лин отвернулся, не хотел говорить больше на эту тему.  
  
— Яндера не тронь, он и в обычное время неудержим, а беременный так вообще... Как Кеннет его терпит?  
  
— Может, ему и не приходится терпеть.  
  
Эльдер поморщился. Отпрянул. Ему не понравилось услышанное. Но Лин и не собирался жалеть его чувства, самому ещё предстояло как-то справиться с фактом, что его муж желает другого альфу.  
  
_________________  
* Очень альтернативная анатомия будет пояснена позже.  
Кеннет’Рэн — друг детства Эльдера, его первый альфа. Яндер’Тан Аген — беременный муж Кеннета. Самиан’Тан — учитель Кеннета и Эльдера.

 

 

## Глава 23. Завоевание доверия

Утром прощения просили оба, потому что Яндер устроил настоящую истерику. Корил Эльдера за попытку совратить чужого мужа, Лина – что мешал спать. А заодно – что не ублажает Эльдера. А потом снова Эльдера – что тот не присматривает за своим альфой. И так по кругу. Кеннет стоял в стороне, скромно потупив взгляд, Самиан ковырялся в зубах, отталкивал приставучих детей, а потом собрался и ушёл к соседям.  
  
К обеду страсти поутихли – Кеннет занялся готовкой и детьми, Яндер взял копьё и ушёл на охоту, а Эльдер с Лином завалились спать. Вечером у костра они сидели рядом, Эльдер оттаял, позволял себя обнимать и даже не огрызался, когда Лин при всех целовал его стёртые мозолями ладони. К огню присоединились несколько новоприбывших омег. Эльдер со всеми здоровался радостно, обнимал, сдавливая крепкие плечи, восторженно встречал знакомые лица. Лина гостям не представляли – для омег он так и остался пустым местом.  
  
Под хорошую еду, бражку и добрые разговоры настроение у всех поднялось. Кто-то из омег достал барабаны и дудку, засвистела, зазвенела весёлая, бойкая мелодия и все, даже кряхтящий Самиан, поднялись танцевать. Лин с удивлением и восхищением смотрел на своего мужа, что топтался, прыгал и подкидывал ноги, задорно подпевая безумной мелодии. Такого - весёлого, совершенно необузданного Эльдера он видел впервые и чётко понимал, что чувства его с каждым днем становятся лишь сильнее и крепче.  
  
Ночью Эльдер спал как убитый, похрапывал пьяно, закинув Лину ногу на бедро, а Лин поправлял ему волосы, рассматривал грубые черты лица и надеялся, что когда-нибудь Эльдер тоже будет смотреть на него и мечтать...  
  
Вскоре к их вечерним посиделкам присоединились два интенданта. Ведущие в армии лесных, прибыли, чтобы направлять их за собой. Старший, Арвал, выглядел как и многие другие омеги, второй же, Корвин, был непривычно худощав. Гибкий, стройный, с яркой мимикой и коротко остриженными серыми волосами, он был острым на язык, легко спорил с Яндером и отбивал любые его выпады.  
  
Корвин давно и близко был знаком с Самианом, любил хорошо выпить и, несмотря на тщедушный вид, являлся одним из главнокомандующих армии лесных эльфов. С его появлением настрой у всех изменился – теперь всё стало по-настоящему серьёзным.  
  
В первую же встречу Арвал собрал совет – пригласил всех в круг у костра, и только Кеннет остался в стороне. Тогда же и зашла речь о будущем – о планах свержения незаконного владыки и войне с Саргером.  
  
О младшем Таласе приходили лишь дурные вести – дорвавшись до власти, альфа занялся сумасбродством: кутежи и гулянки мешались с казнями и публичными наказаниями. Казнил он многих, карательные отряды хватали сторонников старых порядков – тех, кто выступал особо рьяно. Спустя полгода, сменив омег, стали возмущаться альфы. Теперь на площади Зин-эйри висели привыкшие к старым обычаям и не готовые к переменам альфы. Если с ущемлением своих прав омеги боролись по мере возможностей, то обижать своих альф они позволить не могли, и новые казни вызвали новую волну возмущения.  
  
— В каждой общине эльфы готовы взяться за оружие, — рассказывал Корвин. — Слух о том, что ты готовишь восстание, облетел Феранию за считанные дни, со мной прибыло двести солдат, но каждый из них может привести ещё сотню!  
  
— Но у нас не хватает оружия, — спустил всех с небес на землю Арвал, — до городских оружейных нам не добраться, а магией владеют не все. И пока нас немного, лес может обеспечить пропитанием, но что будет, когда в Мраморную долину придут остальные?  
  
— Не нужно всех собирать в одном месте! — возразил Корвин. — Рассредоточимся и атакуем из разных точек в один день!  
  
— Это хорошее решение, — попытался подать голос Лин, но на него тут же уставились пять пар злобных глаз. — Я полководец армии светлых эльфов и могу помочь вам хотя бы советом.  
  
— Что этот альфа делает на сборе? — высокомерно поинтересовался Арвал.  
  
— Эт мой муж, — пренебрежительно махнул рукой Эльдер, — но он светлоухий, воспитывался по другим законам, пусть сидит – не мешает же!  
  
— Пусть тогда и Кеннет сядет! — возмутился Яндер.  
  
— А кто ему не позволял? Я своего первого всегда в круг зову! — зашипел на него Эльдер, мгновенно меняя настрой.  
  
— Вот ты его распоясал до невозможного, никакого спасу нет! — таким же тоном ответил Яндер.  
  
— Мальчики, сколько можно?.. — попытался унять их Самиан, но омеги уже повскакивали, готовые драться. И Лину было обидно, что Эльдер дерётся за другого.  
  
— Эль, Яндер же беременный, — попытался он утихомирить мужа.  
  
— И что? — рыкнули на него оба омеги одновременно.  
  
— Кеннет, иди сядь к костру, — примирительно позвал альфу Самиан, — или эти двое опять всё начнут крушить!  
  
Когда альфа сел, прибывшие омеги насупились. Не возражали, но явно были недовольны. Лин невольно сравнивал их поведение с жизнью в Хианга. Омегу в круг альф могли пустить и не заметить, потому что омега, завёрнутый в чадру, спрятанный от чужих глаз и принадлежащий своему альфе, был сродни статуе. Безмолвный, бессловесный. В Ферании дела и переговоры вели омеги, но альф могли допустить к решениям. У альф в Ферании было слово, была возможность взять оружие и выйти на бой. Они могли на дуэли отстаивать свои права и биться за омегу. Даже если их положение было значительно ниже, они не были рабами, как назвал их Лин.  
  
— Мы не будем собирать всех в Мраморной долине, — поддержал идею Эльдер. — Арвал, тебе придётся проехать по общинам, поговорить с солдатами и предложить другие точки для сбора. Когда мы будем готовы, то нападём все вместе. И это случится скоро. Осталось дождаться прибытия армии светлых эльфов, и нас уже ничто не остановит!  
  
— Зачем нам светлые? — удивился Корвин.  
  
— Мой муж сделал мне подарок – свои войска, — ответил Эльдер и предупреждающе цыкнул на Лина, чтобы тот не возражал. Слова о подарке действительно возымели действие. Омеги одобрительно закивали, стали вести подсчёты и расспрашивать о вооружении и магической силе.  
  
— А ещё у светлоухих в армии полно бесхозных альф, — с усмешкой заметил Корвин, — будет раздолье для веселья!  
  
— Да, знатно развлечёмся. Не зря ехал в такую даль! Хоть подраться смогу! — довольно рассмеялся Яндер.  
  
— Нет, прошу, — тихо произнёс Кеннет. — Яндер, у тебя живот со дня на день вскроется*, какое – сражаться?  
  
— А что мне прикажешь, в сторонке сидеть, когда за окном идёт бой? — возмутился омега.  
  
— Не время тебе, — с мольбой попросил Кеннет, — поедем домой, родишь спокойно, тогда и воюй.  
  
— С чего это домой?! — тут же вмешался Эльдер. — А ты, Кеннет? Ты же мой оруженосец чуть ли не с рождения, мы всегда сражались бок о бок. Ты в битву не пойдёшь?  
  
— Мой омега на сносях, — строго заметил альфа. — Его я на войну не пущу. А без него мне там и делать нечего!  
  
— Да что ты в его штанину вцепился, словно сам решить не можешь! — со злостью процедил Эльдер.  
  
— А я сам и решаю! — зло возразил Кеннет. — Мы тебя поддержали, сколько возможно, на шее Самиана сидели, — на этих словах пожилой омега многозначительно закивал, — теперь пора и домой!  
  
— Сбегаешь? Всю жизнь мы были рядом, а теперь?! Что такое нашёл ты в его постели, чего не было у меня?! — потеряв терпение, зарычал Эльдер.  
  
Кеннет, напротив, успокоился, слегка улыбнулся и, чуть разведя руки, ответил:  
  
— Любовь.  
  
Разговор быстро сошёл на нет. Омеги потянулись к лагерю, Эльдер вызвался их проводить, видимо просто желая прогуляться и проветриться. Лин увязался следом. Чувствовал, что его муж хотел уединиться, но не мог его отпустить. До Мраморной долины они дошли под весёлую болтовню. Омеги в обычном общении с альфой держались на равных, и даже то, что он светлый эльф, их не смущало. Корвин, шебутной и быстрый, носился кругами, заводил сильнее остальных, пихая в бок и задорно смеясь.  
  
— А почему ты такой маленький? — осмелев за разговорами, спросил Лин.  
  
— Потому что кормят плохо, — хохотнул Арвал.  
  
— Я статус получил совсем в юном возрасте, — отмахнувшись, пояснил Корвин. — Омеги после получения статуса больше не растут, а альфы вполне могут набрать массу. Потому мы предпочитаем проводить дуэль выбора в уже взрослом возрасте, когда мышцы крепкие и кость сухая. Крупному омеге и рожать проще, и в бою он сильнее.  
  
— Да уж, не то что в Хианга, — буркнул Эльдер. — А Корвин ещё подростком влюбился по уши, дрался и победил, — сдал он товарища, — со своим альфой с тех пор не разлучается.  
  
— Я, в отличие от тебя, мальчишкой был разумным, соображал и цели достойные ставил, — поддел тот в ответ.  
  
— Мне бы хотелось на тебя взглянуть в юности, — с улыбкой заметил Лин, обращаясь к мужу. Эльдер на это рассмеялся, хлопнул по плечу и коротко поцеловал.  
  
— Я был отвратительным сорванцом. Самиан говорил, что полысеет, терпя мои издёвки.  
  
— Ты и сейчас не пример кротости, — заметил Лин.  
  
Эльдер снова рассмеялся, прильнул к альфе, заставляя краснеть, и тихо шепнул:  
  
— Вернёмся к дому, ляжем в повозке, и я расскажу тебе о кротости...  
  
Распрощались у лагеря тепло и с шутками. Омеги, продолжая посмеиваться, разошлись по своим палаткам, Эльдер сразу немного помрачнел, повернул к дому и дёрнул Лина за собой. Альфа чувствовал его настроение. И понимал, что тот расстроен из-за Кеннета. У Лина не было столь близких друзей, только братья. А для них Лин лишь способ достижения цели. И чужая боль неприятно давила на грудь уже не прежней ревностью, а лёгкой завистью. Лин хотел, чтобы Эльдер так же относился и к нему.  
  
— Сражаясь на поле боя, я бы мог прикрывать тебе спину, — озвучил он свои мысли.  
  
Эльдер остановился, обернулся, и в темноте ночи его глаза сверкнули отражением лунного света.  
  
— Я бы мог встать на место Кеннета, — пояснил Лин, не видя никакой реакции.  
  
— Вот как, — с нескрываемой иронией произнёс Эльдер, и это задело.  
  
— Ты всё ещё его любишь? — недовольно спросил альфа.  
  
— А ты думаешь, тебя это касается? — рыкнул Эльдер и, развернувшись, снова зашагал по лесу. Лин перехватил его, дёрнул за рукав, резко разворачивая к себе.  
  
— Я не послушный и не покорный альфа, я другой! — строго произнёс он.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что я жду от тебя послушания?  
  
— А чего ты ждёшь?  
  
— Уважения! Чтобы ты относился ко мне как к равному, мог смотреть на меня и не видеть во мне кусок мяса для ебли! И, когда я обнимаю своего друга или желаю пройтись по деревне полуголым, ты не требовал от меня опустить руки и закутаться в паранджу. Я не требую от тебя ничего, и ты отнесись ко мне эквивалентно! — Эльдер выпалил это на одном дыхании и поджал губы, смотря ему в глаза. Не моргая, не прячась, и этот взгляд завораживал, противоестественно притягивал, заставляя Лина терять свою спесь.  
  
— Скажи, что нас ждёт в будущем, — перешёл на шёпот Лин, — осталось совсем немного, и ты сможешь отомстить. Но что потом? Ты отправишься со мной в Хианга?  
  
— Мы свергнем Саргера и Ши. Неважно, в каком порядке и как скоро. А потом мы заключим мир, объединяя наши страны, как и предсказал друид. И да, я отправлюсь с тобой, чтобы поквитаться за Лейфи, за свою страну и родителей.  
  
— От меня ты тоже ждёшь платы?  
  
— Нет, ты расплатился со мной сполна, — усмехнулся Эльдер, а Лин залип на его губах, с трудом сдерживая глупые детские порывы лизнуть их, почувствовать вкус..  
  
— Эль, — шепнул он ещё тише и качнулся вперёд. Одно прикосновение, и словно молнии лесного эльфа прошили всё тело. Лин целовал со страстью и нежностью, так, как умел и как хотелось. Эльдер отвечал с неистовым напором, не сдерживаясь и не позволяя отступить.  
  
Толкнув его к дереву, Лин надавил, накрыл собой, пытаясь подчинить, но Эльдер выгнулся, вцепился Лину в волосы, направляя в поцелуе и не позволяя вести. Кожаные завязки на плотных штанах поддались с трудом, Лин с рычанием стягивал одежду с крепкого тела. Эльдер сам закинул ногу ему на бедро, подставляясь, но оставаясь напротив, не теряя зрительного контакта. Лин подхватил его на руки, усадил на себя. От резкого проникновения омега выдохнул, откинул голову, красиво округляя рот, и снова впился взглядом.  
  
— Я не могу так двигаться, — попытался выбраться из его хватки Эльдер, но Лин подсадил его выше, давая омеге опереться на ствол спиной и насаживаться глубже. Эльдер вскрикнул с довольной улыбкой, подтянул себя руками и снова опустился, испуская ещё один блаженный всхлип. А потом стало неважно, кто ведёт в этой партии.  
  
После оргазма тело казалось ватным. Лин, не удержавшись на ногах, медленно осел, утягивая за собой омегу. Эльдер проехался спиной по коре дерева, недовольно поморщился и расслабленно откинул голову. Восстанавливая дыхание, Лин смотрел на него, рассматривал широкие скулы, линию губ со старым шрамом, острый, твёрдый подбородок и такой же нос. В Эльдере не было ни капли нежности, ничего, что так ценилось в омегах в Хианга, но Лин видел его красоту в силе, страсти... недоступности.  
  
— Я не знаю, что такое любовь. Я никогда не влюблялся, — внезапно произнёс лесной эльф.  
  
— Попробуй, это несложно, — нежно улыбнулся Лин, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на его жёстких губах.  
  
— Я заметил... — Эльдер поднялся, кряхтя. Поправил одежду и смахнул с волос приставший мох. И, уже направляясь к дому, чуть слышно добавил: — Когда мы закончим, вернёмся по своим домам, ты забудешь меня так же быстро, как и Лейфи?  
  
***  
  
К первому снегу в Мраморной долине расположился отряд из почти восьмисот воинов, а к Лин-Сингу так и не пришёл гонец. Снег в Ферании шёл тяжёлыми редкими хлопьями, застревал в посеревших кронах деревьев и капал на землю ледяным дождём. В просветах меж ветвями виднелось низкое серое небо, а под ним насыпало неровные холмики талого снега, и дети лепили из него замки и военные башни.  
  
Лин каждое утро вместе с Эльдером шли в лес на охоту и приносили пару тушек в лагерь. Омеги-солдаты и сами справлялись, но Эльдер чувствовал себя ответственным за них и старался с пустыми руками не приходить. Чуть отклонившись от привычной дороги, они почти дошли до земель друидов, когда Лин заметил на снегу чёткий отпечаток лапы большого кота. Кто-то проехал по лесной тропинке на палласе.  
  
— Возможно, наконец явился гонец, — предположил он, увлекая Эльдера в сторону следов.  
  
Между деревьями снега не было, и следы пропали, но лесной эльф знал, как найти затерявшегося путника. Они были уверены, что преследуют лишь одного наездника, потому совершенно не ожидали наткнуться на целый лагерь. В спешке они буквально налетели на небольшой отряд вооружённых светлых эльфов на палласах, и те в одно мгновение наставили на них оружие, окружив плотным кольцом.  
  
— Кто к нам пожаловал! — Один из наездников спешился, вышел вперёд и снял тёплую шаль с головы. Лин ошарашенно уставился на племянника – перед ними стоял Ю-Сун, незаконный сын Хонг-Ву Риу.  
  
— Ю? — изумлённо воскликнул Лин.  
  
— Лин-Синг Риу, — ответил с усмешкой Ю, — убийца императора, беглый трус.  
  
_________________  
* Очень альтернативная анатомия будет пояснена позже.  
Памятка: Корвин, Арвал — интенданты армии лесных эльфов. Интендант — управляющий.

 

 

## Глава 24. Поступки и решения

Эльдер мгновенно обнажил меч. Ю хватило одного движения, чтобы магическое лассо сбило лесного эльфа с ног. Лин только изумлённо перевёл взгляд, подмечая, что магия Ю-Суна стала значительно сильнее, а следующим ударом племянник уже уложил его на лопатки.  
  
Их связали и обезоружили, Ю властным движением приказал доставить их в свой шатёр. Светлоэльфийские походные палатки уродливо торчали между огромных стволов деревьев. Лес не принимал их, пытался выдавить из себя. И направляющие опоры пошли волнами, придавленные листвой и водой.  
  
Внутри влажный болотистый пол застелили коврами, поставили походные столик и стулья. Усадили их не как пленников, а как гостей на сложенные вдоль стены подушки. И только верёвки на руках не позволяли расслабиться.  
  
— Приятно принимать вас у себя. — Ю, мягко улыбаясь, сел напротив, вальяжно положив ногу на ногу. — Предложить вам чаю? Или, может, свежей выпечки? Впрочем, вам будет неудобно.  
  
— Не надо кривляться, Ю. — Лин отчаянно пытался понять настроение племянника. — Я не убивал Хонг-Ву и не сбегал!  
  
— Во дворце говорят обратное, — небрежно покачал тот рукой. — Ши нашёл нож, которым был убит император в твоей спальне, а следующим вечером ты исчез из страны.  
  
— Ши Сымин обвинил в убийстве Хонг-Ву слугу моего мужа – Арго. Но я уверен, что лесной эльф был к этому не причастен... — Лин выпрямился, подался вперёд, отстаивая свои слова.  
  
— Тогда кто же?  
  
— Я уехал в северный храм Бейфанг узнать о происхождении плаща и привезти дядю домой, а там мне сообщили, что Ань-Лушань уже год как мёртв, и Ши знал об этом. Когда же я вернулся в Чуньцю, Ши уже захватил власть, убил наших с Хонг-Ву младших мужей, попытался убить меня! — Голос приобрёл гневные рычащие нотки, но Ю оставался всё таким же невозмутимым.  
  
— Это интересная теория, и, возможно, я бы мог тебе поверить. Но чем ты лучше своего брата? Те несколько месяцев, что тебя не было дома, Ши неплохо справлялся со своими обязанностями. Меня сделал дувэйем, подарил титул и назначил в совет. Что меня ждёт, если я приму твою сторону?  
  
— Ожидаешь от меня взятки? — Лин зло свёл брови.  
  
Ю, которого он помнил, не был таким. Скромный, смущённый мальчишка, невероятно одарённый, но закрытый на десятилетия в монастыре. Ю готовили к браку с чиновником, собирались сделать омегой, и лишь пробудившаяся магия изменила его судьбу.  
  
Ю на его выпад усмехнулся, поднялся на ноги, одним движением кисти с лёгкостью высвобождая огненный меч. Красивый, ровный, идеальный. Сильное оружие сильного мага, возмужавшего, уже не ребёнка, но всё такого же уязвимого.  
  
— Я позволю тебе любые отношения, маргинальный брак с мужчиной независимо от его статуса! — выпалил Лин.  
  
Ю остановился, его лицо приобрело серый оттенок, и меч, съёжившись, исчез. В одно мгновение он растерял свой игривый настрой, потерял себя.  
  
— Ты знал? — прошептал он.  
  
— О том, что ты был влюблён в своего телохранителя? Что мечтал сбежать с ним и стать омегой? Знал, но не думал, что это для тебя серьёзно. Прости, что не вмешался, когда Хонг приказал казнить его...  
  
— Не просто казнить... — Ю на негнущихся ногах добрался до стула, с тяжёлым вздохом упал на него. — Сюин был готов смириться с моим статусом альфы, его не тревожил гнев императора. Он был готов жить со мной даже таким...  
  
Он замолчал, опустив голову на сжатые руки. Эльдер, заметив, что на него не смотрят, стал суетливо дёргаться, стараясь выбраться из пут. В сапоге у него нашёлся нож, и, ловко подцепив его, он стал резать верёвку. Лин пересел ближе, чтобы прикрыть движения омеги, но Ю, словно почувствовав, поднял голову и мрачно посмотрел на них. Одним коротким взмахом выпустил огненные всполохи, и те перерезали путы лучше любого ножа.  
  
— Это уже неважно, — пробормотал он, смотря, как Эльдер вскакивает на ноги и выставляет перед собой оружие. — Сядь и успокойся, Эльдер’Тан-Талас Риу, я не причиню вам вреда.  
  
Лин кивнул, подтолкнул всё ещё воинственного омегу к ближайшему походному стульчику и сел сам.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не убивал моего отца, — без прежних игривых нот продолжил Ю. — Ши привёл во дворец наёмников, и те ночью прирезали Хонг-Ву во сне. Собаке собачья смерть... — сквозь зубы, почти для себя, пробормотал он. — Я знаю, и знают мои солдаты. Но большая часть дувэйев, что служили тебе годами, легко перешли на сторону Ши. И не потому что предали тебя или купились на звонкую монету...  
  
Ю ненадолго замолчал, рассматривая своих гостей, словно ожидая от них вопросов или сомнений. Но Лин хотел выслушать, а Эльдер всё ещё злился из-за пленения.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что наследный император в качестве символа власти в день коронации надевает семейную реликвию – старинный артефакт – два браслета из чёрного железа. По преданию их подарил первому Риу сам Янг и спрятал в них частичку тёмного Йё. Браслеты мог надеть лишь тот, кто получал трон по праву, самозванец же даже притронуться к ним неспособен. Ши знал об этом и отнёс браслеты в храм, чтобы настоятели, владеющие сильной магией, избавили их от этого заклятия. Ритуал прошёл успешно, Ши принял трон и смог надеть браслеты. Но, сняв одно заклинание, монахи повредили другое. Древняя магия в артефактах не только оберегала наследие императора, но и скрывала тёмное колдовство. То самое, что в начале времён пыталось поглотить Луну и Янга, и по чьей вине высохла земля в Бескрайней пустыне. Освобождённая магия перешла к Ши, он овладел силой, способной подчинить не только Хианга, но и вытащить на свет подземных жителей пустыни. Ши призвал огров и демонических псов. Его способностей хватит, чтобы поднять дракона...  
  
Ю перевёл дыхание, облизал пересохшие от волнения губы. Лин не мог и слова сказать, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Он ведь замечал, как Ши трясся над этими браслетами, видел, как брат тянется к скрытой магии, но ничего не сделал с этим.  
  
— Я не знаю, какие силы хранятся в реликвии – как только Ши завладел ею, то приказал сжечь библиотеки Чуньцю и скрыл все следы. Обретённое им могущество позволяет управлять твоей армией, он поработил разум многих жителей Хианга, и, попав под его чары, они ищут тебя, чтобы убить.  
  
— Тебя отправили, чтобы найти меня? Ши знает, что я в Ферании? — спросил Лин.  
  
— Меня и ещё два отряда, — кивнул Ю. — Ши знает, что ты собираешь тут армию, и планирует вырезать и тебя, и твоих сторонников. Шестеро преданных тебе дувэйев передали твои послания Ши. Троих, тех, что сумели противостоять тёмной магии, казнили за предательство. Те, кто успел скрыться, не смогут тебе ответить и помочь. Сейчас они никому не доверяют, и им самим нужна помощь...  
  
— А ты? Как ты смог избежать его влияния?  
  
— Моя магия стала сильнее. И с каждым днём я ощущаю её всё лучше. — Ю играючи щёлкнул пальцами, между ними проскочила ярко-голубая молния, и Эльдер от изумления раскрыл рот.  
  
— Как?! — Лесной эльф невольно потянулся к его пальцам, пытаясь отыскать подвох. — Магия Небесного Грома принадлежит лесным эльфам.  
  
— А также малорнам, — усмехнулся Ю и отодвинулся, не позволяя себя коснуться.  
  
— Не сравнивай себя с друидами, светлый эльф!  
  
— Мы все их дети! — возразил Ю. — И наша магия – их дар. Малорны способны управлять стихиями и разумом. И я научился управлять своими мыслями, закрылся от магии Ши и освободил своих подчинённых.  
  
— Ты можешь читать мысли? — изумился Лин, пропустив всё остальное мимо ушей.  
  
— Частично. — Ю, вновь став собой, слегка покраснел и смущённо задёргал ушами. — Я могу воспринимать их как образы, но не у каждого. Тебя я прочесть не могу. А вот твой злобный муж планирует меня расчленить.  
  
— Неправда, — рявкнул Эльдер, и Ю рассмеялся.  
  
— Я тебе не враг и никогда им не был. Но через несколько дней тут будут два фубина – крупных отряда в тысячу каждый, желающих вам смерти. Они хорошо вооружены, магически одарены, и Ши своей силой подчинил для них диких кабанов. Они пройдут волной по этой земле и не остановятся, пока не уничтожат тебя, потому что их разум скрыт тёмной вуалью от них же самих.  
  
— Нам нужно переехать, — предложил Эльдер.  
  
— Нет! — резко ответил Лин, зло сжал кулаки. — Если то, что Ю рассказывает – правда, армия светлых эльфов пройдёт через всю страну в моих поисках. И за собой оставят выжженные земли и могилы. Ты хочешь повторить то, что случилось в прошлом году? Твоя страна готова к ещё одной войне?  
  
— Это ещё не всё, — с горечью прервал его Ю, — после твоей смерти он станет истинным владельцем браслетов. Силы его окрепнут, и он подчинит все земли. Я знаю это, потому что Ши Сымин не скрывает своих планов – он смеётся над победами Хонг-Ву, называя его безмозглым слабаком. Мой отец захватил все страны лишь с единой целью – покорить их и прославиться. Ши желает получить себе их богатства и сделать своими рабами. Когда весь мир окажется у его ног, Ши получит силы Йё и сможет обратить пустыни Манман в цветущие сады. Но Йё не позволит ему решать, — шёпотом и с ужасом в голосе закончил Ю-Сун. — Я уверен, что, получив свободу, Йё обратится против Ши и уничтожит нас всех.  
  
Лин невольно посмотрел на Эльдера, и тот озадаченно кивнул. Предсказания друидов, что когда-то казались бредовыми высказываниями, теперь встали чёткой картиной, и решения давили им на плечи.  
  
— Хорошо, мы примем этот бой, а потом подумаем, как действовать дальше. Но сейчас на нашей стороне лишь восемьсот бойцов, — напомнил Эльдер.  
  
— И моих двести, — добавил Ю.  
  
— У нас всего несколько дней, чтобы подготовиться, вооружиться и занять позиции, — покачал головой Лин.  
  
— Ты же гениальный стратег, — усмехнулся Ю, — вот и докажи это!  
  
***  
  
Пожилой незнакомый паллас под седлом мягко скользил по заснеженным тропам. Лина и Ю сопровождали Эльдер и Корвин на боевых маралах. Тяжёлые животные громко отбивали копытами, в то время как мягкие подушечки палласов не издавали ни звука.  
  
Лин искал место, где две армии столкнутся и будут драться не на жизнь, а на смерть. Самиан рассказал о небольшой лощине, где, по преданию, спали тролли и где на зиму землю укутывал густой туман, – они рассчитывали её отыскать. Два больших фубина, хорошо вооружённые и с поддержкой боевых кабанов, могли смести их армию в открытом бою. И Лин рассчитывал использовать все возможные преимущества – неожиданность, ведь светлые эльфы не знают, что к нему примкнул отряд Ю-Суна, и местность. Лесные отлично умели скрываться среди деревьев, использовать разведчиков и выбивать противника по одному. Они могут спрятаться в туманной лощине и напасть на сбившийся с дороги отряд, не готовый к бою.  
  
Решение пришлось принимать спешно, но этому Лин был рад – не приходилось думать, что сражаться он будет со своими же. Что дувэй, который ведёт отряд в бой, не осознаёт себя, и что когда-то он был Лину товарищем, хорошим надёжным боевым другом. Теперь же... Лин, сжав кулаки, смотрел, как две армии – лесных и светлых – обходят друг друга стороной, переглядываются словно недовольно: подтрунивают и смеются омеги, недоумённо и с лёгким отвращением сводят брови альфы. Две разные культуры неспособны были найти общий язык за пару дней. И им придётся сражаться бок о бок, рассчитывать друг на друга, поддерживать, отвергнув предрассудки.  
  
Когда его собственные взгляды сломались и изменились до неузнаваемости? Когда упорядоченная, спокойная жизнь по законам Янга стала неприятна? Возможно, когда красивого белого киланта оскопили за попытку вырваться на свободу, когда его стегали плетью и отрубили ему кисть... Лейфис не жаловался, ни одного слова не сказал о той бесконечной боли, что причинил ему Лин. И лишь перед смертью, отпуская чужие грехи, подарил прощение...  
  
Искомая лощина оказалась значительно южнее, чем они полагали, и теперь следовало заманить туда своих бывших подчинённых, перебить тех, кого сам тренировал и обучал.  
  
— Это будет резня, — пробормотал Ю, рассматривая каменистый склон и белый, скрывший под собой болотистую почву туман, — да и нашим будет тяжело...  
  
— Вашим, может, и тяжело, а нашим в самый раз, — фыркнул Эльдер.  
  
— Мы расположим твой отряд на дне лощины, — махнул рукой Лин, указывая Ю на низину. — Лесные эльфы скроются в ветках деревьев и будут нападать на них всю дорогу, заманивая и постепенно сокращая их ряды. Когда войска столкнутся, лесные отрежут хвост от общего отряда и займутся им. Тех, кто войдёт в лощину, должно быть примерно равное нам число.  
  
— Что с кабанами? — Корвин недовольно потёр замёрзшие руки.  
  
— Ими займутся лучшие из магов. Эльдер, соберёшь отряд? — распорядился Лин. Магов у них было мало, Саргер не дурак – распустив армию омег, он оставил при себе тех, кто управлял молниями. Маги сильнее обычных бойцов, и сейчас их сильно не хватало.  
  
— А ты? — прищурился омега.  
  
— А я прикрою тебе спину, — пообещал Лин мужу.  
  
Разведчиков поймали рядом, у самой деревни. Двоих закопали на окраине, одного Ю после долгих мучений смог пробить своей магией и внушил мысль вести отряды к выбранной точке. Деревенских на всякий случай согнали к дороге, велев прятаться в лесу, если разработанный план провалится и армия светлых эльфов явится по их душу.  
  
После в безумной спешке бежали к лощине, готовили окопы и колья. Сидели почти сутки, ожидая их появления...  
  
Лин больше всего боялся распрей внутри их воинства, переживал, что светлые эльфы откажутся сражаться под одним знаменем с лесными. Но альфы притихли в полном подчинении своему командиру, терпели полуобнажённый отряд магов в боевой раскраске. Омеги, несмотря на зиму и пробирающий до костей холод тумана, сбросили одежду, измазались в странном лиственном соке и перекидывались короткими молниями в ожидании врага.  
  
Эльдер также разделся, оставил плотные штаны и сапоги, и его крепкий стан, исчерченный старыми шрамами, притягивал взгляд. Лин тёрся рядом, старательно скрывал своё раздражение, потому что не мог заставить Эльдера прикрыть плечи и спрятать его от чужих глаз. Ночью Эль лёг рядом, они не спали, лишь дремали, ожидая сигнала, и Лин как заворожённый рассматривал отливающую синевой в лунном свете бронзовую кожу, острые ключицы, широкие грудные мышцы, тёмные соски с вбитым перед боем колечком в одном и тонкую родовую щель с мягкой чувствительной кожей. Эльдер, его муж, сильный и крепкий, не нуждался в защите, но Лину очень хотелось сделать для него хоть что-то.  
  
Наутро в лощине стало немного шумно – эльфы потеряли терпение, замёрзли и проголодались. Лин стал переживать, что обманутый разведчик, вернувшись к своим, избавился от влияния Ю-Суна и в любой момент враг зайдёт к ним в тыл. Лин ничего не знал о том, как работает магия разума; как монахи, спрятавшись ото всех за каменными стенами, создают сложные заклятья, амулеты и плащи, способные напугать до ужаса любого. Что, если Ю обманул? Если ввёл их в заблуждение касательно своих сил?  
  
— Знак готовности? — толкнул его локтем в бок муж и показал на тонкие молнии, поднимающиеся до низких облаков.  
  
Уже через мгновение они услышали шум – по лесным дорогам к ним двигалась армия светлых эльфов. Сердце забилось быстрее, кровь побежала, согревая, прогоняя холод и дрёму. Где-то у склона он заметил поднявшегося Ю – дувэй подал несколько знаков своему отряду и снова скрылся в тумане. В предвкушении битвы огонь крутился под ногами – неуправляемый и безумный, он жаждал крови.  
  
Первыми к лощине подъехали наездники на палласах и, не сбавляя шага и не подозревая об опасности, спустились в низину. Коты запнулись у вырытых ям, часть из них сбросила своих всадников, остальные метнулись назад, к свету. За ними, подталкивая в спины, спустились пешие отряды. Против них подняли заготовленные колья. Раздались крики, сквозь дымку тумана прорывался то лязг оружия, то грохот огненных вспышек. Лин заметил двух огромных зверей, кабанам в пути связали пасти, закрепили огромные клыки решёткой и накрыли голову колпаками. Сейчас их спешно расчехляли, раззадоривали зверей тычками. Четыре погонщика, удерживая верёвками за широкие шеи, направили кабанов в сторону сражающихся отрядов. Лин махнул своей команде – тварей необходимо было перехватить.  
  
Кабаны неслись вперёд, не разбирая дороги, раскидывая всё, что попадалось им на пути огромными бивнями. Они так же, как огры – существа тьмы, выбрались из-под песка пустыни, образовавшейся после древней битвы против Йё, и обычное оружие не пробивало их шкуры. Шестерых из восьми магов Лин направил на крупного, более старого зверя, а того, что моложе, оставил себе и Эльдеру.  
  
Они вышли ему наперерез, огненной стеной заставили снизить скорость и отстранили от группы солдат. Кабан вблизи оказался чудовищно здоровым. Лин не мог увидеть его холку, а огромные бивни были длиннее крупного эльфа. Эльдер нашпиговал ему бок молниями, развернул на себя. Кабан на это потряс тяжёлой головой и трубно взревел. В ответ раздался рёв старшего, которого вторая группа также смогла остановить, но теперь с трудом спасалась, сбегая от острых копыт и зубов.  
  
— К ямам! — коротко дал указания Эльдер, перекрикивая шум сражения.  
  
Лин попытался вести, направил зверя огнём, но тот от ран начал впадать в ярость. Попавший под копыта какой-то солдат был раздавлен и втоптан в землю. Кабан уже не замечал вспыхивающий рядом с ним огонь, а силы магии Лина не хватало, чтобы нанести серьёзный вред. И он устал, выдохся носиться кругами, выплёскивая свои ресурсы, направляя огонь. С каждым всплеском Лин становился слабее, а зверь разъяреннее.  
  
Они не справлялись, слишком уверенный в себе Эльдер тоже истощился. Кабан ревел, от его обугленных боков тошнотворно несло палёным мясом. Налившиеся кровью красные глаза горели безумием и приближающейся смертью. Второй кабан был в ещё худшем состоянии, но успел затоптать двух магов, а одного сильно ранить.  
  
— Надо пробить ему череп! — Эльдер внезапно оказался рядом, толкнул плечом, сбивая с ног и отводя от очередного выпада огромного бивня. — Отвлеки его, я приготовлю копьё побольше и постараюсь воткнуть в его голову!  
  
Лин даже не успел ничего возразить. Лесной эльф подскочил на ноги и, ловко перекувырнувшись под животом кабана, оказался на другой стороне. Лин поднялся, выпустил из руки кнут и, хорошо размахнувшись, зацепил один из нижних клыков кабана. Рванул на себя что есть сил и упёрся ногами, заставляя зверя тянуть кнут в противоположную сторону. Собственный огонь в ладони разогревал кожу, высасывал силы, но приходилось терпеть и держаться.  
  
Совсем рядом Эльдер скручивал магию в остриё. Он побледнел, выглядел уставшим. А до конца сражения ещё далеко... или Лин просто запутался в этой битве с чудовищем. Вокруг уже давно стихли крики, бой отошёл в сторону, трупы светлых эльфов устилали землю, скрылись в тумане, и даже вторая группа магов со своим кабаном исчезла за пеленой белого дыма.  
  
— Эль! — позвал он мужа, чувствуя, как кабан перетягивает его. Сил больше не осталось.  
  
Омега поднял оружие, размахнулся и с разбегу кинул его кабану ровно между глаз. Именно в этот момент зверь рванулся, сбивая Лина с ног и разбивая его магию, дёрнулся навстречу Эльдеру, отвёл его копьё и легко насадил омегу на острый бивень.  
  
— Эль! — отчаянно выкрикнул Лин, поднимаясь из мокрого липкого болота.  
  
Зверь дёрнул головой, отшвыривая неподвижное тело, повернул рыло к оставшейся жертве. Лин действовал на автомате, в безумном отчаянии и ярости метнулся кабану навстречу. Из ладони вырвался клинок, короткий, но острый, и, проскользнув под огромной мордой, Лин воткнул оружие в незащищённую шею. Клинок распорол кожу, пробив трахею. Из раны густым потоком хлынула сине-бордовая кровь, заливая Лина и ослепляя на мгновение. Он с трудом успел выскочить из-под заваливающейся туши, оцарапался об торчащие из морды во все стороны острые наросты и побежал к лежащему в стороне Эльдеру.  
  
Омега с трудом дышал, хрипло булькал, задыхаясь от собственной крови. Огромная дыра в груди выглядела чудовищно. Лин грохнулся рядом на колени, сжал пальцами посиневшую кожу. Взгляд у Эльдера, стеклянный, наполненный болью, метался из стороны в сторону. Лесной эльф умирал.  
  
— Эль... Держись... Эль... — Язык заплетался, Лина трясло. От магического истощения, от ужаса... оттого, что жизнь покидала его собственного мужа у него на глазах...

 

 

## Глава 25. Синее пламя

!!!Осторожно, альтернативная анатомия!  
  
Лин беспомощно прикасался к окровавленной дыре, пальцы горели от чужой боли. Чёрно-зелёное болото под ними залило красным, и Эль продолжал тонуть. Ему нужна была помощь, необходима прямо сейчас! Но Ю не было видно, а лесные эльфы не владели целительной магией.  
  
— Ю! — закричал он, отчаянно осматриваясь. Но ему никто не ответил.  
  
Эльдер уже не дышал, изо рта пузырями лилась кровь, и глаза, ярко-зелёные, горящие яростным пламенем, походили на стекло.  
  
— Нет же! Нет! — Лин провёл ладонью по его груди, смывая кровь, рассматривая зияющую дыру в груди. У него не было даже лечащего порошка, не успел ни у кого попросить, да и не хватило бы его силы справиться с такой раной. А вот магическое исцеляющее пламя смогло бы. Лин разогрел пальцами огонёк, кожа от него стала плавиться. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — зашептал он, кусая губы, — Ясноокий Янг, тебя прошу, смилостивись...  
  
Он сжал огонёк в кулаке, закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, вспоминая всё, что знал о лечебном пламени. Но мысли сбивались в кучу, неслись куда-то, сбитые ритмом сердца. Лин разжал кулак, выпуская ярко-красную струю, срываясь на рыдания и проклиная себя от злости. Снова поймал огонёк и, уже ни во что не веря, даже не надеясь, направил его в рану, выплёскивая из себя всю оставшуюся магию вместе со своим отчаянием и слезами.  
  
Огонь вспыхнул синим. Пронзительно-голубым. Охватил тело Эльдера чуть ли не с головой и ушёл, стирая с него остатки крови. Рана затянулась, оставив вдоль исчезнувшего рубца чуть обугленную от неудачной попытки кожу.  
  
— Эльдер! — Рассмеявшись то ли от радости, то ли от нервного напряжения, Лин затряс омегу за плечи.  
  
Закашлявшись, Эльдер оттолкнул его руки, повернулся на бок, утопая в грязной болотистой земле, и тут же вернулся на место, отплёвываясь и матерясь. Его прежний Эльдер. Такой же, как всегда.  
  
Лин прижался ухом к его груди, обнимая и пряча эмоции. Так страшно было его потерять. Он даже сам не понимал, как сильно привязался и стал зависим от этого эльфа. И теперь было стыдно за свои чувства, за глупые слёзы и проявление слабости.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Эльдер, погладил липкой от грязи ладонью по волосам, положил её на спину. Из-за потери крови он сильно ослаб, бледная с синим оттенком кожа похолодела. Встать Эль тоже не мог.  
  
Лин помог ему подняться, вытащил из низины, поддерживая и ведя за собой. Где-то в стороне продолжался бой, слышался громкий, строгий голос Ю и грохот сражений. Но уже было очевидно, что победа на их стороне. Тела светлых эльфов, пришедших к ним с войной, устилали лощину кровавым одеялом. Две уродливые кабаньи туши возвышались над туманом тёмными холмиками.  
  
— Мы справились, Эль...  
  
— Справились, — кивнул омега.  
  
Лин уложил его под корни деревьев, где тепло земли помогло им согреться. Прикрыл своей курткой и сел рядом, сжимая его холодную ладонь. Эльдера мелко трясло. Но он был цел. Цел и жив.  
  
— Я думал, ты струсишь, — тихо произнёс он.  
  
— С чего бы?  
  
— Не полезешь под брюхо этой твари, — усмехнулся Эльдер.  
  
— Ты видел?  
  
— Видел, — кивнул тот коротко. — Ты так сильно трусил перед Хонг-Ву, не защищал Лейфи, что я был уверен, спасуешь и теперь. Но нет, ты просто сдержанный и терпеливый. Выносливый тут, — он царапнул пальцем по груди, — и упрямый тут, — рука поднялась ко лбу и тут же бессильно упала. — И мне это нравится. — Эльдер опустил голову ему на плечо, боднул несильно, и усмехнулся. — Я видел твой голубой огонь. А говорил, не умеешь лечить.  
  
— Оно само, словно пробудилось. — Лин протянул ему ладонь, и на ней заплясали синие огоньки. — Он один раз зажёгся, и теперь я его чувствую.  
  
— Смотри, так дорастёшь до звания Великого Мага, будешь, как Ю-Сун, мои мысли читать. Решишь, что я злодей.  
  
— А ты злодей?  
  
— Есть немного. — Эльдер снова усмехнулся. — Мне этого не хватало – битвы, запаха крови и тяжёлых ран. Не умею я без сражений. Но и не хочу воевать. Может, правда плюнуть на Саргера, махнуть в Скандию, построить там домик на берегу моря? Поедешь со мной? — с лёгкой игривой интонацией, словно в шутку, предложил Эльдер.  
  
— Поеду.  
  
— Там киланты. Красивые. Заведём себе парочку?  
  
— Я, оказывается, ревнив, вряд ли пущу тебя к другому альфе.  
  
— Не надо альфу, давай пару омег, а? Или тройку. Пушистых красавчиков, тебе развлечься и мне отвлечься. — Он засмеялся, потом закашлялся и, зябко сжавшись, лёг Лину на колени.  
  
— Можно и тройку, — с тяжёлым вздохом согласился Лин и обнял за плечи, пытаясь согреть.  
  
Их подобрали ближе к закату. Корвин наткнулся на них дремлющих, поднял крик, подзывая к себе остальных. Оказывается, их искали. Сначала среди живых, а потом и мёртвых. Ю бросился на шею дяде, когда они встретились, видно переживал, и Лину было приятно, что племянник о нём пёкся.  
  
— Возвращайтесь в деревню, мы уже большинство туда отправили. Потери были, но небольшие, и главное – ты жив.  
  
— С нами поедешь?  
  
— Нет, мне надо вернуться в Чуньцю, сообщить Ши Сымину, что ты погиб. И что твоя армия полегла, сражаясь с отрядами и кабанами. Ши успокоится, а я смогу собрать тех, кто ещё тебе верен и не попал под его влияние, постараюсь уложиться за месяц, тогда уже приеду за тобой.  
  
— Собирай и веди в Феранию. Прежде чем разбираться с Ши, мы должны исправить прошлые ошибки и вернуть трон Эльдеру.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Ю, но бросил на омегу странный взгляд и с сочувствием похлопал Лина по плечу, — я отправлю к тебе посыльного, будем держать связь. Сообщи мне, если что изменится.  
  
— Обязательно.  
  
Распрощались там же. Ю собрал своих солдат и направился к границе, видимо юноше не терпелось покончить со всем. Лин понимал племянника – его самого тяготила история со сломанными артефактами. В отличие от Ю, он читал о них в библиотеке, и, хотя большая часть написанного напоминала сказки и легенды, суть их была проста – были светлые боги и боги тьмы. После жестокой битвы, что закончилась тысячелетия назад победой света, дети солнечного Янга и Лика Луны остались жить на поверхности земли, дети тьмы Йё отправились под землю. Самого бога разорвали на части и спрятали в старинных артефактах по всей Поднебесной. Но всё может измениться, если в следующей битве силы тьмы одержат верх.  
  
Лин верил в великих богов, поклонялся и исправно исполнял их заветы. Верил, что Янг справедлив и добр, заботится о своём народе и бережёт их страну. И верил, что тёмное зло, запечатанное в старинных браслетах, не менее могущественное. А значит, следовало поспешить, вернуться домой и забрать их у Ши, прежде чем брат выпустит на свободу то, что древние боги пытались укрыть. Могущество браслетов не давалось просто так – Ши платил своей душой, и, когда Йё больше нечего будет забирать, он придёт и поработит Хианга. Хотелось надеяться, что Ю справится, что у них будет время успокоить силы Йё, забрать браслеты и восстановить сломанное заклятие.  
  
До домика Самиан’Тана их довёз на своём марале Корвин. Усталость была такая, что голова прямо не держалась. Эльдер тряпичной куклой завалился на хрупкого интенданта, на них сверху прилёг Лин-Синг. Корвин терпеливо молчал всю дорогу и, лишь ссадив их, поворчал, а потом, пришпорив марала, умчался к своим – в Мраморную долину.  
  
На стук копыт из дома выбежал неестественно взволнованный хозяин. Осмотрел их, тревожно ощупал Эльдера, а потом потащил в дом.  
  
— Яндер рожает. Живот вскрылся, когда мы по лесам прятались, Кеннет заставил вернуться в деревню, хоть и было боязно, но в лесу Яндера даже уложить негде.  
  
Эльдера в землянку они втащили вдвоём, пристроили на постели Лина, и Самиан тут же бросился к своему ложу, где, постанывая, окружённый семьёй, лежал Яндер. Лин, овладев целительной магией, направился к ним – теперь мог помочь, если потребуется помощь. Но Яндер улыбался, не кровил, сам поддерживал живот и смотрел, как через раскрывшуюся родовую щель постепенно выходит на свет малыш.  
  
Лин уже присутствовал при родах – видел, как родился Ю-Сун и скончался его отец-омега, измученный тяжёлым процессом. Из-за корсета и тугих перевязок тело его было изломано, и, когда родовая щель открылась, омега потерял очень много крови. У сильных и крепких лесных эльфов подобной проблемы не было – небольшой кожаный шов под грудью даже не порвался, и, когда ребёнок полностью выбрался, Яндер сам взял его на руки, завернул в протянутую мужем ткань и положил рядом. Второй пошёл следом с громким криком, Кеннет помог, придержал его и, закутав в простыню, уложил к первому.  
  
Дыхание малышей было спокойным, они немного покричали и сразу уснули, кожа у омеги на родовой щели стянулась, закрыла внутренние органы, но осталась ярко-розовой широкой полосой, напоминанием о недавнем событии. Эта щель появлялась у детей вместе с прорезавшимися зубами, словно неглубокий канал разделяла верхнюю и нижнюю половину туловища. После получения статуса у альфы она полностью зарастала, застывая прозрачным шрамом и лишая их возможности когда-либо подарить жизнь, а у омег, напротив, становилась мягче и раскрывалась во время потуг.  
  
Наблюдая за родами у светлых, Лину казалось, что это жестокий и болезненный процесс, более опасный, чем у человеческих женщин. Но оказалось, что они сами себе навредили – своими традициями. Не позволяя омегам созреть и окрепнуть, они обрекали их на боль. Янг – требовательный и заботливый бог, следил за исполнением заветов, но не наказывал своим детям калечить юношей и отдавать их замуж в совсем юном возрасте. Эти традиции придумали и заставляли их придерживаться альфы и правящие кланы. И это необходимо было исправить.  
  
— Они прекрасны, Кеннет, спасибо, — с нежностью произнёс Яндер, рассматривая своих малышей.  
  
— Тебе спасибо, любимый. — Альфа сел перед ним на колени и раскрыв рубашку прижал новорождённых к потёкшим соскам. Два других сына потянулись к родителям, обняли их, а тот, что постарше, уверенно произнёс:  
  
— Я тоже хочу быть омегой и чтобы из меня малыши выходили!  
  
— Обязательно будешь, — потрепал его по голове довольный отец.  
  
Лин оставил их, вернулся к Эльдеру, скинул вещи и забрался к нему под одеяло. От омеги сильно пахло слабостью и болотной тиной, но он согрелся, стал привычно горячим и первый полез целоваться. Прижимая его к себе, лаская и проникая, Лин думал о детях и о том, что Эльдер мог бы подарить ему сына – светлокожего или коричневого малыша. Цвет не важен, главное, чтобы он был их общим. Потому в страсти он наполнял омегу семенем и молился Ясноокому Янгу.  
  
Эльдеру в своих желаниях он признаться побоялся. Был уверен, что омега над ним посмеётся.  
  
Наутро Эльдер чувствовал себя лучше, уже мог вставать, хоть и не рискнул выйти на улицу. Самиан пообещал приготовить ему густой бульон с мясом и отправил Кеннета за водой. Но альфа не успел выйти за порог, откинул полог у двери и тут же попятился, растопырив руки и прикрывая свою семью. У дома толпились вооружённые эльфы со знаками армии владыки Таласа. Два крепких альфы, войдя в помещение, осмотрелись и небрежно махнули в сторону Эльдера рукой. Лин встал, как и Кеннет, готовый сражаться за своего омегу и защищать его ценой своей жизни.  
  
Но Эльдер поднялся, отодвинул Лина со своего пути и вопросительно уставился на прибывших. Те немного помялись, а потом пропустили того, кого, видимо, всё это время дожидались. В дом вошёл пожилой омега, и Эльдер, очевидно, был с ним знаком, потому что брови его недовольно сошлись на переносице.  
  
— Эльдер’Тан-Талас, ваш сиятельный брат Саргер’Рэн-Талас, законный владыка Ферании, настоятельно просит посетить его в Зин-эйри, раз уж вы гостите в его стране! — торжественно произнёс семейный глашатай.

 

 

## Глава 26. Родственные связи

— А если я откажусь? — Эльдер на незваных гостей смотрел пренебрежительно.  
  
Глашатай и вояки переглянулись, и последние глубже протиснулись в дом. Один из солдат глянул исподлобья на Кеннета, который испуганно подхватил детей и спрятался к Яндеру за ширму, и коротким движением провёл ребром ладони по шее. Угрожали они не только друзьям, поселившимся в тёплой землянке, но и, очевидно, всем в округе.  
  
— Ваш брат ожидает от вас благоразумия и согласия, — мягко добавил пожилой омега.  
  
Самиан не произнёс ни слова, но играл с гостем в гляделки, недовольно дёргая бровями и шевеля губами. Выбора им не оставили – это всем было ясно, и Эльдер направился к выходу, принимая приглашение. На прощание поймал руку учителя, выразительно посмотрел в глаза.  
  
— Жди послания, — проговорил он быстро, — не позволяй падать духом моим войскам, готовьтесь к атаке несмотря ни на что.  
  
Самиан с пониманием кивнул.  
  
Им предоставили маралов, но Эльдер был настолько слаб, что не мог держаться в седле. Признаваться в своей слабости омега не собирался, старательно делал вид, что способен преодолеть этот путь. Но Лин видел, что тот свалится уже через пару шагов. Потому, нисколько не заботясь о своей репутации, попросился к нему в седло, сказав, что сам с таким крупным животным не справится.  
  
Уже в пути, опираясь на его грудь, Эльдер поблагодарил.  
  
— Что ты собираешь предпринять? Брат явно зовёт тебя не бражку пить, — еле слышно поинтересовался Лин.  
  
— Хочу с ним встретиться и всё обговорить. Самиан предупредит моих интендантов, Корвин направит войска к столице, и, если потребуется, мы начнём бой.  
  
— Не думаешь, что, прежде чем Корвин туда доберётся, Саргер тебя успеет казнить? — В голосе Лина слышалось недовольство. Недовольство и покровительство. И Эльдеру это не понравилось.  
  
— А что ты предлагаешь? Постыдно дать дёру? Подставить всех, кто мне дорог, ради собственной прихоти? Я встречусь с Саргером и решу все наши разногласия лично!  
  
— Ты явился домой, чтобы свергнуть его с трона и, вероятно, убить. Думаешь, он будет церемониться? — зло спросил Лин.  
  
— Мы едем со всеми почестями, — упрямо повторил Эльдер. — Зачем ему устраивать весь этот фарс, если он не желает со мной общаться?  
  
Лин на его заявление недовольно рыкнул, но указывать больше не стал. И то хорошо. Сам Эльдер, хоть и понимал, что муж прав, поступить иначе просто не мог. Он уже однажды подвёл свою страну, подвёл преданную ему армию и свою семью. Больше он так не ошибётся, даже если поездка будет стоить ему жизни. Гордость и самоуверенность всегда толкали его на глупости, но сейчас он считал, что поступает отважно. И правильно.  
  
Эльдер не представлял, зачем брату потребовалось его присутствие. Его везли не скованного, и брат прислал к нему семейного глашатая, что ещё со времён их родителей разносил важным гостям приглашения. Эльдер не верил в пробудившуюся братскую любовь или желание наладить отношения. Саргеру, очевидно, было что-то нужно. Только что?  
  
На ночь они остановились в лесу, для почётных пленников поставили шатёр и хорошо вооружённый караул. Лин по-прежнему был недоволен, злился на что-то, но говорить не желал, и Эльдер к нему не лез. Лин часто был на взводе, альфа ему попался неспокойный.  
  
Они легли каждый в своём углу, но, немного покрутившись, Эльдер перебрался к мужу. Лин сразу подмял под себя, прижался к губам и держал очень крепко, не позволяя вырваться. Эльдер позволил ему вести, дал спустить пар и сам получил удовольствие. Расслабленный Лин начинал лучше соображать. А сейчас его мозги были очень полезны.  
  
— Мы доберёмся до Зин-эйри, узнаем обстановку, а если братец попробует нас посадить под стражу, просто сбежим! — попытался он успокоить мужа.  
  
— В твоих устах всё это звучит так просто. — Лин тяжело вздохнул, но перечить не стал. — Уверен, Саргер узнал о твоём появлении в Ферании от кого-то из своих, и этот кто-то наверняка намекнул о твоих целях. А ещё в столице остались светлые эльфы, которые при моём появлении первым делом свяжутся с Ши, донесут ему, что я жив, и весь план Ю-Суна провалится. Племянника схватят и казнят, и я лишусь последнего союзника. Не хочу им так рисковать. И тобой не хочу!  
  
— Все риски я беру на себя, — отрезал Эльдер и завалился на бок, показывая, что разговор окончен. Он и без поучений всё понимал.  
  
Эльдер был готов отправиться на смерть, но прежде он собирался встретиться с братом. Увидеть его и бросить в лицо всё то, что полгода хранилось в душе невыраженным гневом. Возможно, проклятье, которое так и не обрушилось на головы светлых, он нашлёт на своего брата, а потом армия омег столкнёт узурпатора в пропасть, и трон перейдёт к Маннору.  
  
Утром их подняли рано, плотно накормили и снова усадили на марала. Очевидно, процессия спешила домой, и, учитывая, что двигались они быстро, до Зин-эйри могли добраться в считанные дни. Эльдер тянулся домой, всей душой стремился туда, где рос, где оставил самые яркие и тёплые воспоминания своей жизни. И вместе с тем боялся. Даже не того, что предвещал ему ворчащий Лин-Синг, а отторжения. Того, что его народ, оставленный на поруки Саргеру, от него отвернётся.  
  
Столица встречала его нерадостно. Они прибыли на пятый день к полудню, и пасмурное небо висело серой громадиной над головами. Шёл сильный, промозглый дождь. Прорывавшись сквозь одеяло густой почерневшей листвы, он пропитал одежду влагой и сковал ноги холодом. Они спешились на площади, где два с половиной сезона назад казнили Ралонэ’Тан-Таласа и Малфира’Рэн-Таласа. Эльдер ненадолго задержался взглядом, рассматривая пустующий плац. А потом позволил увести себя во дворец. Их проводили до комнат, закрыли за ними двери и оставили одних. Лин первым делом проверил окна, заглянул под огромную высокую постель и приоткрыл двери в смежные комнаты для слуг.  
  
Эльдер же стоял у порога и медленно вдыхал давно забытый запах дома. В этой комнате всё было по-прежнему – даже шкатулки с семейными реликвиями остались нетронутыми. Эльдер помнил, как последний раз был тут, ещё до начала войны, когда отец отчитывал его за очередную бессмысленную дуэль, корил, что Эльдер несерьёзно относится к своим будущим обязанностям, не старается стать настоящим владыкой и не спешит обзавестись мужем. Ралонэ часто его попрекал этим. А Малфир, напротив, смеялся, говорил: «Ещё успеешь», предлагал втайне от своего омеги вырваться в город и купить какую-нибудь безделушку. В Малфире всегда жил безмятежный мальчишка.  
  
Эта комната принадлежала его родителям. И от нахлынувших воспоминаний защемило сердце. Он ведь даже не успел попрощаться, не успел толком сказать, как любит отца-альфу, как благодарен за заботу и твёрдую руку отца-омеги. Не успел попросить прощения за глупые поступки и необдуманные слова... Их казнили, пока он сидел в яме, рвался на волю, обещая всех прирезать. Пока его лупили плетью за неподчинение, а Саргер наслаждался обществом завоевателей и продавал его в младшие мужья.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Лин почувствовал его настрой. Подошёл и положил ладонь на щёку. Но Эльдер был не в порядке. Откинув от себя его руку, он недовольно рыкнул, оскалился и отвёл взгляд. Он был настолько не в порядке, что готов был разреветься от неподъёмного, невыносимого разочарования в себе. Или взорвать весь этот дворец к демонам Йё рвущейся из груди магией.  
  
— Проветрюсь, — хмуро ответил он и уверенно шагнул к двери.  
  
У порога стояла охрана, но, когда Эльдер сообщил, что желает выйти в сад, препятствовать не стала. Лишь чуть заметно опустила головы – в замке остались те, кто всё ещё подчинялся Эльдеру. Лин выбрался следом, хотя видеть его, виновника всех прошлых и нынешних бед, не было ни малейшего желания. Главное, чтоб молчал. Не лез под руку – и то хорошо. Эльдер себя не контролировал, мог зашибить невзначай.  
  
— Саргер’Рэн-Талас не явился тебя встречать, — заметил Лин, с подозрением оглядываясь.  
  
Его проницательность и временами неуместная интуиция тоже бесили. Эльдер резко остановился, ткнул пальцем в грудину, как раз туда, где после молнии остался неровный шрам на гладкой розовой коже, и раздражённо прошипел:  
  
— Заткнись. Замолчи, слышишь? Ты сейчас в моём доме, на моей земле. Ты завоеватель, убийца моих родителей! Просто молчи, пока я не убил тебя!  
  
Лин недовольно блеснул глазами, но рот заткнул, и Эльдер ускорил шаг. К прежней тоске по родным добавилась и злость на себя – не заслужил его муж подобного обращения. После всего, что было, – не заслужил!  
  
Они обошли задний двор, заглянули в королевские стойла. Эльдер не нашёл своего марала и вышел на улицу, матерясь и ругаясь на чём свет стоит. Запрокинув лицо под капли дождя, он стоял так, пока волосы не промокли насквозь, и пока к ним не подошло несколько стражников.  
  
— Владыка Саргер’Рэн-Талас желает, чтобы вы вернулись в свои покои, отдохнули и вышли к ужину, — сообщил один из альф.  
  
Эльдер посмотрел на него с презрением, окатил холодным взглядом и отвернулся, не удостоив ответа. Замок казался мёртвым, вымершим – ни одного омеги, почти не осталось слуг, что раньше заботились о чистоте и уюте. Только альфы в военных мундирах. Лучше бы взяли метлу в руки и прошлись по запылённым комнатам.  
  
— Пойдём, Лин, прогуляемся по парку! — твёрдо и громко обратился он к мужу.  
  
В такую погоду, да ещё и в разыгравшийся ливень, в парке было жутко неуютно. Да и парком это место после цветущих садов и дендрариев Хианга назвать было сложно. Среди переплетённых огромных корней вились гравиевые дорожки, стояли одинокие скамейки и несколько беседок в трещинах стволов. Стоило войти под кроны, как дождь зарядил сильнее. Но Эльдер не желал подчиняться страже, слушать поставленных на место его гвардейцев альф, выполнять указания брата... Родной дом, запах родителей заставляли бунтовать, как и в юношестве, когда он действовал наперекор любому наказу.  
  
Они дошли до небольшого плато, где раньше тренировали детей владыки и их оруженосцев. У одиноких столбиков, где когда-то Эльдер оттачивал своё мастерство вместе с Кеннетом, сейчас крутилась одинокая фигура. Высокий юноша в плотном кафтане дубасил один из снарядов так остервенело, что от деревяшки во все стороны летели щепки. Эльдер хотел пройти мимо, сделать вид, что не заметил постороннего, но что-то привлекло его взгляд. Какое-то неуловимо знакомое движение. Он резко развернулся и почти бегом бросился к мальчишке.  
  
— Маннор’Рэн-Талас! — закричал он, отрывая парня от занятия.  
  
Маннор изумлённо вскинул голову, выронил свой меч из разбитых до крови ладоней и отчаянно вцепился брату в рубашку.  
  
— Эль! Эль! — сначала кричал, а потом шептал мальчишка, повторяя его имя снова и снова.  
  
— Маннор... — Эльдер утешал, успокаивал, размазывал слёзы по юношескому лицу – точной копии своего, только мягче, спокойнее. В Манноре никогда не было ярости и стремлений. Он был тихим и вежливым. Кротким. Младший ребёнок, любимый всеми. Залюбленный. А за прошедшие полгода подрос, стал на голову выше, смотрел жёстко. Почти как отец.  
  
— Ты вернулся... Я без тебя... Без папки... — неровно всхлипывал юноша.  
  
— Вернулся, — кивнул Эльдер и повёл носом у его тонких серебряных волос, — а ты? Я слышал, что ты принял статус. Но сейчас... я не чувствую твоего запаха.  
  
Маннор замер. Застыл загнанным зверьком, испуганно перевёл взгляд на стоявших невдалеке охранников.  
  
— Я не смог, — виновато и отчаянно шепнул он, — просто не смог, — повторил Маннор, и слова полились безумным потоком. — Саргер привёл Тиранда в мою спальню, приказал стать с ним альфой, но я так не мог. Не с Тирандом! Он всегда мечтал стать омегой, но мы должны были сделать это в бою, сражаясь на дуэли, как наши предки испокон веков, а не тихо в постели, где решения за нас принял брат! Я был даже готов уступить ему на дуэли, всегда думал, что если мы вместе будем сражаться за статус, то уступлю, потому что Тиранд будет хорошим омегой... а не я... Он лёг ко мне и не шевелился, сжал губы и молчал, подчиняясь и выполняя приказ владыки, я пытался, честно, я ведь хотел с ним... но не так! Я не смог поступить так низко, Тиранд никогда бы не простил мне этого! Никогда!!! — закончил он, рыдая.  
  
Эльдер молча выслушал и после ни слова не сказал, но лицо его стало жёстким как камень и решительным, готовым к настоящему сражению. Это не ускользнуло от внимания стражи, даже они напряглись, взялись за оружие, собираясь противостоять или попробовать удержать. Но разве можно удержать молнию?  
  
— Останься с Маннором! — холодно приказал он Лин-Сингу.  
  
Лин попытался возразить, даже привёл несколько разумных аргументов, но Эльдером сейчас управлял совсем не разум.  
  
— Останься! — рыкнул он грозно и повернулся к напуганной страже. — Отведите меня к брату немедля!

 

 

## Глава 27. Плата за армию

Лин с тяжёлым сердцем проводил Эльдера. Не хотелось его отпускать. Но альфа отлично понимал, что Эльдер его сейчас к себе на пушечный выстрел не подпустит и любая попытка остановить сделает только хуже. И всё же потянулся следом, пошёл по пятам, как только омега с охранниками скрылся из виду.  
  
— Куда? — Мальчишеский голос вывел из оцепенения. — Эль сказал тебе стоять тут!  
  
Лин обернулся к юноше. Маннор тут же выпрямил спину, расправил плечи и стал очень сильно походить на старшего брата. Только моложе, мягче. Даже глаза у него светились теплотой, не колючей зеленью хвойных, а мягкой нежностью лиственных. Лин с любопытством подошёл ближе, рассматривая Маннора, и тот смутился, опустил взгляд, теряя прежнюю уверенность.  
  
— Дождь идёт, мы можем где-то укрыться? — предложил Лин.  
  
— Тут рядом есть беседка.  
  
Маннор проводил его под крышу. Спрятавшись от воды, Лин с отвращением поёжился под прилипшей кожаной курткой, что, казалось, вросла в него с этой влагой. Осторожно запустив огонёк, он направил его вдоль тела, высушиваясь и согреваясь. Мальчишка на это посмотрел с презрением, фыркнул забавно, по-детски, и скинул свою куртку, бросив её у входа.  
  
— Не замёрзнешь?  
  
— А тебе какое дело?  
  
— Эльдер в точности так и говорит всё время, — улыбнулся Лин, а мальчишка покраснел.  
  
— Я на него не похож и никогда не буду, — пробурчал он под нос. — Эль сильный, ты даже не представляешь, какой мой брат сильный! Когда он сражался на дуэлях, вся столица собиралась посмотреть, альфы ноги ему целовали! Он рукой мог поймать небесную молнию и запустить её так далеко, что она коснулась бы моря!  
  
Лин рассмеялся от души над этими байками: Эльдер, словно персонаж из фольклора, в глазах Маннора представлялся божеством. Но юноша свои слова смешными не посчитал, он побагровел, схватился за меч и встал в боевую стойку.  
  
— Не смей потешаться над моим братом! Ты... Ты украл его у нас, забрал в свою проклятую Хианга и вернулся, чтобы унизить ещё сильнее.  
  
Лин перестал смеяться, прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на мальчишку.  
  
— Отсюда поподробнее. Что Саргеру от Эльдера нужно?  
  
— Неужели не ясно? — шмыгнул тот носом, опуская меч. — Эльдером восхищались и подчинялись, а Саргер – сумасброд, не имеющий права на трон. Он хочет, чтобы Эльдер публично признал его власть и преклонил перед ним колени.  
  
— Эльдер так никогда не поступит!  
  
— Я тоже так считаю. Но Саргер найдёт, как на него надавить... Он... Я ненавижу его!  
  
— Саргер ведь твой брат, — осторожно заметил Лин.  
  
— И что? Он всегда был подлым, ненавидел Эльдера и Хаккара, потому что сам проиграл дуэль и стал альфой, и казнил Хакки только за то, что тот не желал его поддерживать! Тело Хаккара две декады висело над городскими воротами, и Саргеру было плевать на семью и наше благородное имя. Ему на всё плевать! — Мальчишка снова стал всхлипывать, и Лин позволил себе подойти ближе и похлопать его по плечу. — Тебе не понять...  
  
— Мне не понять, ты прав, — согласился Лин. — У меня никогда не было такой связи с братьями. Старший был моим императором, младший – советником, а брат-омега – чужим мужем. Мы почти не общались вне политического круга, не обнимали друг друга и не позволяли любить. Мне завидно твоей связи, я бы хотел иметь такого брата, как Эльдер, или такого, как ты...  
  
Маннор поднял на него взгляд, посмотрел с недоверием и отодвинулся.  
  
— Знаешь, как к омегам относятся в Хианга? — продолжил Лин. — У них никогда не спрашивают об их желаниях, даже не позволяют ничего желать. Мальчикам выбирают судьбу их родители, продают богатым альфам в наложники, отдают в императорские гаремы, чтобы самим жить было проще. А то, что происходит за стенами дворца, их не волнует, потому что омега или будущий омега – не член общества. Он по сути никто. Я же, благодаря Эльдеру, смог взглянуть на свой мир под другим углом. Сумел понять, насколько испорченной была моя прежняя жизнь. Теперь я знаю, что хотел бы изменить старые традиции и законы.  
  
— Поэтому ты сбежал оттуда? — с любопытством спросил мальчишка. — Я подслушал разговор Саргера – ты убил императора и сбежал с Эльдером в Феранию. Ты ушёл из дома, потому что был не согласен с той жизнью?  
  
— Почти, — соврал Лин.  
  
Если бы Хонг-Ву не погиб от рук наёмников, если бы Ши силой не забрал себе власть, Лин так и остался бы подле них в своих сомнениях и сожалениях, но не сделал бы и шага. Неприятное осознание своих поступков и бездействия ударило горечью к прошлой жизни. И отвращением.  
  
Будь Хонг-Ву жив, Лин продолжил бы играть роль послушного брата. Сам убил бы Лейфиса. Из жалости. А Эльдера бы, скорее всего, сломал. Или тот сбежал бы и вернулся с армией, чтобы разгромить Чуньцю и их безумные традиции...  
  
— Я рад, что ты поддержал моего брата. Спасибо, — после недолгих размышлений выдал мальчишка, — и мне жаль омег твоей страны. У нас, напротив, предвзятое отношение к альфам – раз он проиграл дуэль, значит, слабее, значит, не справится на охоте и будет там лишним. Но мне и не хочется охотиться, я хочу стать альфой, чтобы любить своего омегу. Я хочу быть, как мой отец... Эльдер меня не поймёт...  
  
— Поймёт! Уверен, что поймёт! — жарко возразил Лин-Синг. — Потому что правильный альфа не тот, кто берёт силой и подчиняет, а тот, кто любит и заботится. Я встречался с альфами Ферании, общался с ними и видел в их глазах обожание, обращённое к своим омегам. Таких чувств нет в Хианга, словно светлые эльфы не умеют любить. Или их любовь как слабая свеча, коротким пламенем неспособная разжечь настоящий огонь. Истинный альфа должен заботиться о доме и своей семье, должен защищать своего омегу и быть ему опорой. А каким будет этот омега – уже не важно. Если один партнёр достойный, если в их паре есть уважение, то и второй станет идеалом.  
  
— А какой ты?  
  
— Я рядом с Эльдером стал намного лучше. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. Я стараюсь быть его защитой и опорой, тем, кто всегда поддержит и отдаст за него жизнь!  
  
— Тогда тебе стоит забрать его и уехать отсюда, — подавшись вперёд, произнёс Маннор. — Уходите и заберите с собой того омегу, которого вы отдали Саргеру. Ты обязан увезти их обоих!  
  
***  
  
Эльдеру никто не желал помочь. Стража не отвечала, где Саргер проводит время. Возможно, не была в курсе, а может, намеренно скрывала эту информацию. Эльдер знал дворец как свои пять пальцев и смог бы отыскать там даже затерявшуюся мышь. Но он никак не ожидал, что найдёт брата в зале переговоров.  
  
Рядом с высокими деревянными дверьми стояла охрана, пропустить Эльдера они отказались, и ему пришлось применить силу, расчищая себе путь.  
  
Распахнув двери, он зло обвёл помещение взглядом и так и замер на пороге. Тут, в зале переговоров, их отец-омега принимал самые важные решения в стране, собирал послов и военачальников, судил преступников и издавал законы. Сейчас же тяжёлый магический стол был сдвинут в сторону стены, за ним расположился с десяток альф. Они наслаждались напитками, дорогими блюдами и маленьким хрупким омегой, которого, вздёрнув на стол, имело сразу двое.  
  
Омега, оставленный Саргеру в качестве мужа, был стройным, с узенькими плечами и талией, светлой, почти прозрачной кожей и мягкими тёмными волосами. На родине этот юноша считался бы образцом красоты – многие альфы пожелали бы пригласить его в свой гарем или сделать официальным супругом. Тут, в Ферании, он превратился в козла отпущения. Саргер отыгрывался на нём за все прегрешения светлых эльфов и обращался не как с мужем. Не как с омегой. Альфы Ферании просто не опускались до таких зверств.  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — взревел Эльдер, трясясь от гнева.  
  
— О, старший братец! — С трона поднялся Саргер и твёрдым шагом направился к гостю. — Как всегда, не вовремя и без приглашения!  
  
За последние полгода Саргер хорошо прибавил в весе, заматерел, но не добавил мышечной массы, а обзавёлся некрасивым обрюзгшим животом и круглыми щеками. С обнажённым торсом, в плотных штанах и высоких сапогах, с неопрятно распущенными волосами он выглядел омерзительно. Эльдера замутило от его вида. От его своры, от всхлипывающих криков омеги. От всего того, что происходило в зале переговоров, где лесные эльфы показывали свою честь, а не насиловали и предавались разврату.  
  
Эльдер с криком размахнулся и швырнул длинную молнию Саргеру под ноги. Тот с трудом успел отскочить, в глазах его появился ничем не прикрытый страх, подняв с пола рубашку, он надел её и пристроил на шее тонкую нить амулета, защищающую от магии. Эльдер дышал как разъярённый бык, тёмно-синие молнии продолжали скакать по растопыренным пальцам, и в любой момент он был готов ударить снова.  
  
— Уведите моего мужа! — велел Саргер, недовольно посматривая на брата.  
  
Несколько альф стащили со стола голенького омегу, набросили на голову покрывало и вывели из зала. Эльдер мрачно проводил их взглядом и снова уставился на Саргера.  
  
— Похоже, вместе со мной ты продал и совесть! — прошипел он.  
  
— Всё в этом мире покупается и продаётся, — пожал владыка плечами, снова возвращая себе прежнее спокойствие, — любовь, свобода, жизнь. И даже преданность твоих омег оказалась продажной. Один из интендантов с лёгкостью донёс о твоём присутствии, спасая шкуру своему завравшемуся альфе.  
  
Эльдер лишь коротко скривился. Защищая своего альфу, можно пойти на многое.  
  
— И жизнь наших родителей ты тоже продал? Меня обменял на трон и корону? Что ещё ты продаёшь, Саргер? — Голос вибрировал, вырывался с рычанием, Эльдер себя не контролировал так же, как и магию. Но короткие искры, что срывались с его пальцев, не могли никому навредить.  
  
— Прекрати! — рявкнул Саргер. — Я собирался приятно провести с тобой семейный ужин. Обсудить будущие планы и поведение твоего муженька – светлого эльфа. Но раз ты уже здесь, давай сразу перейдём к делу – зачем ты вернулся? Что тебе надо в Ферании?  
  
Эльдер злобно улыбнулся, понимая, что, несмотря на предательство, его интендант не сообщил Саргеру самое важное – их цели и желания свергнуть нынешнего владыку. И Саргер, будучи неразумным правителем, даже об этом не подумал.  
  
— До меня дошли слухи, — продолжил он, так и не дождавшись ответа от Эльдера, — что твой муженёк, прикончив императора, постыдно дал дёру. Ты, видимо, как преданный омежка, увязался следом.  
  
Эльдер продолжал молчать, сдерживал рвущийся гнев и, судорожно обдумывая ситуацию, пытался составить хоть какой-то логичный план – сейчас совет Лин-Синга был бы очень кстати.  
  
— Ну так что? Ты приехал покачать права? Решил снова, как в детстве, указывать мне, что делать? — потеряв терпение, завизжал Саргер.  
  
— Нам нужна армия, я приехал просить у тебя армию, чтобы вернуться в Хианга и получить трон для своего мужа!  
  
— Просить? — В одно мгновение лицо Саргера изменилось. Губы растянулись в довольной ухмылке, а взгляд стал сальным, отталкивающим. — Что ж, я могу оказать тебе услугу. Как брат брату. Предоставлю тебе воинов и позволю ими воспользоваться. Взамен завтра ты выйдешь на площадь и присягнёшь мне в верности. Подтвердишь перед всеми, что ты признаёшь меня владыкой!  
  
Так вот что потребовалось брату!  
  
Эльдер не смог сдержать гримасу отвращения. В его мыслях было много идей, что попросит от него Саргер, что тот может пожелать получить. Но подобного он никак не ожидал. Вместе с отвращением хлынула и вся накопившаяся обида. Злость. Ярость. Эльдер чуть не захлебнулся в своих эмоциях, теряя голову.  
  
— Тебя? Владыкой? Несчастного труса, что всю войну простоял на задворках? Я видел, как ты улепётывал, когда пала стена на последней заставе, а потом, пресмыкаясь перед захватчиками, продал наших отцов, нашу страну, предал наши традиции и Лик Луны. Не подчиняясь слову отца, не чтя наших предков, ты отверг саму суть нашего бытия! Ты занял этот трон незаконно! Ты бы мог выиграть статус в сражении на дуэли, но предпочёл отдать меня врагу и примостить свою разжиревшую задницу на папином месте!  
  
— Заткнись! — Саргер пытался перекричать его, пытался заткнуть силой. Но Эльдера прорвало, и на несколько неудачных выпадов он ответил кулаками. — Заткнись, замолчи, не смей ничего говорить!  
  
— Я презираю тебя, твой жалкий вид и неумение сразиться за своё право. Презираю наше кровное родство и то, что ты носишь имя наших предков. Я презираю одно твоё существование!  
  
Саргер продолжал махать кулаками, и он никогда бы не преуспел, если бы Эльдера не окружили его советники – альфы, выбравшие его в союзники и, очевидно, такие же малодушные и слабые, как и их правитель. Несколько из них заломили Эльдеру руки, и Саргер смог нанести пару сильных ударов, заставляя омегу упасть на пол. Но, даже оказавшись под ногами, Эльдер, вместо того чтобы замолкнуть, рассмеялся, и Саргер покраснел, полыхая от гнева.  
  
— Ты такой же, как и мой муженёк, — процедил альфа сквозь зубы, — омега и не омега вовсе, он тоже ползал вокруг меня и говорил, что я могу делать с ним всё, что пожелаю. Вот я и делал. Смотрю, жизнь у светлых эльфов научила тебя стоять на коленях. Научила склонять голову и брать у альфы в рот, — зло выплюнул он.  
  
Эльдер попытался вскочить на ноги, но его толкнули, прижали к полу, и альфы вокруг стали смеяться. Обступили плотнее.  
  
— Я видел, как твой муж выебал тебя на свадьбе. Трахнул связанного и без дуэли. Тебе, видимо, понравилось, раз ты до сих пор бегаешь за его штаниной. — Саргер говорил тихо, с нескрываемым презрением, и его сподвижники поддакивали, забавляясь попытками Эльдера подняться. — Но в Ферании альфы не хуже. И пока тебя не было, мы научились правильно обращаться с омегами.  
  
Эльдер на это взбрыкнулся, оттолкнул прижавшую его к полу чью-то ногу и вскочил, готовый снова драться. Кто-то резко ударил в спину, Эльдер на автомате повернулся и получил кулаком в скулу. Молния сорвалась с пальцев, попавший под неё альфа вскрикнул, и снова удар. Эльдер даже не понял от кого, за спиной смеялся брат, и до безумия хотелось выбить ему зубы. Эльдер крутанулся, поливая магией, вспышки зацвели перед веками, и он рыкнул, запуская копьём в противника. Но оно разлетелось искрами от защитного амулета.  
  
— Тупой ублюдок! — закричал испуганно Саргер, и удары посыпались со всех сторон.  
  
Эльдер отвечал сколько мог, крутился волчком, но после ранения он всё ещё был ослаблен. Решающим стал удар в грудину. Ему завели руки за спину, и Саргер со всей силы заехал кулаком в район сердца, ровно по родовой щели. Эльдера согнуло пополам, он хрипло выдохнул, теряя дыхание. А брат вздёрнул его за волосы и с перекошенным от гнева лицом заорал:  
  
— Идиот, нужно было прикончить тебя ещё на стене! Выстрелить в спину и свалить всё на светлоухих.  
  
— Как раз в твоём стиле, — плюнул ему в лицо кровью Эльдер. После трёпки эмоции малость отступили, и сейчас стало очень некомфортно в кругу озверевших от вседозволенности альф и рядом со свихнувшимся братцем.  
  
— Я отвалил Ши целое состояние, чтобы он нанял убийцу. Но раз наёмник не смог тебя прикончить, значит, боги уготовили для тебя другую судьбу. — На лице Саргера появилась отвратительная усмешка.  
  
— Так это ты подослал ко мне убийцу? — Эльдера от этого аж замутило. Он был уверен, что во дворце императора ему следует опасаться лишь светлых эльфов, а оказалось, брат попытался воткнуть нож в спину даже там.  
  
— Неудачно, как видно!  
  
Саргер снова ударил. Наотмашь, так что, не удержавшись, Эльдер шибанулся скулой о холодный каменный пол, и это вызвало новую волну раздражающего смеха.  
  
— Тварь, — с презрительным смешком произнёс Саргер, — покажем ему, ребята, зачем нужны омеги? Раздевайте его и подержите, пусть отработает армию, если она так ему нужна!  
  
Эльдер успел только яростно рыкнуть, а потом его скрутили, стянули руки за спиной и заткнули рот его собственной рубашкой. Остатки штанов Саргер срезал ножом, вспарывая ему кожу, из порезов кровь просочилась на пол, окрасила руки насильников в красный. Эльдер продолжал извиваться и выгибаться, пытаясь вырваться из пут. Брат завалился на него, надавил животом и дыхнул мерзким запахом изо рта.  
  
— Давно мечтал это сделать... — он сальным взглядом прошёлся от его губ до обнажённого паха. Голос был тихий, свистящий, а взгляд совершенно безумный. — Привыкай быть снизу, омега, именно там тебе и место!

 

 

## Глава 28. Слабость души и тела

Они развлекались с ним до позднего вечера. Эльдер потерял счёт времени от раздражающей боли и затмевающего рассудок гнева. Если бы не связанные руки, если бы не кляп во рту... Если бы он не упустил момент и стал бить, пока ещё были силы, сейчас все эти альфы были бы мертвы...  
  
Саргер выволок его из зала, вытолкал в коридор и презрительно наказал ему привести себя в порядок к завтраку. Эльдер не сорвался и не придушил ублюдка только потому, что пришедшая в себя стража погнала его копьями.  
  
Болела каждая клеточка, тянуло внутри и ныло. Эльдер выбрался из замка. Раздражение и злость клокотали бешенством в груди. Он бегом добрался до священного храма, вцепился в камни пальцами и старался привести в порядок мысли. Но внутри всё заливало красным, ослепляло ненавистью. Эльдер мог бы вернуться, схватить меч и порубить их всех на куски, но вместе с безумием его поглотили страхи.  
  
Пальцы нервно касались шершавых плит, древний храм даже в проливной дождь на ощупь казался тёплым. Эльдер прошёл вдоль стен и присел на корточки рядом с выцарапанными на нижнем камне именам. В детстве они с Кеннетом сбежали с занятия и осквернили храм глупыми надписями. Самиан, обнаружив это, негодовал и ругался на чём свет стоит. Грозил расправой всевидящей Луны, но боги так и не наказали глупых мальчишек.  
  
Отец тогда рассказал, что храм Лика Луны, поставленный ещё самими богами, хранит частицу тьмы. Настоящую темноту Йё, что некогда пытался поглотить их мир. Храм невозможно было сломать, нельзя разрушить, но можно навредить – отколоть кусочек и выпустить силы Йё на свободу.  
  
Эльдер прижал ладони к поцарапанной поверхности, вдавил в камень руки, бездумно желая тёмной силы. В момент отчаяния хотелось получить всё и сразу и, не прикладывая никаких усилий, сломить своих врагов. Как Ши обрёл власть над браслетами и их способностью порабощать разум, так и Эльдер может впитать силы храма и научиться поглощать души. Он бы вернулся в зал, разорвал бы всех в клочья, и их кровь залила бы стены и пол; оставил бы раздавленные тела на магическом столе и пригвоздил бы брата к древнему трону.  
  
Эльдер почти физически ощутил под пальцами влажную жижу, кровавую мякоть чужой плоти... И испуганно отдёрнул ладонь, понимая, что Йё, пусть скованный и ослабленный, даже через эту малую щель пытается на него влиять.  
  
От собственной слабости и податливости снова накрыло гневом. Он со злостью стал кидаться на неприступные каменные стены, разбивая руки в кровь и срывая голос от криков. На его вопли появились слуги, перешёптывались и переглядывались, но близко не подходили. Закончив избивать камень, Эльдер бросил на них полный презрения взгляд и потребовал приготовить ему чистую одежду. Потом, не обращая ни на кого внимания, как был, нагишом, прошёл до пруда рядом с парком и сиганул в покрытую тонким слоем льда воду.  
  
Холод приятно оглушил. Стёр стягивающий ком в груди. Смыл следы чужих прикосновений и спермы. Никто из насильников не оставил в нём своё семя, зато забрызгали с ног до головы. Он расслабился под водой, вытянул руки и ноги и позволил опуститься на самое дно, где наступившей зимой спрятались под толщей льда густые водоросли и тина.  
  
Если брат хотел сломать и уничтожить, у него это почти получилось. Даже свадьба не задела так сильно, как поступок Саргера. Потому что Лин-Синг был иноземным захватчиком, и Эльдера ничуть не тронуло то унизительное соитие. Он ненавидел светлых эльфов, не чувствовал ни грамма к ним жалости и, отбиваясь от опоённого возбуждающим зельем мужа, торжествовал от его мужского бессилия. В зале переговоров его насиловали свои. Альфы его племени поступили с ним не как с наследным владыкой. Каждое прикосновение, чужое дыхание и злость в глазах – всё это отдавало болью в пояснице и скопившейся ненавистью к брату. А ведь когда-то он любил младшего, играл и рос с ним рядом, давал советы и обучал, как держать меч...  
  
Эльдер скривился, стоило только воспоминаниям затронуть душу. Так отвратительно было, хоть топись. Всплывать не хотелось. И не было сил. А ледяное дно приятно холодило кожу.  
  
Он заставил себя всплыть, оттолкнулся и поднялся к поверхности, когда лёгкие стали гореть, а тело закоченело. У берега стояли слуги – парочка альф, Эльдер их даже помнил – они служили при родителях. Так что их забота, обтирание мягким полотенцем, щётка для волос и горячий грог в кружке немного успокоили.  
  
Эльдер позволил себя проводить, выслушивая сбивчивые речи о том, как они рады, что старший сын Таласов навестил их, пропустил вопросы о пожеланиях на завтрак и велел оставить рядом с дверью в комнату Лин-Синга. Он очень надеялся, что муж сейчас на месте, что его не прикончили, пока Эльдер по глупости и из-за идиотской самоуверенности добровольно сунул нос в волчье логово.  
  
Он переживал и потому с облегчением выдохнул, обнаружив Лина в родительской спальне.  
  
— Эльдер! Где ты был? — встревоженно и уже с привычным покровительством кинулся к нему Лин. Но не дошёл. Замер, повёл недоверчиво носом, и его лицо перекосилось от гнева. — Кто?! Кто это сделал?! — взревел он, рванул к дверям, отталкивая Эльдера со своего пути.  
  
— Остановись. — Эльдер попытался преградить ему дорогу, но руки тряслись. Его всего трясло от слабости и холода, так что он некрасиво повис у альфы на шее, и тот, раздувая ноздри и даже не смотря в его сторону, замер. — Не вздумай ничего делать, или ты погибнешь.  
  
Лин медленно перевёл на него горящий взгляд.  
  
— Я не могу... не могу так это оставить. Моего омегу... тебя... — Красивые губы изогнулись в горестной гримасе, он подхватил Эльдера и сжал в объятиях. — Кто это сделал? Скажи мне... Назови все имена! — Лин крепко сжимал и поддерживал. Носом продолжал водить у шеи, собирая ароматы незнакомых альф. А Эльдеру внезапно стало легко и спокойно. Потому что Лин о нём пёкся, переживал по-настоящему и был готов биться за него до последнего.  
  
Эльдер потянулся к его губам, хотя Лин продолжал злобно полыхать глазами и скалиться. Поцеловал, отвлекая от убийственных мыслей, прижал к себе крепче. Хотелось его внимания, хотелось его самого, чтобы Лин смыл чужие запахи и избавил от режущей боли. Такой отвратительной, мерзкой боли предательства и собственной глупости.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — шепнул Эльдер, и взгляд мужа изменился. Исчезла жестокость и появилась такая нежность, что смотреть на него стало неловко. Эльдер спрятался от его взгляда, прикрыл глаза, утягивая в поцелуй и на мягкую постель. Родительскую постель, там, где отец-альфа подарил им всем жизнь и где отец-омега произвёл их на свет. Покрывало давно ничем не пахло, а от Лина исходил лёгкий травяной запах, от которого на душе было уютно и тепло.  
  
Эльдер был груб и несдержан, а Лин исцеловывал кожу, забирал отталкивающие запахи и смывал боль синим пламенем. От его нежности и заботы Эльдер почти забыл... Расслабился и забылся.  
  
Омега успокоился к рассвету. Раздражение смылось лёгкой усталостью и негой, а физические раны исцелил синий огонь. Он прилёг Лину на грудь, позволил обнять себя, наслаждаясь его ароматом и лёгкими прикосновениями к спине. Рядом с ним было спокойно, действительно хорошо, и Эльдер невольно улыбнулся, когда понял, что думает об этом альфе как о своём. Лин-Синг Риу, полководец захватнической армии, стал его альфой.  
  
— Нам нужно уйти из дворца, — тихо произнёс Эльдер. — И желательно сегодня.  
  
— И оставим тех, кто с тобой так поступил, безнаказанными? — возмутился Лин, но примолк, наткнувшись на недовольный взгляд омеги. — Нужно забрать твоего младшего брата и моего племянника.  
  
— Да, племянника, — согласился Эльдер, чувствуя стыд от того, как с этим невинным омегой поступило его собственное племя. — Соберёмся и уедем прямо сейчас, встретимся с Самианом, приведём армию и снесём тут всё к демонам Йё.  
  
Лин тяжело вздохнул, принимая его позицию. Поднялся, собрал свои вещи. Эльдер полежал ещё немного, смотря, как тот одевается, разглядывал гладкую кожу, избавленную от любых недостатков магией, неаккуратно выделяющуюся на всём этом идеальном великолепии деревянную ногу и свою отметину на груди рядом с сердцем. Если бы удар оказался точнее, если бы Эль не успел остановить кровь, исход мог быть совсем иной. Он поёжился, погладил след на своей груди и, резко поднявшись, стал собираться сам.  
  
Они договорились встретиться у выхода для прислуги. Рассчитывали передвигаться отдельно, чтобы не привлечь внимания и быстро со всем управиться. Эльдер послал к Маннору слуг, что были преданы ещё его родителям и остались служить в замке даже после того, как положение альф изменилось. Сам собрался, окинул прощальным взглядом столь родную и близкую ему комнату, вышел на балкончик, проветривая голову и тоскливые мысли.  
  
Рядом с ним спикировал крупный ворон, приземлился на парапет. Эльдер бросился к птице, потянулся, уверенный, что это посланник Самиана и армия омег сейчас дожидается его команды рядом с заставой столицы. Но ворон испуганно каркнул, взмахнул крыльями, скользнул чёрным пятном над белоснежной землёй и исчез в утреннем тумане.  
  
Эльдер тряхнул головой, сосредотачиваясь, избавляясь от слабости. Его растили сильным, воспитывали крепким. Непробиваемым. Будущим владыкой, способным справиться с любой проблемой и не опускать руки. Да, отец-омега многое в него вложил, но не дал мудрости, не научил принимать верные решения. Не научил гибкости и хитрости. Эльдер всю свою жизнь подчинялся эмоциям, спешил, не раздумывая шёл напролом, рвался вперёд и не оглядывался. Так и сегодня – пошёл к брату, переполненный гневом, хотел наказать и поквитаться, а в итоге выставил себя идиотом. Сам подставился, сам сглупил.  
  
Он раздражённо покачал головой. Нужно было прислушаться к Лину – сбежать, ещё пока была возможность, забрать выделенного им марала, повернуть к Мраморной долине и своими силами, не дожидаясь прибытия светлых эльфов, ворваться в Зин-эйри. Конечно, таким составом победу получить было бы трудно, но Лин бы обязательно что-то придумал. Помог бы обойтись малой кровью и вернуть трон. Может, уже сейчас Эль сидел бы на законном месте и отдавал приказ казнить Саргер’Рэн-Таласа за предательство и смерть их родных.  
  
Коротко посмеявшись над своими мечтами, Эльдер направился к дверям. Тогда же и услышал крики – Лин-Синг звал его, и отчаяние в голосе альфы заставило поспешить. Он промчался по узким пролётам до комнат, выделенных мужу Саргера, и замер на пороге, поражённый увиденным.  
  
Лин, прижимая к себе стройного омегу, сидел на полу, а всё вокруг было залито кровью. Голубые огоньки целительного пламени светлыми искрами скользили по окровавленной одежде. Не лечили. Омега был уже мёртв.  
  
— Он сам... — прошептал ошарашенный Лин. — Он сам себя убил. Сказал, что не может теперь вернуться... и воткнул себе в шею нож...  
  
Подавленное состояние мужа передалось Эльдеру обречённым бессилием. Он стоял и смотрел, не мог и слова сказать, объяснить Лину, что нет его в этом вины, что мальчишку довели и измучили альфы лесных эльфов. Что это сделал Саргер – собственный муж. В Хианга супруг должен был заботиться и лелеять, избавлять от любых проблем, переживаний и даже мыслей. В Ферании беднягу смешали с грязью. Юный омега не выдержал подобного обращения, а возможность того, что о его позоре станет известно родным, окончательно сломила хрупкую душу.  
  
На крики, как назло, сбежалась стража. Появился заспанный и ещё более отвратительный в своём ночном наряде самозваный владыка. Посмотрел на открывшуюся картину с ехидной улыбкой и приказал схватить Лин-Синга:  
  
— Он убил моего мужа, отправить его в ямы!  
  
— Нет! Ты что, не слышал, твой муж сам себя зарезал! — Эльдер схватил брата за рукав и заставил повернуться. Но в глазах Саргера ничего, кроме безумия, он не нашёл.  
  
— Это всего лишь слова жалкого светлоухого! Но, если ты веришь в его невиновность, мы можем проверить, говорит ли он правду, пытками.  
  
— Прекрати! — зашипел Эльдер. — Мы приехали сюда по собственной воле, я хотел получить армию и вернуться в Хианга, просто оставь нас в покое и займись своими делами!  
  
— Неплохой план. Но за голову Лин-Синга его сбрендивший брат обещал сундук золота. А с финансами в последнее время стало совсем плохо.  
  
— Ты собрался продать и его? — возмущённо и с ужасом воскликнул Эльдер.  
  
— Я могу его отпустить, если ты присягнёшь мне при всех в верности, — нагло усмехнулся Саргер, — или, может, пристрою тебя в комнате муженька, и по вечерам ты будешь развлекать моих советников, как делал этот...  
  
Щёки у Эльдера запылали от гнева и удушающего стыда. Он нервно осмотрелся, ища поддержки, но вокруг стояла только стража, а Лина уже уволокли, заковав в кандалы и повесив удавку на шею. Эльдер не смог ничего ответить и не стал ничего предпринимать. Трусливо поджал губы и вернулся в комнату отца. Там опустился на постель и, обхватив голову руками, тихо взвыл. Саргер заставил его бояться. Действительно заставил. А ведь всего пару дней назад Эльдер был уверен, что легко скинет его с пьедестала, вздёрнет на главной площади, где казнили отцов и где Саргер издевался над их подданными. Был уверен и ни в чём не сомневался.  
  
Теперь же мысли о возможном новом изнасиловании заставляли его поджимать хвост и бежать. Он чувствовал себя слабым, немощным. Насилие в собственном доме от родных и тех, на кого он привык полагаться, подкосило, и он не мог и головы поднять. Мысли о сопротивлении ослепляли ужасом, попытки бороться со своими страхами пугали ещё сильнее. В один миг всё вокруг стало против него, ломало, корчило, валило с ног. И то, что он бросил Лина, отвернулся, когда тому была необходима помощь, царапало изнутри до крови.  
  
Светлого эльфа поместили в ямы, где почти три сезона назад провёл декаду он сам. Только сейчас на дворе зима, а Лин был не приспособлен к подобным условиям. Эльдера же посадили под домашний арест, ему не позволяли выйти из комнаты и увидеться с мужем. А при любой попытке дозваться до брата охранники с насмешкой предлагали посетить зал переговоров.  
  
Через пару дней к нему зашёл Маннор. Мальчишка с прошлой встречи стал совсем подавленным. Говорил медленно, заикаясь, отвечал с неохотой и только перед уходом посмотрел в глаза, произнеся с отчаянием:  
  
— Тебе нельзя было приезжать. Нельзя! Теперь Саргер убьёт вас обоих...

 

 

## Глава 29. Священная дуэль за право

Незнакомые альфы приходили к нему в комнату и рассматривали как товар. Саргер обсуждал при Эльдере его возможное будущее с новым мужем, не замечая присутствия омеги. Словно Эльдер пустое место. Словно он и не живое существо вовсе.  
  
Мысли о новом муже вызывали волну ярости и приступы ужаса. Он не мог заставить себя спорить с Саргером, словно некая невидимая сила сжимала ему горло и не давала говорить. Но у Эльдера уже был муж, пока ещё живой и нуждающийся в его помощи. Эльдер был обязан ему помочь, только сил не находил.  
  
— Замужество усмирит твою спесь, — с мерзкой отталкивающей улыбкой повторял брат и касался открытой кожи на плечах. От его прикосновений тело немело, начиналась паника, и Эльдеру казалось, что он не сможет справиться со своими страхами. Но, видимо, он сам себя плохо знал. Ужас перед братом сменился отвращением, отвращение обратилось в желание действовать. И Эльдер, запертый в спальне родителей, превратился в дикого зверя, желающего вырваться на волю.  
  
В пальцах клокотали молнии, грудь разрывало от сдержанного крика. Эльдер, как пороховая бочка, с трудом контролировал свою злость. И Саргер видимо забыл, кем являлся его брат, раз так необдуманно продолжал его удерживать. Эльдер рвался к Лину, требовал с ним встречи. Ему раз за разом отказывали, пытались указать место и напоминали о будущей свадьбе. Не позволяли встретиться. И не давали помочь.  
  
Бессилие страшнее пыток. Эльдер выдержал ровно три дня, а потом начал забастовку. Он не умел и не привык бояться. Не научился выпутываться из сложных ситуаций, но и сложа руки ждать не мог. Потому всё само собой встало на свои места, и прежний Эльдер стал решать проблемы кулаками. Охранников он методично избивал, стоило им косо посмотреть на заключённого омегу, и вскоре они стали обращаться с ним, как и полагается – с уважением и страхом. Склоняли головы, вежливо извинялись, отвечая, что к Лин-Сингу его проводить пока не могут.  
  
Потом в ход пошла магия, и запущенная с балкона молния подпалила дерево рядом с парком. Пожар выгнал на улицу почти всех обитателей замка. И Эльдер запустил новую молнию в стоящего в кругу охраны Саргера. Она разбилась вспышкой о магический щит артефакта, но изумлённое лицо братца вызвало у омеги гомерический хохот. Уже через час его проводили к мужу.  
  
Спуск в ямы был скользким, пропитанным дождём и льдом. Охрана осталась наверху, а Эльдер чуть не навернулся, схватился за торчащий из стены корень и заматерился, проклиная Саргера и всех его приспешников. В конце узкого, грязного прохода висел прикованный к колышкам Лин-Синг Риу. В обнажённом, исполосованном плетью мужчине нельзя было узнать наследного императора светлых эльфов. Он походил на оборванного человеческого моряка с грязными, налипшими на лицо волосами и тёмными синяками по всему телу. Протез с него сняли, и волшебная кость марала упиралась в намеренно подставленный под неё камень, принося Лину постоянную боль.  
  
Под ногами захрустел лёд, покрывавший тонкой корочкой грязь. Эльдер приблизился, затаив дыхание, всмотрелся в окоченевшее лицо и замершую неподвижно грудную клетку. Казалось, Лин и не дышал даже. Не шевельнулся на звук, не открыл глаза. Эльдер остановился напротив, стараясь не смотреть на грязные раны.  
  
— Лин... — Голос предательски дрогнул. — Лин-Синг! — рявкнул он, перебарывая собственный ужас.  
  
— Эль... — Лин головы так и не поднял, только губы слабо шевельнулись. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы Эльдер кинулся к нему, приподнял немного, поднимая ногу над камнем. Звякнули кандалы, альфа захрипел от боли. Тело его было ледяное. Мертвецки холодное, хотелось его согреть и избавить от мучений.  
  
— Ты можешь воспользоваться магией? Я освобожу руки, подлечи себя! — Эльдер дёрнул оковы, но тут же почувствовал на них колдовской блок – молнией такие не скинуть, да и ключ не подобрать. — Проклятье!  
  
— Не зови демонов, лесной эльф, их и так тут слишком много, — слабо усмехнулся Лин, и Эльдер замер. Потому что Лин шутил. Ещё держался, пусть даже из последних сил. Но был способен его приободрить, в то время как он сам торчал в своей уютной комнате несколько дней, пока альфу, его альфу, пытали и мучили.  
  
— Я всё исправлю, слышишь, Лин! Вытащу тебя, приведу войска... А потом мы доберёмся до Хианга и повесим твоего братца. Или как казнят у вас преступников? Сжигают заживо? Сажают на кол? — Эльдер зло рассмеялся, подбадривая себя и собирая волю в кулак.  
  
— Не совершай ошибок...  
  
— Хватит! Не такой уж я идиот, как ты считаешь. Хотя, правда, бывает, не думаю над тем, что творю. Но я умею за себя постоять и тебя тоже смогу защитить. Ты только продержись ещё немного!  
  
— Я буду тебя ждать...  
  
— Лин, — он всё ещё держал его на руках и не мог заглянуть в глаза, а так хотелось увидеть, убедиться, что это не просто слова, — ты ведь помнишь, что обещал отвезти меня в свой загородный дом и сводить на охоту? А когда всё закончится, мы купим виллу в Скандии и будем отдыхать там от правительственных дел... Ты, я и толпа беленьких килантов!  
  
Лин тяжело вздохнул, но не ответил. Эльдер молнией сбил камни под его ногой и осторожно опустил, проверяя, что оголённая кость больше ничего не касается. Хотелось ещё оставить ему немного тепла, но молнии либо сжигали дотла, либо пробивали насквозь, и Эльдер побоялся устраивать пожар рядом с прикованным мужем.  
  
На поверхность он выскочил, гневно полыхая взглядом, оттолкнул стражу, что попыталась отконвоировать его обратно в комнату, и направился в зал переговоров. Навстречу собственным страхам, чтобы окончательно поставить во всём точку.  
  
Бездействие отвратительнее трусости. А Эльдер бездействовал слишком долго, сначала откладывал, возможно, не по злому умыслу, а просто из-за халатности, а потом затягивал, собирая войска и планируя, но так ничего и не решив, и вот теперь прятался, как плешивая крыса, в комнате своего отца. Подходя к высоким дверям, он помедлил на мгновение – мелькнула дурацкая мысль, что Саргер там снова устроил бесчинства и издевается над каким-нибудь омегой. Это показалось ещё более омерзительным и грязным, чем своё собственное унижение, и, вновь оглушив охрану, он ворвался в помещение.  
  
К его изумлению, совет альф действительно что-то обсуждал. Одетые и с финансовыми книгами, они выглядели вполне адекватно, так что Эльдер даже растерялся. Как и остальные присутствующие. Саргер потянулся к амулету на шее, явно проверил его наличие и положил руку на клинок на поясе.  
  
— Саргер’Рэн-Талас! — выкрикнул Эльдер, не позволяя ему достать оружие и в очередной раз опозорить это место. — Я, Эльдер’Тан-Талас, вызываю тебя на дуэль права!  
  
— Дуэль? — удивлённо повторил Саргер, а потом поморщился и пренебрежительно отмахнулся: — Не говори глупостей, омега, я не собираюсь с тобой сражаться, ты недостоин моего статуса. К тому же мы с советом уже решили твою судьбу – я подобрал тебе мужа вместо светлоэльфийского убийцы, завтра состоится свадебная церемония, — он усмехнулся, вызывая у Эльдера приступ тошноты. — Надеюсь, зрелище будет не менее весёлое, чем твоя прошлая свадьба. Потом ты отправишься с мужем на юг. Так что уйди пока...  
  
— Священная дуэль! — прервал его Эльдер, нервно передёрнув плечами при мысли о новом муже. Он ловко запрыгнул на стол, подхватывая стоящий кубок, небрежно выплеснул из него содержимое и поднял его к потолку. — Священная дуэль за право! Пусть боги решат, достоин ли я!  
  
Саргер замер, уставился на высокий свод, как и его свора. Все ждали явления Луны, но боги молчали, и Эльдера прошибло холодным потом от ужаса, что даже Луна больше не считает его равным владыке. Но сомнения рассеялись, когда по потолку пробежал тонкий луч света, не жёлтый, как от солнца, а белый, нежный, ласковый. Он серебряным ручейком наполнил чашу, и Эльдер победно рассмеялся, спрыгнул со стола и протянул брату кубок.  
  
— Что ж, — Саргер поморщился. От дуэли, освящённой богами, он отказаться не мог, — будем сражаться до первой крови, завтра в полдень на общей арене. И если ты проиграешь, то там же, при всех, признаешь меня своим владыкой, истинным правителем Ферании и законным наследником Таласов, возьмёшь в мужья достойного альфу и уберёшься с глаз моих долой! — произнёс он и сделал глоток серебряного света.  
  
— А если ты проиграешь, то отпустишь Лин-Синга и признаешься в своих прегрешениях! — выдвинул свои условия Эльдер и допил напиток.  
  
— Я не проиграю, — произнёс Саргер с отталкивающей уверенностью.  
  
Эльдера этой ночью не повели в спальню отца – по правилам перед дуэлью он должен был спать в пустом помещении, где никто, кроме богов, не сможет сбить его с верного пути и навеять сомнения. Он не знал, соблюдал ли эту часть ритуала Саргер, ему было плевать на отношения брата с богами.  
  
Погода с утра была ясная и морозная, низкие облака рассеялись, и сквозь густой слой веток, что окружали и закрывали арену куполом, стало видно голубое небо. Эльдер сбросил одежду на песок, оставив на себе лишь повязку на бёдрах, несколько раз взмахнул руками, разминаясь и разгоняя кровь. У входа на арену ему выдали меч – незнакомый и слишком лёгкий, надели обруч, ограничивающий магию, чтобы сорвавшаяся молния случайно не убила кого-нибудь на трибунах.  
  
Зрителей собралось много – сражения королевских отпрысков всегда привлекали внимание, вот и сейчас, несмотря на непорядки в стране, свободных мест рядом с ареной не осталось.  
  
Саргер ждал его в центре. Пренебрегая обычаями, он не снял одежду, и Эльдер показательно фыркнул, сплюнул на песок и размашистым шагом пошёл к нему навстречу. Саргер получил такой же меч, а вместо обруча небольшой щит, которым можно было защититься от удара магии. Молнию Саргер удержать не мог – он не был благословлён магическим даром.  
  
Они сблизились на расстояние нескольких шагов, Эльдер задрал голову, ожидая, когда солнце войдёт в зенит и осветит арену ровным кругом. Он был уверен в своих силах, с братом Эльдер сражался, и не раз – прежде не приходилось вызывать его на дуэль, но он прекрасно знал, на что Саргер способен. Ленивый в движениях, медлительный и не владеющий магией, он казался лёгким противником. Эльдер глубоко вздохнул, не позволяя своей слепой самоуверенности затмить разум, ведь отец всегда говорил: «Самое глупое – это недооценить врага, даже если это новорождённый детёныш марала».  
  
Солнце поднялось быстро, на мгновение ослепило и заполнило арену горячим зимним маревом. Лесные поклонялись Луне, но в лунном свете сражались лишь во время выбора статуса. Солнце следило за священной дуэлью.  
  
Саргер сделал выпад первым, преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и неуклюже ткнул мечом. Эльдер даже не стал его отводить – легко увернулся, зашёл сбоку и коротким движением провёл по предплечью, собираясь оставить заметный след и закончить бой. Но вместо ожидаемой царапины он лишь разрезал рубашку, под которой показалась неповреждённая коричневая кожа. Он опешил, а Саргер, неторопливо повернувшись, довольно усмехнулся и сделал новый выпад.  
  
Эльдер снова отступил, ушёл от его клинка и ударил своим. И снова неудача – разорванная рубашка на животе и ровная кожа. Новый удар, неуклюжий выпад и разорванная рубашка. Эльдер злился, выходил из себя и терял терпение. Он всегда был нетерпелив, а в бою ему сносило голову. После очередного бесполезного тычка он разъярённо рыкнул и швырнул в Саргера магическое копьё.  
  
Медлительный альфа не успел даже поднять щит, но молния, словно безвредная вспышка, разбилась у его груди, так что Саргер даже не вздрогнул. Эльдер изумлённо хмыкнул, а Саргер заржал. Раздражающе, выбешивая и срывая и без того напряжённые нервы. Эльдер с рычанием бросился вперёд, размахнулся и мощным ударом опустил меч брату на плечо. С такой силой легко можно было разрубить эльфа пополам, но Саргер лишь пошатнулся, как от толчка, и остался на ногах.  
  
— Думаешь, тебе, слабому омежке, что предназначен для ублажения альфьих хуев, хватит сил со мной справиться? — произнёс он с усмешкой, смотря на изумлённое лицо Эльдера. — Просто сдайся и не трать моё время. Скажи, чтобы все услышали, что ты никогда не будешь претендовать на моё место. Что ты отказываешься от своего законного права, и что мой народ должен подчиниться мне!  
  
— А других способов унять восстания ты не нашёл? Сколько тебе пришлось перебить, останавливая недовольных? Революция зарождается в сердцах, — зло рыкнул Эльдер. — Думаешь, им хватит одного моего слова?  
  
— Хватит. — Его губы брезгливо изогнулись. — Признаю, своими победами, сражениями на дуэлях и воинскими достижениями ты заслужил их уважение. Но это осталось в прошлом. Теперь ты – подстилка светлоэльфийского убийцы!  
  
Саргер шагнул вперёд, выставив перед собой меч, снова перешёл в атаку. Взмах – уворот. Выпад – блок. Эльдер кружился с ним в нелепом танце и пытался понять, как пробить оборону. Его братец, зная, насколько хорош Эльдер в бою, с ног до головы обвешался амулетами. Защита от магии, защита от клинка. Саргер немало потратил средств, защищаясь от наёмных убийц и бастующих омег.  
  
С трибун не доносилось ни звука, они сражались в полной тишине, словно пришедшие на дуэль зрители лишились голоса. Возможно, так и было – все оцепенели, замерли в ожидании. На арене решалась судьба лесных эльфов.  
  
— Лин-Синг не убивал своего брата, — ответил Эльдер, когда Саргер снова остановился, запыхавшись и тяжело дыша.  
  
— А мне плевать! Когда ты преклонишь колени, его отправят в Хианга, целым или по частям.  
  
— Уже разбазарил отцово наследство, и тебе потребовались денежки? — усмехнулся Эльдер.  
  
— Заткнись! Твой новый муж найдёт на тебя управу, воспитает, как подобает! — рыкнул Саргер и снова попытался его ударить, на этот раз магией.  
  
Эльдер успел заметить, как блеснул рубином тяжёлый камень на груди Саргера, когда тот провёл по нему пальцами, активируя молнию. Не ожидая удара и не подготовившись, омега открылся, и заряд сбил его с ног, на мгновение оглушил и заставил вскрикнуть от пронзительной боли. Саргер тут же бросился на него с оружием, замахнулся для удара, и лишь в последнее мгновение Эльдер перекатился в сторону, уходя из-под клинка.  
  
— Это амулет отца! — прорычал он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— Ему всё равно он больше не нужен, — слишком небрежно ответил Саргер, и Эльдер с рычанием бросился в атаку.  
  
Отец-омега по-настоящему любил Малфира. Любил и баловал – позволял многое, приводил с собой на совет, прислушивался к его словам. И оберегал как зеницу ока. Малфир был с головы до пят увешан амулетами, отец-альфа не владел магией, и Ралонэ со всего света вёз ему зачарованные украшения. И рубин, что сейчас висел на шее у Саргера, когда-то принадлежал их отцу.  
  
Ярость ослепила пониманием, что, пока он сидел в пустой комнате и ждал праведных советов от богов, Саргер обчистил шкатулки отца и забрал его украшения. Обрядился в амулеты на священную дуэль, что само по себе было нечестно, и теперь бил Эльдера магией, что должна была защитить и сохранить их отцу-альфе жизнь.  
  
Они стояли слишком близко для хорошего замаха, и Эльдер наскочил на брата, оттолкнулся от небольшого щита, используя его как трамплин, и в прыжке обрушил удар Саргеру в голову. Меч соскользнул, отклонился, налетев на защиту, но Саргер под такой атакой не устоял и рухнул на колени. Эльдер приземлился на него сверху, оседлал, придавливая и впечатывая лицом во влажный песок. Меч по инерции воткнулся рядом, так и не пробив защиту, но при падении Саргер сам об него оцарапался, и теперь на шее альфы, у самого ворота, растекалось красное пятно.  
  
Этого было достаточно для победы – одна царапина, и боги должны были принять его выигрыш. Эльдер подхватил свой меч, поднял его для победного жеста, но Саргер не собирался сдаваться. Из-под омеги он выбраться не мог, но ему удалось вновь активировать амулет, и Эльдера отбросило почти к самому краю арены. Яркая вспышка ослепила, молния пробила грудь, он с трудом мог дышать. Саргер поднялся быстрее, смахнул проступившую кровь и направился к поверженному брату. Видя его приближение, Эльдер попытался встать, схватился за эфес меча, но альфа швырнул в него ещё одну молнию, и Эльдера выгнуло, сковало каждую мышцу электрическим разрядом и подпалило кончики волос.  
  
— Ты не сможешь мне ничего сделать. А вот я, если пожелаю, зажарю тебя заживо. — Саргер остановился в шаге над ним, смотрел как на вошь, властно вскинув голову. — Признай своё поражение, и я позволю тебе жить!  
  
Эльдер хрипло застонал. Он не мог, не хотел. Не позволил бы себе проиграть! Лучше смерть. Он бросил яростный взгляд на брата, готовый снова драться. И так, пока силы не закончатся. Но в вороте промокшей и испачканной рубашки он заметил оборванную нить защитных бусин. Во время падения Саргер не только порезался, но и порвал свой амулет.  
  
Достаточно ли этого, чтобы сломать защитный блок, Эльдер не знал. Но не собирался упускать свой шанс.  
  
— Ну так что, братец? Признаёшь своё поражение? Готов встать передо мной на колени?  
  
Эльдер медленно сел, посмотрел в глаза брату, что когда-то был ему родным, а теперь стал настоящим врагом, и кивнул. На лице Саргера растеклась победная ухмылка, он повернулся к трибунам, поднял меч в победном жесте, ожидая криков поддержки. Но эльфы молчали. Лишь неровным строем послышались возгласы его сторонников.  
  
Эльдер смог подняться на ноги, глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями и прогоняя боль. Рука крепче сжала эфес.  
  
— Признай меня своим владыкой, брат, — повернулся к нему Саргер, напоминая об условиях дуэли, — скажи это громко, чтобы мой народ понял, что я – тот, кто победил тебя в священном бою – настоящий, подлинный правитель!  
  
— Я... — Эльдер шагнул ближе, голос зазвучал в оглушающей тишине вибрирующим громом. — Я, Эльдер’Тан-Талас, сын Ралонэ’Тан-Таласа и Малфира’Рэн-Таласа, признаю тебя убийцей наших родителей и обвиняю в предательстве и измене!  
  
Лицо Саргера перекосилось, он медленно переваривал услышанные слова, но мгновения его замешательства хватило, чтобы Эльдер резким и чётким движением отрубил ему голову.  
  
Конец 2-й части


	3. Chapter 3

## Часть 3. Глава 30. Столица Ферании

Эльдер с неохотой повернулся на бок, погладил мужа по спине. Светлая кожа с неаккуратными следами от электрической магии задевала изнутри. Он отвернулся. Выгнулся, потягиваясь. Бремя правителя утомляло – подъём ни свет ни заря, приёмы, банкеты, важные решения и встречи. А хотелось взять лук и пойти на охоту.  
  
— Тебе пора вставать, — произнёс в подушку Лин-Синг. Эльдер недовольно фыркнул – альфе ведь никуда спешить не надо было, и лишь Эльдеру приходилось суетиться.  
  
— И без тебя знаю, — буркнул он и снова плюхнулся на спину. — Когда ты сотрёшь следы пыток? Меня бесят чужие отметины!  
  
— Я не могу выбирать, что стереть, а что нет. — Лин приподнялся и подлез ближе – подлизывался, Эльдер изучил его повадки, но ничего против не имел. — Если буду убирать магию, то сотрётся шрам от твоей молнии. — Он провёл ладонью по груди, где всё ещё слишком ярко и слишком важно белел след Эльдера.  
  
— Убирай.  
  
— Тогда я сотру и твой. — Лин показал на отметину на груди Эльдера.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— И не останется больше напоминаний о том, как ты вынес меня на руках из Чуньцю и как я ради тебя научился лечить.  
  
Эльдер это прекрасно понимал, но пришло время избавиться от прошлого и двигаться вперёд. Кроме этих важных шрамов, в прошлом хотелось оставить и другие.  
  
— Стирай, — приказал он слишком резко и, поднявшись, стал собираться.  
  
Лин тоже встал. Негромко стукнул о пол своей новой деревянной ногой – после темницы протез для него вырезал королевский мастер. И сделал его из белого дерева, так что теперь протез сливался с кожей, прикрывал чуть покрасневший загрубевший рубец и отлично входил в сапог. Лин всё ещё немного прихрамывал, зато больше не чувствовал себя калекой.  
  
Лёгкий взмах, и синее пламя окутало его тело. Ещё один – и голубые огоньки пробежали по груди Эльдера. Лин сверху провёл ладонью, смахивая жар магического огня, остановился у сердца, приятно согревая кожу.  
  
— У меня только одна просьба: не умирай больше, ладно?  
  
На встречу отправились вместе. Сегодня прибыли правители юго-восточных земель, последние из подчинённых владыке Ферании, привезли дань в опустевшую казну и молодых юношей, не нашедших себе пару на турнир в своём захолустье. Эльдера ждали переговоры, убеждения и объяснение новых указов. Нововведения народ принимал тяжело, цеплялся за прошлые обычаи, упрямился. Но Эльдер хотел сделать всё правильно. И стоял на своём.  
  
А вечером, на закате, на главной арене предстояло огромное сражение – созревшие лесные эльфы собирались получить статус на дуэли. Маннор также пожелал участвовать со своим другом Тирандом. И юноша по секрету признался, что станет альфой, независимо от того, за кем будет победа. Он хотел стать альфой как Лин-Синг – тем, кто защищает и заботится о своём омеге и стране.  
  
Эльдер арены сторонился, всё ещё свежи были воспоминания о прошлой битве.  
  
После падения Саргера трибуны взорвались криками – кто протестовал против убийства на священной дуэли, кто поддерживал Эльдера в его праве вершить суд. Он тогда велел всем недовольным выйти в круг и сразиться с ним за трон владыки. Его вызов приняли трое. Альфы, бывшие приближённые его брата, очевидно боявшиеся расправы, решили испытать судьбу. Первый лёг от брошенной в него молнии, два других вымотали и без того уставшего Эльдера до предела. Но он победил. Отстоял наследие, и с арены его уносил на руках восторженный народ.  
  
С тех пор прошёл почти месяц, Эльдер официально занял пост владыки Ферании, разогнал или казнил сторонников Саргера, и теперь расхлёбывал то, что натворил его брат. Законы, смягчающие отношение к альфам, по совету Лин-Синга он трогать не стал, а вот права омег вернул к тому, что было. Но даже это заставило народ недовольно всколыхнуться. А ведь ещё были финансовые трудности – Хонг-Ву Риу выгреб продовольствие и обчистил горожан, а Саргер растранжирил золотые запасы. Эльдеру нечем было платить жалование, нечем кормить подданных, не на что было даже заказать себе новый костюм.  
  
Ситуация усугублялась повисшим обещанием – Эльдер помнил, что его ждёт война, сражение с Ши Сымином и передача трона Лин-Сингу. Армия стояла у ворот в боевой готовности, маралы били копытами промёрзшую землю, а его военные краски аккуратно были уложены в походный мешок. Он жаждал битвы, хотел уйти в поход и снова драться, неважно за что. Но почему-то откладывал, винил нестабильное положение в Ферании, снова и снова пытался найти деньги для города. Причин было множество, но истинная скрывалась глубоко внутри, и Эльдер был пока не готов извлечь её наружу.  
  
В зале переговоров, где, несмотря на старые традиции и память родителей, провели полный ремонт, его уже ждали трое представителей восточных земель и шестеро членов совета. Среди них Корвин и Самиан, оказавшие ему большую поддержку в изгнании и проявившие мудрость и сдержанность, содействуя в его нововведениях.  
  
Эльдер почтительно всем поклонился, чуть опуская голову, прошёл до своего кресла, заменившего тяжёлый трон, и занял место во главе старинного овального стола с вырезанной на нём картой. Лин-Синг сел рядом, и его присутствие вызвало недовольный шёпот со стороны гостей.  
  
— Альфа на совете? — возмутился тот, что постарше.  
  
— По новым законам на совете обязан присутствовать один альфа, который не имеет права голоса, но может наложить вето, — спокойно пояснил Самиан.  
  
— Это кощунство по отношению к нашим традициям!  
  
— Вам стоит сообщить это своему прапрадеду-омеге, которому запрещалось покинуть угол у печи без дозволения господина – альфы, — парировал Самиан, и гости изумлённо стали перешёптываться.  
  
— Перейдём к делам, — сохраняя спокойствие и хладнокровие, продолжил Эльдер. — Вы хотели пересмотра налоговой системы для вашей коммуны.  
  
— Да. — Пожилой омега, вскинув голову, достал из нагрудного кармана свёрток. Развернув его, он положил на стол крупный перстень с гербовым знаком Таласов. Кольцо покровительства семьи владыки. — Мы требуем освободить нас от уплаты налогов.  
  
Эльдер нахмурился, рассматривая перстень своего рода. Кому-то из Таласов присутствующие гости оказали большую услугу, раз кольцо попало им в руки. И отказать им в этой просьбе – унизить значимость собственного слова.  
  
— Я могу предложить вам снизить квоту.  
  
— Нет! — возразил гость.  
  
— Позвольте, — поднялся второй, чуть моложе и, видимо, не такой спесивый, — мы при всём желании не в состоянии выполнить ваши требования, великий владыка, — заискивающе произнёс он, — наши земли разорены так же, как и остальная часть страны. Мы понимаем, что столица нуждается в деньгах, но дать их вам мы не можем.  
  
Эльдер бросил чуть заметный взгляд на мужа, и тот коротко кивнул.  
  
— Я предлагаю вам рассрочку на несколько лет, а после мы пересмотрим налоги и снизим вам выплаты, — выдержав короткую паузу, сказал Эльдер.  
  
— Благодарю, — пробормотал собеседник, и его старший товарищ с нескрываемым облегчением выдохнул.  
  
Гостей выпроводили, с Эльдером остались лишь его приближённые эльфы, те, кого он назначил своими советниками и кому мог действительно доверять.  
  
— Дела очень плохи, — высказал и без того всем известную истину Самиан. — Твой брат, освети его душу Луна, хорошо если замок не продал.  
  
— Многие военные, что вернулись в столицу, сказали, что готовы подождать, пока Зин-эйри восстановится после прошлого правителя, — добавил Корвин. — Они готовы служить за еду, но мне даже кормить их нечем!  
  
— Кредиторы требуют выплат процентов.  
  
— На северной границе Синдикат продолжает свои набеги.  
  
— А нам некого выслать, чтобы им противостоять.  
  
Доклады советников выбивали почву из-под ног. Эльдер с отчаянием понимал, что не готов, что не умеет править и не знает как. Ему лучше в бой и сражаться, а возглавлять страну должен спокойный и рассудительный Лин-Синг.  
  
— У меня ещё одна нерадостная новость, — в довершении всего сказал Самиан. — Мои птички донесли, что из Хианга в нашу сторону движется огромная армия. Император Ши Сымин Риу начал новый военный поход.  
  
— Возможно, это мои сторонники, ожидающие моего слова, чтобы напасть на Чуньцю, — предположил Лин-Синг.  
  
— Нет, Лин, — мягко и с болью в голосе ответил Самиан. — Ши вытащил из-под земли армию тёмных демонов, он продал душу Йё и идёт к нам не для того, чтобы покорить, а чтобы уничтожить.  
  
Эльдер бессильно закатил глаза.  
  
— Что мне делать, Лин? — спросил он, когда они остались наедине и когда обращение к альфе за помощью не могло навредить его репутации.  
  
— Собирать армию, связаться с Ю и надеяться, что он жив и поддержит.  
  
— Мне не на что эту армию содержать!  
  
— Влезть в ещё большие долги, — пожал плечами Лин-Синг, — правители в большинстве своём так и поступают.  
  
— Ты не помогаешь! — рыкнул он.  
  
— Тебе нельзя поддаваться панике и нельзя себя винить. Что бы ни случилось, ты должен знать, что сделал всё, что мог. Мой брат всегда так говорил: «Император не может быть виноват, или это неправильный император».  
  
— Ага, и где он теперь, твой правильный император? — фыркнул Эльдер.  
  
— Не злись, — Лин притянул к себе, попытался поцеловать, но омега стал отбиваться и рычать, выпутываясь из объятий, — иди ко мне и успокойся.  
  
— Не указывай мне, альфа! — рыкнул Эльдер и замер, позволяя короткий поцелуй. — Нам надо собираться на арену. Вскоре начнётся ритуал принятия статуса, я должен произнести речь.  
  
— Успеется, мой владыка, — усмехнулся Лин, — нужно уделять хоть немного времени своему мужу...  
  
На арену они опоздали. Но речь и приветствие произнёс Самиан, что нисколько не испортило праздник. Юноши перешёптывались, переглядывались, стреляли друг в друга глазами. Каждый – сильный и крепкий боец, готовый постоять за себя и свой выбор.  
  
Лину подобное зрелище было непривычным. Разгорячённые юноши сражались, а потом совокуплялись у всех на глазах. В Хианга таинство получение статуса проходило за тяжёлыми балдахинами, и только евнухи могли наблюдать и поддерживать. И в Хианга статус определялся задолго до того, как будущие альфа и омега входили в общую комнату. За них решали родные, положение в обществе и деньги.  
  
В Ферании на арене все были равны. Каждый имел шанс получить то, что желал. И каждый мог проиграть и занять не ту позицию, на которую надеялся. Но лесные эльфы уже давно привыкли к этому, считали неотъемлемой частью своей жизни, и лишь важность статуса менялась из поколения в поколение.  
  
Последними на арену вышли Маннор и Тиранд. Младшего сына Таласа приветствовали восторженными криками – юноша нравился народу, и они выражали ему поддержку. Сбросив скрывающие их плащи, юноши обнялись и разошлись. Из оружия – только короткий нож и бой до первой крови, хотя нередко случалось, когда претенденты отбрасывали клинки и дрались на кулаках, доказывая своё превосходство.  
  
Маннор двигался уверенно и чётко – занятия не прошли для него даром. Его противник, хоть и был старше и крепче, и тренировался с ним рядом почти всю их сознательную жизнь, был нетерпелив. Пытался брать напором, задавить массой, но, чтобы добраться до ловкого Маннора, этого было недостаточно. Несколько раз им почти удалось друг друга задеть, но удары были скользящими и не порезали кожу. На третий выпад Маннор смог обойти Тиранда, оказался у него за спиной и коротко полоснул по плечу.  
  
Тиранд замер, тяжело дыша, и с неприкрытым отчаянием посмотрел на подтёки крови, обернулся к Маннору, и тот толкнул его руками в грудь, заваливая на песок и занимая лидирующую позицию. Тиранд не шевелился, хоть и выглядел подавленным, не пытался противиться судьбе. Он лежал неподвижно и был готов позволить своему другу детства оседлать его, сделать альфой.  
  
Маннор не спешил, он переводил дыхание, успокаиваясь после недолгого боя. Потом поднял взгляд от своего противника и громко произнёс, обращаясь к зрителям:  
  
— Мой брат пару дней назад сказал мне – не важно, кем я стану, не важно, выиграю или проиграю. Мои желания должны идти от моего сердца. А я всю жизнь мечтал быть альфой – тем, кто заботится о своём омеге, поддерживает его, является опорой и союзником. Я хочу быть опорой. Для своего избранника и своей страны!  
  
Он замолк. Публика замерла, всё ещё не понимая смысла его слов. Сбросив с себя повязку, он сел перед Тирандом на колени. Не оседлал, а раздвинул ему ноги.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — изумлённо и возмущённо прошептал Тиранд.  
  
— То, что желает моё сердце.  
  
Он протиснулся в него. С трудом, покрываясь потом и кряхтя. Первое соитие всегда было тяжёлым, за ним шли ломка и изменение тела: родовой мешок у альфы сжимался, приклеивался к брюшине и больше не функционировал, щель под грудью плотно стягивалась, а тестикулы начинали вырабатывать семя, способное дать жизнь; у омег, напротив, родовая щель разрасталась мягкой тканью, мешок увеличивался, опускался ниже к паху и соединялся сфинктером с прямой кишкой, железы, расположенные рядом, начинали обильно вырабатывать смазку, и временами создавалась яйцеклетка, способная вобрать в себя семя альфы и созреть плодом.  
  
Тиранд негромко постанывал, но терпел, а когда их тела соприкоснулись, крутанулся с силой и оказался над Маннором. Но тот не сопротивлялся, напротив – раскинулся, как и положено альфе, и позволил Тиранду скакать на нём. Их связь закончилась под довольное улюлюканье толпы, слуги принесли Маннору покрывало – альфе невежливо было показываться нагишом перед другими. Тиранду одежду не предложили, и он стоял, расправив плечи и не стесняясь своего тела – теперь он был омегой и мог не скрывать свои желания.  
  
Когда Маннора завернули в плед, Тиранд обнял его и счастливо опустил голову на плечо. Трибуны засвистели, закричали громче, поддерживая союз молодых, а Эльдер, не отрывая от них взгляда, сжал Лину руку.  
  
— Они будут прекрасной парой, а Маннор отличным альфой, — понял его без слов Лин-Синг. — Надеюсь, Тиранд осознаёт это и не упустит свой шанс.  
  
— Не упустит, — кивнул Эльдер, — я горжусь братом, он вырос сильным альфой и достойным правителем. — Он перевёл взгляд на мужа. — Я без страха смогу оставить его своим майордомом, пока буду сражаться в Хианга, возвращая тебе законный трон.  
  
Лин печально улыбнулся, опустил голову, отводя взгляд.  
  
— Значит, ты решился?  
  
— Я дал тебе обещание. И надеюсь, после заключения мира Хианга окажет мне финансовую поддержку, — добавил он с усмешкой.  
  
— Обязательно, Эльдер’Тан-Талас. — Лин почтительно поклонился. — Риу компенсируют награбленное в прошедшей войне и оплатят твои услуги в новой.  
  
— Отлично, — рассмеялся Эльдер, не обращая внимания на сковавший сердце холод, — а теперь я хочу выйти с тобой на арену!  
  
— Зачем? Я уже столько раз доказывал в бою, что достоин зваться твоим мужем.  
  
— Хочу сразиться по нашим законам перед всеми! Чтобы мои подданные видели, что я сделал свой выбор. И в случае твоей победы я позволю тебе временами быть сверху, — добавил он с хитрой усмешкой.  
  
— Что ж, — отзеркалил его улыбку Лин, — за это право я готов с тобой подраться!

 

 

## Глава 31. Холодый дух войны

Ю прибыл в последний день зимы. Приехал, опережая посланных к нему птиц, и привёз ещё более неприятные вести.  
  
Появление светлоэльфийских войск народ Ферании принял враждебно. Хотя Ю-Сун путешествовал под белым флагом, до столицы его провожали от самой границы воинственно настроенные селяне. Во дворец его пустили одного, всех остальных светлых эльфов оставили за стенами заставы.  
  
— Дядя! — Он бросился в объятия встречающего его Лина и тут же, сбиваясь и задыхаясь от переживаний, стал делиться новостями: — прости, что так долго не слал весточки – Ши пытался прорваться в мой разум, пытался сломить, и ему почти это удавалось. Лишь недавно, когда он вытащил из-под земли огромную армию и сосредоточил все свои силы на её контроле, я смог вырваться и направился к тебе!  
  
Ю действительно выглядел плохо – и без того стройный и невысокий, он похудел и осунулся, лицо посерело, глаза впали.  
  
— Что с моими дувэйями? Ты говорил, что отыщешь тех, кто мне предан, и приведёшь с собой.  
  
— Они идут перед тёмной армией, опережают их на пару дней, но не рискуют вступить в бой – среди них мало магов, да и в целом численность их невелика.  
  
— Нам нужно остановить Ши, не позволить ему войти в Феранию! — Лин вёл племянника по замку, показывая себя хозяином, но перед входом в зал совета их остановили. Стражи-омеги недовольно переглянулись.  
  
— Лишь один альфа за раз может посетить совет, — строго заметили они.  
  
— Светлые эльфы в этой ситуации выступают в роли гостя и военачальника дружеских войск. — К ним вышли Эльдер и Корвин. Владыка кивком поблагодарил свою охрану, а потом слишком дружественно обнял Ю. — Приятно видеть, что ты жив. Твой дядя переживал.  
  
Юноша, смущённый таким обращением, покраснел, опустил голову и промямлил приветствия.  
  
— Эль, не дави на него, — попросил Лин, — альфы в Хианга не привыкли к подобному.  
  
Эльдер только отмахнулся и потянул его в зал, но Корвин придержал.  
  
— Если светлые тут гости, то на совет нужен альфа, который будет обладать правом вето!  
  
— Оставь, Корвин, — поморщился Эльдер, — сейчас не к месту эти церемонии, да и нет альфы под боком. Мой муж всегда отлично справлялся с этой ролью.  
  
— Нет, раз закон был принят, мы обязаны его соблюдать! — возразил юркий омега и, прежде чем Эльдер успел возразить, выскочил в проход и вытащил из-за поворота своего альфу.  
  
— Фраил! — усмехнулся Эльдер. — Ты его всегда под рукой держишь? — спросил он у интенданта и поманил всех в залу.  
  
— Ага, — довольно отозвался тот.  
  
Альфа Корвина, высокий, немного сутулый и грузный, со страшным мрачным лицом, рядом со своим мужем казался ещё больше и непривлекательней. Но Корвин крутился вокруг него и тёрся, как счастливый кот, так что сомнений в их чувствах не возникало.  
  
— Фраил! — Самиан и другие омеги приветливо улыбнулись здоровяку, и тот, помявшись, занял выделенный стул в сторонке. — Почему у нас сегодня три альфы?  
  
— Ю и Лин – гости из Хианга, они представляют армию союзников и не могут внести вето, — пояснил Корвин, улыбаясь своему мужу, — а вот Фраил может!  
  
Омеги над этим посмеялись, вероятно не воспринимая большого и обожаемого мужа Корвина всерьёз. Эльдер постучал ладонью по столу, привлекая их внимание, и веселье тут же закончилось. Собрались они совсем не по весёлому поводу. Владыка магией активировал карту на овальном столе. Короткие молнии пробежали по поверхности, и рисунок изменился: поднялись ландшафты, образовались рельефы и углубились впадины озёрами и реками. Северная часть стола превратилась в море Бинг, уходя через реки на восток в море Донг. По центру стола пролегла Бескрайняя пустыня Манман, справа зеленью раскинулась Ферания, слева – рыжим и золотым Хианга. Рядом с морем Бинг легли степи, занятые северными племенами людей, из морской пучины вынырнули острова Скандии, связанные тонкими перешейками друг с другом и горным хребтом с землями светлых эльфов. Южная часть раскололась тёмным морем Хьей, высушенными полями земель Ноков и южных племён людей.  
  
Самиан высыпал на карту фишки, и те запрыгали, выстроились в ряд и заняли место между Феранией и Хианга.  
  
— По последним сообщениям, армия Ши движется через земли людей. Демонам требуется пища, и они пожирают всё, что находят, — я получил послание от Самозваного Короля Адаманта, он готов выделить нам несколько тысяч своих элитных воинов и, возможно, флот, но за непомерную плату. Также небольшие группы светлых эльфов замечены тут. — Самиан высыпал светлые фишки, и они рассыпались кучками между серыми городами людей. — Хотелось бы надеяться, что это наши союзники.  
  
— Так и есть, — подтвердил Ю-Сун, — четыре отряда должны через декаду добраться до Ферании.  
  
— С нашей стороны в полной боевой готовности стоят чуть более пяти тысяч воинов, — отметил Корвин, — остальных пришлось отослать к северным границам, чтобы сдерживать набеги Синдиката. Но, как бы ни были сильны наши воины, нам не справиться с приближающимися демонами. Они – порождения ночи, невосприимчивы к обычному оружию и просто сметут нас, так же как и людские города.  
  
Эльдер кинул на советника недовольный взгляд, но спорить не стал. Воинственная кровь в нём кипела, желая боя, но Корвин прав – лесным эльфам в одиночку не по силам противостоять армии Йё.  
  
— Что насчёт наёмников? Большинство из них принадлежит племени людей, не желают ли они поддержать нас? — спросил Лин.  
  
— Синдикат действует только во имя золота, — поморщился Эльдер. — Нам нечем заплатить за их поддержку. Намного больше пригодился бы флот, но у нас нет средств привлечь короля и нет желания приглашать людей в эту битву.  
  
— Люди сейчас страдают больше других, — напомнил Лин, — а силы, что противостоят нам, мы не одолеем в одиночку. Возможно, пришло время объединиться и, как тысячелетия назад, сразиться против тёмного воинства сплотившись армиями.  
  
— В прошлом сражении против Йё люди предали нас, перешли на сторону демонов! — недовольно возразил Корвин.  
  
— Да, и с тех пор вы наказываете их, используя как рабов? — тихо, почти беззвучно спросил Ю, но все услышали и ненадолго замолчали, пытаясь осознать сказанное.  
  
— Люди стали жертвами магии Йё, так же как сейчас под его влиянием оказались светлые эльфы, — напомнил Лин-Синг. — Возможно, Адамант договорится с наёмниками и обдумает вероятность снизить цены. Эльдер, сейчас не время вспоминать старую вражду, обратись к людям...  
  
— Напиши Адаманту, — указал Эльдер Самиану, прерывая Лина, — наше положение столь неприятно, что я готов просить у людей!  
  
Карта странно колыхнулась, дрогнули горы и завибрировало море, а когда всё успокоилось, тёмное пятно приближающейся армии демонов разрослось вдвое.  
  
— Это не мои данные, — с удивлением посмотрел на остальных Самиан.  
  
— Простите, — неловко замялся Ю, — я лишь подумал... Вспомнил о численности...  
  
— Ты владеешь магией разума? — спросил Самиан с прищуром. — Это редкие и необычные способности. Карта настроена на меня и Эльдера, и, чтобы вмешаться, нужно обладать очень сильными навыками.  
  
— В Хианга есть храм, где монахи тренируют свой разум с самого детства, они неплохо преуспели в своих умениях, — напомнил Лин-Синг.  
  
— Что нам делать со всем этим? — Эльдер обратил их внимание на карту, проводя рукой над огромной армией Ши. Демоны, словно муравьи, заполонили восточные земли людей, но пройдёт не больше месяца, и они ворвутся в Феранию, убивая, пожирая, уничтожая всё на своём пути. — Будь под моим руководством раз в десять больше солдат, возможно, мы бы управились...  
  
— Я постараюсь связаться с килантами, — предложил Самиан, но всем было очевидно, что этого недостаточно.  
  
— Ты говорил, что тебе нужен флот? — спросил мужа Лин. — Я знаю, что мы можем предложить людям и получить их поддержку. Тогда армия лесных эльфов доберётся до Ши морем, перехватит их ещё у границы Ферании и отвлечёт на себя. А армия светлых зайдёт им с тыла, обойдя их по пустыне! Люди и киланты добьют тех, кто останется. Всё, что нам нужно – создать несколько сотен амулетов с лечением и чтением мыслей!  
  
— Ты предлагаешь снабдить наших врагов нашей же магией? — возмутился Эльдер.  
  
— В этой войне враги – это демоны, а люди должны стать нашими союзниками!  
  
Эльдер недовольно поморщился, его советники тоже стали ворчать – люди испокон веков служили лесным эльфам рабами, история забылась, и предательство людей истёрлось из памяти, но длительная вражда и неприязнь глубоко поселились в сердцах обоих народов. А короля Адаманта с его Республикой, народными банками и общинными заводами и вовсе считали захватчиком и самодуром. Династии у людей сменялись быстро, и Адамант пришёл к трону с оружием, за что его и прозвали – Самозваным. Но в их ситуации было глупо препираться.  
  
Вечером, ложась в одну постель, Лин снова затронул эту тему. На совете так и не удалось принять решение, омеги стали спорить, кто-то согласился, кто-то считал это ниже их достоинства. Несчастный Фраил ничего не смог сказать, когда с него потребовали решения, в итоге все разошлись, оставшись при своём. А время поджимало. Тёмные войска Ши ежечасно приближались к Ферании.  
  
— Ты сказал, что будешь прислушиваться к моим советам, и предложил я это не с пустого.  
  
Лин лёг под одеяло и подвинулся к мужу ближе.  
  
— Не думаешь, что сейчас не место для подобных разговоров? — Лицо Эльдера тут же стало недовольным, грубым, он резко надавил Лину на плечо, пытаясь подмять под себя.  
  
— Самое время, Эль! Я могу выслушать твои претензии, объяснить, в чём ты не прав. И тебе не придётся затыкать меня за резкие высказывания в сторону владыки!  
  
Эльдер рыкнул, отодвинулся, признавая его правоту, лёг на спину и недовольным взглядом уставился в потолок, всем видом показывая, что уступать он не намерен.  
  
— Что дурного в том, что я и Ю создадим для короля Адаманта амулеты? От тебя убудет, если ваши давние враги станут союзниками и выступят на вашей стороне? Пусть снабжённые сильной магией люди станут сильнее – в чём беда, когда они поддерживают нас?  
  
— Отец не любил рабов, и людей в замке почти не было, — произнёс Эльдер медленно и задумчиво. — Мы не воевали с ними почти поколение, но люди жили в наших домах, быстро размножались и легко умирали. Рабы, что сейчас прислуживают нам, так же как и ноки в Хианга, никогда не знали свободы. Это совсем не те существа, что теперь строят города вдоль береговой линии Бинг и грабят караваны в пустыне. Рабы в Ферании – пережиток нашего прошлого и их забытых ошибок. Они работают в каменоломнях, добывают драгоценности и уголь для топки, но магией мы можем извлечь её в считанные дни. Они обрабатывают поля, декадами вспахивая землю, которую на маралах мы могли бы обработать за часы. Нам никогда не нужны были их руки и помощь, но люди всегда были слабее, беспомощнее. Они живут лишь треть от нашего срока, пожирают мусор, как грязные крысы, болеют и умирают, но при этом стремительно размножаются и продолжают ставить себя нам вровень. Да, я не люблю людей, их цвет кожи и разрез глаз, невысокий рост, волосатые тела и отвратительные пагубные привычки. Наши города переполнены человеческими проститутками, пьяницы и бездельники шатаются по улицам, распространяя зловония и болезни. Люди напоминают мне тараканов, кухонных жирных тараканов, которые живут, только чтобы жрать и размножаться. Я понимаю, что во многом моё отношение предвзято, что Республика Адаманта изменилась за прошедшее столетие и обогнала нас в развитии, потому что люди неспособны к волшебству и пытаются компенсировать это псевдонаукой. Но встать с ними рядом и драться в одном отряде я просто не смогу.  
  
— Тебе не придётся. Ты будешь со мной, — попытался успокоить его Лин, но Эльдер только фыркнул.  
  
— У нас не осталось выбора. Мы и так затянули. Пытаясь привести в порядок мою страну, мы совсем забыли о твоей. А ведь Ю говорил, что Ши, подчинённый Йё, не будет сидеть сложа руки. Сначала он пытался убить тебя, достать через моего брата и твоего племянника, теперь же начал наступление, разоряя и уничтожая всё на своём пути. Я не люблю читать историю, но Самиан рассказал мне о Йё и его силе. Рассказал, что Бескрайняя пустыня появилась после последнего сражения, и, если силы Йё возьмут верх, наши страны превратятся в такие же выжженные пески. Я не хочу исчезнуть, перебраться жить под землю или обратиться в слизь. Даже если Ши никогда не казался мне серьёзным противником, я не хочу рисковать своим народом. И намерен действовать сразу, сейчас. Поэтому завтра ты и Ю займётесь амулетами, мы возьмём корабли Адаманта и за пару дней пересечём море Бинг, чтобы встретиться с Ши, и уничтожим его и тёмных демонов.  
  
— Ты принял верное решение.

 

 

## Глава 32. Магия разума

Ночью Лина разбудила неясная тревога. Страх, пробравшийся в разум, заставил задыхаться и проснуться в ужасе, сжимая покрывало и руку Эльдера до синяков. Ему редко снились кошмары, да и сны приходили не часто, а сейчас видения были нечёткими, размазанными, словно чёрной краской по чёрному полотну. Но сердце сбивалось, и дышать было тяжело.  
  
— Что случилось? — Эльдер тоже проснулся от его хватки, недовольно вырвал свою руку.  
  
— Кошмар, — ответил Лин, и вслед за его словами по замку раздался тихий, протяжный стон. Ужасающий после приснившегося, так что Лин снова вцепился в Эльдера.  
  
— Это из комнаты Ю! — вскочил омега на ноги, спешно накинув на себя и Лина халат.  
  
В тёмных, узких переходах они столкнулись с заспанным Самианом, пожилой омега взглянул на них сонно и зло и указал рукой на дверь гостившего в замке племянника императора.  
  
— Мальчишка воет по ночам? — спросил он у Лина таким небрежным тоном, что тот обиделся и не стал отвечать.  
  
На стук Ю не ответил, и они вошли без дозволения. В комнате воздух казался плотным и тёмным, висел холодной пеленой над постелью и придавливал Ю своей массой. Сквозь открытое окно к нему проникал лунный свет, но, натолкнувшись на преграду, обходил, освещая лишь стены. Что-то серое, почти невидимое, но различимое на периферии зрения, вилось и крутилось над спящим, недовольно дёргалось, билось словно в тисках. Появление гостей заставило сжаться тёмное нечто, обрести смазанную форму ядовитого змея. Сама тьма явилась за Ю и пыталась пробраться в него, или просто убить. Огромный чёрный змей отреагировал на посторонних шипением, бросился в их сторону, но, будто попав в капкан, ударился о невидимую стену и рассеялся.  
  
Ю снова закричал, протяжно и отчаянно. Словно от боли. Бледный, измученный, он выгнулся на постели и замер неподвижно, лишившись последних сил.  
  
— Ю! — Лин бросился к его ложу, встряхнул за плечи, вытаскивая из тяжёлого сна. Тот приподнялся и невидящим взором оглядел присутствующих. Глаза юноши, почерневшие от боли или сгустившейся в нём тьмы, пугали до ужаса, и Лину пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не отшатнуться.  
  
— Ши знает, где я. Он требует вернуться и вести его армию... — пробормотал Ю, дрожа и прижимаясь к дяде, как к единственной защите.  
  
Тело у него было ледяное, словно Ю не спал, а лежал на улице, погребённой под глыбами льда. Лин неловко пригладил его растрепавшиеся волосы и попытался закутать в покрывало, но Ю лишь сильнее застучал зубами и прижался к нему плотнее.  
  
— Ши проникает в твои сны? — спросил Самиан, оставаясь стоять в проходе и не приближаясь к юноше.  
  
— Да... — шёпотом, полным отчаянья, ответил Ю-Сун.  
  
Самиан жестом выгнал собравшихся слуг и многозначительно посмотрел на Эльдера, будто тот должен был всё понять, но Эльдер ничего не понял и подсел к своему мужу, поддерживая испуганного мальчишку. Помощь от лесного была грубой и неловкой – Эльдер похлопал Ю по плечу и накинул на него оставленный на трюмо халат.  
  
— Ши через твой разум пытается воздействовать и на нас, — объяснил Самиан. — Я проснулся от кошмара, что пришёл извне. Возможно, это были твои видения, а может, Ши смог прорваться в наши мысли своими силами.  
  
— Я должен уехать, — тут же подорвался Ю, пытаясь соскочить с постели, но Лин его придержал.  
  
— Нет, ты останешься, и мы тебе поможем. Научим, как с этим справляться.  
  
— Способности юноши невероятно сильны, — согласился Самиан, — но дух его сломлен. Ю-Сун может не вынести того бремени, что возложила на него судьба. Прежде чем создавать амулеты, его самого нужно защитить. — И он снова посмотрел на Эльдера.  
  
— У отца были защитные артефакты! — сообразил Эльдер и жестом велел Лину сбегать и принести.  
  
Альфа нахмурился – он не любил, когда им помыкали, – но, кивнув омеге, вышел выполнять его поручение. В замке Зин-эйри было значительно меньше слуг, чем в Чуньцю. В столице Хианга светлых эльфов обслуживали ноки и тысячи евнухов. Все они следили за каждым словом и жестом императорской семьи. В Ферании слуги ухаживали за кухней и поддерживали чистоту. Они не навязывали своё присутствие, а помогали, лишь когда это действительно требовалось. Сначала это сильно удивляло, Лин-Синг был уверен, что владыка так же, как и император, пользуется всеми благами своей страны. Но жизнь в Ферании была значительно проще, и Эльдер, даже заняв трон, остался всё тем же – наглым, грубым и смелым воякой, но никак не правителем.  
  
Угождать и обслуживать омег приходилось их альфам, и Лин был единственным приближённым владыки. Сменить положение с цзедуши на обычного прислужку было тяжело, но подле Эльдера Лин постепенно привык и смирился со своей позицией. Мягкий по натуре, он во многом напоминал альф Ферании, только воспитывали его совсем иначе, и внутренний стержень был крепче, так что он и сам мог вести своего эмоционального омегу.  
  
Вернулся он быстро, принёс шкатулку с украшениями Таласов, откуда Эльдер выудил короткое ожерелье. Стоило только его надеть на Ю, как тот с облегчением выдохнул и обмяк, мимические морщинки расправились, усталость, что серой печатью закрывала глаза, отошла, и Ю смог перевести дух.  
  
— Прости, дядя, я всегда был тебе обузой...  
  
— Ты не обуза, Ю, ты мой любимый мальчик.  
  
Лин обнял племянника, и тот, всхлипнув, разрыдался у него на плече. Сейчас он казался совсем ребёнком. И действительно, Ю был очень молод, не старше Маннора. Только Маннор получил статус на днях, сделал осознанный выбор и стал альфой вопреки традициям, лишь ради своих желаний. За Ю выбор делал его отец – заставил покрыть омегу и отказаться от самого себя.  
  
Лин помнил, как нравилось племяннику вышивать и заниматься танцами. Он временами навещал его в храме Бейфанг. Ю был показательно кроток, беспрекословно носил тугой корсет с кожаными ремнями, стягивающими плечи, мечтал в будущем рожать детей. Его милая улыбка всегда была тёплой, заискивающей, он любил, когда его обнимали и поглаживали по волосам. Ю-Сун был ласковым и стал бы потрясающим младшим мужем. И он полюбил, нашёл того, кому хотел подчиняться всю свою жизнь, но не успел подарить ему себя.  
  
В храме Ю всегда был одинок. К нему относились так же, как и к другим послушникам – детям богатых родителей, ожидающим своей участи. Его учили кротости, чаще всего подчиняли магией. Монахи не стеснялись тренировать свои способности на проживающих с ними под одной крышей подростках. Временами это плохо заканчивалось – магия разума непостоянна, требует огромного контроля и сил. И юноши, будущие омеги, теряли желания, жажду жизни, превращались в покорных, бездумных идиотов.  
  
Что с маленьким, хрупким Ю сделали в храме? Оставленный и преданный отцом, он не знал любви. Покорно перетягивал плечи, ломая своё тело, терпел мучительные ночи в оковах, принимая отвратительные традиции как должное. Он никогда не жаловался, хотя Лин видел, замечал, как тяжело мальчику поднимать руки, как болят пережатые мышцы и ноют кости. Родовая щель в тугом корсете неестественно изгибалась, сжималась, лишаясь своих эластичных свойств. Изуродованные нормами красоты мальчики после корсета не могли легко родить.  
  
Лину было жаль племянника, но он даже не думал что-то изменить, вёл себя, как и монахи, – велел быть терпеливым и продолжать учиться. И Ю учился, занимался, готовился к своей участи, а потом, повзрослев, влюбился в своего телохранителя.  
  
Лин почти не помнил Сюина. Его выбрали в качестве охраны непризнанного сына императора и отправили в храм, словно в ссылку. Сюин был значительно старше Ю, возраст подарил ему мудрость и терпение, достаточно высокое положение дало хорошее образование и средства, чтобы общаться и баловать юного бастарда. Конечно, Ю-Сун влюбился. Среди монахов редко встречались те, кто выбирал себе статус, и Ю с детства рос среди евнухов. Сюин открыл ему глаза, показал другую сторону жизни. Он стал его светом.  
  
Лин, встречаясь с племянником, как раз за несколько месяцев перед принятием статуса заметил образовавшуюся связь. Юноша с восторгом смотрел на своего охранника, и тот одаривал послушника тёплой улыбкой. Но Лин не придал их чувствам значения. Совершенно не подумал, как лишённый нормального общения Ю воспринимает своего телохранителя.  
  
В руках Ю вспыхнул огонь, и это решило его судьбу. Перечеркнуло прежние желания и мечты. Изменило его статус.  
  
Сюина казнили. Лин не утруждал себя расспросами – казни в императорском дворце были привычным делом. Хонг-Ву был лёгок на поспешные решения, а для своего непризнанного сына он выбрал другую судьбу.  
  
Ю вынудили стать альфой, отправили на войну, и он ничего в своей жизни не видел – лишь стены монастыря и походные лагеря, где в одно мгновение ему из нежного создания пришлось стать воином. Связь с Сюином поросла мхом, хоть сердце юного альфы так и не смогло забыть единственную любовь – всё это осталось для него в прошлом. Теперь Ю – дувэй своего собственного небольшого отряда, сильный маг огня, сражающийся против мыслей подчинённого темноте Ши, и он проигрывал эту битву. Потому что не был готов. Никогда не был.  
  
— Верь в меня, дядя, я не подведу! Я сделаю для вас амулеты и поведу своих воинов... — рыдал он, прижимаясь к Лину.  
  
— Я верю, Ю. Я всегда в тебя верил.

 

 

## Глава 33. Мечты о настоящем море

Украшения для амулетов собирали по всему городу. Магия любила камни, любила рукотворные безделушки, липла к драгоценностям и искусно созданным вещам. Когда Ю, измученный ночными кошмарами, вышел в зал советов, на столе уже красовалось несколько сотен браслетов, подвязок, бус и кулонов. Советники Ферании посмотрели на него лишь мельком и снова вернулись к обсуждению карты. А Ю тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что в эти вещи придётся вложить частичку себя, и без возражений подвязал широкие рукава.  
  
— Сколько времени у тебя займёт напитать их магией? — Самиан подошёл к Ю со спины, и тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности, уставился на старика испуганными глазами и беспорядочно закивал. — Сколько? — повторил омега.  
  
— За день справлюсь, — пообещал он.  
  
— Хорошо, Корвин, договорись о встрече с королём Адамантом и подготовь нашу армию к выходу! — тут же распорядился Эльдер.  
  
— Армия готова уже несколько декад, — усмехнулся интендант, — каждый боец мечтает подраться со светлоухими! Даже если Адамант откажет нам в кораблях, мы пройдём по пустыне и разделаемся со всеми, кого поймаем.  
  
— Нам противостоит не армия светлых эльфов, а одурманенные тьмой, ничего не ведающие солдаты и выбравшиеся из-под земли демоны, — покачал головой Лин, — без сторонней помощи нам не одержать победу в этой войне.  
  
Корвин только недовольно фыркнул, словно не веря словам какого-то альфы, но, поймав взгляд своего владыки, примолк и даже вежливо поклонился Ю-Суну и Лин-Сингу.  
  
— Самиан, — продолжил раздавать указания Эльдер, — разошли птиц дувэйям Лин-Синга, они должны изменить направление и обойти армию Ши с севера. Свяжись с килантами, они никогда не отказывались от боя, а против пробудившихся сил Йё выйдут непременно. Напиши Адаманту и объясни всю критичность ситуации. Уверен, король примкнёт к нам, когда осознает последствия. Будем держать связь через крылатых, наши союзники должны быть готовы перейти в наступление в любой момент.  
  
— Было бы неплохо знать местность и более точное положение противника... — попытался обдумать тактику Лин, но Эльдер от него только отмахнулся:  
  
— Займись амулетами, Лин, с остальным мы разберёмся.  
  
Альфа мог бы возразить и поспорить, напомнить, как бесславно лесные проиграли им чуть менее года назад, объяснить, что ни Эльдер, ни его интенданты ничего толком не смыслят в военном ремесле. Но решил придержать свои речи до личного разговора. Эльдер не выносил публичного порицания и не позволил бы Лину выступать при остальных. Смириться с этим было сложнее всего.  
  
Создание амулетов порядочно вымотало, высосало и без того оскудевшие борьбой с Ши запасы Ю, потрепало нервы Лину. К вечеру юноша потерял сознание, и Лину пришлось закончить работу за него – из двух сотен лишь треть защищала разум, остальные амулеты лечили лёгкие раны. Ночью заснуть никому не удалось, собирались в бешеном темпе. Корвин со своей группой выехал ещё вечером, пешие отряды выдвинулись с рассветом. Армия лесных эльфов действительно жила на сумках, готовая к сражению в любой момент. И этот момент, наконец, настал.  
  
Лина от одной только мысли, что после бессонной ночи ему предстоит сесть на марала, начинало мутить. Ю совсем был плох, но для него за стенами заставы отряд подготовил паланкин. Юного дувэйя Лин доставил к ним на руках. Потом, так и не отдохнув, догонял Эльдера и его совет. Владыка и его помощники двигались в плотном кольце охраны, и Лина сначала даже к мужу не подпустили. Лишь когда Эльдер подал знак, Лин-Синг смог подъехать к царственной процессии.  
  
Эльдер из своих приближённых взял Корвина и Самиана, остальному совету представил Маннора и его будущего супруга. Лин-Синг переживал, что очередной альфа на троне Ферании поднимет новую волну недовольства, но Эль уверил, что Тиранд возьмёт всё под свой контроль, а Маннор станет той отправной точкой, заставляющей всех принять изменения в законах.  
  
— У них скоро свадьба – Маннор своего выбранного омегу не упустит, и Тиранд войдёт в семью, получит второе имя Таласов, сможет занять моё место. Дети, которых он выносит от Маннора, будут наследовать трон. Тиранда я знаю с детства – он хорошая партия для моего брата и лучший кандидат на трон.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Кто знает. — Он ненадолго замолчал. — Может, сдохну на твоей войне, а может, вернусь через неделю. Но сейчас ухожу со спокойной совестью.  
  
К столице людей они прибыли через трое суток. Шли почти без остановки, позволяя себе лишь короткий перерыв на сон и еду. Спали на голой земле, как придётся, но воинственно настроенные омеги лесных эльфов не жаловались. Иногда Лину казалось, что все они железные. Выкованные из стали.  
  
Город людей растянулся заводами и мелкими постройками вдоль побережья серой грязью. Зима выдалась тёплой, морозов почти не было. Море холодными волнами омывало неподвижные габионы у берегов, над самим городом нависла туманная серая туча, и снег, что небольшими сугробами лежал между домиками, выглядел таким же серым. В отличие от зелёной Ферании и яркой Хианга, земли людей казались отвратительно мрачными.  
  
Война между людьми и лесными закончилась почти двести лет назад. За эти годы человеческие поселения разрослись, устремились вверх и укрепились железными стенами. Люди не владели магией и развивали науку – бесполезную науку, как считали эльфы. Когда к портовым городам пришла армия Хонг-Ву, магия и хорошо обученные солдаты разнесли всю противостоящую им технику в считанные мгновения. Лин даже толком осмотреть её не смог. Но сейчас, разглядывая невероятные машины и сложные механизмы, Лин-Синг поражался силе знаний и мысли.  
  
Люди в той войне сложили оружие перед светлыми эльфами и предложили договор почти без боя – Республика заплатила немалую цену за свою сохранность. Тогда Лин-Синг лишь пренебрежительно поморщился в их сторону, считая трусами. Теперь он понимал: король Адамант оберегал свой народ, защищал город, предпочёл отказаться от бессмысленных жертв и сдаться. Люди своими силами никогда бы не смогли победить, и бесславный проигрыш спас их от полного уничтожения.  
  
Армия лесных эльфов разбила лагерь в степи, вдали от запахов солёного моря и раздражающей гари заводов. Они с пренебрежением смотрели в сторону своих исконных врагов – между людьми и эльфами никогда не было настоящего мира. Лин чувствовал эту неприязнь в каждом взгляде и жесте и понимал, что придётся приложить немало усилий, чтобы преодолеть эту древнюю вражду. Но Самиан уверял, что переговоры пройдут успешно – короткая жизнь и ещё более короткая память людей не сохранила те чувства, что всё ещё испытывали к ним лесные эльфы.  
  
Делегация во главе с Эльдером направилась на встречу с Самозваным Королём, их сопровождали телохранители, приближённые владыки интенданты и переводчик – люди не говорили на латанском и плохо владели всеобщим. Гостей провели во дворец, где тяжёлые железные створки открывались лишь одним лёгким нажатием рычага. В длинных каменных коридорах стояли печи – в них не было огня, но они испускали тепло. Под потолком, временами перемигиваясь, свешивались люстры со стеклянными светящимися колбами. В главном зале, где их ждал король, Лин-Синг успел заметить пожилого седобородого мужчину в дорогом сюртуке с меховой оборкой, и двери перед его носом захлопнулись.  
  
Он вместе с ещё несколькими эльфами из личной охраны Эльдера остался снаружи, в то время как между людьми и лесными эльфами велись важные переговоры.  
  
Это стало последней каплей. Последней в его переполненном терпении и ожидании нормального к себе отношения. Лин-Синг не лесной эльф, чтобы с ним обращались подобным образом. Он – цзедуши, наследный император, и они направляются в Хианга, чтобы вернуть его полученное при рождении право. А Эльдер, будь он проклят, обращается с ним как с младшим мужем.  
  
Лин, не выказывая эмоции перед остальными, вышел из дворца и спустился к порту. На холоде было легче справляться со своим негодованием. И там можно было полюбоваться настоящим морем, что когда-то показывал ему Лейфис.  
  
У продуваемого ветрами пирса стояли линейные фрегаты. Между мачтами у них поднимались короткие трубы, из бойниц торчали стволы пушек. Лин об оружии людей слышал лишь забавные истории: о силе летящего снаряда и мощи чёрного порошка. Люди использовали железные стволы, чтобы творить чудеса. Лин знал, как запущенный хорошо подготовленной магической пращой камень разрушает стены самой крепкой заставы, но как заставить летать камни без магии? Он прошёлся вдоль деревянных гигантов, кутаясь в короткую кожаную куртку и мечтая о тёплой шерстяной шубе Хианга. С тех пор как стал жить среди лесных эльфов, он носил их одежду, ел с их стола, спал рядом с их владыкой. Но всё ещё оставался альфой, а в Ферании их положение было смехотворно.  
  
Смог бы он отказаться от привилегий и остаться в Ферании, даже если его до конца дней будут притеснять и обращаться как с низшим существом? Скорее всего, да. Влечение к Эльдеру и вспыхнувшая любовь заставляли отказаться от собственного я. Что бы ни приключилось в будущем, Лин понимал, что готов переступить через себя и стать младшим во дворце владыки. Лишь бы Эльдер пригласил его к себе.  
  
Омега нашёл его к закату. Солнце красным осветило неровную поверхность моря и утонуло за горизонтом, где-то между островов Скандии, где, по легендам, киланты ловили лучи Янга на крючок и сушили вместе с рыбой.  
  
— Я искал тебя, — без приветствия, строго и с выговором произнёс Эльдер.  
  
— Ты хотел видеть меня своим советником, но даже не пригласил на переговоры, — ответил Лин. Его гордыня успокоилась, страсти поутихли, и сейчас он понимал, что повёл себя как взбалмошный ребёнок.  
  
— Не время устраивать сцены, — разозлился Эльдер, подошёл ближе и привычным движением цапнул за губы.  
  
От холода их тут же обожгло, Лин невольно облизнулся, а Эльдер прижался всем телом, показательно доминируя и не позволяя оттолкнуть.  
  
— Король Адамант был зол на Хонг-Ву, — произнёс он, — и к Ши не слишком великодушен, учитывая, что демоны под руководством твоего брата разоряют людские деревни. Так что король потребовал не пускать к нему в зал светлых эльфов.  
  
— А лесных, кто тысячелетиями держит его собратьев в неволе, он видеть пожелал?  
  
— Давно забытое прошлое, как сказал Самиан. И Адамант с ним согласился. Для Самозваного Короля война с лесными закончилась почти десять поколений назад.  
  
— Тебе стоило сообщить мне об этом раньше, — поморщился Лин от холода и неприятных мыслей.  
  
— Я не успел с тобой поговорить.  
  
Эльдер чуть заметно хитро улыбнулся, но от Лина эта насмешка не ускользнула: омега знал, что Лин станет спорить, и знал, что у Лина хватит аргументов, чтобы переубедить, но Адаманту по душе это бы не пришлось.  
  
— Прости, — без капли сожаления добавил Эльдер.  
  
— Ни ты, ни Адамант не проведёте это сражение, — произнёс он без раздражения, смирившись со случившимся. — Как я буду вести бой, если никто, даже ты, не считает меня достойным?  
  
— Адамант сдал нам в аренду пять кораблей и команды. Два его фрегата с человеческими солдатами присоединятся к войне, — качнул он головой в сторону моря, намеренно уходя от ответа. — Корвин отправился за нашей армией, чтобы начать погрузку. А я знаю, ты плавать не умеешь. Давай научу, на случай внезапного кораблекрушения?  
  
Эльдер снова усмехнулся, показав острые клыки, от которых на губах у Лина всегда были царапины и от которых внутри всё обжигало от желания. Лёгким движением омега скинул куртку на пропитанное солью дерево, расстегнул плотную рубашку и развязал завязки на штанах.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — изумился Лин, смотря, как его муж оголяется на ледяном ветру.  
  
— Струсил? — И очередная колкая усмешка. — С Лейфи вы тоже сидели на бережку, в то время как можно было с головой окунуться в прохладу.  
  
— Это не прохлада! — Лин испуганно отступил. — Вода ледяная, и там глубоко. Ты сам в жизни в море не нырял! Твои озёрца и болотистые реки не чета настоящей стихии!  
  
— Не трусь! Всё в жизни нужно испытать, и я хочу хоть раз искупаться в море! — В глазах Эльдера светилось безумие азарта, и он дёрнул альфу к себе, стаскивая с него кафтан. — Хочешь вести мою армию – докажи мне, что не струсишь и прыгнешь за мной в воду!  
  
— Храбрость и самоубийство – это разные вещи, — пробормотал Лин, но стал стягивать с себя одежду.  
  
Ветер в мгновение пробрался под рубашку, проморозил до костей и окатил солёной водой. Кожа с головы до пят покрылась мурашками, да ещё деревянная нога, как назло, стала казаться тяжёлой и неуклюжей. Такая колода точно потянет на дно, от холода сведёт мышцы, и вместо попытки научиться плавать он просто утонет.  
  
— Быстрее! — приказал Эльдер, скидывая с себя последнюю тряпку, и, оставшись нагишом, смело повернулся навстречу пронизывающему ветру. — Возможно, сегодня последний мирный вечер, когда мы можем спокойно побыть вдвоём, — добавил он.  
  
Лин с трудом смог опустить штаны на влажный помост, подошёл к мужу, и тот сразу дёрнул его к краю. От мысли, насколько вода холодная, он даже не успел испугаться, лишившись опоры и провалившись под толщу тёмной волны. Море, совсем не такое, как в воспоминаниях Лейфиса, жгло до костей, швыряло из стороны в сторону и ревело безумным грохотом. Лин судорожно дёрнул руками и ногами, пытаясь подняться на поверхность, но стоило выбраться, как на голову ему обрушилась тяжёлая волна. Он неуклюже забарахтался и хлебнул соли.  
  
Чьи-то твёрдые руки с силой вытащили его на воздух и потянули за собой. Эльдер легко всплывал на гребни волн, игриво подныривал под белые барашки и направлял к опорам пирса.  
  
— Дыши, набери воздуха побольше, держись на поверхности, двигайся, — перекрикивал он шум воды.  
  
Лин беспомощно дёргался, захлёбывался и копошился, нервно взмахивая ладонями. Холод был одуряющий, так что страх смывался, и оставалось только глупое желание стучать руками по воде и тянуться к небу. Когда его перестало тащить вниз, когда волны вдруг стали опорой – он и сам не понял, просто следовал советам Эльдера, ложился на воду и позволял телу двигаться самому. Под пирс он уже заплыл сам – не так проворно, как его муж, но вполне уверенно.  
  
Внезапно море успокоилось, затихло и замерло с лёгким треском мороза на деревянных сваях. Эльдер замер напротив, тёмная кожа посинела от холода, и он дрожал. Лин быстро преодолел расстояние между ними, обнял за плечи, согревая, и коротко поцеловал.  
  
— Я рад, что ты ничего не боишься, — произнёс Эльдер тихо, — потому что я в ужасе...

 

 

## Глава 34. Сражаться и побеждать

Море кидало судно из стороны в сторону, но капитан с невозмутимым спокойствием отвечал, что всё идёт как обычно. Люди в море держались хорошо, попивали вонючие алкогольные напитки, промывая желудки, и жрали картофельные очистки и тухлую рыбу. То отвращение, что испытывал к низкорослым лохматым существам Эльдер, незаметно передавалось и Лин-Сингу. Люди пренебрежительно относились к гигиене и своим телам – неудивительно, что жили они так мало. Но вместе с тем, несмотря на немощность, они оказались выносливыми и упорными.  
  
Лесные эльфы, стараясь сохранить лицо, попрятались в трюмах, скрывая свою морскую болезнь. Лин тоже тяжело переносил качку, но рядом с Эльдером держался прямо и не жаловался. Измучившись постоянной тошнотой, он ругал себя за предложение сократить путь. Да, они не только выиграли время, но и, скорее всего, сохранили тысячи и тысячи жизней. Но если богу моря присутствие эльфов придётся не по нраву, он разозлится и погубит всех их разом.  
  
И море вытягивало силы. Ломало волю.  
  
На воде они провели всего два дня, но это утомило сильнее, чем месячный переход по твёрдой земле. Кроме того, Лин переживал за Ю – молодой племянник путешествовал на соседнем корабле. Лин рядом с Эльдером и членами совета был под их охраной, но Ю, находясь один на один с лесными эльфами и командой людей, мог стать жертвой многовековой вражды и ненависти.  
  
Адамант управлял кораблями со своего судна, командовал флотилией через своих полководцев – капитанов. Двое из них сопровождали Эльдера и его команду. Они вели переговоры от своего короля, присутствовали на совете и были единственными из людей, кто говорил на всеобщем.  
  
К середине третьего дня разыгралась буря, а на борт прилетели вороны Самиана. Пожилой омега собрал всех в своей каюте; в море ему стало совсем нехорошо – он не мог есть, и его постоянно мутило, – поэтому карты и встречи перенесли в его покои.  
  
— Ветер придал нам скорости. Сейчас мы идём мимо основного отряда Ши, — сообщил он, рассадив своих птиц вдоль стола и разложив на карте фишки. — Через пару часов можем направиться к берегу и зайти к ним с тыла. Я сейчас же пошлю ворона передать сигнал войскам светлых эльфов, они движутся параллельно демонической армии и смогут вступить в бой через пару часов после нас.  
  
— Нет, Адамант требует защищать наши города, мы идём мимо Терама – это крупный рыбацкий город, и демоны не должны разрушить его, — возразил один из людей. — Поэтому сейчас сменим курс и начнём высадку на берег.  
  
— Мы не будем рисковать из-за какой-то деревни! — возмутился Корвин.  
  
— Это не какая-то деревня, — стукнул тяжёлым кулаком по столу человек, так что вороны недовольно захлопали крыльями, — там наши люди, мы должны им помочь.  
  
Корвин оскалился, склоняясь над мелким бородатым человечком, но на его плечо легла рука Эльдера, заставляя успокоиться. Владыка коротко распорядился, чтобы эльфы готовились к высадке, и попросил Самиана отправить птиц. Лину идея совершенно не понравилась: если демоны уже добрались до города, их корабли станут отличной мишенью. Высадка без пирса пройдёт очень медленно – пока лодки с солдатами спустят на воду, демоны уже уничтожат всё мирное население и, насытившись, перехватят эльфов прямо у берега. Он даже попытался донести это до Корвина, но тот лишь отмахнулся, не слишком прислушиваясь.  
  
Корабли развернули носом к суше, и уже через полчаса стала видна кромка береговой линии, а над ней густыми клубами поднимался тёмный дым. Лин-Синг вырвал у одного из стоящих у кормы людей подзорную трубу, внимательно осмотрел горящий город; что именно там происходило, с такого расстояния было не рассмотреть, но суету и беготню, а также снующие тени тёмной армии он заметил.  
  
— Ускорить движение, — приказал капитан, он тоже рассмотрел демонов, — зажечь котлы, включить моторы!  
  
— Нет, стойте! — Лин схватил капитана за рукав, и тот вопросительно уставился на него. Люди, в отличие от эльфов, не чувствовали их особые ароматы и не видели разницы между альфами и омегами. Для них все мужчины были одинаковыми, и Лин был одним из советников владыки. — Возможно начать атаку с моря. У вас вдоль кормы расставлены пушки, выстрелами мы остановим демонов, отвлечём их от деревни.  
  
Капитан с сомнением посмотрел на волнующееся море и далёкий город.  
  
— Мы слишком далеко – возможно, ядра не долетят до земли.  
  
— Эль, — тут же нашёл решение Лин и окликнул стоящего неподалёку мужа, — поставь магов, пусть они молниями направляют ядра к цели! Мы взрывами собьём дальнюю линию тёмной армии и заставим демонов плыть к нам.  
  
— Корвин! — Эльдер щёлкнул пальцами своему интенданту. — Выстрой магов вдоль борта! — В отличие от Корвина, Эльдер к советам мужа прислушивался. — Капитан, остановите ещё два корабля, пусть начнут атаку в море, остальные направьте к берегу по дуге. Пока демоны отвлекутся на нас, они смогут провести высадку.  
  
Лин благодарно кивнул Эльдеру, и тот коротко улыбнулся. Видимо, всё же Корвин передал ему сомнения Лин-Синга, и теперь омега принял верное решение.  
  
На палубе поднялась суета, люди носились с мешками и таскали пушки, эльфы готовились к атаке. Между кораблями началась перекличка, король выстраивал суда в линию, другие увёл в атаку. Пушки выкатили на палубу, засыпали в них странный чёрный порошок и установили ядра. Лин наблюдал за всем словно со стороны, сосредоточенный, твёрдый, он не мог отклониться ни на шаг.  
  
Эльдер стоял рядом. Неслышно, невидимо, но словно что-то соединило их, как мысленное рукопожатие. И Лин отвечал ему душой. Слушал и говорил. Эльдеру, не постеснявшемуся признаться в своих страхах, очень нужна была его поддержка, и Лин отдавал всё, что мог. Подсказывал, направлял, но и не отбирал его право власти. Лин был советником при сильном владыке и делал всё ради их общей победы.  
  
Бой завязался стремительно.  
  
Капитаны выстроили фрегаты в линию. За спинами людей встали маги. На мгновение над всеми повисла тишина. Стали слышны истошные крики птиц и яростное бурление воды под остовом. Лин занял указанную позицию, подготовил магическую стрелу, замер в ожидании. А в следующую секунду Корвин уже дал команду атаковать, люди поджигали фитиля на пушках. Первый залп и искры от молний и огня скрыли высокие волны.  
  
Берег вспыхнул, всколыхнулся, шум от взрывов утонул в бушующем море. Ядра перелетели город и обрушились на головы выстроившихся отрядов. Демоны с диким пронзительным воем начали бросаться в воду, рычали, забравшись по горло, но дальше не шли – порождённые тьмой, выбравшиеся из-под земли, они не умели плавать. Рядом с Лином кто-то закричал, готовя оружие к новому залпу.  
  
— Маги! — Корвин взобрался на квартердек и руководил лесными эльфами.  
  
Лин вернулся в строй, магия поднялась из груди опаляющим шквалом. Пламя на пальцах собралось в шар и замерло, обжигая ладони.  
  
— Огонь!  
  
Лин размахнулся, направил силы, вымеряя траекторию и выбирая цели. Невидимые обычным глазом, но подтверждённые магией. Магия умнее железного ядра, умнее остроухих и их желаний. Магия живёт сама, древняя, как этот мир, и сильная, как бушующее под ними море. Огненные и электрические кольца направили снаряды на демонов, снова вспахивая землю, заливая всё огнём и вспышками синего света. Горизонт опалило чёрным дымом и отчаянными криками боли.  
  
Новый залп, и ещё. Лин тратил энергию, чувствуя, как истончается что-то невидимое внутри. После зарядки амулетов силы всё ещё не восполнились, и с каждым новым ударом становилось холоднее, его тепло уходило вместе с магическим огнём.  
  
— Что это? — Корвин дрожащим пальцем указал на поднявшегося противника.  
  
Демоны расступились, и даже с такого расстояния стало видно нечто тёмное и угловатое, столь огромное, что его можно было рассмотреть без подзорной трубы. Существо возвышалось над другими демонами на несколько корпусов, стояло на четырёх конечностях и подпиралось чешуйчатым хвостом. Ещё пара рук сжимала у длинного гибкого тела тяжёлую секиру.  
  
— Дракон! — пробормотал Самиан, он занервничал и стал отходить к дальнему борту.  
  
— Это дракон? — возмутился Эльдер. — Я видел скелет дракона в музее Хонг-Ву. Он тощий, мелкий, костлявый... И что с этим делать?  
  
— Защищаться, — совсем испуганно ответил Самиан, бледнея на глазах.  
  
Дракон запрокинул чешуйчатую голову, вдыхая в себя небо, выгнул кривую спину и поднял передние лапы, размахивая четырьмя узловатыми кулаками. Из раскрытой пасти хлынуло пламя. Огромный огненный поток направился к их кораблю, закручиваясь спиралью и закрывая собой всё вокруг.  
  
— Магические блоки! — успел крикнуть Корвин.  
  
Лин сделал это неосознанно, выставил руки в знаке, перенаправил пламя вверх, но огненный заряд ударил в борт с такой силой, что корабль немного наклонился, скинул всех с палубы, расшвырял стоящих магов и пушки, поджёг паруса. Лин свалился где-то между толстых канатов, кувыркнувшись пару раз через голову. Руки болели, словно их обожгло, пальцы не гнулись, сломанные магией. Рядом стонали и кричали раненые, лежал без сознания бледный как полотно Самиан.  
  
— Рубите мачту! — Крик обрушился новой болью.  
  
Лин попытался встать, качнулся и чуть не полетел за борт. Его поймал Корвин, из рассечённой брови по лицу у него текла кровь, и Лин бессознательно провёл перед ним ладонью, выпуская лёгкий заряд голубого огня.  
  
— Ни к чему, — тряхнул омега раздражённо головой, — помоги остальным, и быстро!  
  
Люди снова придвигали к бойницам пушки, тащили последние ядра, готовились к новой атаке. Дракон ревел и дёргал лапами, собирался с силами, выравнивал дыхание. И пожирал тех, кто не успел сбежать от его огромных зубов. Тёмные существа черпали силы из тех, кого ели.  
  
— Заряд по дракону! — Пронзительный крик сбил с шага.  
  
Лин только начал осматривать Самиана, но пришлось подняться и встать для новой атаки. Пальцы не слушались, руки действительно обгорели, оплавились от невообразимого жара, но времени, чтобы себя подлечить, просто не было.  
  
— Огонь! — Хриплый голос Корвина заставил действовать.  
  
Лин с трудом запомнил этот последний залп. С ним изнутри всё выгорело, спалилось дотла. Он рухнул на палубу, не чувствуя в себе ничего – пустое дно, магия вычерпала все его запасы. Потом уже сквозь дымку видений вспоминалось, как Эльдер тащил его в каюту, тряс за плечи со страхом в зелёных глазах, питал своей магией и собой.  
  
Лин очнулся под громкие крики – на воду спустили лодки, и люди высаживали на берег последних эльфов. Эльдер потащил его к выходу, ничего не объясняя, не говоря ни слова. Помог забраться в шлюпку, и сам сел на вёсла. Лин медленно осмотрелся. Море было чёрным от крови демонов и копоти огня. Частично город уцелел, но большая часть превратилась в выжженную пустыню, сметённую драконьим пламенем. Берег устилали тела: светлые тела людей и погибших светлых эльфов. Не тех, что пришли им на выручку, а тех, кого одурманила тёмная магия и кто бездумно шёл навстречу смерти.  
  
Лин выбрался из лодки, ноги не держали, он с трудом смог устоять и не свалиться в чёрную как смоль воду. Его подхватили под руки, поволокли до тёмной земли, и мысли зацепили только, что держат его свои...  
  
Свои!  
  
Светлые эльфы, добравшиеся до них, живые, верные подданные, те, кто был готов сражаться за него до последнего. Лина прорвало чужой болью, режущей ностальгией. Он повис на шее одного из своих дувэйев и долго крепко обнимал его, не в силах справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями.  
  
— Сколько вас?  
  
— Почти две тысячи, мой император...  
  
— Спасибо... — Лин устало опустился на предложенный походный стул. Осмотрел своих генералов, сжал каждому приветственно руку. Среди них был дувэй его личной охраны – Тен-Шу Май, живой и здоровый.  
  
— Император! — Тен встал перед ним на колено, но Лин поднял своего слугу и обнял. — Благодарю, император.  
  
— Я рад, что ты выжил.  
  
— После того как Эльдер помог вам покинуть дворец, войска Ши Сымина бросились в погоню. Нас взяли под стражу, но я и Ноду-Ок смогли сбежать, пока они пытались отыскать вас. В тот же день мы ушли на юг, забрали наши семьи и спрятались в лесах, — сообщил Тен и, кашлянув, продолжил: — Чтобы спасти наших близких, мы были вынуждены взять их с собой, — он склонил голову. — Простите, император, но наши омеги присоединились к армии...  
  
— Это хорошо, — успокоил его Лин-Синг, — пусть они поддерживают и помогают, чем могут.  
  
— Благодарю за ваше великодушие. — Тен-Шу снова склонился. — Я также принёс для вашего мужа... — Он вытащил и передал тёмный ошейник, который Лин сразу с ужасом узнал – тот самый ошейник, что он сам заказывал для строптивого лесного эльфа. — Подумал, что он пригодится.  
  
— Никому не говори об этом, — строго сказал Лин и спрятал ошейник за пазуху.  
  
Ему было страшно подумать, что случится, если Эльдер увидит эту вещицу. Вспомнив о муже, он поднялся, осматриваясь. Лесные эльфы, позабыв о распрях, помогали людям разбирать завалы и поднимать выживших, ставили палатки на ночлег, разбивали лагерь.  
  
— Приготовьте наши шатры, — распорядился Лин и, оставив своих, направился в сторону лесных эльфов.  
  
На берег продолжало выносить обугленные тела погибших воинов. Большинство из них – светлые эльфы, жертвы, которых не должно было быть. Лину тяжело было смотреть на это, он попытался обойти побоище, отойти в сторону, но земля была усыпана следами войны: неприятные уродливые тела демонов с головой быка и тяжёлыми рогами, покрытые синей слизью туши огров и мелкие, тощие волосатые трупы чертей. В подзорную трубу они выглядели отвратными, вблизи оказались ещё страшнее. Тело дракона, наполовину сожжённое пушками, уже уползло под землю. Остальные трупы медленно засасывало под чёрную вязкую грязь, оставляя на поверхности только погибших светлых эльфов.  
  
Где-то между мертвецов Лин заметил одинокую фигуру и с трудом узнал в бледном мужчине Ю. Племянник стоял с опустошённым лицом, смотрел выцветшими глазами на тела своих собратьев и что-то чуть слышно бормотал.  
  
Лин направился к нему, ускорил шаг, переживая, что бедняга от пережитого страха совсем лишился рассудка. Ю всхлипывал, причитал и, когда Лин приблизился, закрыл лицо руками, расплакался.  
  
— Я не хотел... Я всего этого не хотел...  
  
— Ю, — Лин осторожно коснулся его напряжённых плеч, — чего ты не хотел?  
  
— Разве я мог представить? — Юноша вскинул голову, в глазах его светилось безумное отчаяние. — Я просто пытался отомстить Хонг-Ву... но я не хотел...  
  
— Чего ты не хотел? — Лин с медленно поднимающимся ужасом встряхнул племянника за плечи. — Что ты сделал?  
  
— Всё должно было закончиться иначе... — пробормотал Ю, в его взгляде появилась осмысленность, он сжал губы и судорожно сглотнул. — Я хочу домой, дядя, — чуть слышно прошептал он.  
  
— Что ты сделал, Ю? — прокричал Лин, покрываясь холодным потом. Какой-то странный, потаённый страх пробивался в сознание, напоминая, что он давно забыл.  
  
— Ничего, — закрутил головой Ю, пытаясь вырваться из его рук, но Лин сжал его крепче, вытащил из-за пазухи антимагический ошейник и, обернув его вокруг шеи юноши, защёлкнул замок.  
  
Ю выгнуло, он закричал, вцепляясь в тонкую полоску кожи на шее. Ошейник обращал магию против своего носителя, и сейчас вся невероятная сила великого мага восстала против Ю. Он свалился на землю, царапая шею ногтями и отчаянно хрипя.  
  
— Что ты сделал, Ю, просто ответь мне, что ты сделал?! — Лин затряс его, не давая себе навредить, и уже хотел стянуть этот проклятый ошейник, когда Ю перестал брыкаться, задышал хрипло и болезненно, но больше не вырывался.  
  
— Я внушил Ши, что он должен убить Хонг-Ву, — произнёс он бледными губами. — Сними...  
  
Лин сдёрнул ошейник и отшвырнул его от себя, чувствуя отвращение от того, что сделал, и от самого Ю.  
  
— Я хочу знать, — произнёс он, смотря, как племянник, медленно приходя в себя, растирает кожу на шее. — Я хочу всё знать!  
  
— Нет, не хочешь. — Ю отвернулся, уставился на почерневшее поле, где бесславно сгорели заживо и были разорваны демонами светлые эльфы. Их народ, их братья.  
  
— Говори!  
  
— Хонг казнил Сюина, а меня обрядил в воинский халат, — безэмоционально проговорил Ю. — Я не желал сражаться, хотел вернуться в храм и скорбеть о погибшем любимом. Но во мне проснулась магия разума. Она была пока слаба, я заметил, что могу управлять желаниями других и попытался внушить отцу, чтобы он убил себя. Но его мысли были мне недоступны, лишь немного удалось исказить его желания, и он отправился в военный поход. Хонг решил покорить мир, потому что я направил его воевать... — Ю тяжело сглотнул, успокаивая голос. — Хонг не умер, как мне того хотелось. Тогда я приказал Ши Сымину свергнуть брата. Его разум оказался лёгкой мишенью, он поддавался любому моему слову. Ши делал всё, что мне хотелось... — Ю нервно всхлипнул, и из его глаз покатились слёзы, голос его сорвался, и он заговорил с надрывом. — Я просто хотел отомстить за Сюина, хотел, чтобы мой отец, который никогда бы не признал меня сыном, сгорел в огне, как он сжёг моего возлюбленного. Сюина он сжигал заживо, и я мечтал, чтобы и Хонг погиб так же. Но Ши вышел из-под контроля, стал вершить свою судьбу сам, перестал меня слышать, и я потерял с ним связь. Мне не удалось его остановить, я просто не знал как.  
  
Лин с ужасом смотрел на юношу, которому доверял как самому себе и любил как родного сына. Он верил Ю и понятия не имел, что тот творил в своей жажде мести. Все те недостающие кусочки мозаики, что раньше никак не желали складываться, теперь выстроились в одну картину: Ши был тупой марионеткой, действовал необдуманно и сам не понимал многие из своих шагов. Зато Ю понимал, понимал всё с самого начала и был виновником всего, что случилось...  
  
— Из-за тебя погиб Лейфис! Погибли все мои младшие мужья! — прорычал Лин, встряхивая мальчишку.  
  
— По моей вине погибли многие... — Ю повернулся, его глаза блеснули с обречённым ужасом. — Хианга, прекрасная и любимая мною, стала чёрной от крови и грязи. Даже если мы свергнем Ши, победим его армию и заточим тёмный дух в браслеты, потребуются десятилетия, чтобы вернуть всё, как было. Я хотел отомстить отцу за Сюина, а стал виновником краха моей страны. — Он всхлипнул, поджимая губы и закрывая грязными ладонями бледное лицо. — Прости... я не хотел этого. Ничего этого не хотел...

 

 

## Глава 35. Разрушающая сила любви

Они сидели в грязи, каждый смотрел в свою сторону, не было желания говорить и сил, чтобы уйти. Небо над сожжённым городом казалось серым и низким, земля грязной, заваленной тёмными телами, и ярким контрастом на них стал падать ослепительно-белый снег. Лин смотрел на море, невольно вспоминая, как красивы были иллюзии киланта – безумные воспоминания сломанной души. Может, там, в Скандии, море нежное и ласковое, а гневается только рядом с городами людей? А может, Лейфи видел то, чего в действительности никогда не существовало?..  
  
— Когда ты начал влиять на Ши? — наконец нарушил он затянувшуюся паузу.  
  
— Когда Ши узнал, что Ань-Лушань Риу погиб в северном храме, — хрипло ответил Ю. — Он хотел сообщить об этом Хонг-Ву. Я не позволил, припрятал этот козырь на будущее. Ши выполнял всё именно так, как я хотел: он начал настраивать против Хонг-Ву наших дувэйев, в обход тебя сблизился с несколькими из них. После войны с Феранией, Ши договорился с Саргером, передал ему трон и оставил в Зин-эйри отряд Цою-Ю Гои. По его замыслу Цою-Ю Гои должен был вернуться в Хианга, когда Ши позовёт его, чтобы свергнуть Хонг-Ву и избавиться от других наследников. Уже тогда я начал терять с ним связь, не замечал, как он решает всё сам и строит свои планы в обход моим. Вернувшись в Чуньцю, Ши решил носить плащ, что защищал его от недоброжелателей, но я изменил в нём магию и передал одному из слуг Эльдера. Внушил тому альфе, что он должен расправиться с завоевателями. Со всеми, кроме Ши Сымина. Я был переполнен жаждой мщения, не понимал и не думал о последствиях. Я вообще ни о чём не думал, только о смерти отца. Когда его не стало, я вздохнул с облегчением, словно огромный груз свалился с души. И лишь тогда понял, что по моей вине пострадали и невинные. Ты, Эльдер и многие другие, что стали невольными жертвами моей жажды мести. Я бы хотел всё изменить, но теперь слишком поздно...  
  
Ю-Сун замолчал. Лин тоже не мог ничего сказать, не мог подобрать слов. Внутри всё кипело от возмущения и вместе с тем давило безысходностью. Всё уже сделано – не исправить, и ему самому стоило быть внимательнее к племяннику, позаботиться о юном альфе, что всю жизнь мечтал стать омегой, помочь ему справиться с навалившимся грузом ответственности и пережить смерть возлюбленного. Но Лин сам влюбился. Потерял голову из-за Лейфиса и не замечал ничего вокруг.  
  
— Кому ещё ты навязывал мысли? — спросил он, переживая, что влюблённость в Лейфи тоже была ненастоящей.  
  
— Многим, — со вздохом ответил Ю-Сун. — Когда это стало получаться, я делал это уже неосознанно. Кому-то навязать мысли сложно, а кто-то сам желает слушать приказы, и я приказывал, зачастую даже не замечая.  
  
— Мною ты тоже управлял?  
  
— Нет, я уже говорил, что твой разум мне неподвластен. Но я воздействовал на Эльдера. — Ю повернулся и заискивающе улыбнулся. — Во время нашей последней встречи на юге Ферании я почувствовал твоё влечение к нему и убедил Эльдера, что эти чувства взаимны.  
  
— Что? — Лин вскочил на ноги, изумлённо смотря на племянника. — Зачем ты это сделал? Разве я просил?! — Он гневно рыкнул, пнул попавшуюся под ногу корягу и, не оборачиваясь, зашагал прочь.  
  
Мысли раздражённым роем крутились и жалили. Лин, проживая в Ферании подле своего сильного и непокорного супруга, был уверен, что ради этого омеги он готов измениться сам. Готов пойти на жертвы – отдать свою свободу, свои титул и положение. Он был готов остаться в Ферании, пусть даже с ним все будут обращаться как с ни на что не способным низшим существом. Ради Эльдера, его лёгкой колючей улыбки, его пламенных поцелуев и страстных объятий. Лин бы всё бросил к его ногам, бросил страну и свою жизнь, потому что со временем Эльдер стал к нему внимателен и нежен. Эльдер пусть не открыто, но проявлял своё влечение.  
  
Теперь же словно обухом по голове обрушилось понимание, что всё это ненастоящее.  
  
Эльдер не полюбил и не полюбит. Каменное сердце неприступного омеги лишь одурманено магией Ю. Что будет, когда навязанная иллюзия рассеется? Эльдер вновь начнёт ненавидеть, презирать в Лине захватчика, винить в смерти почитаемых родителей и в разорении страны. А что станет с чувствами Лина?  
  
Он остановился и, тихо взвыв, сжал себя руками. Он справился с потерей Лейфи, потому что Эльдер был рядом – своей силой, своей целеустремлённостью он вёл и не позволял опустить руки. Лин шёл за ним, потому что Эльдеру Лейфис тоже был дорог.  
  
Он был уверен, что именно обоюдные чувства к киланту сблизили их. Стали той самой необходимой ниточкой, чтобы осознать себя и стать ближе. Чтобы простить и получить прощение. Ю всё испортил, растоптал надежду на красивое совместное будущее. Разрушил... Всё разрушил – страну, их жизни и их любовь.  
  
Лин не заметил, как добрёл до временного лагеря лесных эльфов. Кто-то перехватил его и резко развернул к себе.  
  
— Где ты был? — Эльдер выглядел встревоженным, по-настоящему обеспокоенным. Лин даже улыбнулся ему, но улыбка тут же пропала от понимания, что и это ненастоящее.  
  
— Блуждал...  
  
— Мы все тебя искали! — возмущённо продолжил омега. — Самиан провёл совет, мы обсудили дальнейшие планы.  
  
— Уверен, вы прекрасно справились без меня, — качнул он головой, и Эльдер удивлённо свёл брови.  
  
— Твоё мнение всегда было полезным, — фыркнул он и продолжил: — Сейчас, когда Ши ослаблен, мы должны действовать быстро, армия светлых эльфов разбита, а многие демоны спрятались под землю. Мы должны атаковать немедля, прежде чем Ши наберётся сил и призовёт новых сторонников. Адамант дал нам несколько часов отдыха, велел отоспаться на земле, и завтра мы снова погрузимся на корабли и пройдём до Чуньцю по реке.  
  
— Река, должно быть, замёрзла...  
  
— Да, мы пройдём, сколько получится – магией будем разбивать лёд, это быстрее, чем идти пешком, и на реке, в случае необходимости, мы сможем быстро покинуть корабли.  
  
— Хорошо...  
  
— Да что с тобой?! — Эльдер гневно тряхнул его за плечи, но тут же передумал злиться и потянул в ближайший шатёр. — Пойдём, хочу тебя, этот бой порядочно разогрел мне кровь...  
  
— Подожди! — Лин остановил омегу, вырвался из держащих его рук.  
  
— Чего ждать-то? У нас всего несколько часов! — Эльдер запихнул его под полог и подсечкой повалил на землю.  
  
— Прекрати! Я не хочу! Слышишь? Я тебе что, вечно стоящий член, готовый подставиться тебе при любом желании? О моих чувствах ты хоть иногда думаешь?  
  
Эльдер гневно блеснул глазами, недовольный отказом, поднялся, отпрянув от Лина, словно от прокажённого, и, не сказав ни слова, вышел из палатки. Лин остался лежать на холодной, промёрзшей земле, стараясь сдержать нервную дрожь и подступающую истерику. Так больно было, словно Эльдер ударил, а не окатил презрением. И в груди, где когда-то ярким шрамом горел след чужой молнии, теперь всё горело от горечи.  
  
Оказалось достаточно одного отказа, чтобы Эльдер плюнул на него и ушёл. И что страшнее всего – ушёл, очевидно, к другому альфе. Потому что Эльдер не привык воздерживаться и всегда получал, что хотел. Лин раздражённо зарычал, выплёскивая скопившуюся в груди боль, выбросил руку вверх, направляя бурлящий огонь. Но вместо пламени из ладони посыпались лишь искры – магии в нём почти не осталось. Он израсходовал себя до предела...  
  
Эльдер вернулся. Пришёл через несколько часов. Лин всё так же лежал неподвижно, провалившись в глухую черноту лёгкого сна. Появившийся омега вытащил из этого мутного забвения, прилёг рядом и обнял за плечи.  
  
— Прости, — прошептал Лин, от этой лёгкой ласки защипало в глазах. Пусть даже Эльдер не любит и не полюбит никогда, Лин хотел насладиться его навязанными чувствами хоть в эти последние дни.  
  
— И ты извини... — Эльдер выдохнул ему в шею горьким перегаром. Лин боялся почувствовать на нём запах другого альфы, но тот пах выпивкой и Самианом. Видимо, опять напивался в компании учителя. — Тебя что-то тревожит?  
  
— Да...  
  
Эльдер не стал ни о чём спрашивать, а сам Лин оказался не готов рассказать. Потому что груз ответственности лёг неподъёмной ношей. Ведь Лин надеялся, что после войны и суда над младшим братом он сложит свои полномочия и отдаст трон Ю-Суну. Теперь же, осознав, насколько хрупок его племянник, он не мог свалить всё на его плечи. Хианга – его ноша, его тяжёлый и неподъёмный долг перед всеми, и он обязан его выполнить. Лин нужен Хианга, чтобы поднять их прекрасную страну с колен, чтобы снова сделать её цветущей и счастливой. Он должен взять всё в свои руки, изменить законы в пользу омег, заключить мир со всеми странами, пострадавшими от действий Хонг-Ву и желаний Ю-Суна. Он обязан стать сильным императором, чтобы его империя обрела новое величие.  
  
Сладкие мечты и желания жить подле Эльдера пусть не повелителем, не владельцем гарема, а всего лишь младшим мужем, беззвучным советником и игрушкой в постели – всё это рассыпалось на куски.  
  
— Я встретил Тен-Шу. Представляешь, он выжил и взял с собой своего омегу – тот маленький как клоп и беременный. С пузом прям до носа.  
  
— Мне нужно его навестить. Проведать моих воинов. Тен сказал, что многие взяли с собой семьи, нашим омегам, наверное, очень тяжело в походе. Они не привыкли к таким трудностям.  
  
— Не глупи. Они сильнее, чем кажутся, уверен. — Эльдер одобряюще улыбнулся и широко зевнул. — Ещё видел Ноду. Он принял статус. И омегу выбрал из своего окружения – тоже бывший евнух, такой же здоровый, вдвоём они шикарно смотрятся. — Эль тихо хихикнул, дыхнул в ухо тёплым, и Лин крепче прижал его к себе.  
  
— Обязательно надо его поздравить. Обязательно... Это ведь здорово, что всё меняется: омеги отправились на войну со своими мужьями, а евнухи обрели статус. Когда-нибудь Хианга и Ферания станут как братья – равными в своих отношениях к статусам. Я очень на это надеюсь.  
  
— Обязательно станут. А ты не переживай, Лин, — Эльдер закинул на него по-хозяйски ногу и снова зевнул, — осталось совсем немного, всё очень скоро закончится.  
  
— Я знаю...  
  
С рассветом их поднял шум от уже привычной суеты – воины трёх армий были готовы продолжать поход. Люди начали погрузку, эльфы скрупулёзно складывали свои пожитки. Лина и Эльдера у палатки ждала целая делегация. За ночь побоище засыпало снегом, и теперь выгоревший город казался кристально-белым, а собравшаяся у шатра толпа пугала своей разношёрстностью.  
  
Интенданты лесных эльфов желали увидеть своего владыку, а дувэйи светлых дожидались императора. Прямо за ними во главе с Самозваным Королём Адамантом стояли капитаны кораблей. Военачальники и главы трёх рас восстали против общего врага, и к ним присоединились другие.  
  
Лин благодарно кивнул прибывшей группе килантов – пушистые и стройные омеги, лохматые и грозные альфы. Каждый из них невероятно привлекательный в своей схожести с истинным обликом Луны, но вместе с тем никто не был столь красив, как погибший Лейфис. А чуть дальше замерли, с удивлением рассматривая море, маленькие омеги-малорны и их тяжеловесные крупные альфы.  
  
— Киланты прибыли ночью, — кашлянув, сообщил один из капитанов, — сказали, что готовы сражаться и изгнать силы Йё, откуда те явились.  
  
— А эти козлоногие, — на очень плохом всеобщем обозвал второй капитан никогда им невиданных малорнов, — сообщили, что знают, как заточить тёмный дух в магические браслеты. Но мы не поняли, будут ли они с нами сражаться или просто подождут. С ними вообще тяжело говорить...  
  
Лин и Эльдер поприветствовали представителей килантов. Их воеводе коротко объяснили план действий, рассказали о прошлой ночи и встрече с драконом. Киланты воинственно порычали, постучали оружием и стали грузиться в тонкие длинные лодки с высоким парусом. Они без промедления явились на зов Самиана, чтобы помочь и сплотиться против общего врага, как и тысячелетия назад народы света сражались против сил тьмы.  
  
Маленький омега-малорн поклонился почтительно эльфам и знакомым хриплым голосом сообщил:  
  
— Время не на нашей стороне. Время делает браслеты хрупкими, а души слабыми. Вам нужно поторопиться!  
  
— Мы собираемся отплыть прямо сейчас, — ответил им Эльдер совершенно идентичными интонациями, — возможно, для вас тоже найдётся место на корабле.  
  
— Мы знаем дороги, которых нет на ваших картах, — покачал головой малорн. — Встретимся у реки. Тогда многие погибнут, мы придём вовремя, чтобы запечатать Йё.  
  
— Благодарю. — Эльдер почтительно поклонился.  
  
— Но, — поднял тонкий, покрытый мхом пальчик омега, — чтобы закрыть тёмную душу, нам придётся отдать взамен светлую. Выбери жертву, Эльдер’Тан-Талас, — зловеще закончил малорн, и от его голоса по спине побежали противные мурашки.  
  
— Почему он говорит голосом Эльдера? — спросил стоящий неподалёку Корвин. — И как он его копирует?  
  
— Друиды посчитали, что именно этот голос хотят все слышать, — ответил Самиан с нескрываемым восхищением.  
  
— С чего они это взяли? — фыркнул Корвин. — Я бы с большим удовольствием послушал голос Фраила!  
  
Эльдер и Самиан на это рассмеялись, похлопали друга по плечам и отправились собирать армии. Лина же не покидали слова малорна о необходимой жертве. Он понимал, что древнего Йё не спрячешь в маленький браслет простым заклятьем. Для этого, несомненно, требовалось нечто большее. Но жертва... В этих размышлениях Лин вспомнил про Ю-Суна. Вчера он бросил мальчишку в поле, оставил раздавленного своим чувством вины, снова не поддержал. Отправив своих полководцев к Эльдеру, Лин бросился на поиски племянника.  
  
Он нашёл Ю именно там, где оставил – мальчишка валялся на земле. Вокруг лежало белое покрывало, и лишь тело эльфа выделялось тёмным пятном растаявшего от магического огня снега. Лин добежал до него, встряхнул, поставил на ноги, заглянул в выцветшие от слёз и внутренней боли глаза и крепко обнял.  
  
— Прости, Ю, мальчик мой, — прошептал он племяннику, — мы сделали много ошибок, очень много, но теперь сможем всё исправить. Я помогу, обещаю.  
  
Ю удивлённо перевёл на него взгляд и неуверенно спросил:  
  
— Ты не убьёшь меня? Не сожжёшь за преступления, как и Ши?  
  
— Нет, Ю. Я заставлю тебя работать день и ночь, чтобы вернуть нашу Хианга. Мы оба будем трудиться. И больше не будем никого сжигать.  
  
Ю всхлипнул и повис на его плече, шепча слова благодарности и снова прося прощения.  
  
— Только прошу, не вмешивайся больше в мои с Эльдером отношения. Мне важны его настоящие чувства.  
  
— То, что навязывается магией, ничем не отличается от настоящего, — шмыгнув носом, объяснил Ю. — И прошло достаточно времени, чтобы действие моего внушения закончилось.  
  
— Вот и отлично. — Лин с тяжёлым сердцем вспомнил, как Эль в последнее время огрубел. — Пусть всё идёт своим чередом.  
  
Лин проводил племянника до лодки, велел держать себя в руках и не показывать своего состояния воинам.  
  
— Это твоя ноша, неси её с достоинством.

 

 

## Глава 36. Река, смывающая время

Лин, спускаясь в общие трюмы, не удержался на скользкой лесенке и с грохотом соскользнул вниз. В темноте раздалось чьё-то хихиканье и топот маленьких ножек. Дети его солдат потешались над своим императором. Лин недовольно потёр затылок и попытался встать. Подвёрнутая нога резанула холодной болью, и Лин со вздохом припал на колено.  
  
Голубое пламя зажглось раза с третьего. Магия стала слабой и не хотела слушаться своего хозяина. Ю-Сун обещал, что вскоре всё наладится, но пока, с непривычки, Лин чувствовал себя безруким. Синие огоньки высветили два любопытных носа, и Лин шутливо бросил в них искры. Дети вскрикнули и сбежали. Боль в ноге наконец утихла, и он смог встать, но очередная сильная волна с гулом толкнула корабль в борт, и Лин вновь грохнулся на пол.  
  
— Проклятые боги! — в сердцах воскликнул он.  
  
— Всё хорошо, мой император, позвольте вам помочь. — Знакомый голос вогнал в краску. Великому императору Хианга не пристало ругаться.  
  
Но Лин устал от моря. Оно было совсем не таким, как он себе воображал – холодное, мокрое и очень злое, море всеми силами пыталось их утопить. Если бы не рассудительные убеждения Самиана и уверения Самозваного Короля Адаманта, Лин ни за что бы не вернулся на борт. Через залив и реку до Чуньцю всего два дня ходу, а пешком они потратили бы больше декады. Пришлось бы обходить притоки Куай, перегонять палласов вброд, хотя и на корабль коты забираться не желали. Лин даже подумал, что вся затея с морским путешествием провалится, когда Самиан просто поманил зверей, рыкнул, мяукнул, и свирепые палласы, смиренно опустив головы, забрались в лодки, а потом и на борт кораблей. Маралы необходимость прокатиться по морю восприняли намного спокойнее.  
  
Тен-шу подал ему руку и помог подняться, Лин сразу вцепился в его ладонь – в темноте он ориентировался плохо.  
  
— Почему вы не используете фонари?  
  
— Боимся, мой император, тут всё деревянное, вспыхнет невзначай. — Тен тяжело вздохнул, а Лин с трудом выдавил из себя небольшое пламя.  
  
Огонёк осветил сотни бледных и измученных лиц, солдаты устали от долгих скитаний, а теперь страдали от морской болезни. Но при появлении Лин-Синга они склонили головы, опустились на колени, с благоговением касались его сапог и восторженно перешёптывались. Когда армия Хианга узнала, что их цзедуши обрёл способности исцелять раны, все воспряли духом и смотрели на его дар как на божественное провидение.  
  
— Пойдёмте, мой император. — Тен повёл его между уложенных на полу лежанок и сваленных бесполезных палаток. Мимо стойл с жалобно поскуливающими котами и зашторенных углов для омег. Эльфы ютились на корабле как могли, места для всех не хватало. Но они терпели и не жаловались.  
  
Тен остановился в небольшом закутке, расставил несколько свечей в тазы с водой и подал своему императору пуфик. На тонкой перине на холодном полу лежал маленький, хрупкий, как цветок лотоса, омега. Узенькие ладони сжимали огромный живот, из-за постоянного ношения корсета грудь у него была впалая, и родовая щель за долгие годы сжалась, изогнулась. Теперь же, когда пришло время появиться на свет малышу, щель приоткрылась лишь на пару пальцев, в то время как у лесного эльфа она открывалась на длину ладони.  
  
Тен опустился рядом с мужем, перехватил его руку и бережно сжал.  
  
— Юйлинь, император пришёл, чтобы помочь...  
  
Омега приоткрыл чёрные от боли глаза и благодарно кивнул. На большее у него не хватило сил. Лин поднёс к нему свой огонёк поближе, пытаясь рассмотреть его положение, и недовольно покачал головой. Ребёнок хотел выбраться, устал ждать, и если пойдёт силой, то порвёт Юйлиня изнутри и снаружи.  
  
— Мне нужны чистый нож и тряпица. — Лин тут же получил всё необходимое и, заглянув роженику в глаза, проговорил мягко: — Тебе будет очень больно, когда нож разрежет кожу, но потом я излечу тебя, и всё быстро закончится.  
  
Омега лишь моргнул, и из глаз покатились крупные слёзы. На большее он был уже неспособен, и Лин надеялся, что и сопротивляться не станет. Но когда он сделал первый надрез, Юйлинь выгнулся в крике, дёрнул рукой, и Лин вздрогнул, заметив, как между пальцами у омеги пробивается голубой огонь. Огоньки прошли по животу, соединили кожу, обволакивая нож. Лину пришлось подмять его ладонь себе под колено и придавить, чтобы не мешала, Тен сделал то же самое со второй рукой.  
  
Новый разрез вышел глубже, и кровь сразу залила светлую кожу, потекла на пол и смочила походные брюки. Лин не позволил себе остановиться, разрезал живот почти до паха и вытащил копошащегося малыша. Передал его отцу и, сжав губы, вызвал целительное пламя. Огонёк был слабым, еле трепыхался, но его сил хватило, чтобы залечить разрез, срастить рану и закрыть опухшую от потуг родовую щель.  
  
Юйлинь тяжело выдохнул и протянул руки к младенцу. Тот недовольно попискивал, но, оказавшись у папы, сразу успокоился. Омега приложил его к груди, предлагая малышу сосок, суетливыми бессознательными движениями малыш схватился за него губами и, причмокивая, стал сосать. Тен с нежностью посмотрел на мужа и сына, осторожно погладил пальцами крошечное тело и поправил слипшиеся от пота волосы мужа. Дав младенцу сделать несколько глотков, Тен-Шу взял его к себе, раскрыл рубашку на груди и прижал сына к покрасневшему от начавшейся лактации соску. Обычно в Хианга детей вскармливали омеги, но первое молоко дети получали от обоих родителей. Отдав сына мужу, Тен с опаской перевёл взгляд на Лин-Синга.  
  
— Боги наказали нас, я взял младшего в военный поход, и они вселили в него магию.  
  
— Наказали? — изумлённо воскликнул Лин. — Это благословение, Тен-Шу! И твой муж должен быть счастлив!  
  
Но омега не выглядел счастливым, он всхлипывал и держался за ребёнка, словно у него его могли отобрать.  
  
— Как давно ты знаешь о своей магии? — строго спросил Лин.  
  
— Со свадьбы, — всхлипнул Юйлинь, — после получения статуса мне было очень больно, и она сама проснулась в моих руках. Но больше я никогда не использовал её, клянусь!  
  
Лин укоризненно посмотрел на своего телохранителя, но тот взгляда не поднимал, расстроенно жевал губы и утешающе гладил своего омегу по заплаканным щекам. Лин оставил их, чувствуя неловкость и жалость. Это колкое чувство неприятно жалило изнутри. Жалость к хрупким мальчикам, неспособным самостоятельно произвести на свет детей и скрывающим свой магические дар; жалость к их альфам, что относились к мужьям как к ценным покупкам. Не умеющим и не желающим любить.  
  
Лин мог бы им объяснить, как неправильно они живут и как извратились старые традиции, превратившие омег в объект для удовольствия. И как прекрасна может быть другая жизнь. Но привитые с детства устои вросли в кожу, чтобы их изменить, потребуется не одно поколение. И Лин-Синг поставил себе целью это исправить.  
  
Оставив телохранителя, Лин навестил Ноду-Ока, бывшего евнуха, что под напором обстоятельств вынужден был принять статус. Ноду своего императора встречал на коленях, благодарил Янга, что сохранил тому жизнь и благодарил судьбу, подарившую ему прекрасного супруга – На-Ли. Муж Ноду действительно был хорош собой. Омега поздно принял статус, отработав без малого десять лет во дворце – На служил охранником-евнухом, владел оружием и был крепко сложен. Но лицо его обладало нежными чертами, глаза – яркие, озорные, губы мягкие, тело поджарое и изящно-гибкое. Омега покорно склонялся перед Лин-Сингом, но не прятался под чадру и не стеснялся открытых ног.  
  
Лин не остался в долгу и поблагодарил их обоих за верную службу, а Ноду за спасение своей жизни.  
  
— Ты можешь попросить меня о любой услуге, Ноду-Ок, — заверил будущий император, — я постараюсь выполнить её и расплатиться за твою преданноть.  
  
— Господин, — Ноду склонился, почтительно касаясь пальцами обуви Лин-Синга, — я прошу лишь о разрешении для моего супруга сражаться подле меня. Я знаю, что это противоречит законам Хианга, но вы вправе позволить ему это. На – отличный воин, он сильный и храбрый боец, на войне против демонов он будет полезен.  
  
— Ноду! — Лин потянул ему руку и заставил подняться на ноги, — Я буду счастлив подарить тебе это дозволение. — он перевёл вгляд на На-Ли и протянул руку и омеге, — в будущем, я надеюсь, Хианга изменит своё отношение к статусам, и ты станешь первым, кому я дарую право сражаться наравне с альфами!  
  
В свою комнату Лин вернулся усталым, вымотавшимся, но удовлетворённым. День был насыщен событиями: Тен-шу стал отцом, а супруг Ноду-Ок получил право сражаться. Но большая часть его прошла в переговорах – Эльдер путешествовал на другом корабле, и Ю-Сун поддерживал между ними мысленную связь. Чувствовать Эльдера почти частью самого себя было странно, боязно и очень возбуждающе. Лину казалось, он видит его яростные желания, кровожадные намерения и жажду боя. Но злые, агрессивные мысли не пугали, а заставляли восхищаться. Лин как мальчишка восхищался Эльдером, каждым его словом, мыслью. Всем.  
  
Если бы всё можно было изменить: повернуть время вспять и сделать всё иначе. Связать их не насильственным браком, а настоящими узами. Лин бы дрался с Эльдером на дуэли, завоевал бы его, и омега со своей колкой улыбкой смотрел бы на него с гордостью, целовал с желанием и тащил в свою постель со страстью. А сейчас... всё словно в зыбком тумане, где нет начала и конца, только вырванный из чужой жизни кусок, где Лин не альфа, а Эльдер не его омега. И нет настоящих чувств, нет истинной любви, только навязанная чужими мыслями хрупкая связь.  
  
— Лин... — окликнул его хриплый, до боли знакомый голос. Он, вздрогнув, стал щуриться, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в кромешной темноте.  
  
С его постели медленно поднялась крепкая фигура, плавным, грациозным движением приблизилась и ткнулась клыками в губы.  
  
— Как ты тут оказался? — изумлённо спросил Лин мужа.  
  
— Захотел, — хитро усмехнулся Эльдер. — Адамант свёл корабли, и мне перебросили дощечку. Ради тебя пришлось пробежать по жёрдочке.  
  
Он снова куснул, поцеловал, проталкивая язык до нёба и жадно выпивая аромат альфы. Сильные руки обхватили за спину, прижимая к себе, направляя. Эльдер потёрся об него возбуждённым членом, рыкнул нетерпеливо в рот, наполняя своими желаниями. Лин с трудом мог дышать после таких поцелуев.  
  
— Где ты был? От тебя несёт кровью. — Эльдер бесцеремонно стал его раздевать.  
  
— Принимал роды у омеги Тен-Шу.  
  
— Молодец. А я заждался. — Эльдер дёрнул его к постели, опрокинул, зажав руки над головой, и забрался сверху, обхватывая и держа своими ногами. — Хочу трахать тебя всю ночь... Завтра ведь всё решится, Ши Сымин ослаблен, нас больше, друиды обещали прийти на выручку. — Он устроился удобно, лизнул в губы, тихо повторил: — Всё скоро закончится.  
  
— Закончится... Эль, я не хочу тебя потерять...  
  
Омега замер, в темноте блеснули его глаза, и он склонился к лицу Лин-Синга, обдавая горячим дыханием и сбивающим с ног ароматом.  
  
— Ты вернёшься со мной в Феранию? — тихо, завораживающе спросил он.  
  
У Лина перехватило горло. Если бы Эльдер спросил об этом всего декаду назад, он бы не раздумывая ответил, что да. Он бы бросил Хианга разорённой, истерзанной демонами и безумием брата и уехал к Эльдеру, чтобы быть там ничем и никем. Пустым местом подле любимого и нужного. Но он был готов пойти на это, только если бы его чувства были взаимны.  
  
Лин тяжело сглотнул, отвёл взгляд, не зная, как объяснить свои желания. Возможно, если бы Эльдер смог его полюбить, Лин бросил бы всё и уехал. Только на это уже не осталось времени.  
  
— Не сейчас... — ответ вырвался сам, словно время имело хоть какое-то значение.  
  
— Я не умею ждать, Лин-Синг Риу, — недовольно произнёс омега.  
  
— Мне нужно привести в порядок страну, исправить то, что натворил Ши.  
  
— На это уйдут десятилетия...  
  
— А ты?  
  
— А я не умею ждать, — повторил Эльдер и, не давая Лину больше болтать, притянул его за затылок под одеяло к своему паху. Чтобы Лин молчал и доставлял ему удовольствие.  
  
Эльдер, удовлетворённый, быстро уснул на его плече, Лин же заснуть не мог. Мысли, раздражающе-назойливые, мешали расслабиться, он снова и снова повторял про себя их разговор, пытаясь отыскать скрытый смысл или хотя бы почувствовать намёк. Но так ни к чему и не пришёл.  
  
После бессонной ночи утро стало тошнотворным. Эльдер, горячий как печь, обнимал его, держался пальцами за плечо, словно боялся потерять. И от этого «словно» было тяжелее всего. Лин с трудом оттолкнул от себя эту руку, в горле жгло, собственные желания и чужие слова не давали покоя.  
  
Он потянулся к кувшину с водой и, зацепившись пальцами за ручку, столкнул его на пол. Кувшин вдребезги разбился, Эльдер подскочил за его спиной, задёргался, но, сообразив, в чём причина шума, успокоился и стал натягивать на себя вещи. Лин не мог повернуть голову в его сторону. Сквозь плотные ставни слабо проникал солнечный свет, но в его бликах отчётливо можно было рассмотреть точёную фигуру, крепкую, каменную спину, широкую грудь и клеймо на жилистой шее.  
  
Эльдера клеймо не остановит. Лин это прекрасно понимал.  
  
— Собирайся, — бросил в него вещи Эльдер.  
  
Штаны и рубашка валялись на полу, и их залило водой. Лин с трудом сглотнул отвратительный горький комок и стал одеваться. Эльдер сначала смотрел, любовался, а потом прыгнул вперёд, как боевой паллас. Завалил Лина на спину и сжал горло своей ладонью. Поцелуй был обжигающий, Лин с безумием тянулся за этими губами, не в силах отпустить, а когда Эльдер всё же отпрянул, то понял, что плачет.  
  
— Собирайся... — повторил Эльдер с лёгким смущением и ушёл.  
  
Лин, оставшись один, тихо взвыл. Не было смысла надеяться, что в будущем что-то изменится. Надеяться не на что. Эльдер не любил его, даже одурманенный влиянием Ю-Суна. Не полюбит и спустя годы...

 

 

## Глава 37. Оставленные в прошлом пороки

На палубе стояли гам и суета. Лина чуть не сбил с ног спешащий на сушу марал, эльфы суетливо переносили с места на место вещи, помогали спуститься омегам. Лин перебежками добрался до мостика, где на квартердеке Эльдер и Самозваный Король приказали поставить шатёр и столы с картами. Представители четырёх рас собрались в одном месте, как и несколько тысячелетий назад.  
  
Корабли дошли до западного моста, но дальше, даже разбивая лёд огнём, они пройти не могли. Со стороны Чуньцю шёл магический холод, лёд сковал реку до самого дна и даже разводной механизм моста превратился в неподвижную глыбу.  
  
— Так даже лучше. — Король поприветствовал запоздавшего Лина коротким кивком и отвернулся к подзорной трубе на высокой треноге. Его недовольство светлыми эльфами сквозило в каждом жесте, но Лин старался этого не замечать. — Если б подошли ближе, оказались бы у них словно на ладони, и они атаковали бы нас, не позволив сойти на берег.  
  
— Мы и так будем у них как на ладони, — заметил Ю-Сун.  
  
— У демонов и светлых эльфов нет ни катапульт, ни пушек. Снаряд, даже магический, через Куай не перебросят, а сил у Ши, чтобы вызвать нового дракона, нет, — уверенно заметил Эльдер. — Доброе утро, Лин-Синг, — поздоровался он с мужем, — мы ждём твоих распоряжений.  
  
Все присутствующие повернулись к Лин-Сингу, отчего он неловко кашлянул. Разбираясь со своими внутренними разногласиями, он долго сидел в каюте и вышел, лишь когда большая часть солдат покинула корабли. Теперь же, незнакомый с ситуацией, он не мог ничего ответить. Подойдя к карте, Лин внимательно посмотрел на фишки, что Самиан расставил своей магией.  
  
Демоны плотными рядами встали вдоль реки, защищая дворец и заградительные башни. Перед ними выстроились отряды светлых эльфов, а значит, при любом столкновении их сметут как ненужный мусор. Или ещё хуже – демоны воспользуются ими как своей подпиткой.  
  
— Пусть наши воины отправят свои семьи в ближайшие деревни, — указал он Ю-Суну. — Распорядитесь не ставить лагерь, не устраиваться на ночлег, — обратился он к остальным главам. — Мы должны быть готовы напасть в ближайшие сутки. Как только отряды построятся, начнём атаку.  
  
— Многие устали от водного путешествия, — тихо заметил Эльдер.  
  
— Я понимаю. — Лин и сам устал. Так сильно, что его невыносимо тянуло бросить всех и сорваться на берег. Только там, внизу под кормой, его ждали не заснеженные поля со спрятавшимися зимними посевами, а выжженная демонами и кровью светлых эльфов неплодородная земля. — Каждое мгновение, что мы медлим, Ши Сымин набирается сил и всё больше отдаёт Йё. Когда бог насытится его душой и нашей кровью, то вырвется на свободу. Мы не можем откладывать наступление ни на день.  
  
— Хорошо. — Нокона, представитель килантов, качнул тяжёлой головой с большими крупными рогами и, громыхнув копытами, направился к выходу из шатра. — Я отправляюсь к своим отрядам, мы будем сражаться вместе.  
  
— Кто-то должен остаться здесь и передавать мои распоряжения, если положение изменится, — попытался остановить его Лин. Килант вытащил из-за пазухи красивый стеклянный кристалл и отдал его светлому эльфу.  
  
— Через кристалл мы сможем общаться, где бы я ни находился.  
  
Лин не стал его задерживать, положил кристалл за пазуху и попросил пропустить к подзорной трубе. Через небольшой окуляр отлично была видна тёмная армия. Демоны стояли каменными истуканами, ждали команду своего предводителя. Но временами словно случайно вырывались вперёд, хватали такого же неподвижного светлого эльфа и утаскивали беднягу на растерзание. От подобного зрелища Лин поёжился. Не хотелось воевать со своими, но и убрать их с линии фронта не было никакой возможности. Переведя взгляд на второй берег, где сейчас выстраивались их воины, Лин заметил колонну пушек, несколько рядов с палласами и разрозненную группу на маралах. Эльфы, люди и киланты стояли отдельными кучами, не приближаясь друг к другу. А ведь им придётся сражаться плечом к плечу.  
  
Путешествуя на кораблях, представители разных рас почти не сталкивались друг с другом. Расселённые по каютам, спрятанные в трюмах, они не имели возможности общаться. И ссориться. Лин понимал, что старые распри, войны, что поколениями разводили их на разные лагеря, не забудутся даже под натиском общего врага. Ненависть разделила их страны так же как пустыня Манман. С тех пор как закончилась война между силами света и тьмы прошли тысячелетия, и все они забыли как сражаться под одним флагом.  
  
Лин собирался смешать их всех, заставить работать друг с другом, несмотря на расу и статус. План легко вырисовывался, строился схемами, расчерчивался движениями и твёрдыми командами.  
  
— Адамант, поставь пушки вдоль берега. Как только мы будем готовы, пусть начнут обстрел, но ядра запускайте с магической поддержкой, пусть они летят в задние ряды демонов. Самиан, нужно выставить магов в поддержку людям. Ю-Сун, огненные маги также должны занять позиции у берега – когда демоны, подгоняемые с фланга пушками, начнут переходить реку, огонь должен растопить лёд, и демоны, не умеющие плавать, пойдут ко дну. Как только демоны достигнут нашей стороны, маги и пушки должны отступить, и вперёд выступит авангард. Всадники отвлекут на себя демонов, пока маги займут новые позиции. Было бы неплохо при этом как-то увести подчинённые Ши отряды светлых эльфов...  
  
— Я могу отвлечь их иллюзией, — раздалось где-то рядом, почти у самой груди, громко и отчётливо, так что Лин невольно вздрогнул и отпрянул от подзорной трубы. Он вытащил из кармана кристалл, и тот в мгновение обрёл форму киланта, иллюзия Нокона без каких-либо проблем прошла сквозь стол и встала у всех на виду. — Среди моих воинов есть очень сильные маги, мы можем создать иллюзию и увести светлых эльфов с поля боя.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — согласился Лин, — тогда за несколько минут до начала обстрела направьте эльфов вниз по реке. Я не хочу, чтобы мои подданные пострадали, сейчас они не ведают, что делают.  
  
Закончив с распоряжениями, Лин подхватил небольшую трубу и вышел на палубу. От воды поднимался холодный пар, изморозь уже охватила большую часть корабля, но пока не добралась до его сердцевины. Тёмная магия стремилась заморозить их заживо. Лин вновь внимательно осмотрел два берега, понимая, что в этом сражении многие погибнут и среди них будут и те, кто всё ещё дорог.  
  
— Я рад, что ты на нашей стороне, Лин. — Со спины подошли Эльдер и Ю. Племянник зябко кутался в пушистый плащ и, щурясь, смотрел на почерневшую, совсем незнакомую картину Хианга.  
  
— Почему Корвина не было на встрече? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Лин.  
  
— Корвин ушёл со своим мужем и подчинёнными отрядами. Фраил очень сильный маг, но без своего омеги он ни на что не способен. Они всегда сражаются вместе. И побеждают.  
  
Лин кивнул. Сильный маг там, внизу, действительно пригодится, а от Корвина на совете немного толку. Альфа двигался вдоль борта, осматривая потемневшие от гари и пепла некогда светлые стены дворца. Две сторожевые башни так же, как и заставы у Зин-эйри, столетиями охраняли замок от магических атак извне, не позволяли обстреливать стены из пушек и магическим огнём. Но сейчас их основание было разобрано, они покосились и лишились своей магической силы. А значит, дворец Чуньцю легко можно было бы взять штурмом и разрушить. Но Лин не хотел разрушать самое главное достояние Хианга – дом, в котором покоились все его предки и где он родился сам.  
  
— Твой план сработает, — Эльдер встал рядом и положил руку на плечо, — я уверен. Не пройдёт и декады, как ты займёшь свой трон.  
  
— Спасибо. — Лин коротко вздохнул. Да, он станет императором, а Эльдер отправится домой, чтобы стать владыкой для своего народа. Встретятся ли они ещё когда-нибудь? Или разорвут фиктивный навязанный брак, оставив между своими странами лишь торговые соглашения и мирный договор?..  
  
— Я рад, что ты мягкий и нежный тут, — тёплая ладонь легла на грудь, и Лин оторвался от подзорной трубы, чтобы посмотреть на любимые твёрдые и загрубевшие от меча пальцы, — и что невероятно сильный тут...  
  
Вторая ладонь коснулась лба, Лин развернулся в объятиях Эльдера, прижался к его губам, не давая договорить, сказать что-то важное или, напротив, то, что окончательно разорвёт их и без того хрупкую связь.  
  
— И целуешься ты тоже отменно, — колко улыбнулся омега, когда Лин оторвался от его губ.  
  
— А вот ты вечно меня царапаешь, — попытался тем же шутливым тоном ответить Лин, но дыхание после прикосновений сбилось и горло саднило от горечи. Он снова повернулся к замку, поднял подзорную трубу, пряча эмоции.  
  
На стенах дворца было пусто. Ши, похоже, всех воинов отправил в бой, оставив дворец беззащитным. Настроив резкость, Лин попытался рассмотреть императорские башни и вздрогнул, когда в покоях брата увидел его самого. Ши Сымин выглядел чёрным, мрачным пятном с горящим красным взглядом. И этот взгляд пронзил самую душу.  
  
Опустив трубу, Лин отпрянул от борта, пытаясь стряхнуть тяжёлое наваждение. Но образ брата, его демонический прожигающий взгляд не уходили, цеплялись и, казалось, впивались всё глубже.  
  
— Лин-Синг! — выкрикнул Ю, указывая в сторону тёмной армии. — Демоны перешли в наступление...  
  
Лин попытался посмотреть на берег, но в глазах резануло, и он вскрикнул, падая на колени. Образ брата приближался, взгляд стал ярче, насыщеннее, и теперь Лин чётко ощущал его жар.  
  
«Здравствуй, братец».  
  
Голос в голове заставил снова закричать. Сиплый, ядовито-хриплый, но всё же узнаваемый голос брата вызвал неподдельный ужас и панику.  
  
— Что с тобой? — Эльдер попытался его схватить, Лин вывернулся из протянутых рук, бросился в сторону, но, наткнувшись на ванты и запнувшись, свалился на палубу.  
  
— Стой! — выкрикнул Ю, останавливая Эльдера, когда тот снова попытался коснуться Лина. — Им сейчас управляет Ши!  
  
— Шутишь? — взревел Эльдер, схватил мужа за плечо, но тот, вместо того чтобы спокойно подняться, выхватил из-за пояса нож и ударил наотмашь, чуть не перерезав Эльдеру горло. — Ты рехнулся?  
  
— Отойди! — снова крикнул Ю, осторожно приближаясь. — Я попытаюсь разорвать их связь...  
  
— Убирайся! — зашипел Лин, хватаясь за голову. Эльдер снова попытался подойти, но Лин яростно рыкнул на омегу. — Прочь!  
  
— Не могу пробиться... Разум дяди всегда был для меня недоступен, а теперь туда ещё и Ши проник, — с отчаянием прошептал Ю-Сун.  
  
— Ю, прикажи начать атаку, действуем по плану, я пригляжу за ним. — Эльдер махнул рукой, веля мальчишке убираться, а сам повернулся к Лин-Сингу, с прищуром рассматривая его побледневшее лицо и почерневшие глаза. — Я знаю, ты сильнее, просто избавься от него...  
  
— Не подходи... — альфа попятился, снова натыкаясь на такелаж, удерживающий паруса.  
  
Перед глазами у Лина стояла чернота, и неровными красными бликами через неё проникал образ Эльдера. Только омега не пытался его успокоить, а, выбрав боевую стойку, размахивал тяжёлым мечом. Холодная усмешка, привычная, но теперь наполненная презрением, и зелёные глаза, горящие ненавистью. На него смотрел Эльдер из далёкого прошлого, когда Лин только забрал его из дома и вёл через пустыню.  
  
«Ты ведь знаешь, что он всегда будет тебя ненавидеть и презирать», — прошелестел голос Ши в голове. — «Что бы ты ни делал.... Как бы ни любил... Эльдер’Тан-Талас видит в тебе только врага!»  
  
— Нет... — Лин отмахнулся от неприятного видения, но усмехающийся Эльдер яростно рыкнул и взмахнул клинком, пытаясь проткнуть ему сердце. С трудом уклонившись, Лин на ощупь двинулся вдоль борта прочь.  
  
«Не подставляй ему спину, не сбегай!» — продолжал нашёптывать Ши, — «Эльдер ударит не задумываясь. Ты сам это знаешь. Сам понимаешь. Он ведь мечтал убить тебя, всё это время мечтал поквитаться! Отомстить за смерть родных и разорение страны. Ты сам это видел»  
  
— Лин, борись, сражайся! — словно через пелену донёсся обеспокоенный голос Эльдера. Лин обернулся, и вовремя – образ яростного, гневного лесного эльфа рванулся вперёд, размахивая мечом и пытаясь покончить с захватчиком. Лин с трудом успел вытащить свой меч, отклонить удар и упал, оступившись.  
  
«Он всё равно убьёт тебя! Сражайся, брат, убей нашего общего врага, как мы должны были поступить при захвате Ферании. Помнишь, ты сам предлагал, хотел отправить всю его семью на эшафот!»  
  
— Нет... — Лин отчаянно покрутил головой, пытаясь сбросить наваждение. Иллюзорный Эльдер снова атаковал, и Лин неловко закрылся своим клинком, отводя огромный меч в сторону. Неприятный, отталкивающий гогот омеги заставил подняться и снова бежать. Лин не хотел с ним сражаться, не желал убивать. Но и погибнуть от его рук не мог...  
  
«Он ведь не знает, что это ты настоял на убийстве Ралонэ и Малфира. Ты приказал убить его родителей, чтобы ослабить правящую семью Таласов. И его хотел убить. Так что же медлишь теперь? Избавься от выродка, закончи то, что хотел сделать!»  
  
— Нет! — в который раз повторил Лин и с отвращением отбросил свой клинок.  
  
Прошлой весной он не желал никому смерти, но после войны не видел в лесных эльфах живых существ. И тогда... да, тогда он красочно описал Хонг-Ву, к чему приведёт великодушие. Его слова стали причиной гибели родителей Эльдера и их свадьбы. Он сам свёл их в храме Лика Луны. Сам.  
  
— Ты справишься с ним, я знаю, — словно сквозь дымку прорвался настойчивый голос Эльдера. Настоящего Эльдера, а не того, что пытался навязать ему Ши. И Лин верил его словам, верил больше, чем своему зрению, и был готов умереть ради него.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя убивать, — произнёс он, медленно поворачиваясь к грозному противнику.  
  
Иллюзорный омега громко засмеялся и чётким ударом вонзил ему в сердце красный меч.

 

 

## Глава 38. Ледяной разлом

Эльдер разбил корочку льда в тазике с водой, слегка смочил тряпку и приложил к горячему лбу Лин-Синга. Альфа был без сознания уже несколько часов, и это начало тревожить. Сквозь плотно закрытые ставни изредка пробивался морозный ветер, зима в Хианга – неприглядная и холодная, со снежными буранами и ледяной землёй. Но сейчас её опустошило чёрное пламя и демонические войска Йё. Эльдер хотел бы взглянуть на настоящую зиму, на такую, о которой рассказывал Лин.  
  
О своём доме он почти не думал, не вспоминал о младшем брате, на которого взвалили неподъёмный груз, о голодных солдатах, стерегущих границу за сухую лепёшку, о могиле родителей. Эльдер всецело замер в одном мгновении и не желал ничего менять. Никогда прежде Эльдер так сильно не привязывался к чему-либо эмоционально и физически. А Хианга, её император и насущные проблемы вцепились в него клешнями.  
  
— Ты уверен, что он в порядке? — спросил он у бесшумно замершего за спиной Ю-Суна.  
  
— Да, связь разорвана, и все повреждения я излечил. Ши заставил его жечь себя изнутри собственной магией – к счастью, его огонь ослаб, и он не успел особо сильно себе навредить.  
  
— Возможно, Ши повторит попытку.  
  
— Нет, Лин хорошо от него закрылся. У него необычайно сильный блок на магию разума.  
  
— Он у меня такой, — усмехнулся Эльдер и нежно провёл рукой альфе по лицу.  
  
— У тебя? — тихо переспросил Ю.  
  
Эльдер обернулся, полоснул по нему ледяным взглядом, и мальчишка сжался, согнулся в поклоне.  
  
— Иди к Адаманту. Ему сейчас нужна твоя помощь, — холодно приказал он, и Ю сбежал.  
  
Эльдер несколько раз раздражённо обошёл каюту, слова Ю царапнули уже давно кровоточащую рану. О ней следовало забыть, но не получалось. Успокоившись, он снова сел у постели. Провёл ладонью по бледному, совершенно белому лицу, задержался у мягких податливых губ и чуть смял их пальцем. Лин выглядел идеально утончённо, словно фарфоровая кукла. Красивый, обольстительный, он не терял своей безупречной привлекательности даже истощённый борьбой с магией Ши. Яркий альфа, достойный трона своей империи.  
  
Эльдер не думал о том, что будет с ними в будущем, когда он вернётся домой. Не хотел об этом думать. Не сейчас...  
  
Лин так не вовремя попал под тёмные чары – там, на поле боя, звучали взрывы и крики, шёл бой, а Эльдер сидел неподвижно подле мужа и не мог ослушаться его указа. В Ферании генералы не наблюдали за сражением со стороны, они сами вели своих солдат. Но Лин настоял, и теперь Эльдеру приходилось следить за боем с безопасно удалённого корабля и терпеть общество человека.  
  
Лин шевельнулся, тяжело вдохнул, и Эльдер, встрепенувшись, придвинулся ближе, заглянул в бледное лицо и невольно улыбнулся, когда альфа открыл глаза.  
  
— Эль... — Лин слабо потянулся к нему.  
  
— Идиот, — шикнул он, и, подхватив с постели, обнял до хруста, — я так переволновался...  
  
— Спасибо. — Лин тяжело выдохнул в шею, обжёг своим дыханием, у него всё ещё был жар, хотя Ю и уверил, что полностью вылечил его ожоги. Эльдер снова попытался уложить его на постель, но Лин не дался, вцепился мёртвой хваткой.  
  
— Прости, Эль, — дрогнувшим голосом произнёс он, — я должен признаться тебе, рассказать... Когда войска Хонг-Ву захватили Феранию, я убедил брата избавиться от глав. Убедил убить твоих родителей, Эль...  
  
Эльдер снова попытался отстраниться, но Лин вцепился лишь крепче, словно боялся отпустить, а Эльдер терпеть не мог, когда тот боялся. Он с силой оторвал альфу от себя, откинул на постель, и тот, поджав губы, с горечью посмотрел ему в глаза. Жалкий, как побитый пёс. Эльдер недовольно передёрнул плечами и поднялся, направляясь к выходу.  
  
— Пойдём, армия Ши уже перешла через реку!  
  
Лин поднялся. Тяжело. Чуть пошатываясь. Встал ровнее и поправил рубашку, невольно посматривая на грудь, где иллюзорный меч пробил его насквозь. Эльдер снова поморщился, теперь из-за своей несдержанности. Не хотелось срываться на Лине, но нервы на пределе, война за бортом, и он снова чуть его не потерял.  
  
— Я знал об этом, — произнёс он, холодно смотря на альфу, — знал, что именно ты виноват в их смерти. Мне Арго и Берд ещё в пустыне рассказали. Когда я обвинял тебя в смерти родителей, то говорил не о светлых эльфах в целом, а только о тебе!  
  
— Ты меня ненавидишь? — спросил Лин, наконец, поднимая голову.  
  
— У меня сотни других не менее веских причин ненавидеть тебя. — Эльдеру не хотелось продолжать этот разговор, и он снова направился к дверям. — Пойдём, сейчас твои и мои воины сражаются вместе, плечом к плечу. Не время выяснять отношения.  
  
— А когда будет время? — Лин резко схватил его за руку, сжал так сильно, что Эльдер невольно поморщился. — Когда мы прорвёмся через защитные башни? Когда войдём во дворец и покончим с Ши Сымином? Или когда ты вернёшься к реке, чтобы взойти на корабль и навсегда уехать в Феранию?  
  
— Прекрати, Лин. — Эльдер попытался вырваться из его хватки, но Лин сильнее сжал пальцы. — Возможно, это не навсегда, — хмуро улыбнулся он. — Ты ведь обещал мне охоту, приятный отдых в твоём доме и секс с парочкой килантов.  
  
— Эль... — Он, наконец, разжал руку и опустил взгляд. — У владыки Ферании и императора Хианга не будет времени на отдых.  
  
— Жаль, — Эльдер придал голосу безмятежности и снова потянул Лина к выходу, — пойдём. Ю-Сун там один за всех отдувается. Демоны начали атаку ещё до того, как закончилось построение, но маги успели растопить лёд, и часть тёмного воинства пошла ко дну. Когда их маги снова начали замораживать воду, мы уже подготовили пушки и всадников. Сейчас бой идёт на обоих берегах реки, но перевес на нашей стороне.  
  
— А что с войском светлых?  
  
— Сейчас сам увидишь, только не шуми.  
  
Эльдер приоткрыл двери на палубу, и Лин изумлённо распахнул глаза: всё свободное пространство было занято хорошо вооружёнными солдатами. Светлые эльфы сидели на корточках или коленях, пригибали головы и стеклянными взглядами всматривались в пустоту перед ними.  
  
— Они в засаде, — с тихим смешком шепнул Эльдер. — Нокона со своими магами внушил им, что они должны отойти к кораблям и ждать сигнала. Только сам понимаешь – сигнала не будет.  
  
— Почему он не отвёл их выше по реке? — возмутился Лин.  
  
— Тише! — шикнул Эльдер. — С запада их отрезали новые демоны. Ши вызвал ещё несколько отрядов, они поднялись из-под земли прямо у светлых под ногами и начали их жрать. Ноконе пришлось действовать быстро, и он направил их на корабли. Большая часть смогла унести ноги, и сейчас каждое судно переполнено светлоухими, толком не пройти. Киланты оставили для нас квартердек и каюту, где мы тебя уложили...  
  
Лин первым делом направился к карте – светлые фишки их воинства расползлись во все стороны, уже давно потеряв строй. К Самиану то и дело прилетали вороны, и он переставлял фишки, следя за ситуацией. Адамант расслабленно курил трубку, словно его это толком не касалась, и лишь Ю выглядел взволнованным, взлохмаченным, с испуганным блеском в глазах и дрожащими губами.  
  
— Лин! — обрадовался он появлению дяди. — Что мне делать? — зашептал он, цепляясь за его плечо. — Я запутался, что происходит. Всё движется так быстро...  
  
Лин отстранил его, беглым взглядом прошёлся по карте. Их объединённая армия пока справлялась, но без хорошего руководства всё могло измениться в одно мгновение. Лин осмотрел состояние войск, взвесил все за и против, разложил всё в голове и снова выстроил. У каждой армии, любого построения есть прорехи, и их необходимо использовать.  
  
— Ю, направь магов в эти точки, — показал он пальцем на карте, — люди и их пушки пусть держат подступы к мостам, не позволяйте демонам переходить реку и не давайте им сплотиться. Киланты пусть держат тех, кто перешёл реку у берега, по возможности сталкивайте их в воду – они не умеют плавать.  
  
Ю благодарно закивал, тут же мысленно передавая указания. Фишки на карте задвигались, стали менять положение – Самиан следил за боем в подзорную трубу и связывался с воронами. Передача информации действовала мгновенно, Лин позавидовал талантам Самиана и Ю-Суна, ему бы в бою похожие помощники не помешали.  
  
Ю, закончив с оповещением, стал услужливо предлагать дяде горячий чай, свежеприготовленный суп и другие удобства.  
  
— Что здесь? — Лин отмахнулся от племянника и ткнул в почти ровной формы круг за спинами демонов.  
  
Самиан перевёл в ту сторону трубу, но пустота расположилась слишком далеко, и он со своим старческим зрением ничего не углядел. Оставив трубу, он стал нашёптывать что-то своей вороне, но Лину некогда было ждать. Он грубо отодвинул Адаманта, рассевшегося посреди шатра, и направил на выбранный участок земли окуляр. Почва там, словно живая, ходила ходуном. Даже крупные камни двигались, неслись по кругу, словно подхваченные невидимым смерчем. В центре, как в воронке, образовалась впадина, и оттуда тянулся чёрный дым.  
  
— Ши снова что-то призывает, — сообщил Лин остальным, и рядом с ним встали главы, всматриваясь в пустое пространство.  
  
— Что-то крупное, — согласился Эльдер.  
  
— Скорее всего, снова дракона! — Самиан тяжело вздохнул и указал рукой на сражающихся неподалёку воинов. — Там сейчас несколько отрядов лесных эльфов, нужно направить их к месту призыва, сильная магия способна разорвать заклятье, и Ши просто потеряет свои силы.  
  
— Ю! — Лин махнул племяннику, даже не поворачиваясь к нему. — Направь их к воронке!  
  
Чуть опустив подзорную трубу, Лин стал рассматривать, как группа лесных яростно бросается на демонических тварей. Среди них он смог усмотреть Корвина – ловкий и прыткий маленький омега отлично управлялся с мечом. За его спиной неприступной скалой стоял муж. Молнии в его руках, словно живые, защищали его и Корвина, отражали атаки и летели во врага. Фраил при этом выглядел спокойным и невозмутимым, словно и не тратил на это силы. Столь одарённый маг мог бы и сам справиться с небольшим отрядом демонов.  
  
— Между ними и местом призыва несколько сотен демонов. Они не успеют, — заметил Ю.  
  
— Должны! — твёрдо ответил Лин. — Если это ещё один дракон, он за мгновения сметёт наших воинов, мы просто не успеем подготовить сейчас пушки и магов для ответного удара.  
  
— Там Корвин и Фраил, — сказал Самиан. — Они должны справиться.  
  
Земля на свободном участке ощутимо подрагивала – казалось, ещё мгновение, и на поверхность выберутся все демоны Йё. Посыплются чёрными муравьями, сметая всё на своём пути, заполоняя реку и некогда цветущие поля, пожирая и сминая противостоящие им войска. Лин судорожно пытался вспомнить, что рассказывали книги по древней истории, как удалось загнать Йё в ловушку, раздробить на куски и заточить в артефакты по всему миру. Возможно, светлые боги помогли своим детям, спустились с небесного купола и своими силами затолкнули тёмных тварей под землю.  
  
Сейчас у них ещё есть шанс справиться, пока Йё не окреп, не завладел Ши полностью, пока древние артефакты ещё хоть немного его сдерживают. Но что будет, если они не успеют? Если на поверхность выберется дракон и своим чёрным огнём зальёт всё вокруг, сжигая их воинов заживо, а потом тех, кто выжил, сожрёт?  
  
— Мы должны спуститься и помочь им, — словно услышав его мысли, произнёс Эльдер. — Корвин со своим отрядом не прорвётся!  
  
— Наше место тут – наблюдать и управлять! — строго заметил Лин.  
  
— Я иду, а ты можешь и дальше делать вид, что сражаешься!  
  
— Не вздумай! — Лин схватил его за руку.  
  
Эльдер полоснул презрением. Между тонких губ показались клыки, и он коротко рыкнул.  
  
— Не смей указывать мне, альфа! — прошипел он и, легко вывернувшись, направился к спущенным с борта верёвочным лестницам.  
  
Внизу генералов армий ждали снаряжённые маралы, паласы и забавные лохматые пони людей – всё было готово на случай, если им придётся отступать. Лин мрачно наблюдал, как его муж, быстро перебирая руками, спускается на сковавший корабль лёд, а потом, плюнув на всё и в сердцах проклиная непокорного, ринулся следом. Когда он добрался до середины лестницы, Эльдер уже вскочил на марала.  
  
— Стой! — Лин посмотрел вниз, пытаясь прикинуть, удастся ли приземлиться без повреждений.  
  
Но лёд под самой кормой осел, и неудачное падение могло переломать ему ноги. Стиснув зубы, он прыгнул, стараясь перенести весь вес на искусственную волшебную ногу. От удара боль прошила колено, а ледяная поверхность под ним пошла трещинами, но деревянная нога выдержала и смягчила падение.  
  
— Стой! — повторял Лин, бросившись вслед за мужем. Тот придержал марала, снова полоснул привычным холодом, а потом протянул руку, помогая забраться себе за спину. — Ты хоть иногда обдумываешь свои поступки? — сердито рыкнул Лин в светлую макушку.  
  
— Обычно на это у меня нет времени! — усмехнулся Эльдер и дёрнул поводья.

 

 

## Глава 39. Благословение Луны

!!!Предупреждение: смерть второстепенных персонажей (списки есть на дайри)  
  
Земля из-под копыт летела крупными чёрными хлопьями, засыпая спину мелкими камнями и грязью. Лин попытался набросить на голову капюшон плаща, но его то и дело срывал рвущийся навстречу ветер. Эльдер ловко маневрировал между группами демонов, обходил крупные отряды, вёл марала между сражающимися.  
  
Место призыва стремительно приближалось, и они легко могли бы обогнуть защищавших его демонов, но Эльдер рванул к своим, отправился помогать Корвину, и Лину оставалось только скрипеть зубами. Магических сил в нём сейчас было слишком мало, он бы не смог в одиночку прервать призыв, а рассчитывать на помощь гордого и упрямого мужа не приходилось. Эльдер почти добрался до Корвина. Попытался заставить марала идти по рогатым головам окруживших его товарища демонов. Но на животное обратили внимание, демоны развернулись к ним, и Эльдер отвёл марала в сторону, отскочив на порядочное расстояние, снова выбирая траекторию движения.  
  
Корвина и его воинов окружили кольцом, теперь они уже не продирались к месту призыва, а отбивались от всё новых и новых демонов. Очевидно, Ши заметил их попытку прервать магический ритуал и теперь пытался их остановить. Лесные эльфы теряли своих бойцов слишком быстро и были не в состоянии добраться до огромной воронки. Им не хватило бы сил даже на отступление.  
  
— Эльдер, им не помочь! — попытался перекричать рёв боя Лин-Синг. Но стоило лишь открыть рот, как его забило песком, рядом с воронкой крутились грязевые вихри и вспыхивало подземное пламя. Вырывающаяся наружу стихия ревела громче, чем тёмные твари, и, возможно, Эльдер не услышал, а может, не позволило отступить упрямство.  
  
Снова направив марала на копошащихся демонов, Эльдер рванул поводья, надеясь перебраться через них и оказаться рядом с Корвином. Корвин это заметил, жестом направил несколько омег к ним навстречу, расчищая дорогу, и повернулся к ним сам.  
  
Эльдер с рычанием понёсся на врага, его марал несколько раз оступился, взбираясь по головам, и резко прыгнул вперёд, преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние. Лин с ужасом осмотрел небольшой круг, что держали лесные эльфы, – их осталось не больше десятка, но они продолжали яростно сражаться, не позволяя демонам приблизиться. Именно в этот момент, едва копыта их марала коснулись грязной, утоптанной до скользкой жижи земли, демоны развернулись, и большинство из них бросилось прочь.  
  
Оставшийся маленький отряд без промедления стал добивать тех, кто замешкался, кидаться молниями в спину убегающим, крошить недобитых. Эльдер успел раскроить несколько черепов, когда вой от воронки достиг своего апогея, и камни, словно взорвавшись, мелкой крошкой полетели во все стороны.  
  
Прямо перед ними из-под земли появилась огромная драконья голова. Чудовище раздувало ноздри, выпуская чёрный как сажа дым, и пыталось передними конечностями вытащить остальное тело на поверхность. Челюсти дёргались, хватали оставшихся рядом с ним демонов и с хрустом глотали их, как мелкую рыбёшку.  
  
— Опоздали... Нужно уходить, Эльдер! — Лин пытался перекричать вопящих рядом демонических тварей и вой земли.  
  
— Нет, Корвин не сможет уйти, ему нужно помочь!  
  
— Ты ума лишился! — Лин даже не договорил. Эльдер дёрнул поводья, и марал послушно встал на задние ноги, скидывая своих наездников. Эльдер ловко приземлился, вызвал электрические мечи и лёгким движением разрубил приблизившегося к ним демона. На второго марал опустил копыта, придавливая к земле. Лин бросился животному на помощь, вызвал огненную плеть, но она была тонкой, как нить, – такой не выйдет ни связать, ни ударить. Отбросив слабый огонёк, он призвал короткий нож – оружие как раз ему под силу – и перерезал демону горло.  
  
Эльдер молниеносным вихрем крутился рядом. Взмахивал клинками и рубил. Лин достал обычный меч, использовал его для блока, но рядом с сильным омегой чувствовал себя бесполезной помехой. Дракон тем временем уже почти полностью поднялся из-под земли, оставляя им всё меньше времени на отступление.  
  
— Нам всем не уйти, — крикнул откуда-то со спины Корвин. — Эльдер, бери мужа и уходи! Ты должен выжить!  
  
— Дудки! — рыкнул омега и, грозно расправив плечи, посмотрел на драконью пасть. — Провернём тот же трюк, что и на корабле, – обстреляем его магией!  
  
— Не выйдет! — Лин откинул от себя последнего демона и с удивлением осмотрелся – небольшая площадка, где они только что сражались с огромной армией демонов, опустела.  
  
Те разбежались по сторонам, встали у дракона за спиной и по бокам. Никто не хотел оказаться на линии его огня. И лишь горстка глупых эльфов оказалась в самом эпицентре.  
  
— Там, на корабле, нам помогали пушки, и магов было не меньше сотни. Что мы впятером... — Лин быстро пересчитал магов и исправился, вычитая себя: — Вчетвером... что мы можем сделать?  
  
Дракон выбрался, поднялся на все шесть лап и отряхнулся от земли, сбивая хвостом стоящих за спиной тёмных воинов. Запрокинув голову, стал втягивать в себя воздух, готовясь к атаке. У них были считанные минуты, а может, и этого не осталось. Потому что дракон первым делом спалит их, а потом начнёт плеваться огнём в сражающихся за рекой. И, так или иначе, они погибнут, а тёмные войска возьмут верх. Армия света падёт. Проиграет на этот раз...  
  
— Все мне за спину! — Вперёд вышел Фраил. Твёрдым голосом дал указание и стал быстро плести пальцами сложное заклятье.  
  
Эльдер и ещё один омега попытались ему помочь, встали рядом, улавливая движения, пытаясь вложить в защиту и свои силы, но Фраил только рыкнул на них.  
  
— За спину! — приказал он владыке, даже не дрогнув, и Эльдер послушно отошёл.  
  
Над ними быстро, с ярким свечением стал складываться энергетический купол. Лин никогда не видел столь сильного заклятья и с воодушевлением смотрел, как барьер растёт и становится крепче. Удержит ли он огненный натиск— он не знал. Но это сейчас было для них единственным шансом выжить. Марал с неохотой вошёл к ним под купол, опустился на живот и тревожно крутил головой. Эльдер встал у Фраила за спиной – очевидно, подпитывал его своей магией. Два других мага тоже помогали. Корвин, не владеющий молнией, нервно стоял в стороне и заламывал руки, поглядывая то на мужа, то на дракона.  
  
Купол закрыл их почти полностью, а потом стал стягиваться, уплотняясь, и им пришлось стать ближе, практически прижаться друг к другу, потому, когда дракон опустил голову и с рёвом выдохнул на них лавиной огня, все почувствовали, как задрожала земля под ногами и затрепетало крепкое тело мужа Корвина. Луна одарила его невероятными способностями. Сильная магия читалась, как открытая книга его души, – Фраил защищал своего омегу и был готов ради него умереть.  
  
Огненный вихрь сбивал с ног, жар опалил сквозь молнии и щипал огнём лицо и руки. Лин вцепился Эльдеру в плечи, стараясь удержаться на ногах и хоть что-то ощутить в этом огненном безумном инферно. Пламя не утихало, казалось, что дыхание дракона не закончится никогда и они рано или поздно просто спекутся от нестерпимо высокой температуры.  
  
От боли и опаляющего воздуха Лин не заметил, как стал кричать. Рядом с ним кричал Эльдер, закрывая лицо руками. Остальные омеги попадали на землю, возможно потеряв сознание, и лишь Корвин отчаянно смотрел мужу в спину, не шевелясь, не проявляя слабости.  
  
Купол дал трещину совершенно внезапно. Лин уже ждал, когда огонь погаснет, но внезапно Фраил тихо застонал, руки провалились сквозь окружающую их защиту, и альфа вскрикнул от боли. А потом всё просто рухнуло. Развалилось в одно мгновение. Как бы силён ни был Фраил, ему оказалось не под силу сдержать дыхание тёмного змея.  
  
Эльдер метнулся ему на помощь. Именно в то мгновение, когда стало ясно, что помочь уже ничем нельзя. Лин перехватил его поперёк живота, дёрнул под себя, почти инстинктивно защищая своего омегу от опасности. Выбросил вверх руку, рисуя защитный знак.  
  
Но магии внутри накопилось слишком мало. Она колыхалась слабым цветком где-то на дне желудка и не желала подниматься выше. Сплетённая защита была так слаба, что не смогла бы даже отвести пламя в сторону. Лин понимал это. Чувствовал, когда выпускал её наружу. И знал также, что если он не поможет, то они все погибнут.  
  
Магия не бездонная бочка, как любил шутить его учитель. Но огромная река. И стоит только убрать преграду, снять свои собственные барьеры, навязанные разумом, и магия сможет проснуться. Так же, как и с голубым пламенем, Лин открыл все замки, выпустил наружу свои чувства и себя. Для Эльдера было не жалко отдать всё, что имелось, без остатка.  
  
Огненная волна сбила их с ног, Эльдер завалился на застывшего в ужасе Корвина, тот грохнулся на испуганного опалённого марала, а сверху их закрыл тонкий магический барьер. Лишь на пару мгновений. Но этого хватило, чтобы пережить последние всполохи дыхания. И когда пламя схлынуло, Лин обессиленно опустил руки. Дышать было тяжело, хотелось лечь и упасть, но, коснувшись расплавленной земли, он тут же выпрямился. Эльдер копошился, с короткими криками стягивая с груди защитные железные пластины. Марал погиб. Сгорел, не попав под щит, но своим телом спас жизнь Корвину.  
  
Корвин же, словно лишённый разума, с пугающе безумным взглядом пополз к тому, что осталось от его мужа. Фраил и два других омеги сгорели до костей, оплавились до неузнаваемого состояния. Сгорбленная чёрная фигура замерла на том месте, где сильный альфа пытался защитить их от демонического огня.  
  
— Нам нужно уходить... — Лин попытался осмотреться, но перед глазами всё ещё скакали красные всполохи, а в ушах трещало.  
  
— У меня куртка приплавилась к рукам, — хрипло выдохнул Эльдер, попытался подняться и тут же свалился – ноги его не держали. — Мы уже никуда не уйдём, — слишком отчаянно пробормотал он, показывая на возвышающуюся над ними массивную тушу дракона.  
  
Чудовище стояло так близко, что можно было разглядеть магический рисунок на чешуйках. Ощутить запах чего-то гнилого и тухлого. Услышать, как в огромной груди бьётся огненное сердце. И сейчас оно набиралось сил, чтобы залить их огнём снова.  
  
Лин невольно повернулся, рассматривая, что осталось от их армии, – мосты пали, сожжённые дотла, берег почернел и изогнулся причудливой формой, но пламя не добралось до второго берега, видимо Фраил своим барьером изменил направление огня, и всё ещё сражающаяся армия не пострадала.  
  
— Помоги мне встать, — попросил Эльдер, и Лин протянул ему руку.  
  
От прикосновений кожа словно сплавилась. Ладони срослись. Лин его уже не выпускал, а Эльдер не дёргался, позволил сентиментальные прикосновения. Они замерли друг напротив друга. За спиной ревел дракон. Рядом тихо подвывал Корвин, прижимая к себе иссохшийся и обугленный труп мужа. Всё происходящее казалось безумным, на грани смерти и жизни. И они там оказались вместе, чтобы просто проститься...  
  
— Знаешь, то время, пока мы жили у Самиана в его маленьком домике, в глухой деревне, показалось мне самым счастливым в нашем недолгом браке. — Лин смотрел на него с нежностью и мягким теплом. От этого взгляда Эльдер всегда становился жёстким.  
  
Он мог быть злым и агрессивным, мог посылать и обзывать Лина сотни раз на дню, но там, в домике Самиана, у них была маленькая лежанка и горячие объятия на двоих. Узенькая кухня с пропахшей копотью печкой, почерневшим от времени столом и неудобными стульями. Они жили там, забыв о статусах, о своём положении в обществе и тяжёлом предназначении, навязанном семьёй. Эльдер был просто омегой, немного наглым и очень агрессивным. А Лин – его альфой и был готов терпеть его любые заскоки.  
  
— Вот как? — Эльдер не смог удержать взгляд. Почувствовал что-то в словах и интонации Лина. Ощутил нечто большее, чем тот успел произнести. И от этого стало жарче, чем от демонического пламени дракона. Сердце забилось неровно. Испуганно.  
  
Эльдер действительно боялся всего этого – чужих эмоций, своих чувств. Он криво улыбнулся, и покрасневшая обожжённая кожа пошла мелкими трещинками.  
  
— А Самиан сказал, что для него это были самые отвратительные дни.  
  
— Нет, не то. — Лин приложил ладонь к его губам, закрывая рот. — Ты должен сказать мне совсем другое.  
  
Глаза Эльдера расширились, зрачки заметались, показывая его настоящие желания, что Лин никогда не замечал у своего холодного и жёсткого мужа. Эльдер действительно хотел сказать другое, и уже очень давно. Но слов не находилось, да и времени не было подходящего. Сейчас же, когда Лин откровенно ставил точки в их жизнях, это уже не имело значения.  
  
— Я... — Эльдер нервно сглотнул, собираясь с мыслями, и посмотрел Лину за спину. — Смотри!  
  
Лин обернулся, ожидая чего угодно, но не быстро приближающегося к дракону палласа. Серебряный зверь замер прямо напротив огромной морды, всего в десятке шагов от них, и с него на землю спустился Ю-Сун.

 

 

## Глава 40. Новый виток

Мальчишка выглядел крошечным на фоне возвышающейся демонической твари. Маленькая беспомощная фигурка, неспособная ничего изменить. Дракон закрывал собой небо, прятал нескончаемую армию демонов и далёкий дворец Чуньцю. Изогнув шею, он задрал голову для нового плевка. В огромной груди заклокотало, ещё немного, и тёмный ящер зальёт землю огнём, сожжёт их всех, и Ю, последнего представителя Риу, тоже. Лин от досады прикусил обгоревшую губу – племянник, замучив себя совестью, решил пожертвовать собой. Но разве это могло их спасти?  
  
Оставшийся без всадника паллас бросился к ним. Встал, словно предлагая забраться ему на спину и сбежать. Ю, замерший рядом с драконом – сильный и искусный маг, он действительно мог подарить им пару минут и позволить уйти. Но Лин бы себе этого не простил.  
  
— Ю! — крикнул он, направляясь за племянником. — Сейчас же убирайся отсюда!  
  
Ю даже не обернулся на голос. Медленно поднял руки, призывая великие силы, и Лин невольно споткнулся, когда увидел, что Янг отвечает на его призыв. Тонкое, извивающееся тело солнечного змея, скрывавшееся за пыльными тучами, прорвалось к земле. Осветило мальчишку, словно обрушив на него яркий водопад. Захотелось зажмуриться, закрыть глаза. Лин отвернулся на мгновение, а когда вновь посмотрел на Ю, того окружали прибывшие малорны. Опустились на землю, подогнув длинные ноги, так что Ю скрылся за их крупными фигурами и переплетёнными рогами.  
  
Казалось, друиды прибыли из ниоткуда. Просто появились рядом с ними на поле. Но они примчались следом за палласом, а их тёмные шкуры, слившись с землёй, не приметились на фоне ярко-белого кота. Солнечный свет тянулся к хранителям древних сил, наполняя энергией. На кончиках пальцев чувствовалось влияние небесной магии. Лин сжал кулак, собирая её, подпитываясь, призвал голубое пламя и направил его на Эльдера.  
  
— Эй, себя бы полечил, — как всегда, недовольно шикнул омега.  
  
Лин послушно исцелил и свои ожоги. К Корвину подойти не рискнул – лишившись мужа, тот выглядел опустошённым, неподвижно сидел на коленях и баюкал изуродованное мёртвое тело. Даже смотреть на него было тяжело, чужая потеря ранила собственное сердце. Лин его прекрасно понимал, потому, наверное, и нашёл в себе силы защитить Эльдера.  
  
Тучи расступились сильней, и Лин отчётливо увидел, как оловом скользнуло гладкое тело огненного змея – Янг направил свой свет на землю, и в глазах зарябило.  
  
— Ясноокий Янг, — прошептал Лин и упал на колени, подняв руки в молитвенном жесте.  
  
Эльдер остался стоять. С раскрытым ртом смотрел, как божество явило свой свет для борьбы с подземными тварями. Никто, кроме них, этого не заметил – бой за рекой шёл своей чередой, и лишь они, оказавшись непосредственно под небесным светилом, смогли увидеть Янга воочию.  
  
Дракон подтянул к себе передние конечности для нового огненного дыхания. Воздух сгустился, густой пылью побежал под ногами, закрутился вихрями. Маленькие фигурки на фоне огромного чудовища – просто песчинки перед лицом его силы, ничтожества, вставшие на пути богов. Эльдер положил руку Лину на плечо, и тот сжал его ладонь.  
  
Огонь вырвался коротким сгустком из ноздрей, а потом дракон распахнул пасть, и пламя затопило всё вокруг. Лин уже видел это в непосредственной близости, когда Фраил защищал их своим телом – видел, как клокочет чёрная магия, совершенно иная и невероятно разрушительная. Молнии Фраила сдерживали огонь лишь частично, жар прорывался под защитный купол, не позволял смотреть и полноценно всё это чувствовать. Сейчас Ю словно впитывал то, что изрыгал из своего нутра дракон. Огонь поглощался его телом, выжигая, опаляя мальчишку, как деревянный уголёк. Но Ю продолжал стоять, поддерживаемый солнечным светом и сидящими за спиной малорнами. А Лин и Эльдер просто наблюдали эту безумную борьбу между светом и тьмой, не в силах ничем и никак помочь.  
  
За Ю было страшно, не верилось, что хрупкому юноше удастся справиться. Лин не мог понять, как он вообще пережил удар драконьего пламени и продолжает стоять. Тёмные волосы огненным вихрем развевались у него за спиной, широкие полы халата полыхали, обжигая ему руки. Ю не защищался от огня, он питался им, и тот в ответ поглощал юношу.  
  
Огонь дракона иссяк. Намного быстрее, чем в первый раз. Возможно, тот не успел набраться сил, а может, под обжигающим пламенем время текло иначе. Но стоило подземному ящеру прикрыть пасть, как пламя хлынуло вновь. Теперь Ю, отдавая всё то, что впитал, выплёскивал невероятную мощь, сбивая дракона с ног, сжигая тёмную армию дотла и оставляя от них лишь изуродованные куски плоти.  
  
Всплеск огня, словно взрыв, в одном мгновение разметал армию Йё.  
  
Эльдер радостно вскрикнул, когда пламя погасло, и свет прекратил слепить глаза. Огромная часть тёмного воинства, попав под ответный огонь, сгорела заживо, и дымящаяся туша дракона неспешно уползала под землю, убираясь туда, откуда пришла. Лин бросился к племяннику. Ю, покачиваясь как сломанное дерево, выглядел не лучше обгоревших демонов. Одежда, волосы, кожа – всё обуглилось, и не верилось, что тот ещё жив.  
  
— Ю! — Лин успел подхватить его перед тем, как тот упал.  
  
— Я справился, дядя, — чуть слышно прошептал он обожжёнными губами.  
  
Некогда красивое, безупречное лицо покрылось плотным слоем копоти. Почернели губы и крылья носа, обгорев слишком сильно, а веки слиплись неприятным куском. Лин вытянул из себя голубое пламя. Руки дрожали, за Ю было страшно и больно. Юный альфа проявил невероятную силу и смелость, достойную настоящего императора.  
  
Целительный огонь был слаб, но горел, и Лин направил его на Ю, спеша избавить того от боли. Едва прикоснувшись, огонь разгорелся сильнее – Ю сам себя лечил, помог своей магией. Через пару мгновений его кожа выровнялась, ожоги ушли, и он выдохнул с облегчением. Голубое пламя восстановило все повреждения, избавило юное лицо от страшных шрамов, но обгоревшие веки так и остались неровными, а выгоревшие глазницы – пустыми.  
  
Юноша, лишённый зрения, был обречён на жизнь в вечной тьме.  
  
— Ю! — повторил испуганно Лин, вглядываясь в изуродованное лицо племянника. — Помогите ему! — повернулся он к малорнам.  
  
— То, что было уничтожено, уже не восстановить, — спокойно ответил друид. — Так же, как и твоя нога, потеря Ю невосполнима.  
  
— Надо уходить, — подхватил второй малорн, — посади Ю-Суна мне на спину.  
  
Лин помог юноше подняться. Ю хватался за его пальцы, пытался опираться на руки и странно горбился, вжимая голову в плечи, словно боролся с окружившей его со всех сторон темнотой. К Эльдеру подскочил крупный малорн-альфа, помог забраться на свой высокий круп и рванул в сторону реки.  
  
— Помоги забрать и его! — ещё один альфа попросил Лина поднять Корвина. Но омега отказывался шевелиться. Вцепившись в тело мужа, он отбрыкивался и рычал, когда Лин попытался его коснуться. — Быстрее, — рыкнул малорн и рогом подцепил сопротивляющегося омегу.  
  
Корвин так и не отпустил тело Фраила, и Лину пришлось сесть за ним на широкую спину, чтобы придерживать омегу и его ношу.  
  
Причина спешки вскоре стала очевидна – остатки тёмной армии, что не попали под огонь Ю, рванули к ним с дикими воплями. Их количество казалось жалким, всего от огромного воинства сохранилась едва ли не сотая доля, но и этого бы хватило, чтобы уничтожить несколько малорнов и почти лишённых магических сил эльфов.  
  
Лин полагал, что быстроногие друиды направятся к сохранившемуся западному мосту, но те рванули прямо через реку, используя остатки льдин, перепрыгивали с одной на другую, ни разу не ошибившись, и легко добрались до противоположного берега.  
  
— Почему малорны не привели свою армию? — спросил Лин у того, кто их вёз. — Вы сказали, что мы можем рассчитывать.  
  
— Мы помогли Ю обратиться к Янгу, — со сбивающимся дыханием ответил друид. — Или ты ждал, что мы призовём гигантских орлов, и они решат всё за вас?  
  
— Возможно, — не стал с ним спорить Лин, за их спинами кричали демоны, война ещё не закончилась. — Ю, прикажи пушкам снова начать обстрел! — крикнул Лин, надеясь, что племянник услышит и поможет.  
  
Ю не шелохнулся, он лежал неподвижным тюком, уткнувшись носом в тёмную шкуру на спине малорна, и было неясно, жив ли он вообще. Но вскоре люди зашевелились, получив послание от Ю или заметив приближение новых отрядов демонов, начали двигать свои тяжёлые приспособления, к ним пришли на помощь маги светлых эльфов. Демонические маги вновь морозили реку, и их готовились встречать ядрами.  
  
Малорны не останавливаясь несли их сквозь поле боя к небольшой западной деревушке, где разбили лагерь и спрятались от демонов семьи светлоэльфийских вояк и жители близлежащих городов. Эльдер соскочил со своего скакуна в самом центре сражения. Лин заметил, как он соскользнул с широкого крупа, и его поглотила тёмная масса демонов. Лин не мог отпустить Корвина, чтобы последовать за мужем, хотя и очень хотелось. Там, где остался Эльдер, теперь вспыхивали молнии – омега стихией врывался в строй врага, сражался, резал, выжигая себя.  
  
У Эльдера не было ни малейшего желания возвращаться в лагерь, всё это время, скрываясь от боя на корабле, он мечтал только о лязге оружия и искрах молний в руках.  
  
Встав рядом со своими соплеменниками, Эльдер вызвал любимые ксифосы и с яростным криком бросился в бой. Демонов выжило мало, но со стороны реки к ним приближались те, кто уцелел, а значит, ему удастся отрубить ещё пару уродливых голов. Длинный тяжёлый день вымотал нервы до предела, и сейчас все негодование, страхи и собственная боль срывались яростными молниями, обрушивались на противников, разрывая демонов в клочья. Эльдер двигался быстро, бежал как безумный вперёд, не обращая внимания ни на что. Это была его битва, бой с его внутренним врагом – собственными страхами и неуверенностью.  
  
А там, впереди, чужой город и высокие стены ненавистного дворца. Место, где держали его в заточении почти полгода, где его лишили воли, выбора, его родины и бестолкового беленького киланта. Место, которое он искренне ненавидел, а сейчас сражался ради Чуньцю и его правителя. И было не страшно проиграть. Страшнее вернуться победителем, собрать вещи и сбежать.  
  
Сбежать, чтобы больше не прощаться, не встречаться и никогда не видеть этого эльфа!  
  
Эльдер с яростным криком отрубил голову очередному врагу, успев заметить в последнее мгновение своё отражение в его глазах цвета серы. Он опустил руки, ксифосы стали тяжёлыми, а молнии жгли ладони. Рядом затихало сражение, и повисшая тишина тяготила. Эльдер хрипло дышал, смотря на остатки тёмной армии. Они победили, разбили воинство Ши! Оставшихся демонов теснили к реке, и те, с трудом отбиваясь, сбегали под землю. Закапывались в тёмный, промороженный и выжженный огнём до твёрдой корки песок, оставляя после себя небольшую воронку. Эльдер смахнул с руки чужую кровь, ступил в вязкую грязь и, не удержавшись на подкосившихся ногах, грохнулся на колени.  
  
Завалившись на землю, он смотрел, как густым сизым дымом заволакивает низкое небо. Почти как дома, почти как в Ферании. В груди что-то пекло и рвалось, хотелось смеяться и плакать. Эльдер поскрёб ногтями ноющие рёбра и хрипло хохотнул. Война закончилась, совсем закончилась, и скоро они с Лин-Сингом подпишут мирный договор, а Эльдер вернётся на свой трон. Прирастёт задницей к деревянному креслу, забыв о походах, сражениях и бездумных дуэлях. Всё станет серьёзным, взрослым и отвратительно убогим. Эльдер сел, перевёл взгляд на далёкий лагерь и без сожаления признал, что хочет совсем другого.  
  
То, что получить невозможно.  
  
Свободу. Одинокий домик в островных селениях килантов, где можно охотиться, носиться среди горных вершин и бескрайних полей, сбивать руками листья с веток деревьев, слушать пение птиц и щебет беззаботной молодёжи. Где можно просто жить, не заботясь ни о чём и ни о ком. Жить для себя. Ради себя. И ради кого-нибудь нужного.  
  
Эльдер пришёл в лагерь, когда солнце давно село. Возле костров воины праздновали победу, горланили разношёрстные песни и стучали по земле ногами и копытами. Там, у реки, всё ещё лежали их поверженные братья, а здесь они праздновали победу. Лин-Синг с представителями пяти рас сидел в центральном шатре. С появлением Эльдера альфа вскочил на ноги и бросился к нему навстречу. Эльдер позволил себя обнять и тут же потребовал выпивки и еды. Объясняться и говорить с Лином не было ни малейшего желания. К счастью, тот сообразил и с расспросами не полез.  
  
Эльдер занял место рядом с Самианом, который на твёрдой земле стал чувствовать себя намного бодрее, и Корвином. Интендант выглядел неважно, кожа посерела, глаза выцвели. Он не шевелился, уставился в одну точку, сжимая в руке странный уголёк. Эльдер даже думать не хотел, что именно он держит, да и смотреть на Корвина было тяжело. Эльдер знал их пару давно, видел, как они жили и как любили. Такой любви можно было позавидовать. А теперь только сожалеть. Не осталось больше ни Фраила, ни их любви.  
  
Еду ему принёс Лин. Отдал плошку с супом и сел рядом на корточки.  
  
— Ты перекусишь, и мы направимся во дворец. Малорны сказали, что Ши без света Янга слабее, а Луна даст силу лесным эльфам. Мы должны уничтожить его, прежде чем Йё полностью завладеет его телом и разумом. Если Йё придёт к власти, погаснут все светила, и наша земля останется без света.  
  
— Но прежде, — напомнил омега-малорн, — нужна жертва. Ты ведь выбрал жертву, Эльдер?  
  
— Почему я? — помрачнел лесной эльф. — Пусть Лин выбирает.  
  
— Ты! — коротко прервал малорн попытку Лина что-то сказать. — Твой выбор будет правильным.  
  
Эльдер обвёл взглядом присутствующих. Посмотрел на Лина, надеясь на его помощь, но в глазах альфы промелькнул страх, и это вызвало ярость – Эльдер ни за что его бы не выбрал хотя бы потому, что Лин должен ему слишком много, и положение Ферании зависит от их договора.  
  
— Хочу предложить себя, — хрипло произнёс Ю. Сгоревшие глаза прикрывала повязка, лысую голову закрыл платок, линии носа из-за обгоревшей кожи заострились, а голос огрубел. Мальчишка за один день стал взрослым и изменился, лишившись прежних юношеских черт. — Всё это случилось по моей вине, и я должен заплатить.  
  
— Нет, — шепнул Лин, касаясь Эльдера.  
  
— Юноша жаждет расплаты, — заметил малорн, — но виновник его прегрешений – его же отец. И повлиял Ю на происшедшее, так же как и ты. — Зеленоватое, поросшее травой лицо повернулось к Эльдеру. — Если бы ты не убил Берда, будущее сложилось бы совсем иначе.  
  
— Откуда мне знать, кого выбрать, если любой шаг повлияет на будущее, изменит нашу судьбу? Зачем сваливать это решение на одного, когда мы собрались большим кругом и можем решить все вместе? — взорвался раздражением Эльдер.  
  
— В прошлый раз решение принимали все народы, — вперёд вышел малорн-альфа, и голос его, до боли знакомый, заставил Корвина вскочить на ноги и гневно сжать кулаки.  
  
Малорн говорил голосом погибшего Фраила.  
  
— Когда-то давно все боги жили в мире, как и их творения, — продолжил малорн. — Луна владела ночью, управляла звёздами, Янг правил днём, ему подчинялось солнце. Йё же принадлежал лишь краткий миг смены времени: когда луна пряталась за горизонтом, а солнце выходило на небеса. Йё принадлежало мгновение между сегодня и вчера. Но тёмному богу стало этого мало, и он пожелал избавиться от небесных светил и получить в распоряжение целые сутки. Тёмный бог выбрал слабого человека, ложью соблазнил его и проник в разум. Используя его власть, Йё подчинил других людей. Они взяли оружие, чтобы сражаться против детей Луны и Янга. В те времена все жили под нашим покровительством, мы заботились об эльфах, ноках, людях и килантах, помогали им и обучали магии. Но война всех разделила, пробудила в сердцах зависть и гордыню. Когда Йё пал, решение о том, что сделать с тёмным богом, принимали все вместе, и, вложив всю нашу силу и магию, мы разорвали Йё на куски. С тех пор день и ночь не сменяют друг друга темным мгновением, а плавно перетекают один в другое. Части тёмного бога были запечатаны в артефакты и спрятаны в землях детей светлых богов. Эти артефакты стали причиной новых раздоров – за ними охотились, за них убивали и приходили с оружием к бывшим братьям только ради наживы. Война, начатая Йё, так никогда и не заканчивалась. Людям никто не простил их ошибку: светлые эльфы разорили людские города, лесные эльфы увели людей в рабство. И вместо некогда сильной страны остались лишь разрозненные поселения. Киланты, опасаясь за свои шкуры, сбежали на полуострова Скандии. Ноки лишились разума и одичали. А эльфы, даже потеряв воспоминания о силах Йё, забыв о последствиях войны, продолжали убивать друг друга и делить свой народ по статусам. Прошли тысячелетия, но мы медленно, но верно проигрываем тёмным силам.  
  
— И мы снова запечатаем Йё? Вернёмся к тому, что было? — потрясённый историей, хрипло спросил Лин.  
  
— У нас нет больше сил, чтобы исправить сделанное, — ответил омега-малорн. — И нам требуется жертва, чтобы браслеты Риу снова смогли сдерживать Йё. Кого бы Эльдер ни выбрал, какое бы решение ни принял – оно изменит судьбу и будущее. И потому ты должен выбирать разумно.  
  
— Я могу выбрать любого? Совершенно любого в лагере? — уточнил Эльдер.  
  
— Меня. — Корвин оторвал взгляд от сжатого в руке уголька и с нескрываемой ненавистью посмотрел на альфу-малорна, что использовал голос его любимого. — Я готов принести себя в жертву.  
  
— Он желает смерти и всё равно умрёт, — равнодушно заметил малорн.  
  
Эльдер сжал губы, чувствуя подступающее волнение. Мыслей не было, ему не хотелось думать – он не желал принимать серьёзных решений и всегда бежал от ответственности. Бежал с поля боя, когда Хонг-Ву прорвался через заставу, бежал из Хианга, когда мог добить Ши и закончить всё ещё полгода назад. Бежал из Ферании, оставив страну на брата, а завтра сбежит из Чуньцю, чтобы больше не встречаться с Лин-Сингом и не отвечать на его вопросы.  
  
— Хорошо, — произнёс он, наконец принимая неизбежное, — пусть это будет Корвин.

 

 

## Глава 41. Добровольная жертва

Малорны не позволили основной части армии войти в столицу. Ши мог взять под контроль слабых разумом и направить против своих же. Небрежно выбрав два десятка воинов и отряд килантов, малорны оставили остальных за сторожевыми башнями. Эльдер в число избранных не попал и, естественно, возмутился, потребовав пустить его во дворец. После всего долгого пути, что они с Лином проделали из Хинга в Феранию и обратно, это действительно было несправедливо.  
  
— Я сражался с демонами, и моя магия достаточно сильная, чтобы покончить с войной!  
  
— Но твой разум слаб, — возразил малорн, — ты эмоционален и нетерпелив. Ши поглотит тебя.  
  
— У меня есть защитные амулеты! Я не поддамся! — почти прорычал омега.  
  
Лин его прекрасно понимал. Сам не хотел оставлять его одного. Во-первых, Эльдер мог ослушаться и намеренно пойти вопреки указам друидов, чтобы лично поквитаться с врагом, а во-вторых, пока они будут идти в замок, Ши может призвать новых демонов прямо в лагере, и тогда омега пострадает.  
  
Эльдер всем видом показывал, что слушаться не собирается. Тряс раздражённо головой, смахивая серебряные волосы со лба, сжимал в кулаке непослушную молнию, но малорны были непреклонны:  
  
— Нет, ты отвечаешь за двоих, останешься в лагере и будешь ждать!  
  
Эльдер оскалился, но выбора ему не оставили. Бросив короткий жалящий взгляд на Лина, он направился к шатрам и спрятался там, явно намереваясь пережёвывать свою злость в одиночестве.  
  
— Я могу поддерживать с ним связь, — предложил Ю.  
  
Юноша всё время стоял подле друидов и держал их омегу за руку. Они много говорили, но Лин не вслушивался и не вмешивался. Его племянник немало пережил за последние дни, и хотелось надеяться, что малорны смогут оказать ему поддержку.  
  
— Хорошо, Эльдер хотел бы оказаться там, когда всё закончится, — согласился Лин, и Ю коротко кивнул.  
  
Присутствие Эльдера приятно щекотало нервы. Вечно взвинченный и озлобленный, омега сейчас злился вдвойне. Лин чувствовал его клокочущую ярость, и она подогревала ему нервы – перед последним боем эти чувства были самыми правильными.  
  
У заградительных башен их встретили ноки. Рабы, испокон веков служившие светлым эльфам, пришли, чтобы пропустить их во дворец. Лин-Синг поблагодарил их, представил другим и только тогда осознал, что теперь против Ши, против созданий тьмы выступили все представители светлых рас – тех, кто был создан Луной и Янгом.  
  
Дорога к замку опустилась тяжёлым камнем на душу – прекрасный красивый дворец, некогда восхваляемый поэтами, сейчас был мрачным и тёмным. Зимние цветы выгорели, завяли; белые стены с солнечным камнем поблекли и больше не собирали свет Янга; у главных ворот, что теперь стояли запертыми, не били ключом из подземных источников тёплые фонтаны.  
  
Лин был уверен, что внутри дворца их будет ждать огромное войско, но за стенами не оказалось ни одной живой души. Опустевшие залы, наполненные странным, неприятным запахом гнили, пустые коридоры с высушенными непонятными телами. Замок выглядел мрачным и давно заброшенным, лунный свет еле проникал через закрытые ставни, и маленькое воинство освещало себе дорогу огнём.  
  
Рядом с главным залом, где испокон веков проходили все торжественные события, их встретила охрана – нечто тёмное, исковерканное, не похожее ни на эльфов, ни на демонов. Тёмные существа, словно ожившие мертвецы, покрытые чёрной, мерзкой слизью, взмахнули оружием и бросились на непрошенных гостей. Лесные эльфы легко посекли их своими мечами, но, вместо того чтобы остаться на полу, существа зашевелились, собрались снова и ринулись в бой.  
  
— Бейте по ним магией! — приказал Лин, и тварей стали жечь, поливать молниями и огнём.  
  
Магия сработала лучше, хотя остатки копошащейся грязи продолжали цепляться за ноги и пытаться схватить упавшее оружие.  
  
В огромном зале с тяжёлыми древними колоннами, украшенными образами Ясноокого Янга, на императорском троне сидел Ши Сымин. Сам зал, несмотря на широкие окна, казался тёмным, ночной свет луны и звёзд не проникал сквозь мозаичное стекло, словно Йё смог прорваться, захватить власть, выбраться на поверхность и поглотил весь свет. Вдоль стен висела тёмная, склизкая паутина, обволакивая арки окон и проходы между колоннами. Их небольшой отряд легко вошёл в помещение и замер напротив Ши, не зная, что от него ожидать.  
  
А император поднялся, сбросил с плеч тяжёлый плащ и сразу стал выглядеть истощённым, высушенным и тёмным, как и стражи у дверей. Светлая кожа посерела, покрылась чёрными прожилками, волосы свалялись и тёмной массой висели вдоль спины. И только глаза горели противоестественным жёлтым звериным огнём.  
  
— Братец, — прошипел Ши, спускаясь с постамента, — пожаловал в гости. Что ж мужа своего не прихватил?  
  
Изо рта Ши раздалось неприятное гоготание, его тощее тело затряслось довольным смехом, рот уродливо приоткрылся, и в нём чёрным змеем задёргался язык. Отвращение к некогда родному существу заставило Лина сглотнуть ком подступающей тошноты. Возможно, они никогда не были так близки, как дети Таласов, но другой семьи у Лина не было. Ши раньше был выше и крепче него, а теперь напоминал мумию. И всё это сделал с ним Йё всего за несколько месяцев.  
  
— Думаешь, Йё тут виноват? — услышал его мысли Ши. Он продолжал приближаться, медленно переставляя негнущиеся ноги. — Йё лишь помог, давая мне силы, и, если бы не ваше вмешательство, я захватил бы весь мир, поработил слабые народы и обратил пустыню в цветущий сад. Вернул бы то, что Йё отнял у нас, его же силами.  
  
— Не позволяй ему приблизиться, — произнёс малорн у Лина за спиной, и Ши агрессивно зарычал на него.  
  
Взмахнув руками, он призвал своих подданных, вызвал из скрытых тьмой и слизью углов новых солдат. Отряд полусгнивших скелетов, облачённых в тяжёлые доспехи и покрытых тухлой мякотью, с лязгом бросился на пришлых. Но намеренно обошёл Лин-Синга.  
  
— Не отвлекайся, — произнёс брат, видя, что Лин собирается вступить в бой, — ты останешься для меня. И когда твои прислужники падут, я вырву твоё сердце, заберу твои силы и продолжу то, что начал!  
  
— Пусть только попробует! — раздался голос Эльдера в голове, и это прибавило уверенности.  
  
Лин выхватил свой меч. Хотел призвать кнут, но понял, что тот будет слишком тонкий, и Ши поймёт, что Лин магически истощён. Не следовало показывать перед противником свои слабости. Тем более Ши и так читал все его мысли и действия наперёд. Увидев оружие в его руках, Ши снова отвратительно и мерзко засмеялся, и из его пальцев выросли два огромных чёрных палаша.  
  
Скелеты набросились на остальных, за спиной Лина закипел бой, и справиться с ними получалось с трудом – тёмные твари уничтожались лишь сильной магией. В противном случае поднимались и сражались снова. Омегу-малорна оттеснили его альфы, закрыв своими телами и оружием. Но тот продолжал навязчивым голосом Эльдера повторять, чтобы Лин не подпускал к себе Ши. И то же твердил в голове настоящий Эльдер.  
  
— Тебе всё равно не справиться, брат. — Ши не нападал, но внимательно следил за движениями Лин-Синга. — Ты всегда был слабым и податливым. Отступал и подчинялся. Даже своему омеге подчинился, позволил ему вести, сделать из себя младшего мужа.  
  
Лина правда не задевала, как бы Ши ни старался, этим он не мог его оскорбить. В голове же ругался Эльдер, поливал проклятого Йё грязью. И Лина слова омеги и самодовольство Ши только веселили. Он улыбнулся, не скрывая подступивший смех, и это вывело проклятого брата из себя.  
  
— Недолго тебе осталось потешаться, — зарычал он, наступая. — Я подчиню тебя, захвачу твоё тело и приду к твоему омеге, чтобы вырвать его гнилое сердце. Ты ведь знаешь, что он злобная, гнусная тварь, неспособная на любовь и сострадание. Конечно, знаешь, ты ведь слышишь его мысли и видел его изнутри!  
  
Оскорбления в сторону Эльдера зацепили. Лин не думал, что Ши удастся вывести его из себя, но веселье в миг схлынуло, уступив гневу. Он поддался эмоциям и, сделав резкий выпад, заставил Ши отступить. В ответ тот зашипел и ударил своим палашом. Лин блокировал удар, закрылся от одного клинка и едва не пропустил второй. Палаш задел его самую малость, прорезал плотный кожаный камзол, оцарапал плечо. Но даже от этого прикосновения боль затопила с головой.  
  
Лин вскрикнул, чуть не выронил из руки меч и перекинул его в левую кисть.  
  
— Не дай ему приблизиться! — снова и снова повторял малорн. И Лин теперь понимал почему – оружие Ши, пропитанное тёмным ядом, причиняло невообразимую боль.  
  
Лин тряхнул головой, собираясь с силами и сосредотачиваясь. От боли жгло пальцы, всё тело перекручивало тугим жгутом, а рука, будто налитая свинцом, плетью висела вдоль тела. Ши же, напротив, стал двигаться быстрее, бить точнее, так что уходить от его атак получалось всё хуже. В голове отчётливо слышались возгласы Эльдера, за спиной кричал малорн. Всё это сливалось в мыслях, смешивалось с болью и сводило с ума.  
  
— Замолчите! — не выдержал Лин, и Ши засмеялся, снова бросаясь вперёд. Ещё одно прикосновение палаша задело бедро. Лин закричал, падая на колено, почти пропустил удар, но его прикрыл сражавшийся рядом килант. Ши зарычал на помеху, взмахнул рукой, и киланта отшвырнуло к стене.  
  
Лин видел, как бедолага стукнулся головой о камень, свалился неподвижной горой на пол и как со всех сторон на него стала наползать тёмная слизь, впитываясь, разъедая, превращая в ещё один скелет, готовый сражаться на стороне Ши. Это разозлило пуще прежнего, внутри заклокотала ярость, сравнимая со злостью Эльдера, и подпитываемый своим омегой, его словами и эмоциями, Лин, почти ничего не соображая от боли, бросился на Ши.  
  
— Не приближайся! — ударили в спину слова малорна, но Лин не собирался останавливаться.  
  
Резко размахивая мечом, он наступал, заставляя Ши делать один за другим шаг назад, и, когда тот наткнулся спиной на один из столбов, Лин изо всех сил ударил его чуть выше локтя, отрубая правую руку.  
  
Ши завопил, засвистел воздух, вырывающийся из него с диким визгом. Меч в его отрубленной руке распался, а вся правая часть зала очистилась, словно освободилась от тьмы. Лин успел это заметить и даже разглядел бледное лицо Корвина, неподвижной восковой статуей замершего за спинами малорнов; успел увидеть лунный свет, что пронизывал тьму и дарил своим детям силы, но следующим движением Ши оцарапал ему скулу, и боль от чёрного палаша пронзила разум.  
  
Кажется, эта боль задела и Эльдера, потому что в полубессознательном состоянии, крича и бессмысленно размахивая оружием, стараясь не подпустить Ши ближе, Лин слышал, как отчаянно кричит его омега. Это была боль. Страх. Отчаяние. Лин чувствовал его и хотел защитить от этого, хотел попросить Ю прервать контакт, но племянник где-то потерялся в этом сражении и чужих криках.  
  
Уже теряя связь с реальностью, с трудом понимая, что он делает, Лин просто хотел, чтобы Эльдер больше не страдал. Он схватил Ши, вновь толкнул его к столбу, чувствуя, как обжигает болью руку от одного лишь прикосновения, и зажал брата, придавив своим телом. Ши не сопротивлялся, он наслаждался его болью, питаясь им, питаясь его прикосновениями. Уродливый рот приоткрылся, вытягивая из Лина последние силы. Но тот не мог сдаться, не мог проиграть и, действуя интуитивно, почти на ощупь перерезал брату горло.  
  
Стоило телу Ши опуститься на пол, как всё успокоилось.  
  
Словно тьма в одно мгновение съёжилась, сжалась, ушла под землю. Лин не мог открыть глаза, боль всё так же прожигала изнутри, и он упал рядом с телом брата. Браслеты, хранившие Йё, открылись, отпустили мертвеца и лежали, поблёскивая тёмным железом. Лин потянулся к ним, попытался отодвинуть в сторону, но те, словно живые, обхватили его запястья и сковали замком.  
  
Он испуганно дёрнулся, вскрикнул от страха, понимая, что сейчас Йё проникнет в его разум. Заставит подчиниться и превратит в нечто тёмное и отвратительное, во что превратился его брат. Но ничего не происходило. Лин больше не слышал посторонних мыслей и приказов. Даже голос Эльдера умолк. А боль, что, казалось, отрывала ему конечности, отступила и полностью ушла.  
  
Лин огляделся. В огромном зале было тихо, за посветлевшими окнами брезжил рассвет. Тёмная армия, рассыпавшись, ушла в камень, уползла прочь, оставив после себя лишь потрёпанные доспехи и оружие.  
  
— Всё закончилось, дядя, — произнёс рядом Ю. — Теперь всё закончилось.  
  
Всего в шаге от него сидел омега-малорн и держал на руках Корвина. Тот пронзил своё сердце выданным друидами ножом, когда Лин убил Ши, и дух Йё был запечатан добровольной жертвой. Во второй руке Корвин всё так же сжимал уголёк, оставшийся от его мужа. Лин подошёл к ним, сел напротив малорна и положил уголёк возле раны, чтобы Фраил покоился рядом с остановившимся сердцем своего омеги.  
  
Эльдер влетел в зал на марале подобно вихрю. Ворвался, сшибая своих же воинов, и спрыгнул на ходу, бросаясь на Лина с новой порцией ругани.  
  
— Почему ты прервал связь?! Почему не отвечал?! — орал он, не обращая внимания на зрителей и не скрывая своих страхов и волнения. — Я ведь решил, что ты сдох!  
  
_________________  
Палаш – рубяще-колющее клинковое холодное оружие с широким к концу, прямым и длинным – до 100 см – клинком, который может иметь двустороннюю, чаще всего – одностороннюю или полуторную заточку.

 

 

## Глава 42. Коронация великого императора

Старая знакомая комната показалась маленьким склепом с пробитым в камне крошечным, почти тюремным окошком. Даже его закрыли плотной шторой, не позволяя свежему воздуху и свету проникать в покои младшего мужа. Эльдер не знал, почему попросил проводить его сюда. Какие-то странные, неприятные воспоминания, от которых следовало избавиться и забыть. А может, он пытался отыскать во всём том кошмаре, что пришлось тогда пережить, хоть что-то хорошее?  
  
Все его вещи остались на месте – красивые наряды и плотные накидки, немногочисленные украшения и косметика. Вместо широкой постели, положенной всем младшим мужьям, на полу лежал тонкий матрац. Несмотря на зимнюю стужу в комнате было тепло – солнечный камень, инкрустированный в стены, собирал жар Ясноокого Янга и согревал обитателей дворца. Если бы Эльдер остался тут жить, он бы наслаждался приятным теплом светлых стен.  
  
Омега тряхнул головой, прогоняя подступивший к горлу тяжёлый ком. Это был самый отвратительный период его жизни, к которому почему-то всё ещё хотелось прикоснуться.  
  
— Я знал, что найду тебя здесь, — раздался за спиной незнакомый голос. Эльдер обернулся и с удивлением обнаружил в своей бывшей комнате Ю-Суна.  
  
Племянника императора приодели в дорогой халат с золотой и красной вышивкой, тёплые шёлковые штаны и сандалии на меху. На плечах лежала короткая накидка с капюшоном, закрывающим выгоревшие волосы, глаза скрывала тонкая полоска золотой ткани. Лицо Ю, пусть всё ещё худое, выглядело жёстче и острее, голос стал низким и сиплым. Юноша, несомненно, вырос, превратился в красивого и очень привлекательного альфу. Только слепого.  
  
— Теперь я вижу иначе, — спокойно произнёс Ю, нисколько не стесняясь своих способностей, — вижу через других, и это намного интереснее.  
  
Ю демонстративно прошёл вдоль стены, огибая оставленную лежанку и крошечный комод, и остановился рядом с омегой. Тонких бледных губ коснулась печальная улыбка, и Эльдер невольно поёжился. Невероятные способности давали Ю не только возможность смотреть чужими глазами, но и контролировать, управлять другими. Что он сделает с этой властью?  
  
— Ничего. — Ю протянул Эльдеру красивую расшитую накидку. — Лин-Синг хотел бы видеть тебя рядом на церемонии, но народ пока не готов к свободно прогуливающимся омегам. Тебе придётся прикрыть голову.  
  
— Ладно, — усмехнулся в ответ Эльдер. Прикрыть голову – такая мелочь по сравнению с тем, что было раньше. — Ради великого императора, — добавил он с сарказмом.  
  
— Меня задевает твоё пренебрежительное отношение к моему дяде – сильному и очень великодушному эльфу, — холодно произнёс юноша.  
  
— А меня задевает, что ты вечно лезешь не в своё дело, — отмахнулся Эльдер, отбирая накидку и пристраивая её на плечах. Расправив волосы, он направился к дверям, но Ю остановил его лёгким прикосновением к руке.  
  
— Я знаю, ты носишь ребёнка, и это наследник Хианга, — произнёс он, недовольно сжимая губы.  
  
— Нет, мой сын будет наследником Таласов! — в мгновение рассвирепел Эльдер, понимая, что Ю снова сунул нос в его дела. — А ты не лезь ко мне и не вздумай болтать! — добавил он с угрозой в голосе, мысленно представляя все возможные и невозможные пытки.  
  
Ю не шелохнулся, не отпрянул, как прежде, и не сбежал, смущаясь и краснея.  
  
— Тебе больше не напугать меня своей жестокостью, — произнёс он тихо. — Это всего лишь слова. В действительности ты мягкий, как смола, тягучий и тёплый. Только выглядишь и пахнешь непривлекательно.  
  
Эльдер вздрогнул от непривычной смеси стыда и обиды. Обычно неприятные эмоции он легко проглатывал и отвечал жестокостью. Но стращать мальчишку больше не имело смысла – он видел и знал, что все его угрозы ненастоящие. И Эльдера до чёртиков пугали его способности.  
  
— Лин-Синг думает иначе, — заметил он, отодвигаясь и обходя Ю стороной.  
  
— Лин привязан к тебе, ему будет сложно потерять вашу связь. И для тебя это тоже не пройдёт незаметно и бесследно. Подумай, Эльдер, что ты хочешь от этих отношений. Возможно, твой муж достоин хотя бы ответа.  
  
— Он никогда не будет моим, и я не буду его. Потому что наши жизни принадлежат нашим странам.  
  
— Но твоя судьба принадлежит тебе, — тихо бросил Ю в спину удаляющемуся лесному эльфу.  
  
Подготовка к коронации заняла меньше декады, Лин хотел, чтобы на церемонии присутствовали и гости из других стран, но люди рвались домой, король мечтал поскорее уехать к своей ещё пока молодой и относительно красивой супруге, лесные эльфы спешили в Феранию, где земля была тёплой, а снег пушистым. И Эльдер словно не мог усидеть на месте, каждый день повторял, что хочет вернуться в Зин-эйри.  
  
Коронация стала последней точкой для гостивших рас. В речной гавани стояли готовые к отплытию корабли, для них наспех соорудили причалы для швартовки лодок, а рядом – казармы для человеческой армии. Чиновники поддерживали желание гостей отбыть поскорее – содержание чужих войск требовало слишком много ресурсов. Лин тянул до последнего, но, как выяснилось, слово императора не так уж много весит, когда речь касается денег.  
  
Церемония была скромной, но красивой. Эльфы не успели толком восстановиться после случившегося, гостей на коронации было немного. Зал, где Лин-Синг убил своего брата, оформили в красные тона Ясноокого Янга, в красные одежды облачили Лина и его сопровождающих, и лишь Эльдер, его муж, светился зелёным пятном во всём этом алом великолепии.  
  
Хианга за прошедшие дни словно оправилась от тяжёлой болезни – зимние цветы расцвели, снег окутал почерневшую землю, и лишь запах серы напоминал о случившемся. Влияние Ши пропало, и теперь светлые эльфы с ужасом подсчитывали потери: многие погибли от рук демонов, многие сражались со своими же, многие бежали и не вернулись домой.  
  
К середине дня торжество свернули, убрали праздничные, но скромные убранства и пригласили глав шести рас в отдельную аудиторию. Лин-Синга Риу сопровождали советники, чиновники, приближённые семьи и Ю-Сун, единственный сын Хонг-Ву, чьё право наследования было подтверждено новым императором.  
  
Переговоры о мире и торговле не заняли много времени – люди и лесные эльфы попросили контрибуции за нападение на свои земли, киланты удовлетворились наступившим перемирием, ноки счастливо согласились служить за плату, а малорны улыбались и игнорировали слова, обращённые к ним.  
  
Расходились все громко поздравляя и пожимая друг другу руки, доверительно кланяясь и обещая наладить торговый обмен. Люди, не задерживаясь, направились к кораблям, с рассветом они отбывали, получив компенсацию в виде сундуков с золотом. Лесные эльфы собирались покинуть Хианга с ними же. Эльдер’Тан-Талас уезжал вместе со своим народом.  
  
Лин задержался, до последнего надеясь, что ему удастся поговорить с Эльдером наедине. Но все вышли, а рядом с ним остались болтливые чиновники, засыпав вопросами об организации и восстановлении страны. Пришлось отправить их к Ю-Суну, у самого не было на это сил. Как только дверь за последним советником закрылась, в комнату вернулся Эльдер, невольно вызвав вздох облегчения. Лин боялся упустить его, не успеть даже попрощаться.  
  
— Спасибо, — произнёс омега, вальяжно присаживаясь на стол, — денежные компенсации окажут огромную помощь Ферании.  
  
— Я ведь обещал. — Лин подошёл к нему, но оставил между ними расстояние.  
  
— В Хианга холодно, — Эльдер поморщил нос, выглядывая в окно, где с хрустом опускался пронзительно-белый снег, — кожу щиплет, непривычно.  
  
— Зато весна будет красивая, в цветах и ярких запахах, — поделился Лин. — Оставайся, — добавил он хрипло, вмиг теряя голос, — ты не будешь ни в чём нуждаться. Весь императорский сад будет в твоём распоряжении, все комнаты, все богатства дворца. Ты будешь жить рядом со мной, ходить подле в любой одежде. Я изменю законы для омег, изменю всё для тебя, Эльдер! — Он запнулся, захлебнулся в эмоциях, не в силах передать, как много он готов сделать, лишь бы Эльдер не уезжал. — Вся Хианга будет твоей!  
  
— Дома вся Ферания и так принадлежит мне. А здесь меня ждёт золотая клетка... — Он встал, преодолел тот шаг, что разделял их, и медленно провёл ладонью Лину по груди. — Ты такой яркий тут, — рука поднялась, коснулась головы, облачённой в императорскую парадную тиару, — и уже давно всё понял тут...  
  
— Нет, Эльдер, я ничего не понял, — прошептал Лин, просто не желая понимать. — Я озолочу тебя, сделаю для тебя всё, что пожелаешь, буду ублажать и развлекать, ты никогда ни в чём не будешь нуждаться!  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я принадлежал тебе, но я принадлежу лишь себе.  
  
Рука Эльдера скользнула вниз, погладила нос и губы императора, задержалась на подбородке. А потом он отстранился и ушёл. Покинул залу, оставив Лин-Синга одного.  
  
***  
  
День выдался бесконечно долгим, тяжёлым и, казалось, почти вечным. Лин и забыл, когда последний раз нормально спал: война, сражения, тёплые объятия Эльдера и страсть в постели на грани истерики – всё это переплелось в памяти, перепуталось, смешалось с драконьим пламенем, сражением с Ши и коронацией. Очередная ночь должна была подарить успокоение, но вместо этого мысли не позволяли ему даже глаза прикрыть.  
  
Лин-Синг не мог заснуть.  
  
Он вернулся в свои покои, отказавшись от комнат императора. Долго смотрел в окно, вспоминая, как по крыше к нему по ночам прибегал килант и как всё лето он наблюдал отсюда за непокорным лесным эльфом. За его тренировками, спорами с евнухами и спокойными часами отдыха, когда Эльдер расслаблялся и становился похожим на дикого огромного палласа – прекрасного, но так и неприрученного.  
  
В окно врывался морозный зимний воздух, остужая голову и тело, навевая теплые и вместе с тем горькие моменты из его прошлой жизни. В мыслях туманом томились желания, о том, чего нельзя вернуть и изменить. А потом по козырьку крыши к нему пришёл Эльдер. В лёгких спальных штанах и сандалиях на босую ногу. Он не сказал ни слова, забрался на подоконник и блеснул острыми клыками в лунном свете. Лину казалось, что всё это сон, прекрасный волшебный сон, в котором все желания и мечты исполняются.  
  
Он осторожно обнял, огладил промёрзшую кожу, прижался губами к шее, и Эльдер выгнулся ему навстречу, выдохнул со страстью, послушно позволяя вести и подчинять. Лин притянул его ближе, распустил завязки на штанах, опустил мягкую ткань вниз и провёл пальцами по ягодицам, прижимаясь к его возбуждению и сладкому аромату желания.  
  
— Целуй меня, — попросил Эльдер.  
  
И Лин целовал.  
  
Целовал с нежностью, что так хотелось подарить, и со страстью, что била ключом, не позволяя отпустить. Он бы не отпускал его никогда, не разжимал рук, не позволял дышать. Эльдер был прав, боясь золотой клетки в его обществе – Лин так сильно желал видеть его рядом, что непременно бы запер. Но это желание было неправильным. И сейчас, деля с ним своё дыхание, Лин понимал, что запирать своего гордого свободолюбивого мужа он не имеет права.  
  
Они вместе опустились на постель, оставив все прежние правила где-то в стороне. Эльдер не приказывал больше, не настаивал, и Лин мог вести в их паре и делать то, что так давно и очень сильно хотелось. Он исцеловал ему лицо, обласкал шею и плечи, впитывая вкус, страстные стоны и яркое желание. Губы сменились руками, ласки сменились проникновением, и впервые за долгое время Лин чувствовал, что они занимаются любовью.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Эль, — в пике наслаждения сорвалось с его губ.  
  
Лин хотел сказать это очень давно, сказать и услышать те же слова в ответ. Но Эльдер вместо ответа отвернулся, прикрыл глаза и больше на него не смотрел. Но было уже не важно, не жалко признаний, и Лин шептал о любви и о том, о чём молчал слишком долго, боясь насмешек и колючих слов.  
  
Этой ночью Эльдер не сердился, не пытался покорить и сломать, он отдавался и дарил, а потом уснул рядом с ним под одним покрывалом. Лин смотрел на него, спящего и удовлетворённого, и старался запомнить. Каждую чёрточку, каждый жёсткий изгиб и острую линию, прямой нос, сухие губы и длинный шрам на подбородке. Его колючий, агрессивный омега так и не подарил ему любви в ответ. Но слова не имели значения, потому что Лин видел и понимал его чувства, а они были намного больше и глубже, чем какие-то слова. И Лин был готов простить Эльдеру это молчание, меркантильное отношение и жестокие поступки. Готов был простить и любить дальше, потому что Эльдер простил ему намного больше и подарил то, о чём Лин и мечтать не мог.  
  
Утро застало его одного в развороченной, пропахшей страстью и сексом постели. Эльдер ушёл раньше. Отправился к кораблям, чтобы уплыть домой. Лин подъехал в порт как раз к отплытию. Хотел направиться туда один, но целая армия слуг, чиновников и телохранителей увязалась следом, не позволив императору Хианга путешествовать без охраны.  
  
Большая часть кораблей уже отбыла, люди заканчивали погрузку последних двух, и на берегу не осталось лесных эльфов. Никого, кроме Эльдера’Тан-Таласа. Владыка Ферании, заметив прибывшую проводить его процессию, остановил шлюпку, на которой собирался направиться к кораблю, и дождался, когда Лин-Синг подойдёт ближе. Настолько близко, чтобы можно было в последний раз вдохнуть его аромат.  
  
— Прощай, Эльдер’Тан-Талас Риу, — произнёс Лин, стараясь удержать рвущиеся из груди эмоции.  
  
Эль коротко ухмыльнулся, блеснул клыками и вскинул широкий подбородок в победном жесте – конечно, сам император примчался, чтобы просто попрощаться. Подойдя к самому краю лодки, Эльдер поставил ногу на бортик и громко произнёс:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Лин-Синг Риу!  
  
Громко. Так громко, что сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. Лин шагнул ближе, чуть не соскользнул с крутого речного берега. Эльдер тоже подался ему навстречу, наклонился над водой так, что казалось – ещё немного, и он оттолкнётся от лодки, перепрыгнет разделяющую их реку и окажется у Лина в объятиях.  
  
Но это было бы слишком просто и слишком прекрасно. Эльдер признался не потому, что собирался остаться и пожертвовать себя императору. Это признание было его прощальным даром.  
  
Вёсла ударили по воде, лодка качнулась, и расстояние между ними стало больше. И ещё больше. Потом Эльдер взошёл на борт корабля и, ни разу не обернувшись, скрылся в каютах. Подняв паруса, корабли отчалили к землям Республики, а император Хианга долго смотрел им вслед, пока они не скрылись за горизонтом.  


 

 

## Эпилог. Новая дорога

Ребёнок родился светлокожим. С иссиня-чёрными волосами и изумрудными глазами. Красивый, мягкий, нежный, он голосил за десятерых и яростно вгрызался в грудь, так что она потом кровоточила. Эльдер на это только улыбался – настоящий наследник лесных и светлых эльфов.  
  
Вернувшись в Зин-эйри, Эльдер правил недолго. Королевские хлопоты, встречи и финансовые проблемы никогда не привлекали, и через полгода после рождения его сына Ферания официально приняла нового владыку, Маннора’Рэн-Таласа, и его супруга – Тиранда’Тан-Таласа. Первое время Эльдер старался их поддержать, но вскоре понял, что умному и спокойному Маннору не нужны ни его помощь, ни советы.  
  
Поэтому, купив небольшой корабль у людей, Эльдер вместе с сыном и всего парой слуг переехал в Скандию, где нашёл дом и покой для своей души.  
  
Лин-Синг писал ему, присылал письма с птицами и гонцами. Спрашивал, делился новостями, поддерживал, насколько это было возможно. Эльдер отвечал редко и холодно, почти не рассказывал о сыне и своих планах. Старался обрубить и закончить их связь, но зачем-то ждал каждого нового письма и сторонился предложений от альф. У него ведь и так есть альфа – его муж, чьё клеймо он носит и кому подарил ребёнка.  
  
В Скандии жизнь по мановению руки вернулась в прежнее русло – Эльдер охотился, гулял в горах и сражался на дуэлях. Киланты любили подраться, и Эльдер с восторгом отнёсся к их традициям и устоям. Они жили общинами, семьи образовывали большими группами, а потом встречали того самого единственного и, бросив всё, уходили к нему. Делили детей, дома и нажитое состояние очень просто – кто победил в дуэли, тот и владелец. И Эльдер даже поначалу отбил для себя красивый хутор и молодого омегу для развлечений. Правда, потом отец того омеги понаставил ему синяков и шишек и забрал всё обратно, но Эльдер полученному опыту был только рад.  
  
В год, когда ребёнку принято давать имя, Эльдер приехал в храм Лика Луны. Навестил брата, Самиана, познакомился с племянниками. И понял, что не скучает, что жизнь в замке родителей осталась где-то в далёком прошлом, а теперь у него новая, другая жизнь, в новом доме с подрастающим сыном. И с кем-то, с кем можно было насладиться свободой и чистым небом. Правда, с кем именно, Эльдер пока не решил.  
  
Ребёнок получил имя Цзин-сун и фамилию обоих родителей.  
  
Лин рвался их навестить, хотел обнять обоих, но ничего, кроме длинных, бесконечных писем, Эльдер от него так и не дождался. В Хианга древние традиции и старые устои ломались со скрипом – каждая встреча совета и чиновников заканчивалась галдежом и криками. Эльфы не хотели менять свою привычную жизнь, не желали отказываться от привилегий и старых правил. В какой-то момент Лин даже был готов сдаться, оставить всё как есть.  
  
В дело вмешался Ю-Сун. Нашёл выход из всей этой неразберихи, показал, что принятие статуса – это не выбор родителей, а дар судьбы. Показал на примере вновь собравшегося гарема.  
  
Через год после войны в садах Чуньцю жили около двадцати юношей. Лин пытался от них отказаться, но знатные семьи просто приводили и оставляли ему своих сыновей, которых рука не поднялась выбросить за стены. Мальчики томились неприкаянные, ненужные императору и не получившие статус. И Ю-Сун с наступлением весны отвёл их всех в храм Нюй-ва, заставил молиться всю ночь, а наутро храм покинули не мальчики, а юноши, обретшие статус. Боги сами решили, кому кем суждено стать, и часть гарема Лин-Синга превратилась в альф.  
  
Такое переложенное на богов решение избавило большинство эльфов от последних сомнений. В храм Нюй-ва устремились толпы молодых эльфов, мечтающих о лучшей доле. И каждый из них выходил оттуда счастливым. Первое время все наслаждались подобным даром, но потом снова начались возмущения – чей-то сын, кого готовили стать преемником, обратился омегой, кто-то, напротив, собирался отдать ребёнка в богатую семью, но из храма вернулся альфа. И вновь вмешался Ю-Сун, смог донести до народа, как принимать и жить с постигнувшими их изменениями. Огромный магический дар помогал Ю чувствовать и понимать, он больше не приказывал, не навязывал, а искусно объяснял. После этого Лин в политику уже не вмешивался. Лишь следил. Наблюдал. Поддерживал. А потом передал племяннику тиару императора и посадил на трон.  
  
***  
  
Через четыре года после окончания войны к островам Скандии причалила небольшая парусная лодка с гербом Риу. Высокий, статный светлый эльф сошёл на берег и полной грудью вдохнул прохладный запах моря. К нему подбежало несколько любопытных мальчишек с острыми детскими рожками, они с интересом замерли неподалёку, рассматривая, как сопровождающие выгружают сундуки и тюки с вещами. Заметив юных килантов, альфа поманил их пальцем и поинтересовался, где он может найти дом Эльдера из рода Талас.  
  
Мальчишки указали на усыпанную серебряной галькой дорожку и получили по блестящей монетке. Разгрузка закончилась, слуги расставили скарб на землю и в поклонах застыли, ожидая нового указа. Лин поблагодарил их, коротким взглядом проводил до лодки и забыл об их существовании.  
  
Он с теплом посмотрел на уходящую в гору тропу. Еще немного, и он сможет обнять дорогих и очень важных ему эльфов. От счастья предстоящей встречи губы растягивались в улыбке, грудь обжигало теплом невидимого пламени, и воздух казался чище, и небо выше и ярче, словно жизнь перевернулась, встречая его новыми красками. Цветами счастливой любви и семейного уединения. Впереди его ждали другая, новая жизнь… и колючий, сердитый омега.  
  
Лин-Синг Риу, наследный император Хианга, приехал, чтобы остаться.  
  
  


10.09.17-24.01.18

  
  
  
Спасибо всем читателям за отзывы и внимание к тексту.  
PS. Бонус https://ficbook.net/readfic/6731993 - история о сыне Эля и Лина, а эта история закончена :)


End file.
